


Тени цветов

by michiamano, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiamano/pseuds/michiamano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Она знала, что сказал бы Мельбурн, если бы это он перевернул для нее последнюю страницу, если бы это он стоял сейчас перед ней. Чудесно, мэм, сказал бы он. Я никогда не устану слушать вашу игру. И это сияние, это тепло окутало бы ее целиком и поддерживало бы ее всю ночь.





	1. Музыка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michiamano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiamano/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shadows of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127619) by [michiamano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiamano/pseuds/michiamano). 



> my fanvideo for this fic  
> https://youtu.be/DXivuQtD0MY

Золото. Золотое на черном притянуло взгляд, уводя его от музыки, и голова ее метнулась как бы виновато. Все мысли ее только что полнились черными нотами на бледном листе. Теперь же она видела золотую тесьму на черной ткани — и лицо сверху. Бледное лицо из прошлого.  
  
Его рука, протянувшись через партитуру, перевернула страницу точно в нужный момент, поэтому она заметила это только тогда, когда увидела перед собой новые ноты. Композиция влекла и влекла ее. Комната за пределами клавиш и мерцания свечей расплывалась в огромное неопределенного цвета пятно, в котором четко вырисовывалось одно лишь лицо. Она посмотрела на него, встретив его взгляд и улыбку в уголке рта. Всё сказанное ими звучало в этой музыке — все слова, которые так больно было произносить. Она слышала грачиные крики в промозглом утреннем небе. Чувствовала его ладони на своих руках. Видела его истерзанные глаза.  
  
Глаза, смотревшие на нее сверху сейчас, были не переменчивого зеленого цвета, ясные как стекло. Сейчас на нее смотрели глаза голубые, яркостью уступавшие ее собственным. Ощущая пульс еще бьющейся в ней музыки, она всматривалась в полузнакомое лицо.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Что-то внутри дрогнуло при звуке его голоса. Нет же, он должен говорить голосом, который она помнит. В янтаре ее памяти застыл чопорный мальчик, чуравшийся детских игр, неловкий и хмурый. Этот же мужчина был слишком высок. Слишком заметен в свете горящих свечей. В его полуулыбке плавал неясный вопрос.  
  
— Альберт.  
  
Затявкал подобравшийся к фортепьяно Дэш, видимо, заслышав настороженность в голосе хозяйки. И так приятно было рассмеяться, схватить песика на руки, отгораживаясь его пушистым теплом от знакомого чужака, так умело перевернувшего ее ноты.  
  
— Дэш! Прекрати же. Не будь таким невежливым. Ты не должен лаять на кузена Альберта, пусть он и выглядит совсем иначе, чем когда мы его видели в последний раз.  
  
— Мне жаль, если ваша собака меня не узнаёт.  
  
Он сразу отметил вспыхнувшую в ее глазах неприязнь. Вот, подумал он, вот каким она меня помнит. Вот он, Альберт, подумала она. В нем не изменилось ничего, кроме роста.  
  
— Я, со своей стороны, узнал вас без труда, — добавил Альберт. — Впрочем, полагаю, сейчас вы делаете меньше ошибок в игре на фортепьяно.  
  
Ярость зазмеилась в ее сердце. Музыка пронизывала ее кожу сияющим теплом. Сердце еще билось в ритме мелодии. Она знала, что сказал бы Мельбурн, если бы это он перевернул для нее последнюю страницу, если бы это он стоял сейчас перед ней. Чудесно, мэм, сказал бы он. Я никогда не устану слушать вашу игру. И это сияние, это тепло окутало бы ее целиком и поддерживало бы ее всю ночь.  
  
Альберт смотрел, как в кузине подымается гнев. Он не мог предложить ей любезных слов. Любезности и комплименты чужды были его натуре. На секунду ему стало жаль, что он не заговорил с ней иначе. И всё же он видел, что руки ее на клавишах увереннее и тверже, чем в детстве. Она делала меньше ошибок. Он сказал ей правду.  
  
К ним уже направлялся Эрнст, шел на всех парах, суля своей улыбкой долгожданное спасение. Обернувшись к нему, Виктория улыбнулась тоже.  
  
— Эрнст!  
  
— Вы великолепно выглядите, кузина Виктория…  
  
Ее глаза потеплели в присутствии второго брата. Эрнст потрепал ерзающего песика. Слова Эрнста были сладкими, как сахар, гладкими, как атлас. На него она смотрела непринужденно. Ее мать тем временем восхваляла привлекательность кобургцев. Все кобургские мужчины красивы. Невелико достижение.  
  
В этой комнате нет мужчины красивее моего брата, подумал Эрнст. И, оглядевшись, мысленно запнулся. Подле фортепьяно стоял премьер-министр.  
  
Виктория скованно рассмеялась.  
  
— Будет вам, мама. Они не скаковые лошади. — Эрнст расплылся в широкой ухмылке, сидевшей на нем так же естественно, как высокие сапоги, как отделанная галуном куртка мундира. На Альберта тяжесть золотого позумента давила. Он свою куртку носил, словно чужую раковину. Скоро, скоро он окажется в уединении отведенных им покоев и снимет ее. Можно даже искромсать, чтобы никто, даже Эрнст, не мог уговорить его снова ее надеть.  
  
Эрнст кивнул ему — слишком долго Альберт молчит.  
  
— Мы надеялись завтра посмотреть картины, если это возможно. Альберт недавно вернулся из Италии и ни о чем, кроме старых мастеров, говорить не в состоянии.  
  
Альберт выступил вперед. Уж это она должна понимать — ее ведь так захватил Бетховен. Она играла до крайности сосредоточенно, будто физически ощущала музыку. Ему же слышалась беззвучная музыка в картинах старых мастеров. Он заговорил почти так же пылко, как Эрнст.  
  
— Мне думается, в вашей коллекции должны быть работы кисти Леонардо да Винчи.  
  
Виктория помедлила.  
  
— Возможно, — голос ее прозвучал высоко и легко. — Я не знаю.  
  
В самой его позе читалось потрясение, потрясение и презрение. Еще один повод покритиковать невежественную кузину. Виктория представила, как ведет его по королевской галерее. Как часами терпит его мрачное неодобрение и чувствует себя нерадивой ученицей, проходя одну за другой работы, авторов которых она не могла назвать и до которых ей не было дела.  
  
Понимая, что сейчас опять заговорит Эрнст, Виктория поискала глазами среди собравшихся Мельбурна. Его улыбка нашла ее, став её опорой, ее якорем. Мельбурн продвигался ближе к ней, и она подняла голову выше. Ее голос зазвучал спокойнее.  
  
— Что до завтрашнего дня, у нас с лордом Мельбурном чрезвычайно много дел. Правда ведь, лорд М?  
  
На его лице мелькнуло секундное удивление. Ее благодарность овеяла его, как принесенный ветром аромат. О, как ему хотелось дотронуться до нее — коснуться ладонями голой кожи рук, как тогда, в Брокет-Холле, после ее признания. Смелая, юная…. Она дрожала тогда на холодном ветру.  
  
Альберт пошевелил плечами под жесткой тканью мундира. Он наблюдал за кузиной и ее министром. Мельбурн был настроен на Викторию — двигался, когда она двигалась, смотрел на нее, когда она искала его взглядом. Мельбурн был привлекателен. Почти красив.  
  
Альберт почувствовал, что зря тратит время. Он взглянул на Эрнста — тот вовремя подмигнул, не дав брату нахмуриться. Дядя Леопольд подозвал их к себе.  
  
Виктория не смотрела ему в глаза, когда он прощался. Он поклонился, она произнесла пару ничего не значащих слов, он вышел, и Эрнст схватил его за плечо, пробормотав: «Неплохо получилось», а Леопольд похлопал его по спине легонько, осторожно, словно младенца. В коридоре Альберт стянул с плеч куртку. Оторвалась пуговица. Эрнст покатал ее по ковру блестящим мыском сапога.  
  
Королева знала, что прямо за дверью ее будет ждать мать. Фрейлины задержатся на лестнице. Лецен уже должна быть в опочивальне. И здесь и сейчас, на несколько кратких минут, она и Мельбурн остались вдвоем. Она могла передохнуть, прежде чем снова завертятся шестеренки часов, толкая ее вперед, вперед.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
Она повернулась к нему. Достаточно встать и взглянуть ему в глаза. Это удержит внутри тепло тающей музыки.  
  
Он потянулся к ней. Коснулся ее рук. Она чувствовала, как крошится и по песчинкам утекает отведенное им время.  
  
— Приходите завтра пораньше, лорд М.  
  
Он кивнул и, осторожно поднеся руку к ее щеке, провел по ней большим пальцем, стирая еще не пролитую слезу.


	2. Прости

Прочь из этого танца, прочь из этого зала. Виктория бежала, прижав руку к груди, туда, где должны были быть цветы. Цветы, покоящиеся теперь в разрезе рубашки Альберта. Альберт вынул из-за голенища нож и держал его прямо у ее лица, так близко, что мог рассечь ее кожу. О, лучше бы он это сделал… Пусть бы на ней оставил отметину нож, лишь бы вернуть те цветы.  
  
Признание застигло ее врасплох. Моя мать, сказал Альберт, целовала меня перед сном, и волосы ее украшали гардении. И в свете свечей, обожженная его скорбью, ослепленная его внешностью, Виктория забыла... Забыла, что эти цветы предназначались ей. Что это цветы лорда М. Она забыла об этом в один миг жалости и вспомнила прямо перед тем, как он обнажил лезвие. Альберт принимал цветы из ее отчаянно льнущих к лепесткам пальцев, и она смотрела на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. Забрать цветы обратно она уже не могла, а Альберт стоял так близко, высясь над нею, и так нежно держал букетик гардений.  
  
Скользнув за ее спину, взгляд принца наткнулся на взгляд премьер-министра. Альберт вдруг застыл. Он понял, что именно ему досталось. Лицо улыбавшегося Мельбурна было красноречиво — притвориться сумели только его губы, но не полные боли глаза.  
  
И теперь королева стояла в коридоре одна. Бесформенный страх пробирал ее, холодный, как колышущий юбки сквозняк. Стремительно выскочив из ярко освещенного зала, она не взглянула на лорда М. Здесь, в окружении теней, она знала, что увидела бы на его лице, и мысль об этом больно жалила. В глазах защипало.  
  
Мельбурн шел к двери, провожаемый взглядом Альберта. Вид премьер-министра обычно вызывал у Альберта недовольство. Принц видел мраморный профиль, слышал столь легко подбираемые слова, и зависть, зеленая, как глаза англичанина, обуревала им. Он будто снова становился обиженным ребенком, школьником, забывая о почти тридцатилетней разнице в возрасте между собою и неожиданным соперником. Сейчас зависть эта была сдобрена непрошеным чувством вины.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, — позвал он. — Уделите мне минуту, пожалуйста.  
  
Мельбурн не остановился, лишь замедлил шаг, позволив принцу нагнать его и пойти рядом.  
  
— Да, ваше высочество?  
  
Альберт колебался. Королева вспыхнула, когда его рука легла на ее талию. И во время танца она почти не сводила с него глаз. Но сначала она подбежала к Мельбурну, взяла его за руки на виду у всех собравшихся, нежно ему улыбаясь. Именно эта ее улыбка побудила Альберта покинуть свой угол, сдать перчатки на хранение ухмыляющемуся Эрнсту и подойти к Виктории. Он должен был догадаться, кто подарил ей гардении. И тем не менее, цветы лежали в его рубашке. Чувство вины смешивалось с удовлетворением, оставляя горький привкус.  
  
Мельбурн ждал. Ему всё большего труда стоило сохранять видимость терпения. Он видел ошеломленные, широко распахнутые глаза убегавшей королевы. Собственную боль он вынести мог. Но ее боль…  
  
— Ваше высочество, должно быть, утомлены. — Мельбурн ускорил шаг. Альберт не оставал.  
  
— Нет, я не устал. Быть может, это вам тяжело бодрствовать так поздно ночью.  
  
Даже самому себе он казался сейчас надувшимся угрюмым мальчишкой. Мельбурн не обратил на его слова внимания, ступая всё быстрее. Альберту приходилось почти бежать, смахивая падающий на лоб чуб. Наблюдающие за ними люди перешептывались. Виконтесса Портман со вздохом последовала за мужчинами.  
  
Они были уже у двери. Мельбурн уловил шаги снаружи и звуки, похожие на сдавленные рыдания. Он с улыбкой обернулся к принцу:  
  
— Сэр, если вы желаете что-то сказать мне, я слушаю.  
  
— Я не… то есть, она не… я хочу сказать, что она как будто хотела…  
  
— Ее величество принимает решения самостоятельно, сэр. У меня к вам одна лишь просьба. Не вынимайте нож из сапога, когда стоите так близко к ней.  
  
Виконтесса покашляла. Мельбурн обратил на нее благодарный взор. Нахохлившийся Альберт последовал его примеру. Его белая рубашка казалась серой из-за спрятанных в ней цветов.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — сказала леди Портман, — нам доставит огромное удовольствие послушать вашу игру.  
  
— Благодарю вас. Мне лестно это слышать. Но я не желаю…  
  
— Ну же, вы ведь не хотите нас расстроить?  
  
Она увела принца, оглянувшись через плечо на Мельбурна, словно подталкивая того к двери. Мельбурн выскользнул в коридор.  
  
Виктория всё бежала. Толстый ковер скрадывал ее шаги, почти не оставляя эха. Ей чудилось, будто она призрак. Будто она не может произвести звука, и стопа ее не может оставить отпечатка. Только в зеркалах мелькало отражение проносящегося во мраке залитого слезами лица.  
  
С порога услышав шуршание ее платья, увидел мерцающие огоньки драгоценных камней на ее шее, в ее волосах, Мельбурн поспешил вдогонку.  
  
Она не слышала шагов за спиной, пока они не подошли совсем близко. Тяжелые — тяжелее, чем ее собственные, они отражались от стен бормочущим эхом, быстро нагоняя ее. Не оборачиваясь, Виктория летела, обжигая горло слезами, поскальзываясь тонкими подошвами туфель на деревянных лестницах. В сад. Никто не пойдет за ней туда.  
  
По саду хлестал дождь. Она и не знала, насколько плотный был ливень, пока не протолкнулась в дверь и ветер не выхватил булавки из ее прически. Стащив с головы диадему — мамину диадему — Виктория швырнула ее в траву и медленно побрела в глубину сада. Ее преследователь остановился в дверях. Здесь, посреди бушующего шторма, она может дать волю слезам, и никто, никто об этом не узнает.  
  
— Мэм! Постойте.  
  
Его голос даже сейчас был способен остановить ее. Даже сейчас, когда ее слепили слезы, когда почернело ее голубое платье, насквозь пропитанное ливнем, что вторил ее плачу. Виктория стиснула в пальцах шелк корсажа, то место, которое еще недавно закрывали мягкие как снег цветы. Запах гардений еще ютился там, успокаивающе поглаживая ее.  
  
Рука Мельбурна взметнулась к ее плечу. Стыдно, так стыдно. Она сделала шаг вперед — он шагнул следом, не опустив руки.  
  
— Мэм. Подождите меня.  
  
Он чувствовал, как рыдания сотрясают ее тело. Виктория закрывалась подобно сворачивающему лепестки цветку, защищаясь от ветра и ночи. Он крепче сжал ее плечо. Никто не мог видеть их здесь. Вторая его ладонь легла на ее руку. Но она шевельнулась, подняв руку, чтобы утереть лицо, и его ладонь оказалась на ее талии. Она выдохнула:  
  
— Лорд М, простите.  
  
— Никогда не извиняйтесь передо мной, мэм.  
  
Наконец она обернулась к нему. Глаза ее припухли и покраснели, щеки шли пятнами. Как ты прекрасна, подумал Мельбурн. Как обворожительна. Она подняла взгляд на его прибитые дождем кудри, и ее настигло болезненное желание запустить руки в эти волосы, накрутить пряди на пальцы. Ее рука легла ему на грудь, на влажную ткань, не гасившую жар его тела.  
  
— Лорд М, — окрепшим голосом, — простите.  
  
В медленном выдохе опустилась под ее ладонью его грудная клетка— он молчаливо принимал ее извинения.  
  
Прогремел первый раскат грома. Мельбурн начал расстегивать пуговицы фрака. Виктория замотала головой, останавливая его руку.  
  
— Мне не холодно.  
  
— Мне тоже, мэм.  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда шею ему пощекотала стекшая струйка воды, и сердце его запнулось при звуке ее смеха. Стиснув пальцы в кулачки под отворотами его фрака, Виктория сказала с усталым довольством в голосе:  
  
— Я хотела танцевать с вами, лорд М.  
  
— Мэм, я бы попросил вас оказать мне эту честь…  
  
Мельбурн осекся. Она опустила взгляд. Он попросил бы, если бы не кузен Альберт. Альберт и его нож, его пышущая жаром близость. Но Виктория стояла не так близко к нему, как к Мельбурну сейчас. Ее ладони поднимались и опускались вместе с его грудью. Ей было спокойно. Он стоял, держа ее в объятиях, питаясь этим спокойствием.  
  
— Пойдемте в дом.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
Соскользнула последняя слеза. Виктория попыталась сдуть ее — слишком тепло было ее рукам, и не хотелось их двигать.  
Мельбурн склонился к ее лицу, ощущая слабую линию, прочерченную между ними — линию, которую она игнорировала, устремляясь к нему, призывая его, хватая его за руки, испепеляя его лицо своими горящими глазами. Ясная и прозрачная, как солнечный свет, она обнажала каждую свою мысль взглядам всего мира, стирая линию между ними, пока та не стала хрупкой, почти невидимой. И он почувствовал эту линию еще раз, в последний раз, прежде чем она переломилась совсем.  
  
Он склонился ближе. Виктория подняла голову. Мельбурн поцеловал след, оставленный слезой. Слеза скатилась ей на нос, и он поцеловал посоленную ею кожу. Слеза поползла ниже, и он поцеловал слезу и дождь на ее губах.  
  
Они стояли вдвоем. Омывавшая их ночь была так глубока, что время текло незаметно. Мельбурн закрыл глаза. Его щека прижималась к ее волосам, ее щека покоилась на его груди. Ее глаза были открыты.  
  
В свете блеснувшей молнии Мельбурн взял ее руку, и она продела ее под его руку.  
  
— Пойдемте вместе, мэм.  
  
Виктория кивнула, прижимаясь лицом к его плечу. Вместе они направились ко дворцу, подгоняемые ветром. В мокрой траве сверкала, как звезда, забытая диадема.


	3. Дэш

На Виндзоре лежала осень, еще студенее, чем в городе. Над водой висела туманная дымка. Возвышалась в каменных доспехах громада старого замка. Двор вился вокруг королевы. Леопольд подталкивал племянника к племяннице. Альберт и Виктория играли дуэты, сражались в шахматы. Принц касался ее, смотрел на нее немигающим пристальным взглядом. Критиковал с бесстрастным, без следа улыбки, лицом, высился над нею, говорил так напряженно, что она вспыхивала лихорадочным румянцем. Виктория плакала по ночам. Дэш забивался в ее объятия и скулил. Альберту он демонстрировал свои тупые клыки.

Мельбурн ездил по лесу верхом. Он слушал серые завывания ветра и скучал по своим цветам. Орхидеи в Брокет-Холле радовали многообразием оттенков. Тропические растения, в прежние годы не желавшие расти, теперь цвели неудержимо, покачивая крошечными нежными почками, распускаясь пышными ароматными бутонами. Стебли и лозы смело карабкались вверх по рамам, касаясь любопытными листами стекол. Все краски мира жили в его оранжереях.

А в Виндзоре хранили свое тихое величие деревья. Вихрем носились листья, слетая с паутин, сплавляясь по ручьям. Драгоценными камнями переливались озерца папоротников. Устроившись среди них, Мельбурн читал, делал заметки об Иоанне Златоусте, отвечал на письма своих министров. Взметывались, звали птицы. Мельбурну хотелось домой, к грачиному парламенту. Мельбурну нужно было в парламент человеческий. Но королева попросила его приехать в Виндзор. Попросила, смотря на него такими ясными глазами. Когда он замешкался, она гневно взорвалась и ринулась прочь, и Мельбурн не увидел, как она захлебывается душной паникой. В Виндзор без верного компаньона? Дядя Леопольд, мама, Альберт — все они вместе и сразу, а лорда М с ней рядом не будет.

Конечно, он собрал свои бумаги, велел подать экипаж. Остановился в оранжереях, собрал корзинку гардений. Весь долгий путь в Виндзор корзинка лежала на сиденье напротив. Его камердинер отдал цветы камеристке королевы. После полуночи, всем телом ощущая давящую усталость, признательный виндзорскому мундиру за его привычно удобный покрой Мельбурн шел к своим покоям. Чтобы пройти мимо королевских покоев, ему понадобилось сделать небольшой крюк.

Он шел мимо рядов закрытых дверей. Только одна полоса света ложилась на пол коридора. Мельбурн заглянул в щель приоткрытой двери. То, что ухватил мимолетный взгляд, еще долго согревало ему сердце в ту ночь. Виктория не спала. Она сидела на коврике перед камином, обложившись его гардениями. Белые цветы наполняли ее руки, белые цветы совались под нос виляющему хвостом спаниелю. Мельбурн сохранил эту картину в памяти и спрятал ее поглубже. 

Виктория не могла допустить, чтобы гардении увяли, и потому убирала их под пресс — каждый цветок в отдельную книгу. Баронесса неодобрительно цокала языком, смотря на стремительно пустеющие полки, хотя в душе улыбалась. Поднявшись в свою опочивальню после вечера в компании Альберта, ее малютка Дрина швырнула в стену вазу — просто чтобы услышать, как она разбивается, просто чтобы услышать звук, который не был бы голосом принца. А потом Виктория заметила цветы. С помощью старой верной гувернантки она переоделась в ночную сорочку и расчесала волосы. Впервые со дня коронации протянула Лецен руки, желая обнять ее перед сном. Лецен теперь не было никакого дела до всё растущей горы вздутых книг. 

Земля забронзовела под мирно устилающей ее листвой. Премьер-министр провел утро в замке. Альфред Пэджет, вернувшись с конной прогулки, поведал ему, что королева осталась с Альбертом и что они с Эрнстом почувствовали себя лишними. Мельбурн вернулся к работе. Лишний. Слово это глухо жужжало в его ушах. Ручка плюнулась чернилами. Он отодвинул от себя бумагу.

Потерев глаза, Мельбурн подошел к окну. На стекле проступили туманные очертания его лица. Серебро на висках. Темные впадины под скулами.

Тишину прорезал цокот копыт. Внизу проехал мужчина. Крепкая молодая фигура верхом на великолепной лошади. Мельбурн издал сухой смешок, смотря, как улыбка меняет черты лица у его отражения. Проехав поперек стеклянного лица Мельбурна, Альберт скрылся из виду.

Мельбурн остался стоять у окна. Сейчас следом проедет королева. Хотелось бы, чтобы она выглядела счастливой. Что бы ни означало ее счастье, чем бы оно ни окрасило его думы в долгие бессонные часы за письменным столом, он хотел видеть, как она сияет. Мельбурн подождал еще.

Тянулись минуты. Не слышно было копыт второй лошади. Двор пустовал.

Пэджет мог ошибиться. Возможно, принц и королева разъехались в разных направлениях. Но Виктория не ездила в одиночестве. Она никогда не любила уединение. Перейдя к другому окну, Мельбурн оглядел ведущую из леса тропу. Вынул карманные часы.

Лорд Альфред со стоном сполз с дивана. Кто-то чересчур усердно стучал в дверь его покоев. Лорд Альфред провел приятную ночь за исследованием винных погребов замка, и ранняя прогулка не выветрила хмель. Чувствовал он себя так, будто нетерпеливый визитер вколачивает ему в голову гвозди.

— Сейчас! Сейчас…

Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем он дотянулся до ручки. Изумленному взгляду лорда Альфреда предстал премьер-министр.

— Пэджет, вы ее видели?

Альберта они встретили у конюшни. Тот шел широким шагом, постукивая хлыстом о кожаное голенище сапога. Услышав оклик Мельбурна, Альберт угрюмо посмотрел на него из-под чуба. Принц молчал, лишь ледяная ярость бушевала на его лице.

Лорду Альфреду нестерпимо захотелось вдруг уйти. Но он подумал о королеве и попытался не сорваться на испуганный писк:

— Ваше высочество! Надеюсь, ваша прогулка оказалась приятной.

Принц только мельком глянул на него и вновь перевел взгляд на Мельбурна. Никогда прежде лорду Альфреду не доводилось видеть такого цвета, которым кипели в тот миг глаза принца. Впрочем, премьер-министр даже не моргнул. Некое подобие улыбки застыло на его каменном лице.

— Принц Альберт, — сказал Мельбурн. — Известно ли вам, где королева?

— Мы поспорили, — ядовито выплюнул Альберт. Худощавое его тело не в силах было удержать яростно ревущую в нем ненависть. Выходите замуж за Мельбурна, сказал он, возьмите в мужья мужчину, чье имя не сходит с ваших уст. Не оскорбление исказило болью ее лицо, а случайно нащупанная принцем истина. Этот человек значил для Виктории больше, чем мог подсказать Альберту самый безумный приступ ревности. Этим человеком жило ее сердце.

Мельбурн шагнул ближе. Сам воздух между ними искрился и потрескивал.

— Я спросил не о вашем споре, сэр. Я спросил о королеве.

За его спокойным голосом леденел гнев. И этот мальчишка добивался сердца Виктории. Глядя на немецкого принца, Мельбурн физически чувствовал презрение, и Альберт прочитал это по его лицу. Вторя Мельбурну, он тоже сделал шаг вперед.

— Она в лесу. Ее пес поранился.

Мельбурн знал, что смотрит на принца, разинув рот. Что Пэджет беспокойно порхает вокруг него, что-то говоря. Он видел, как хлыст Альберта опять опустился на голенище сапога, и знал, что хлыст издал соответствующий стук. Но все звуки будто схлынули – Мельбурн слышал только то, что сказал принц.

— Где вы оставили ее?

— На просеке.

— Конкретнее, сэр.

И оба сделали еще по шагу. Пэджету показалось, что он плачет, но это горячие капли пота падали с его лба. Альберт сжал губы. Это всего лишь животное. Толстое маленькое сварливое животное.  
Он отогнал воспоминание об окровавленной шерстке. Оттолкнул это воспоминание — память добавила образ ее рук, трясущихся над сломанной лапой, баюкающих хнычущий носик. Но принц не разжал челюстей.

— Королева пострадала? — спросил Мельбурн.

— Нет. — Распознав скрытый подтекст, Альберт насупился и бросил на соперника резкий взгляд. — Нет. Королева не пострадала. Я бы никогда не обидел женщину.

— Вы бы никогда!..

Мельбурн осекся, сдержал готовую взметнуться руку. Пэджет сглотнул.

— Господа, пожалуйста, не будем…

— Ваше высочество, я спрошу вас еще раз — где королева?

Альберт колебался. Ярость вздымалась в нем всё сильнее. Он мог бы взять лошадь и поскакать обратно в лес за кузиной и ее глупым псом. Не встреться ему на пути Мельбурн, он, возможно, так и поступил бы. А теперь он не мог. И не хотел, потому что так сделал бы Мельбурн. Мельбурн прочесал бы весь лес, пока не нашел бы королеву. Нет. Мельбурн не оставил бы ее одну, что бы она ему ни наговорила.

Принц почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Он даже будто смотрел на премьер-министра не чуть сверху вниз, а снизу вверх, далеко вверх. Альберт ссутулился. Вернулось чувство вины, а с ним неожиданный стыд, разжигая, раздувая зависть, ненависть и бешенство, переплетаясь с ними в живой комок, выскакивая, неистово вырываясь наружу, как загнанный зверек.

— Почему бы вам не отправиться поискать ее самому?

Мельбурн схватил его за отвороты сюртука. Лорд Альфред пораженно выдохнул, цепляясь нетвердыми пальцами за рукава премьер-министра, за отделанный галуном воротник, оттаскивая его назад. Государственная измена, пронзительно блеял в нем страх, измена, измена.

— Пустите, пустите, сэр! Прекратите, боже мой, отпустите его!

Альберт отпихнул руки Мельбурна. Застигнутый врасплох, он на мгновение испугался и оступился. Затем подошвы его сапог захрустели, соприкасаясь с землей, и принц споткнулся, размахивая руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Одна рука его задела плечо премьер-министра. Из рукава глянул лоскут разорванной ткани. Принц почувствовал, как в последний раз сверкнули на него презрением глаза Мельбурна.

— Вы хоть раз можете сохранить свою рубашку в целости?

Мельбурн поспешил прочь. Лорд Альфред готов был рухнуть наземь. Альберт поправил сюртук, выпрямил трясущиеся ноги и зашагал в замок.

Мельбурн скакал так, будто впервые сел в седло, вздрагивая и застывая, почти становясь на стремя, прочесывая ряды деревьев. Плотные рощи не кончались, и на просеках он не находил ни души. Он не кричал. Как бы она откликнулась, держа на руках раненную собаку? Разве что, говорил он себе, готовясь и к такому исходу, разве что Дэш мертв. Прищелкнув языком, он пустил лошадь почти в галоп. Голые ветви неслись мимо, закручиваясь бешеным водоворотом. 

Виктория плакала недолго. И даже когда она поняла, что Альберт уехал, бросив их посреди лесной чащи, ее слезы были из-за Дэша. Он благодарно постучал хвостиком. Из его милой маленькой лапки торчала кость, но когда Виктория дотронулась до него, песик всё равно преданно лизнул воздух и толкнулся носом в ее ладонь. Она позаботилась о нем, как могла, и разрыдалась, подняв его, проникнувшись его скулящей болью. Ее кобыла была смирной — Виктория могла бы вести ее на поводу, неся спаниеля. В седле раненная лапка слишком тряслась бы. Она видела белые пятна вокруг его глаз, белую пену на его высунутом языке.

Издалека она услышала цокот копыт и вспыхнула надеждой. Сквозь деревья Виктория углядела лошадь и всадника. Облегчение затопило ее. Она прижалась губами к шелковистой собачьей голове.

Мельбурн остановился рядом. Ему вспомнились первые месяцы ее царствования — тогда в подобной ситуации она растерялась бы от страха. Сейчас же она зафиксировала лапку Дэша палочкой, укрепив грубую повязку собственной брошью. Виктория удерживала питомца одной рукой, которую уже сводило от тяжести. Другая рука была продета сквозь поводья лошади. Они продвигались очень медленно. Виктория подняла на Мельбурна совершенно сухие глаза.

— Лорд М, — произнесла она. — О, лорд М. Прошу вас, поведите мою лошадь.

Спешившись, Мельбурн взял поводья обеих лошадей. Королева пошла вперед, слегка опережая его, разговаривая с Дэшем, стараясь ободрить его, напевая, бормоча, пытаясь успокоить зверька, чтобы тот отвлекся от собственного жалобно поскуливания.

Они молчаливо пробирались между деревьями. Палая листва скрадывала стук копыт, Виктория продолжала бормотать что-то своему любимцу, а Мельбурн держал поводья, глядя на ее профиль, склонившийся над мордочкой Дэша. Вот и конец. Закрылась еще одна дверь, которая никогда больше не отворится. Она обернулась к нему всего однажды, и за страхом, колыхавшимся в ее глазах, стояла уверенность — решение горело под бледной кожей приглушенным, но незыблемым светом.

Они добрались до замка, когда день почти начал отступать. Войдя во двор, оба увидели отъезжающую карету Леопольда. Герцогиня махала экипажу вслед. Эрнст стоял чуть поодаль на лужайке. Он подошел к Виктории, погладил Дэша, никак не решаясь посмотреть ей в глаза.

К ним бежал лорд Альфред. Виктория повернулась, и Мельбурн уже тянулся к ней, подкладывая под ее руку, державшую собаку, согнутую свою. Ее ладонь нашла его ладонь, сцепив большие пальцы. Спина ее держалась прямо, и голос ее прозвучал ясно.

— Да, лорд Альфред? Вы желаете что-то сообщить мне?

— Ваше величество. Да. Или нет. Боюсь, я вынужден сообщить, что принц уехал.


	4. В свете фонарей

Часы в библиотеке пробили раз. Унеслась во тьму ночного замка одинокая мелодия. Мельбурн сидел, опершись щекой о ладонь. События дня не отпускали его, и он никак не мог уснуть, потому занимался организацией своих заметок об Иоанне Златоусте. На столе горела свеча — комната походила на склеп подрагивающих на стенах теней.

На шею Мельбурн повязал шарф. Порывы ветра сотрясали оконные стекла, пронырливые сквозняки шуршали бумагой под пером ручки, сворачивая края листов в трубочки. Очки, которые Мельбурн надевал для работы ночью, слегка затуманились от его дыхания.

Завели свой перезвон часы в коридоре. Мельбурн усмехнулся. Механизм усердно выводил Вестминстерский бой. Погасла последняя нота второй четверти. С первой нотой третьей четверти по коридору заплясало пятно света. Мельбурн поднял голову. Встал. Между последней нотой последней четверти и часовым ударом через порог вбежала Виктория. Лампа в ее руках высветила золотую дорожку на полу.

— Лорд М, Дэшу нехорошо.

Он очутился подле нее прежде, чем она успела добавить что-либо еще. Виктория не сводила с него огромных встревоженных глаз. Стянув с шеи шарф, Мельбурн обернул им ее плечи. Ее собственная накидка была не плотнее ночной сорочки. Голые ступни под подолом казались крохотными, как у ребенка. Такой же крохотной была протянутая к нему ладонь. Не в силах сомневаться и колебаться, Мельбурн взял ее руку и поспешил вместе с ней.

— Лапка горячая. Он всё пытается ее жевать. И нос сухой на ощупь.

— Он пьет что-нибудь?

— Нет, ничего. Дышит часто, высунув язык, будто хочет пить, но от воды отказывается.

Ворвавшись в свои покои, Виктория вспомнила, где именно лежит Дэш. Раздумывала она недолго. Мельбурн держал ее ладонь, и она не желала его отпускать. Не разжимая рук, они вошли в опочивальню. Присев в книксене, камеристка вытаращилась на королеву и премьер-министра, будто громом пораженная. Мельбурн возвел очи к невидимому под сводами замка небу. 

— Мэм, мне не стоит…

Хвост постукивал заметно слабее. Виктория встала на колени у корзинки, коснулась носом носика Дэша. В груди у Мельбурна медленно разлилось тепло.

— Оставайтесь с ее величеством, — велел он мисс Скерретт. Та кивнула. Королева покачала головой, прижимаясь лицом к собачьей мордочке, развернулась на бедре, обхватила Дэша обеими руками.

— Нет, лорд М, мы должны взять его с собой.

— Мы? Вам не следует ехать, мэм.

Она взглянула на него снизу вверх. Подол ночной сорочки задрался, открыв стройную бледную ножку. Мельбурн далеко не сразу вспомнил, что он не должен это видеть. Что он не должен быть в этой комнате. Его потрясло, каким простым, обычным делом ему казалось происходящее — не странен был вид ее обнаженной кожи, не странно было стоять у кровати, в которой она спала, не странно было, что под рубашкой и распахнутым жилетом Виктория могла видеть контуры его тела, что ему даже не пришло в голову застегнуть жилет и затянуть галстук. Мельбурн отвел глаза, но ее голос притянул его взгляд обратно.

— Мы, — сказала Виктория. — Мы едем вместе.

Скерретт бочком удалилась в соседнюю комнату. Если бы малютка песик не был так нездоров, она бы еле сдерживала смех. Бросив еще один взгляд на королеву в ночной сорочке, босую, спорящую в своей опочивальне с лидером правительства. Такой красавец. Мисс Скерретт выбрала теплое платье, теплые ботинки — и хорошенькую шляпку. 

 

***

— Но лорд М, вы ведь знаете, что мы не могли оставить Дэша.

Экипаж выкатывался с территории замка. Спаниэль свернулся клубочком на коленях у королевы. Мельбурн со вздохом потянулся погладить вялого песика по голове. 

— Мэм, мне следовало выехать с ним за помощью.

Переведя взгляд с нее на Дэша, он обнаружил, что Виктория улыбается. Даже от такой усталой улыбки на щеках ее выступали ямочки. 

— Дэш вас очень любит, — ответила она. — Но я не отпустила бы вас одного.

Ветер теребил фонари на карете, от чего тени выплясывали дикие танцы на их лицах. В темноте салона, перемежающейся вспышками света, Мельбурн и Виктория смотрели друг на друга.

Тяжелые колеса грохотали по городским улицам. Когда за окнами показались окраины, Мельбурн кулаком забарабанил по стенке, и кучер подстегнул лошадей. Дэш лежал неподвижно. Когда королева касалась его шерстки рукой, пес вздрагивал от боли. Склонив над ним голову, она прикрыла горящие глаза.

Мельбурн пересел на сиденье к ней. Виктория почувствовала, как просели под его весом подушки. Вслепую протянула к нему руку. Ее ладонь легла на его щеку, на небритый подбородок. Он дохнул на ее пальцы поцелуем. Через тронутую его губами кожу в ее вены вливалась новая сила. Ладонь Виктории скользнула на его шею, и он не отвел ее руку — этим прикосновением он держался за нее.

Дорога стала ухабистей. Порывистый ветер сотрясал дверцы кареты. Поскуливал Дэш. Виктория попыталась обхватить его плотнее, но он не давался, издавая резкий как звон бьющегося стекла вой. Она не в силах была помочь своему самому старому другу, своему первому другу, подарившему ей шесть лет безграничной любви. Ее руки бессильно метались над его тельцем. Если бы только она могла забрать его боль — пусть бы изломаны были ее собственные кости... Жалобный визг раздирал ее сердце в клочья.

— Лорд М, — выдохнула она, — Дэш плавал со мной в море. Он бегал за моими пони, пытаясь взобраться на стремя…

— Он храбрый малый, мэм.

— Да, правда ведь? Такой храбрый. Да, мой хороший. Мой смелый малютка. О тебе скоро позаботятся, скоро, очень скоро, милый Дэш…

Экипаж опять подпрыгнул. Дэш скользнул по ее юбкам вниз, но Мельбурн успел поймать его. Две пары рук сомкнулись вокруг Дэша, удерживая его на прижатых друг к другу коленях.

Кучер крикнул с козел. Экипаж замедлял ход. Булыжники толкали колеса, собаки предупреждающе лаяли. Экипаж встал. Премьер-министр выскочил наружу. Королева прижала Дэша к груди, и Мельбурн, приподняв ее вместе с ним, опустил ее на мостовую. 

— Мэм, я должен… — должен войти один, вам нельзя входить в этот неизвестный дом, нам нельзя входить вместе. Нет, любые его слова были бы бесполезны. — Мэм, мы не должны называть своих имен.

— Что если нас узнают по портретам?

— Это Дэша могут узнать по его портретам.

Он добился от нее дрожащей улыбки. Виктория поспешила к дому, не подбирая вздымающихся юбок, и Мельбурн последовал за ней. На привычной уже скорости они влетели в белую комнату. Дэша уложили на стол. Доктор поднял повязку, наморщил нос и махнул рукой слуге.

— Инструмент, — сказал он, — седативное. — И, обращаясь к королеве: — Не бойтесь. Он, похоже, крепкий малец. Пусть муж отведет вас в приемную.

Мельбурн усилием воли придал своему лицу невозмутимое выражение. Муж, звенело в его ушах. Жена, подумала Виктория, ощущая, как жжет перчатка ее руку, на которой нет кольца.

— Нет, — возразила она, громко, повелительно. — Я остаюсь.

Мельбурн поймал на себе взгляд доктора. Доктор ждал. Муж должен решить, следует ли его юной жене смотреть на ножи и кровь. Его жене, носящей самую тяжелую корону мира. И Мельбурн никак не мог кивнуть, не мог не помедлить, не мог беспрекословно подчиниться женщине, перед которой преклонял колено в каждую их встречу. Он опасался, что она может стать свидетельницей жестокой смерти.

Он склонился к ней. Доктор слушал, ожидая ответа, переводя взгляд с него на нее и обратно. Тихо, чтобы услышала только Виктория, мысленно добавляя привычное, но невозможное сейчас «мэм», Мельбурн шепнул:

— Вы уверены?

Виктория смотрела на стол, на маленькое шелковистое существо, которое любила столько лет. Она повернула голову, и ее лицо оказалось так близко к лицу Мельбурна, что она увидела в его глазах свое отражение. Он же в ее глазах прочел жгучую, цепкую потребность в его поддержке. Его рука легла ей на спину, и спина ее распрямилась. Она останется. И тем не менее, Виктория продолжала смотреть ему в глаза, молча ожидая его ответа.

— Да, — сказал он. — Мы остаемся.

Виктория подошла к головке Дэша. Мельбурн встал рядом. Доктор вынул из чехла скальпель и, прежде, чем занести его над псом, бросил еще один взгляд на стоявших в его операционной мужчину и женщину, подумал о древнем замке, возвышавшемся над Виндзором.


	5. Домой

Доктору понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы закончить. Виктория придерживала Дэша, когда тот завозился, борясь с действием успокоительного. Она говорила с ним, хрипло напевала колыбельные. До головокружения испугавшись его поверхностного дыхания, она прижала пальцы к мохнатой грудке в поисках пульса. 

Мельбурн помогал ей время от времени. Его рост позволял ему дальше склониться над столом. Здоровые лапы Дэша, прикрытые тканью, дважды дергались, сбрасывая холстину, и во второй раз когти оставили на запястье королевы длинные следы. Доктор вернул ткань на место, и пока Виктория продолжала гладить Дэша и успокаивающе шептать ему в ухо, Мельбурн стирал капельки крови с ее кожи. Поймав на лету склянку, брошенную старым доктором, он втер в царапины мазь.

Сломанную кость зафиксировали лубком и туго перевязали. Квелый от лекарств Дэш лежал смирно. Виктория парила от облегчения. Доктор вымыл красные от крови руки.

— Хорошо, что вы привезли его. Не давайте ему ступать на эту лапу по меньшей мере пять недель. Следите, чтобы он пил, и давайте эти порошки. Так, куда отправить счет?

Мельбурн и Виктория избегали смотреть друг на друга.

— Я предпочел бы заплатить прямо сейчас, — ответил Мельбурн. — Сколько в общей сложности?

— Как будет угодно. — Доктор слегка улыбнулся в бороду. — Я напишу. 

Он смотрел, как ночные гости забираются в экипаж. Герб на дверцах кареты ярко освещал фонарь на воротах. Еще раз улыбнувшись, доктор разжег трубку, наблюдая, как катятся по дорожке колеса.

Мельбурн не стал садиться на противоположное сиденье. Он откинулся на подушки, и Виктория пристроилась у его плеча, забравшись на подушки с ногами и приткнув ступни к стенке. Между ними спал мирным сном Дэш.

Глаза Виктории были закрыты. Ее рука расслабленно лежала на собачьем боку. Мельбурну подумалось: видят ли сейчас сны глаза на этом умиротворенным лице? И кого они видят в этих снах? Наверняка Дэша. Возможно, Альберта. Королева не упоминала принца с тех пор, как тот уехал. Нет, не могло быть в ее снах никаких разорванных рубашек и угрюмого порицания — слишком покойными, слишком безмятежными казались эти черты. Никакого одиночества в лесных недрах. Голова Виктории лежала на его плече, как на подушке. Она развязала ленточки шляпки. Волосы ее пахли гардениями. Мельбурн легонько отвел в сторону упавшие ей на лицо пряди.

Виктория улыбнулась. Его прикосновение мягко разбудило ее, блуждавшую на границе сна. Она открыла глаза.

— Уже почти дома?

— На полпути.

Она подняла руку. Ее пальцы мелькнули перед его лицом — Мельбурн почувствовал движение за ушами, и темный салон экипажа слегка потерял четкость. Он повернулся. Очки, которые он так и не снял, поспешно выбежав с королевой из библиотеки, сидели теперь у нее на носу.

Дэш пошевелился, встревоженный внезапным шумом. Губы Мельбурна подергивались от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Виктория подняла три пальца.

— Пять, — сказал он. Ее широкая улыбка солнцем осветила окутывавший их мрак. Его личный солнечный свет, сияющий для него одного в дребезжащем экипаже. Виктория заломила бровь, моргая от чрезмерной четкости зрения.

— Вашим глазам это придется не по нраву, мэм.

— Мне по нраву всё, что имеет к вам отношение.

Тем не менее, очки ему позволено было забрать. В какой-то момент его руки застыли, обрамляя ее лицо. И они снова смотрели друг на друга. Смотрели, изучая черты, уже знакомые каждому так же хорошо, как собственные, вглядывались в распахнутые, обнаженные в танцующих тенях души. И им незачем было отводить глаза.

Экипаж достиг подъездной дороги замка. Мельбурн обхватил ладонями ее лицо. И немедленно отнял их.

— Дальше я должен пойти пешком, мэм.

— Нет, лорд М. Это ваш экипаж.

— Вы знаете причину.

— Я знаю, что сейчас темно, — ее ударение на слове «темно» вызвало у него изумленный смешок. Мельбурн провел рукой по спине спаниеля, выглянув сначала в одно окно, затем в другое. Никто из прислуги не торопился по ранним утренним делам.

Из каретного сарая они осторожно, как воришки, проскользнули внутрь замка. Лохматый груз начинал тяготить Викторию. Она не выдала себя ни словом, но Мельбурн заметил, как согнулась ее спина. Она была слишком мала, чтобы носить Дэша все пять наказанных доктором недель.

На лестнице ее шаги стали терять уверенность. Часы ожидания у операционного стола завершились головокружительной радостью. Теперь же накатили отодвинутые на время эмоции. Перед глазами у нее стояли листья, кружащиеся в ветвях, кровь на земле, гримаса Эрнста, ужас на ошеломленном лице матери, экипаж короля Бельгии, увозивший из замка Леопольда и Альберта. Выходите за Мельбурна, огрызнулся принц. Ваш муж, сказал доктор. Пусть ваш муж защитит вас.

Она остановилась, остановился и Мельбурн, положив руку на ее локоть.

— Мэм, мне понести его?

— Нет. Нет, просто…

Ее голос дрогнул. Обернувшись, она вжалась лицом в его рубашку.

Ее судорожные рыдания ударили его прямо в сердце, как выстрел. Даже не оглядев пустые лестницы, пустые коридоры, он притянул ее ближе. Притянул ее вплотную к себе, обхватив талию одной рукой, положив вторую на затылок. Дэш завозился, клюнув носом ее щеку. Мельбурн держал в объятиях их обоих.

Слезы смыли гнёт переживаний ушедшего дня. Плакать было больно, от рыданий перехватывало дух, болели ребра, но слезы очищали. Она могла плакать, потому что он поддерживал ее. Она могла позволить себе сломаться, потому что он согреет ее своим теплом и уверенностью и снова сложит ее по осколкам, соберет воедино. 

Дэш стал поскуливать. Карие глаза смотрели на Викторию с грустным сочувствием. Ее слезы прочертили мокрые дорожки в его шерсти. Премьер-министр пригладил его шерстку, потер ему уши. Их пальцы встретились. 

— Лорд М, мне нужно, чтобы вы остались со мной.

Нужно. Она знала, что не желание движет ею, а нужда, необходимость, потребность. Знал это и он. И кивнул, прижимаясь щекой к ее волосам.

Ее слезы оставили мокрое пятно на его рубашке. Пятно причудливой формы, похожее на сердце — сердце с правой стороны груди. Через влажную ткань Виктория поцеловала его горячую кожу.


	6. Сон

Скерретт, настороженно ожидавшая у камина, чутко ловила каждый звук и потому сразу услышала их шаги. Первым, что она увидела, было заплаканное лицо королевы, но затем Дэш пошевелился, и она выдохнула: «Я очень рада, Ваше Величество». Виктория улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

Руки премьер-министра покоились на плечах королевы. Мисс Скерретт окинула его пристальным взглядом.

— Ваше величество, следует ли мне… что ваше величество прикажет делать?

— Пожалуйста, приготовь постель, Скерретт.

Скерретт сделала, как было велено, невольно вспоминая другие постели и несравнимо худшее белье. Она стирала простыни девочек по утрам. Скерретт оглянулась через плечо. Не похоже было, что премьер-министр собирается уходить. Он о чем-то тихо говорил с королевой.

— Я буду в приемной. Давайте его мне.

Дэш спокойно пошел в руки Мельбурна. Внутренняя дверь закрылась за ними. Виктория посмотрела на камеристку, и Скерретт подошла ближе, повинуясь усталому взгляду королевы.

— Я скажу всё, что захотите, ваше величество. Или не скажу ничего.

— Скажите… скажите, чтобы завтра меня не беспокоили. Я простудилась в лесу.

Виктория стояла совершенно неподвижно, и платье с нее снять было не труднее, чем с одной из ее старых кукол. Расшнуровывая корсет, расстегивая крючки, вынимая булавки, Скерретт в тревоге посматривала на нее. Она повидала немало девушек, ожидавших у кровати мужчину. Некоторым из них было дурно от страха, кто-то храбрился, напустив на себя уверенный вид. А кто-то ждал у кровати уже столько раз, что это давно стало делом совершенно обыденным – всё равно что подол подшивать или стряпать. Лишь когда Скерретт повернулась достать ночную сорочку, Виктория сказала, впервые выказывая легкое волнение: «Только что-нибудь покрасивее, Скерретт, пожалуйста».

Королева бросила взгляд вниз, на облачившие ее шелк и кружева. Волосы цвета красного дерева, расчесанные и свободно спадающие вниз, казались Скерретт короной, с которой не могли сравниться по красоте никакие бриллианты и золото. Виктория резко вскинула руку, пересекая тенью свет лампы. Но не заносчивую дерзость увидела Скерретт в ее голубых глазах, а задумчивое томление. Девушка дотронулась до руки королевы — плоть и кость, как и ее собственные пальцы, только нежнее.

— Нужно ли вашему величеству еще что-нибудь?

— Лампы… погаси их перед уходом.

Скерретт шла по зябкому коридору. Две мысли не оставляли ее. Она думала о доброте королевы, дарившей ей хорошенькие воротнички, о том, как они сплетничали перед зеркалом в гардеробной комнате. И о невероятной серьезности того, что должно сейчас произойти, того, чему она сама стала свидетельницей и косвенной соучастницей.

Виктория постучала. Царила глубокая тишина. Мерцающий свет от камина плясал на панели двери. Она уже подняла кулачок, чтобы постучать еще раз, как услышала шелест ткани. Вот он говорит с Дэшем. Вот он поворачивает ручку. Дверь открылась. Вот он стоит перед ней — в рубашке навыпуск, босой.

— Лорд М, — только и могла произнести Виктория.

— Мэм, — только и хотел произнести Мельбурн.

Он не сводил с нее глаз, чтобы навсегда запомнить то, что видит. Пылающий румянец, завесу волос, руку, занесенную для стука. Он поднес свою ладонь к ее, переплетая их пальцы.

Дэш лизнул их руки, и они встали ближе друг к другу, чтобы вместе погладить его. Мельбурн склонил голову так, что она соприкоснулась с головой Виктории. Спаниель завозился, уютно устраиваясь между ними.

Они отнесли его на кровать, и Дэш свернулся над подушками, призывно постукивая хвостом. Виктория села на край матраса. Отблески пламени окрашивали покрывала в цвет сумерек, балдахин над головой чернел, словно беззвездная ночь. Яснее, чем лицо Мельбурна, она видела его тень, тянущуюся вдоль ее тела. Он уселся на другой стороне кровати.

Дремота просочилась в его тело, едва прогнулся под ним матрас. Виктория уже тихонько зевала, потирая лицо. Мельбурн смотрел, как падают и свиваются пряди ее волос на бледной ткани ночной сорочки. Промелькнула, невнятно бормоча слабый протест, последняя мысль – остановись, прекрати это, ступай в свою собственную постель, уходи отсюда, уходи от нее. Но она плакала в его рубашку. Она сказала: «Останьтесь со мной». Он останется там, где нужно ей. Пусть совокупность грехов его уже равнялась государственной измене — он останется. Большей изменой было бы оставить ее одну.

Виктория взглянула на свои царапины. Рука пахла нанесенной им мазью. Милый Дэш уснул, вытянув лапку в лубке поверх ее подушки. Она могла сейчас сидеть у его холодного тельца. Но Дэш был жив, жив и посапывал, подергивая пушистыми лапами, гоняясь во сне за печеньем и ленивыми кроликами. Если бы она потеряла его, она плакала бы не переставая. Она потеряла бы его, если бы не Мельбурн. 

Как крылья, бросившиеся в полет, распустилась, раскрылась в ней благодарность, коснулась каждого нерва, разжигая жарким костром румянец. Мельбурн не успел опомниться, как Виктория в мгновение ока перебралась на его сторону кровати и заключила его в объятия, опрокидывая его, и себя вместе с ним, навзничь, на подушки. Она целовала его щеки. Целовала серебрящийся висок. Он откинул волосы с ее лица, и она прижала свои ладони к его ладоням и смеялась, глядя на него сверху. В смехе ее отзывались эхом недавние слезы. Теперь слезы стояли в его глазах, и она притихла, заметив это. Мельбурн чувствовал, как бьется взволнованной птицей ее сердце.

— Лорд М, — прошептала она. — Я здесь.

Выскользнув из его рук, ее волосы упали ему на лицо. В последний раз за эту долгую ночь и еще более долгий день они улыбнулись друг другу. Мельбурн коснулся губами кончика ее носа — раз, другой — и приподнял ее, укладывая рядом. Виктория свернулась клубочком у него под боком, прикорнув головой на его плече, обняв его за шею рукой. Когда часы пробили пять, все трое спали, придавленные наконец одолевшим их изнеможением.


	7. Пробуждение

_collage by[Lady-in-Waiting](https://vk.com/lady__disdain)_

Их не потревожил пробившийся сквозь занавеси свет. Скерретт пробралась в комнату на цыпочках, чтобы поддержать огонь в камине и оставить еще один кувшин с водой. Она глянула на кровать, затаив дыхание.

Оба были одеты. Королева лежала на спине. Обычно по утрам Скерретт видела ее свернувшейся в тугой клубочек, закрыв лицо руками, словно она даже во сне держала оборону. Однако сегодня королева лежала расслабленно, разметавшись, одной рукой касаясь подбородка премьер-министра.

Тот лежал на боку, держа одну руку под подушкой, а другую у королевы на животе. От этой картины Скерретт бросило в холодный пот. Она бы поняла. Поняла бы ведь? Скерретт знала, как определенные дни влияют на состояние кожи и настроение королевы. Поставив кувшин, девушка торопливо сосчитала на пальцах. Значит, всё-таки нет. И тем не менее Скерретт не могла отвести от постели глаз. Позднее, слыша за завтраком в комнате для прислуги кислые замечания мистера Пенджа по поводу исчезнувших немцев, она поймала себя на мысли: а прелестный получился бы малютка! 

Мельбурн лежал в полудреме. Из глубины ленивой неги он вдруг почувствовал, как шевелится Виктория. Первым, что он увидел в свете нового дня, было ее лицо. Он мог просто лежать и смотреть на нее — одно это придавало ему сил. Ее ресницы касались щек, отбрасывая тонкие тени на розовую кожу. Ее волосы разметались по простыням между ними. Мельбурн провел ладонью по их мягкому, блестящему шелку, аккуратно собирая все краски своей любви в закрома памяти.

Ее брови нахмурились, стало неровным дыхание. Виктория задрожала, сгибая руки и прижимая их к телу. «М-м, — сорвалось с ее сжатых губ, — нет». Она повернула голову. Мельбурн поднял руку с… Его ладонь лежала у нее на животе. Он обнимал Викторию так, будто… Он резко сел на кровати. Неужели это ему она сопротивлялась во сне? Думать об этом было нестерпимо больно. Когда лицо Виктории вновь исказилось, Мельбурн осмелился лишь дотронуться до ее плеча. 

Его прикосновение отогнало холод — она поняла это даже с закрытыми глазами. Распахнув ресницы, Виктория увидела его лицо, улыбнулась, потянулась к нему. Ленивыми, еще налитыми сном руками притянула к себе. Тяжелый, осязаемый. Настоящий. Его глаза были сверкающим на солнце морем. 

— Мне снилось, что вы ушли, — пробормотала она. — Мне снилось, что я не могу вас отыскать. 

Мельбурн с облегчением вдохнул было, но задохнулся от всё разгорающегося внутри пламени. Избегая ее взгляда, Мельбурн целовал ее запястья, пока Виктория держала его лицо в сонном тепле своих ладоней. Наконец ее руки проснулись настолько, что она могла запустить их в его волосы. Плотные кольца кудрей скользили меж пальцев, пружинисто закручиваясь, едва вырвавшись на свободу. Она снова и снова запускала в них пальцы, словно гребенку, снова и снова наблюдая, как они принимают прежнюю форму. Кончиком пальца вела вдоль линии роста волос, по виску, через скулу. Имей он даже не это, иное лицо — это лицо по-прежнему поражало ее, заставляло смущенно вспыхивать — черты его были бы вырезаны, выгравированы в самих ее венах, и сама ее кровь пела бы его лицо, его голос, его прикосновение.

Ей хотелось бы быть его зеркалом. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы он видел себя сквозь призму ее мыслей о нем. Тогда ни былое предательство, ни застарелое горе не давили бы на него тяжким грузом. Боль всегда жила в нем. Молчание этой боли слышалось за его словами, эхо этой боли металось за его молчанием. Даже сейчас Виктория ощущала присутствие призраков его скорби. И совсем не призрачное беспокойство жило в его опущенных глазах.

Она рывком приподнялась. Мельбурн откинулся назад, но она придвинулась к нему, так что ее бедра оказались между его коленями. Виктория склонялась вперед, пока ему не пришлось в конце концов взглянуть на нее, сомкнуть руки вокруг ее талии, приподнять. Ее улыбка пробилась сквозь его беспокойство. Они сидели в ее смятой постели. Скерретт обо всем знала, а камердинер Мельбурна догадается. Но сейчас Виктория была здесь, в кольце его рук, освещая его мир теней.

— Доброе утро, лорд М.

— Доброе утро, мэм.

Она прижала ладони к его груди, и он смотрел, как ее руки исследуют его, осязая то, что недоступно было глазам. Ее пальцы скользили по дугам его ключиц, подушечкой большого пальца ложась во впадинку посередине. Когда ее руки добрались до ребер, что-то в ней, ранее неведомое, встрепенулось, почувствовав, как быстро стали вздыматься его ребра. В распахнутом вороте рубашки ее пальцы коснулись теплой кожи. Слегка царапая ногтями, Виктории прошлась по темнеющим под тканью тонким волоскам. Подняв глаза к его лицу, она утонула в его зрачках — громадных, черных, как бушующее море. Ее руки безвольно соскользнули, падая к его животу.

Мельбурн резко схватил ее за плечи, сглотнул, напрягаясь. Она вжалась в него плотнее, и ему пришлось согнуться, чтобы удержать ее на расстоянии. Пока ее лицо светилось любопытством, он еще мог держаться. Но теперь ее руки всё более уверялись в ответах на свои молчаливые вопросы и начинали понимать, чего ищут. Виктория попыталась высвободиться. Мельбурн усилил хватку. Их пальцы переплетались, борясь. Напряжение горячо змеилось по его позвоночнику.

— Мэм, не надо.

И то, чему ее учили всю жизнь, вторило его словам. Тысяча непреложных законов невинности, свидетельств чужого стыда, призванных отпугнуть, отвратить ее от этого, от того, чем это должно быть, от этой настойчивой дергающей лихорадки, плавящей все границы здравого смысла и осторожности. Но я хочу, заходилось в требовательном крике ее сердце, я хочу. Это не может быть неправильным. Ничего более правильного я не почувствую никогда в жизни. Я хочу. Я возьму.

Мельбурн ясно видел каждую мелькающую в ее голове мысль. Ее руки проворно сражались с его руками, пытаясь сломить его цепкую хватку, прорвать его оборону. Королевская власть ее простиралась по континентам и океанам. Здесь же и сейчас, в простой ночной сорочке и с распущенными волосами, Виктория была еще могущественнее. Ее сила пылала, проникая в его кости. Она ступит прямо в пламя, и они сгорят вместе. 

Мельбурн ладонями поймал ее лицо, и она прильнула к нему. Мгновение разлилось рекой, широкой, как само время, и воспарило, прозрачное, невесомое, как перышко. Секундной молнией промелькнул страх, а потом его ладонь накрыла ее затылок, и его губы приоткрыли ее рот, его язык скользнул по ее губе, и она почувствовала, как падает, падает. Он поймал ее ритм — и это был его ритм тоже.

Время свернулось, затопив их и перестав существовать. Их взгляды, их смех, гнев, радость, их долгие разговоры. Лестер и Елизавета. Слезы, танцы. Грачи в небе. Поцелуй поглотил их, затягивая всё глубже. Она обвила его ногами. Отчаянные руки стискивали до синяков. Не осталось дыхания, только трепещущий жар. Еще, еще. Она уже не знала, где кончается ее тело и где начинается его. Он целовал ее так, будто мог слить, связать их в единое целое.

Снова вжались друг в друга их рты. Жар, еще свивавшийся между ними кольцами, искрил, готовый разжечь новое пламя. Но легкие требовали кислорода. Прильнув друг к другу, они мелко хватали губами сладкий от бури воздух.

— Вы, — прошептала она, — ох, и хитры же вы.

Мельбурн поцеловал ее влажное плечо. Ей не нужно знать, каких усилий его телу дается его выдержка. Этого достаточно. Виктория, расположившаяся у него на коленях с блестящим от пота лицом, была его пыткой и его умиротворением.

— Мэм, возможно, мы кое-кого смутили.

Оба посмотрели на Дэша, но тот спал, не обращая на них внимания. Мельбурн почесал пегое брюшко спаниеля. Виктория провела рукой по его плечу.

— Лорд М. Мне снилось и еще что-то.

Повинуясь вспыхнувшему вдруг смущению, она спрятала глаза за завесой волос. Мельбурн развел пряди в стороны.

— Что же вам снилось?

Она покачала головой, со смехом целуя его пальцы.

— Это был хороший сон. — Виктория снова опустила высвобожденные волосы и придвинулась к Мельбурну, будто измеряя по нему их длину. Он обернул пряди вокруг своей шеи. Она ухватилась за концы, вплотную притягивая его к себе, пока они не столкнулись носами.

— Теперь, мэм, кажется, я должен остаться с вами.

— Вот именно, лорд М.

Не спеша, тихо они выбрались из постели. Умылись, стоя бок о бок. Мельбурн раздвинул занавеси, и, увидев его профиль, позолоченный осенним солнцем, Виктория улыбнулась. Ей снились они вдвоем, в солнечном свете. В залитой золотым сиянием комнате, среди вздымающихся пышными белыми облаками простыней. Он целовал ее лицо, а затем лег рядом. Рука его покоилась на ее раздувшемся животе.


	8. Дрина

— Ты должна написать Леопольду и попросить прощения. Никогда в жизни я не знала подобного унижения. А твой кузен! Как ты с ним обошлась? Стыдись, Дрина! 

Герцогиня всхлипывала в платочек. Виктория не выпускала Дэша из рук, и его сдавленное ворчание звучало монотонным аккомпанементом всхлипываниям ее матери. Лапка в лубке бесполезным отростком висела в воздухе. Спаниель по-прежнему негодовал. Виктория ухватила его покрепче, игнорируя слабую боль в спине.

— Мама, таково мое решение.

— Твое решение неверно! Я дала тебе столько любви, была с тобой так терпелива, ты обязана прислушиваться к моему мнению. Но ты не позволяешь мне направлять тебя.

Виктория отвернулась. Да, мама, сколько же всего ты мне дала. Она помнила долгие одинокие годы в заточении Кенсингтонской системы. Помнила презрение Конроя, преследовавшее ее день за днем, год за годом, помнила, как герцогиня молчала, вторила ему или смеялась над дочерью вместе с ним. Они сломали в ней что-то важное, и перелом сросся криво — или не сросся вообще. Каждым таким пустым разговором о своей любви мать открывала и ломала этот перелом снова и снова.

— Дрина, ты должна смотреть на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

— Я ничего не должна. — Ты этого не заслужила. У меня есть свои глаза. — Я сказала, что приняла решение. На этом всё.

— Что ж, я… поистине, ты выросла чрезвычайно самолюбивой. Будь ты королевой всего мира, ты все же обязана быть почтительной к собственной матери.

Виктория уселась на диван. Спину ломило так, будто она была не из мышц и костей, а тонкой и хрупкой, как бумага. Дэш забарахтался на коленях. Если бы все его лапы работали, он делал бы то, чего герцогиня на дух не переносила: скакал бы перед ней, лаял и запрыгивал на ее юбки. Королева шикнула на своего питомца. Когда Дэш только поселился в ее сердце, она так ему завидовала. Ее слова ничего не меняли в поведении матери. Ее слова ничего не значили для Конроя. Как жаль, что она, Виктория, не может вести себя так, как ее любимец — бегать, кусать и лаять — тогда всем пришлось бы слышать ее и слушать.

— Мама, — сказала она. — Пожалуйста. Я пыталась полюбить Альберта.

— Пыталась? Почему только пыталась? Попытки было недостаточно!

Спаниель копошился, упорно стараясь высвободиться. Виктория уткнулась лицом в мохнатую спину. Мама, подумала она, о, мама, подойди же, сядь рядом, пожалуйста, подойди и скажи мне, что я была храброй. Скажи мне, что Альберт всё говорил и говорил о музыке, искусстве и прогрессе, обо всем, что он любит больше всего на свете, и глядел скучающим взглядом всякий раз, как я упоминала Дэша или лорда М. Скажи, что он был жесток к ним обоим. Скажи, что он нашел изъян в каждой клеточке, каждой частичке моего существа, и я, смотря на себя, уже не видела ничего хорошего. Скажи, что он держал нож у моей груди.

Герцогиня переместилась к дивану. Ей показалось, что Виктория плачет. И, конечно, эта жалкая собачонка рычит. Она хотела погладить королеву по голове, но побоялась приближать руку к зловредным зубам.

— Ох, милая. Моя бедная маленькая девочка. Мы еще можем всё поправить.

Виктория подняла голову, взглянула прямо на мать, и герцогиня с удивлением заметила, что ее глаза сухи. И не взбалмошная юность отражалась в них, а долгие, долгие горькие годы. 

— Мама. Альберт оказался еще менее взрослым, чем я ожидала.

— О чем ты говоришь? Ему двадцать! Он мужчина!

— Мне тоже двадцать, а ты говоришь со мной, как с ребенком.

Герцогиня стремительно отошла.

— Не нужно глупых доводов, — отрезала она. — Альберт так умен. У него благородное сердце.

— Он не выказал этого благородства по отношению ко мне.

— Очередной глупый довод! Тебе следовало простить его.

— Почему?

Теряя уверенность, герцогиня злилась всё сильнее. Столько лет она видела в дочери комок глины, чистый холст. Но Виктория каким-то образом росла, принимая форму, которую ее мать никак не могла определить. Форму, которой она ей не придавала.

— Дрина, нельзя таить обиду.

— Я не хочу таить обиду. Просто теперь я знаю Альберта лучше. Он показал мне себя, когда мы были в лесу.

Мать позеленела, побледнела.

— Нет, — выдохнула она, — не может быть!

— Это правда. Я ясно увидела его характер.

— Его… его характер? О, будь осторожнее со словами, дитя. — Герцогиня прижала руку к груди. Когда кровь прилила к ее бледному лицу, Виктория поняла — и почувствовала, как краснеет сама. В голове ее проносились мысли, которыми она не могла поделиться, как бы ей ни хотелось. О, мама. Мужчина целовал меня в моей постели, и я хотела видеть его всего, целиком. Хотела делать с ним то, о чем шепчутся мои дамы.

Герцогиня уселась на другой конец дивана.

— Мужчины, — вымолвила она, — мужчины сами не сразу понимают свою натуру. Они не умеют чувствовать так глубоко, как мы. Я знаю — знаю, моя милая — что Альберт научится лучше понимать тебя.

— Ему не представится такой возможности.

Чувствуя нечто сродни негодованию, герцогиня увидела, как изменилась ее дочь. Маленькое чахлое вздорное создание чуралось ее, предпочитая Лецен, и теперь перед ней сидела женщина, глядевшая на нее пронзительно яркими глазами покойного герцога. Упрямство ей досталось по наследству от него же. Герцогиня вышла замуж за солдата, и дух войны поднимался в его дочери.

— Дрина, предупреждаю еще раз, ты совершаешь серьезную ошибку.

Виктория потянулась к ее руке. Герцогиня позволила взять себя за руку, но ответного жеста не сделала, не сжала тонких белых пальцев. Не по нраву пришлось герцогине жалящее ее изнутри чувство. Это Дрине должно быть стыдно.

— Мама, я выслушала тебя. Прошу тебя, услышь и ты меня.

— Я слушала всё, что ты говорила, дитя, бога ради!

Королева вздохнула, не находя слов. Молчи, кричали они ей столько лет, они — мама и Конрой. Молчи, девочка. Ты ошибаешься. Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Ты ошибаешься, ошибаешься.

Пес заскулил. Виктория осторожно развернула его, чтобы показать матери раненную лапку.

— Альберт знал, что лапка сломана. Он начал было мне помогать, а потом оскорбил меня, бросил нас в лесу и не вернулся. 

Герцогиня вдруг пожалела, что не взяла дочь за руку.

— Дрина… ох, Дрина, мне не сказали.

Виктория погладила бархатистые собачьи уши. Настроение в комнате изменилось. Мать не решалась смотреть на нее.

— Дрина, я не оправдываю поведение Альберта. Он должен был извиниться.

Виктория ждала. «И всё же», — скажет сейчас герцогиня. Затем последует оправдание.

— И всё же, дитя мое… не следует осуждать его на основании одного только этого поступка.

Обида камнем легла на плечи королевы, сгорбив ее, вдалбливая боль глубоко в позвоночник. Женщина, давшая ей жизнь, должна была понять. Один-единственный поступок выкристаллизовал, определил Альберта. Удерживая Дэша у плеча, она поднялась на ноги.

— Альберт, — бросила она, — мой кузен Альберт мыслит о благородных вещах. Я верю, что он добр и великодушен. Но это великодушие, это благородство он не желает направлять на меня.

Она двинулась к двери. Шелестя юбками, герцогиня пошла следом.

— О, Дрина, подумай еще. Твой дядя Леопольд и я возлагали на него такие надежды. Это был неудачный инцидент, и я не могу оправдывать такое поведение, но ты не должна от него отказываться. Я верю, что Альберт высокого мнения о тебе. Он стал бы тебе лучшим мужем, чем Великий князь, моя милая. Лучшим, чем многие другие. Не мог он оказаться идеальным! Нельзя ожидать от мужчины истинной доброты, истинной мягкости. Не бывает таких мужчин. 

— Бывает, мама.

Королева открыла дверь. Дэш лизнул ее в подбородок. Она прижала его к себе, поцеловала в нос, в щекочущие усы, закрываясь им от последовавшего за ее словами взрыва.

— Александрина! Что ты сказала? О каком мужчине ты говоришь? Дрина, остановись! 

Мать ринулась за нею вниз по лестнице. Виктория едва не споткнулась. Где же он? Он созвал кабинет министров в Виндзор, чтобы провести совещание сегодня вечером в Большом зале. Пожалуйста, молилась она, Господи, пусть он будет там. Она спустилась к подножию лестницы. 

— Дрина, куда ты бежишь? Ты обязана объяснить мне, что имела в виду! Какую еще глупость ты сотворила? 

Завидев двери, ведущие в зал, Виктория бросилась к ним. И лишь она добралась до цели, из дверей вышел Мельбурн. Ей так хотелось влететь прямо в его надежные объятия, но она только остановилась прямо перед ним, беззвучно прошептав: «Помогите».

Мельбурн взглянул на спешащую по следам дочери герцогиню.

— Ваша светлость, — поклонился он. — Прошу прощения за то, что вынужден лишить вас общества королевы, но ее присутствие необходимо на сегодняшнем совещании.

Герцогиня моргнула и резко обернулась к Виктории, от чего ее локоны пружинисто запрыгали.

— Ты не говорила мне об этом. Ты собираешься присутствовать на совещании кабинета?

— Да, мама. Я давно желала это сделать. Министры сегодня направили мне первое приглашение.

Ложь далась ей легко. Мельбурн протянул руки за Дэшем, коснувшись рук Виктории. Ее пальцы были холодны и льнули к его, таким теплым.

— Министры скоро прибудут, мэм.

Герцогиня смотрела, не моргая. Дэш в руках Мельбурна не переставая вертел хвостом и всё норовил его лизнуть.

— Дрина, внимательно слушай министров.

— Да, мама.

Королева проскользнула в зал. Заметивший ее выражение лица Мельбурн еле заставил себя еще раз поклониться герцогине и быстро выпрямился. Виктория рассказывала ему о своем детстве, и от рассказов этих веяло холодом, как в пробираемом сквозняками заброшенном доме.

— Ваша светлость, — сказал он, поглаживая Дэша, — желаю вам приятного вечера.

— Одну минуту, лорд Мельбурн.

За спиной у себя он слышал, как королева, громко топая, меряет шагами зал. Сохраняя приветливое выражение лица, Мельбурн посмотрел на хмурящуюся герцогиню. Она напомнила ему покойную жену. Не ту Каро, которую обуревала истерическая ярость, угрожавшая всему, что встречалось на ее пути — нет, гнев герцогини был не менее замкнуто-угрюм, чем злость Альберта. Она напомнила ему Каро, истово жалевшую себя. Каро точно так же причиняла боль окружающим, в собственных глазах оставаясь жертвой несправедливого мира.

Герцогиня попыталась заглянуть ему за спину. Он не сдвинулся с места.

— Мне было еще что сказать своей дочери, Мельбурн.

— Министры тоже хотят немало ей сказать.

— Ну что ж, в таком случае передайте ей, чтобы она навестила меня после.

Мельбурн склонил голову. И не подумаю, подумал он. Герцогиня сделала шаг назад. Зародившееся в ней подозрение укрепилось.

— Лорд Мельбурн, я должна делать то, что во благо ее величеству.

— Как и я, ваша светлость.

Его голос сказал ей больше, чем он это осознавал. Его голос сказал ей слишком много. Красноречивым было абсолютно всё — его ненавистное привлекательное лицо, его рост, то, как довольно устроился в его руках королевский спаниель.

И давно знакомая грусть вновь овладела ею. Двадцать лет назад она выносила поспешную беременность, родила слабого ребенка не того пола. У нее уже были дети, которых она хотела, дети от первого брака. Новый ребенок был зачат в угоду английскому трону, которому нужны были новые наследники на смену бедняжке принцессе Шарлотте и ее мертворожденному сыну. Смерть подкралась снова — умер герцог, ее муж. Его брат король терял детей одного за другим. Вскоре над крохотной головкой ее дочери повисла призрачная корона.

Конрой вошел в ее жизнь безграничным благословением. Он стал ее крепостью. К нему она чувствовала то, чего не чувствовала к герцогу. Ей нравилось то ощущение безопасности, которое он ей дарил. Ей нравилось нуждаться в нем, теряться в нем, и мысли о ребенке соперничали в ней с благодарными мыслями о Конрое, от которого она так зависела. Когда принцесса проявляла к нему неприязнь, герцогиня разделяла его обиду. Когда он был суров с Дриной, герцогиня становилась на его сторону, и лишь иногда что-то покалывало в душе, когда она слышала плач дочери в темной спальне.

Это слабое покалывание, это ощущение неправильности происходящего вернулось к ней теперь. Герцогиня привычно отделалась от него, вздернув подбородок, взмахнув блестящими юбками. Она сделала всё, что могла. Она пыталась вырастить из своенравной Дрины утонченную женщину. Если у девочки были жалобы, то что ж, Дрина была крайне трудным ребенком, необучаемым — и они оба, герцогиня и Конрой, сделали всё возможное.

Премьер-министр принял невозмутимый вид. Всякий раз, как он видел эту женщину, ее дочь удивляла его всё больше. Виктории досталась некоторая доля материнского эгоизма, но ее эгоизм произрастал не из зловредности, а возможно, из того, что ей причинили мать и елейный карьерист Конрой. Они отказывали девочке в столь многом, что, повзрослев, она ограждала свои желания и стремления с чрезмерной силой, чрезмерной стойкостью.

— Ваша светлость, я должен присоединиться к своим министрам. Прошу прощения.

Он начал было закрывать дверь. Герцогиня придержала ее.

— Моя дочь совершенно невинна, Мельбурн. Она ничего не знает о мире.

Мельбурн старательно запретил себе думать, какой цвет приобрело бы лицо герцогини, если бы она вдруг узнала. Покидая покои Виктории, они проверили коридор. Коридор был пуст, и они остановились. Прическа королевы была кривовата. Она показала Мельбурну, как заплести пряди в косы, как приладить шпильки, и результат второй попытки оказался достаточно сносным, чтобы явить его свету дня. Встав на цыпочки, Виктория поцеловала его в щеку. Он пятился, уходя — не по требованию протокола, а просто чтобы видеть ее и ее улыбку, и неловко заплетенные косы как можно дольше, пока ему не пришлось завернуть за угол.

— Простите, не соглашусь, — сказал он. — Невинность королевы не делает ее невежественной. К тому же, я склонен полагать, что чистота всегда будет присуща ее натуре.

— Как же… с чего бы… неужто вы, сэр, хотите просветить меня о характере моей же дочери? 

— Нет. Я хочу провести совещание кабинета, и ее величество будет его ценным ресурсом и украшением. Доброго вечера.

Герцогиня поспешила удалиться, прежде чем дверь закрылась у нее перед носом. Сейчас ей как никогда необходим был Конрой. Ей недоставало его советов и его общества.

Какая-то мысль метнулась в ее голове напоследок, но герцогиня опять от нее отмахнулась. Эта мысль вернется к ней чуть позже и будет преследовать по всему замку, как одинокое дитя. Слезы, пролитые Викторией в одиночестве — слезы, не осушенные ее матерью — вымыли меж нею и ее маленькой девочкой глубокую лощину, и герцогиня уже не знала, как через эту лощину перебраться.

Виктория стояла в Большом зале перед рыцарскими латами, отполированными до зловещего блеска. Она провела большим пальцем по лезвию меча. Острый — порезаться можно.

— Лорд М, — позвала она. Мельбурн уже шел к ней.

— Мэм?

— Моя мать ушла?

— Ушла. Боюсь, я был с ней груб.

— Хорошо. Я рада.

Она стояла, неподвижно застыв, как твердый металл. Мельбурн уложил Дэша на подушки в кресле и встал за ее спиной. Виктория откинула голову назад, ложась затылком на его плечо.

— Думаю, они мне пригодились бы, — кивнула она на доспехи. Мельбурн обвил ее талию руками.

— Я так не считаю, мэм.

Он вдохнул запах гардений, пропитавший ее волосы. Она водила кончиками пальцев между костяшек его пальцев.

— Возможно, их стоит надеть вам, лорд М. Против тори. Может быть, против дяди Леопольда.

— Отличная мысль.

— Носить их было бы тяжело?

— Несомненно. Однако, мэм, я силен. Почти так же силен, как вы.

Прижавшись щекой к его шее, она закрыла глаза. Храня их общую неподвижность, Мельбурн поднял глаза. Многовековые короны и скипетры высились над их головами в рамах громадных картин. Пустые металлические рыцари, эти оболочки королей, окружали их. Гербы ее предков покрывали потолок и стены. И всё это должна нести на своих узеньких плечах она одна.

Если бы только он мог быть ей опорой. Если бы только он мог взять всё, что знал, что имел, всего себя, и вплести, влить в нее. Но ему оставалось лишь целовать ее висок и греть ее ледяные пальцы в своих.

Виктория открыла наконец глаза, и они были ясны, как утренняя роса. Она развернулась в его объятиях.

— Лорд М, полагаю, вам нужно позвать министров.

— Как только вы будете готовы, мэм.

— Я готова.

Министры прохаживались во дворе. Сейчас они собрались и по одному склонялись над рукой королевы. Некоторые из них скрывали свое неодобрение. Другие этим себя не утруждали. Третьи были рады ее видеть и, потрепав спаниеля, справлялись о его здоровье. Виктория знала большинство министров через своих фрейлин. Подозрительные взгляды, метавшиеся от нее к Мельбурну, не слишком ее расстраивали. Она словно попала в тихую гавань, укрывшую ее от бури. Ни мамы, ни Альберта, ни Леопольда. Пусть не все министры ей улыбались — она предпочитала находиться здесь, в самом сердце власти вигов, чем с любым из членов своей семьи.

— Итак, — произнес Мельбурн, — ваше величество, милорды, господа. Приступим? 

Он встретился с ней взглядом, слегка искривив в улыбке губы, и, прежде чем отвернуться и пожать руку канцлеру, указал глазами на кресло рядом со своим.

Виктория взяла Дэша с собой. Ропот удивления прошелся по собравшемуся правительству, когда королева уселась, а пес неловко устроился у нее на коленях, примостив лапку в лубке на столешницу.

— Дать вам слово, юный сэр? — спросил канцлер.

Виктория дотронулась до подбородка Дэша. Обычно он не обращал внимания на команды, но на сей раз, когда она шепнула: «Голос!», Дэш пронзительно взвизгнул. Политики захохотали, стуча кулаками по столу, кое-кто даже зааплодировал, а мохнатый оратор сопел, высунув язык. Премьер-министр улыбнулся.

— Господа, мы наконец услышали правдивое изложение политики тори.

Новый взрыв хохота — и Виктория почувствовала под ногами твердую почву. Здесь она не чувствовала прошлое. Мама не могла заставить ее вновь почувствовать себя маленькой девочкой, пока она сидела среди своих министров, с милым Дэшем в руках и рядом с лордом М. Встал первый оратор. Виктория слушала и смотрела.

Они говорили о поддержке, которую получили ирландские националисты. По этому поводу прозвучали неуклюжие каламбуры, вроде «тори с Пилем страну задымили, ирландцы с О’Коннелом ее б пропили». Виктория смеялась. Кто-то вспомнил о сосланных чартистах, и головы повернулись к королеве, ожидая ее реакции. Она прижала туфельку к штиблете Мельбурна.

— Я рада, — сказала она, — что в столь сложном вопросе оказалось возможным проявить милосердие.

Министры кивали, одобрительно бормоча. Совещание продолжалось. Все хотели обсудить депеши из Афганистана и Китая. Были подсчитаны и восхвалены последние победы. В потоке голосов звучали другие новости из колоний.

Из высоких окон в Большой зал спустились сумерки. Лакеи зажгли лампы. Министры пили, и королева пила вместе с ними, держа в руке чашку с водой для Дэша. Канцлер и лорд-хранитель печати кормили песика печеньем. Премьер-министр выступил с речью о законе о браке, и большинство собравшихся аплодировало. Виктория хлопала, пока у нее не стали гореть ладони.

Слова и лица, переплетаясь в плотный гобелен, не подпускали ночь близко. Свет ламп пронизывал темноту бело-золотыми нитями. Виктория баюкала спящего Дэша. Ее туфля по-прежнему прижималась к ноге Мельбурна. Я счастлива, думала она. Я в безопасности, и я знаю, что буду еще счастливее, чем сейчас.

Мельбурн не глядя чувствовал ее улыбку. В его мыслях, за всей риторикой и звоном стаканов, за осознанием того, что его правительство никогда еще не проводило столь успешного заседания, укрепилась простая уверенность. Виктория, говорило его сердце, …Виктория, я горжусь тобой.


	9. Туман

— Ваше величество, вы уверены, что не хотите к нам присоединиться?

— Да, Гарриет. Спасибо. Надеюсь, что ваше путешествие будет комфортным.

Королева отошла от экипажа. Лакей закрыл дверцу. Правительница гардеробной повернулась к леди Портман, и красивые лица обеих сложились в одинаковое озабоченное выражение.

— Там так холодно, Эмма.

— Не волнуйся, дорогая. Мы хорошо ее укутали.

Они смотрели, как Виктория медленно пересекает двор. Дамы заговорили одновременно.

— Она говорила тебе…

И обе запнулись — и улыбнулись одинаково напряженно.

— Продолжай, — сказала виконтесса.

— Это касается премьер-министра.

— Она говорила мне кое-что.

— Мне она рассказала, что они… касались друг друга.

Экипаж тронулся. Герцогиня обернулась, чтобы взглянуть назад. В сером утреннем свете бордовый костюм для верховой езды выглядел так красиво. А сама королева, идущая в окружении высящихся замковых стен, казалась такой маленькой. Гарриет шмыгнула носом.

— Ах, — сказала Эмма, — иди сюда, милая. — И они склонились друг к другу. Экипаж с грохотом выкатывался из ворот. Герцогиня вытерла глаза. В то утро она получила письма от дочерей. Четыре ее живые девочки: три письма причудливым почерком с акварельными рисунками, один неуклюжий портрет пастелью. Она так скучала по ним вдали от дома. Скучала еще сильнее с тех пор, как ее собственную маленькую Викторию положили в землю. Четыре месяца прошло после Виктории, семь лет и восемь месяцев после Бланш. Она переживала за двоих своих мальчиков, младший из который только отправился в школу. Волновалась за мужа. Порой любить значило только жить в постоянном страхе.

— Эмма, — спросила она, — ты думаешь, она имела в виду поцелуй?

Виконтесса издала долгий сдавленный вздох.

— Хотелось бы мне в это верить. Да, думаю, да. Иного я от Уильяма не ожидала бы.

— Все они были бы к ней добрее, пожелай она выйти за этого немца.

— Если он так поступил до свадьбы, как бы он вел себя после?

Эмма и представить не могла, чтобы ее пухленький добряк муж, возящийся со своими возлюбленными коровами, набивающий карманы платками всех цветов радуги, не был рядом с ней в момент, когда был ей нужен. Он смеялся всем ее шуткам. Он позволял детям играть в его кабинете, пока работал — сколько бы шума они не производили. А закончив работу, он всегда вступал в их игры, и в ящиках его письменного стола всегда находились для них сладости.

Дамы смотрели на Виндзор из окон кареты. Серебряная шерстистая дымка тумана плыла по парку. Листья, кружась, поднимались из-под колес, изящно выплясывая в объятиях легкого ветра.

— Я искренне желаю ей счастья, — вымолвила Гарриет.

— Как и я, моя дорогая. А мужчина, который женится на ней, должен желать этого более, чем кто-либо.

***  
Виктория подождала час после отъезда фрейлин. Она хотела задержаться в Виндзоре подольше. Новые воспоминания смягчили суровую мрачность стен замка. Ей больше не казалось, что Генрихи и Георги хмурятся на нее с высоты своих портретов. Она не приближалась к лесу, но последние несколько дней, проснувшись поутру, видела перед собой цветы. Цветы на подушке. У него не было тут оранжерей, где можно было бы их нарвать, и он мастерил цветы из бумаги и цветных ниток. Она носила их весь день на корсаже и в волосах.

Он не спал рядом, потому что Дэш устал от своей вынужденной неподвижности. Спаниель пытался ходить, рывками, спотыкаясь и падая, ворча от боли, и Мельбурну лучше, чем ей, удавалось его успокоить. Он забирал Дэша в собственные покои каждый вечер и приносил его каждое утро обратно, чтобы Виктория просыпалась подле сонного комочка меха и нового букета искусно выделанных цветов. Он даже нашел способ придать им аромат, слабый влажный запах настоящих, живых лепестков. Она приставала к нему с расспросами, как ему это удалось, но он лишь загадочно прикладывал палец к губам. Она дергала его за рукав. Она бегала за ним, пока он не оборачивался и не поднимал ее в воздух, и она радостно пищала, и все ее мысли терялись в его смехе.

Скеррет тоже помалкивала. Когда премьер-министр попросил ее о такой очаровательной услуге, это дало ей повод ответить на письма мистера Франкателли. Тот прислал ей коробочку с отдушками и сахарное сердце, на котором красовались буквы ЧЭФ с одной стороны и МС с другой.

Виктория понимала, что нужно уезжать. Горы вализ с депешами ждали ее во дворце — и она обнаружила в себе новую любознательность. Больше информации о торговле опиумом на Дальнем Востоке, о новых разработках в области паровой энергии — она усвоит всё это и тогда будет лучше понимать то, что узнала на совещании кабинета министров.

В последний раз спускаясь по лестнице с Дэшем в руках, она слушала, как замок эхом отвечает ее одиноким шагам. Ее сундуки отправлены были вперед с экипажами. Эрнст, который задержался так надолго, как мог, чтобы вдоволь наглядеться на герцогиню Сазерлендскую, нежно распрощался с кузиной и пустился в долгий путь обратно в Кобург. Из своего окна королева видела рано утром, как выезжает верхом лорд М. Она оставалась одна в замке, не считая слуг, портретов да спаниеля.

— Милый Дэш, — сказала она. — Бедная твоя лапка.

При звуке ее голоса Дэш завилял хвостом так же рьяно, как всегда. Его карие глаза светились радостью.

— Ты поедешь со мной во дворец верхом. Ехать долго, Дэш, по свежему воздуху. Как тебе такое понравится?

Хвост продолжал вилять. Виктория качала пса на руках, идя к конюшне. Ее любимая лошадь была оседлана и взнуздана. Кивнув конюхам, она взобралась на чурбан и уселась в седло. Дэш довольно свернулся на луке. Одну руку Виктория положила ему на спину, в другой свободно держала поводья.

— Пошел, Алмаз.

Захрустел под подковами гравий. Туман свивался кольцами вокруг королевы, утягивая ее назад, к замку. Желание развернуться и остаться становилось болезненным. Может быть, хотя бы еще на одну ночь… Послать во дворец гонца с сообщением, что королева приболела, и поспать еще одну ночь глубоким тихим сном в своей постели. В их постели.

Она пустила Алмаза в легкий галоп. Проехав двор, они повернули вдоль стены капеллы. Топот копыт выбивал из камня громогласное эхо. Глубоко под этим камнем лежал король, взявший себе шесть жен, погубивший четырех из них и похороненный в одной могиле с той, кого убило рождение его сына. Под этим камнем лежала королева, видевшая угасание и смерть каждого своего ребенка. И король, затерявшийся в роскошных руинах своего разума, звавший свою семью, пока врачи привязывали его к кровати. И юная почти королева — доживи она до престолонаследия, не было бы необходимости в Виктории. Не было бы необходимости в ее рождении, в самом браке ее родителей. Скипетр и держава достались бы Шарлотте. Шарлотта вышла замуж за Леопольда, задолго до того, как Бельгия избрала его своим правителем, и они прожили вместе краткий миг счастья. Между тем, рядом с Шарлоттой лежали короли и герцоги, прожившие долгие десятилетия и произведшие на свет бессчетное число детей с женщинами, которые не имели права покоиться после смерти вместе с ними.

Капелла баюкала их всех в своих сумрачных объятиях. Их кости. Их горести, их слезы, ужасы, являвшиеся им во снах. Тени из возлюбленных.

Виктория пустила лошадь быстрее. Проехав последние ворота, они оказались на дорожке, окутанной серебристой дымкой, сквозь которую было видно недостаточно далеко, чтобы продолжать путь в том же темпе. Шагом они вошли в море тумана.

Виктория словно попала в другой мир, куда доносились только странные, гулкие призрачные отзвуки происходящего в том, ее мире. Ее мысли зазвучали громче в одиночестве, на фоне белой пустоты.

Она выслушала так много проповедей, прочитанных над гробницами капеллы. Столько часов детства провела за уроками, твердя имена и даты, узнавая о славных победах и бесславных поражениях. Огромное наследие предков отлилось в нее, отложилось под кожей второй короной.

Они носили роскошные парадные одежды. Шли дорогами долга. Поскальзывались их ноги. Соскальзывали с их голов короны. Под тяжестью золота и горностаева меха они не могли вечно дышать в этом ритме. Сесть на трон значило без конца жертвовать собой. И по велению крови они приносили эту жертву, стирая до крови свои сердца.

Виктория смотрела сквозь туман. Из холодного белого воздуха утекала всякая ясность. Эти мужчины и женщины, навечно застывшие под капеллой, когда-то испытывали то, что испытывает она сейчас. Они любили и были любимы, чувствуя тот же ослепляющий огонь. В ней самой это пламя искрилось и пылало, между долгом и волей, между сердцем и короной. Оно придавало ей силу такую же великую, какой была ее королевская власть. И еще более великую красоту. Оно прожгло ее сердце и проникло в ее душу.

Туман уплотнялся. Алмаз слегка дрожал. Виктория сжала крепче поводья в руке.

Сначала она удивилась, что шаги Алмаза отдаются эхом. Они должны быть в середине дороги. Замок остался далеко позади, и вокруг не было стен, от которых это эхо могло отлетать. Она натянула поводья, останавливая лошадь. Дэш навострил уши, оглядываясь по сторонам.

По дороге цокали копыта еще одной лошади. В тумане казалось, что звук доносится со всех сторон одновременно. Не было видно теней — только стук копыт, идущих осторожным шагом, как ее собственная лошадь. Нужно ехать вперед. Она отказалась от стражи, которую велела отправить с ней леди Портман. Но если она поедет вперед, она может столкнуться с подъезжающим всадником. Приподнявшись в седле, Виктория прислушалась, пытаясь понять, откуда именно приближается звук. Дэш завилял хвостом.

Лошадь и всадник появились впереди внезапно, совсем близко, черной фигурой, прорезавшей белый туман. И она увидела столь знакомые отметины на голове мерина, которого она знала столько же, сколько знала Алмаза. На всаднике был цилиндр, надвинутый низко на лоб. Прежде чем Виктория успела заговорить, он поднял глаза. Мельбурн снял цилиндр, останавливаясь рядом с ней, соприкоснувшись с ней коленями.

Не произнося ни слова, они сидели в седлах, окруженные безмолвием тумана. Он не поклонился. Что-то в его лице притягивало ее взгляд к его глазам.

Она почувствовала, как где-то в глубине ее разума наступило умиротворение. Что-то, что металось, искало, боролось, наконец замедлилось, успокоилось, улеглось. Усталость нашла отдых. Не было больше борьбы. Не было страха. Не было желаний. Именно этот конец всегда ждал ее.

И он почувствовал, как заканчивается его собственная борьба. Он пытался. Он надеялся, что эта борьба его сломит. Если бы она уничтожила его, вывернула его наизнанку, выжгла его душу, спалила его сердце, он бы снес это, ибо это было бы ради Виктории. Ее будущее стало бы проще — удобнее. Это дало бы ей защиту. Безопасность.

Но борьба была окончена, и отзвуки ее унеслись от них без тени следа, оставив их вдвоем. Туман влажно оседал на их коже.

— Я должен собрать свои книги, — сказал он.

Она развернула свою лошадь. Быстро виляющий хвост Дэша расплылся в пятно. Премьер-министр потрепал его шерстку, стер капли туманной росы с его головы.

— Мэм, нам следует взять экипаж.

— Вы правы, лорд М. Я велю подать мой.

Виктория взяла протянутую Мельбурном руку. Прежде чем тронуться, они склонились друг к другу. Он коснулся большим пальцем ее щеки, нежно провел по губам. Она поцеловала его ладонь.


	10. Двор

На второй день после возвращения из Виндзора Виктория пригласила к себе герцога Веллингтона. Веллингтон прибыл в середине утра. Щеки его и знаменитый нос успели раскраснеться на резком ветру за то время, что он шел от своего экипажа до двери. 

— Мэм. Надеюсь, ваше пребывание в Виндзоре было приятным.

— Временами. Благодарю, ваша светлость.

Перед встречей она раздумывала, какое кресло предложить герцогу. Оно должно быть достаточно удобным для человека, оставившего дни своей молодости далеко позади, но не выказывать ни намека на его немощность. Ибо не было ничего немощного в величественной фигуре, размашистым шагом ступившей в галерею и высящейся над Викторией сейчас.

— Ваша светлость, я сидела у камина. Не желаете ли присоединиться ко мне?

Герцог улыбнулся. Девочка выглядела премило в своем бирюзовом платье. По какой-то причине ей понадобилось быть с ним приветливой. Пиль на его месте растерялся бы. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь. 

— С радостью, мэм.

Они уселись в глубокие кресла с темно-рыжей в свете пламени камина обивкой. Ножки королевы чуть не доставали до пола. Лакей принес новый сорт индийского чая. Королева разлила его сама — крохотные тонкие, будто тоже фарфоровые, ручки крепко сжимали непривычно тяжелый чайник — герцог наблюдал, как нежное лицо прорезали встревоженные морщинки. Интересно, как бы она повела себя, если б уронила чайник? Рассмеялась бы или застыла в беспомощном замешательстве? Королева благополучно налила чай в чашку герцога, поставила чайник на место и помассировала пальцы, прежде чем вновь поднять его снова и наполнить собственную. Веллингтон усмехнулся.

Королева подняла взгляд, и он с удовлетворением услышал в ее голосе нотку досады.

— Как видите, сэр, я довольно неуклюжа.

— Нет-нет, мэм, я думал о другом.

Виктория была готова обидеться. Только тори мог быть таким бесцеремонным. Но Веллингтон явился на ее зов, и она им так восхищалась, да и военная резкость его не делала его жестоким. К тому же, если бы это он так возился с чайником, она, вероятно, тоже рассмеялась бы.

Она наконец наполнила свою чашку. Веллингтон откинулся на спинку кресла, наслаждаясь исходящим от камина теплом. Девочка обладала достаточной силой духа. Он смеялся не над ней — ему представился другой человек на его собственном месте. Виконт Мельбурн вообще не дал бы ей поднять тяжелый чайник. Герцог задумался, как королеве удалось научиться столь многому за последние два года, будучи ведомой столь мягкой рукой премьер-министра. Однако, он вполне уважал Мельбурна. Мельбурн, само обаяние и обходительность. Мельбурн был лучшим из реформаторов — что, впрочем, мало о чем говорит. Веллингтон сделал еще глоток.

— Ваша светлость, — произнесла Виктория, — у меня к вам просьба.

— Рад выслушать.

— Она касается назначения на должность при моем дворе.

Герцог насмешливо поднял брови. 

— Ваше величество, я слишком стар, чтобы служить при дворе.

— Нет же, я не имела в виду… ах, вы шутите! — Ямочки на щеках. Открытость ее улыбки вновь заставила Веллингтона усмехнуться. Такая бесхитростная, слишком бесхитростная, ей-богу — и всё же ее безыскусность делала ее гораздо привлекательнее всех вычурных девиц, наводнивших современное общество. Его младший сын вечно вился вокруг какой-нибудь шепелявой слащавой кокетки, из чьих уст не дождешься ни единого искреннего слова. Если б только Чарлз нашел иные способы времяпровождения… 

— Итак, мэм, чем могу быть полезен? Вам нужна моя рекомендация?

— Не совсем. Видите ли, у меня уже есть кандидат на примете. Полагаю, что скоро, наверняка в течение года-другого, мой теперешний главный конюший пожелает выйти в отставку. Я хотела бы попросить второго вашего сына сменить его на этом посту.

За каминной решеткой упало бревно. Королева вздрогнула. Когда ее взгляд снова обратился к Веллингтону, тот смотрел на нее с явственным любопытством.

— Моего сына, мэм? Почему именно моего?

— Как я сказала, когда… когда выразила желание, чтобы вы сформировали правительство… я восхищаюсь вами с детства. И потому хотела бы, чтобы член вашей семьи служил моим главным конюшим.

Выпрямившись в кресле, герцог пристально взглянул на четвертого в своей жизни монарха. Королева подалась вперед, коснувшись пола мысками туфель.

— Что вы об этом думаете? Пришлось бы лорду Чарлзу по душе это назначение? 

— Я не сомневаюсь, что он был бы в восторге, мэм. И сам я, признаюсь, был бы рад, если бы ему досталась такая ответственность.

— Славно! О, как славно. — Она снова осторожно наполнила его чашку. — Ваша светлость, должна откровенно сказать, — небывалое дело, подумалось Веллингтону, — я сожалею о том, как повела себя в мае. 

Она знала заранее, что ее слова застанут его врасплох. Передаваемое из рук в руки блюдце звякнуло о чашку. Веллингтон походил в тот миг на встревоженного ястреба. Королева продолжила.

— Я так недолго королева, сэр, и, вероятно, я… нет, разумеется, я должна была поставить беспристрастность выше дружбы.

— Вашему Величеству с детства не позволялось иметь много близких друзей, я понимаю. 

Вот сейчас она оскорбится. Он уже видел на ее лице подступающую обиду, этот острый осколок за невероятной голубизной ее глаз. Более, чем оскорбится — он ее расстроил. Веллингтон приготовился встать. Не в первый раз ему велено будет покинуть августейшее общество.

Виктория через силу сделала вдох. Спокойно, сказала она себе. Это великий человек, и тебе нужно его расположение.

— Ваша светлость правильно понимает. Посему я надеюсь, что вам не кажется это странным, если порой я чересчур ревностно держусь за немногих своих друзей. 

— Нисколько не кажется, мэм. Я также в значительной мере полагаюсь на добрые советы и приятное общество своих друзей.

Изумление Веллингтона всё росло. С каждой минутой эта кроха всё более походила на женщину. Откуда взялось это спокойствие, эта выдержка — эта легкость обращения? Не секрет, кто стал ей примером. Так вот насколько благотворной оказалась рука Мельбурна. Впрочем, королева уравновешивала его влияние, мешая его мягкость с собственной смелостью и яркостью. Веллингтон посмотрел на нее, и она прочла в его взгляде одобрение.

— Я хочу, — продолжала она, — чтобы при моем дворе равномернее распределялись виги и тори. Вам известно, что я крайне привязана к своим дамам, но я уверена… — Виктория заколебалась. Она тренировалась перед зеркалом. — Я уверена, Ваша Светлость, что в вопросе личных назначений я могу и намереваюсь распорядиться лучше.

Веллингтон взял ее за руку. Она посмотрела на него в упор. Никто не касался королевы так вольно. Герцог это знал, но он распознал стиль отрепетированных слов, и слова эти достигли его бесстрастного сердца. Мельбурн ли был автором этой речи или нет — произнесла ее она и добилась успеха. Он сжал в ладони изящные пальчики. 

— Мои искреннейшие поздравления вашему величеству.

Его искренность благодарно отозвалась в Виктории. Веллингтон выпустил ее пальцы, и ей показалось естественным пожать его руку в ответ. Он кивнул ей, склоняясь над своей чашкой. Она улыбнулась. Даже когда герцог смотрел прямо на нее, его взгляд был так глубок, что казалось, он до сих пор видит три великие армии, реками текущие сквозь пушечный дым Ватерлоо.

****  
Веллингтон удалился довольный, задумчивый. Подобрав юбки, Виктория пустилась в бег вокруг дворца. Она чувствовала себя радужным мыльным пузырем на ветру. Этот миг мог быть лучше, только если бы у нее в ногах вился Дэш, да лорд М был рядом. Лорд М и Дэш проводили день вместе и должны были прибыть вечером. 

Перед визитом герцога она получила сообщение из Брокет-Холла: «Шерсть по всему столу. Он хуже кошки» и послала ответ: «Не подпускайте его к перчаткам, лорд М, это его любимое лакомство». Второе сообщение Мельбурна было лаконичным: «Слишком поздно, мэм…».

Теперь она прыгала от двери к двери. Она выбирала сладости из вазочек в большом салоне, скользила по свежеотполированному полу бального зала. Лакеи широко улыбались, поглядывая на королеву. У подножия лестницы ее поймала Лецен и пригладила ей волосы. Королева обняла гувернантку.

— Милая Лецен, я очень тебя люблю.

Лецен поцеловала ее в лоб и, сморгнув внезапно подступившую к глазам влагу, смотрела, как Виктория вспорхнула вверх по лестнице, словно самая прелестная на свете бабочка. Шедшая по коридору герцогиня остановилась и взглянула вверх.

— Это была моя дочь, баронесса?

— Да. Она сегодня очень весела.

Лецен редко улыбалась матери Виктории и на сей раз только чуть растянула губы. Герцогиня неуверенно кивнула.

— Хорошо, — сказала она и первой опустила глаза. Лецен невольно ей посочувствовала.

— Вы подниметесь поздороваться, ваша светлость?

— Нет. Нет, не думаю. Хотелось бы, чтобы она была весела весь день.

****  
Королева не желала смотреть в зеркало. Ей нужно было видеть окно, чтобы не пропустить огни катящего по Мэлл экипажа. Покачивающаяся гора кисточек и шпилек лежала на банкетке у окна. Виктория неожиданно нагнулась, прильнула к стеклу, сложив руки козырьком над глазами против яркого света в комнате. Скерретт едва удалось приладить бумажные цветы к ее волосам — многочисленные лепестки почти покрыли каштановые пряди.

— Ваше величество выглядит прелестно, — сказала Скерретт. Недостаточно формально, недостаточно почтительно, но Виктория вся искрилась от радостного волнения, сообщая своей камеристке, кто приедет сегодня. Занимаясь королевским туалетом, обе то и дело весело хихикали. Королева порылась в беспорядочно сваленных на банкетку мелочах и выудила с дюжину шпилек из черного дерева, с тонкой, изящной, как кружево, резьбой.

— Я хочу, чтобы их носила ты, — рассмеялась она. Скерретт принялась отнекиваться, но Виктория сунула шпильки ей в руки. — Они будут гораздо лучше смотреться в светлых волосах. Возьми же. — И Скерретт не могла отвергнуть ее удивительную теплоту, ее дружелюбие, которые всё возрастали с тех последних дней в Виндзоре. Королева была счастлива, и Скерретт не хотела, чтобы ее улыбка увядала. Поэтому она взяла прекрасные шпильки и робко спрятала в карман все, кроме одной, которую продела сквозь пучок своих волос.

— Видишь, Скерретт, как замечательно получилось? Тебе нужно носить их на кухне…

Отражение лица Скерретт в оконном стекле порозовело, как и лицо Виктории. Они опять засмеялись и приступили к поискам подходящего к цветам ожерелья, и осторожность Скерретт поневоле отступила. Так странно это было и так приятно — после стольких лет волнений и забот, грязи, нищеты и сальных простыней она стояла сейчас подле королевы, во дворце, и ей казалось, будто она смеется и сплетничает с подругой.

Без двух минут семь Виктория заметила огоньки, запрыгавшие в темноте Мэлл. Она прижалась лицом к стеклу. 

— Едут, — выдохнула она. — Где я оставила свои туфли, Скерретт? 

Ровно в семь часов Мельбурн выбрался из экипажа. Пронзительно завывавший с полудня ветер теперь только морозно шелестел. Мельбурн протянул руки к храпящему псу. Дэш проспал всю дорогу из Хартфордшира. Виконту удалось сделать больше, чем он ожидал, держа свернувшегося на его локте спаниеля, время от времени выбивавшего носом ручку из его пальцев. Мельбурн уповал на то, что члены Тайного Совета не придадут значения нескольким чернильным отпечаткам собачьей лапы в своих письмах.

Королева услышала его голос прежде, чем увидела его самого. Ей хотелось лететь ему навстречу, но она принудила себя идти и прошла обычным шагом целых две комнаты. Однако через третью она уже бежала, скользя по дереву и коврам. Они не виделись двенадцать часов, и эти двенадцать часов показались ей целой долгой жизнью, тысячелетием, бесконечностью самого времени. Она не сможет дышать, пока не увидит его.

Мельбурн слышал топот ее бегущих ног. Он направился вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Через две, мимо золотых перил и изгибов пролетов. Всё меньше становилось лакеев. Дэш тявкал и извивался. Премьер-министр больше не слышал ее шагов за собственными. Добравшись до верха последней лестницы, он остановился в коридоре, свернул направо — и она налетела на него сзади, вжавшись лицом в его спину и крепко вцепившись обеими руками в его сюртук по бокам.

— Лорд М. Я соскучилась. Я знаю, прошел всего день. Но я так по вам соскучилась.

Вместе они наконец задышали. Он позволил ее рукам вернуть ему равновесие.

— Я скучал сильнее, мэм.

— Это невозможно.

Она наощупь потянулась к Дэшу, и Мельбурн направил ее руку, прижал своей к голове спаниеля, поднес к сопящему носу. Руку защекотал собачий язык, и Виктория засмеялась, и всё тело Мельбурна завибрировало от ее смеха.

Открылась дверь комнаты прислуги. Кто-то нервно сглотнул.

— Ой! Прошу прощения, ваше величество, простите, милорд.

Скерретт, бледнея, попятилась. Виктория вытянула руку. Другая ее рука по-прежнему обвивала грудь Мельбурна.

— Скерретт, нет же. Постой.

Мельбурн тоже улыбнулся. 

— Волосы ее величества сегодня выглядят даже прекраснее, чем обычно, — сказал он. Бледное лицо девушки расцвело пунцовым румянцем.

— Сэр… благодарю вас…

Скерретт переминалась с ноги на ногу. Виктория взяла у Мельбурна Дэша, покачала его на руках, осмотрела лапку. Над лубком не было жара, и кожа не обесцветилась. Она поцеловала песью голову, зарываясь в его мех, вдыхая любимый запах. Поцеловав его еще раз, Виктория протянула Дэша камеристке.

— Отнеси его в мои покои. Возможно, он позволит тебе расчесать его шерсть.

Держа спаниеля, Скерретт невольно чуть расслабилась. С поклоном она ушла, пятясь, обратно. Закрыв за собой дверь, девушка закатила глаза и вздохнула. Пока она взбиралась по освещенным свечами ступенькам, перед глазами ее живо нарисовалась увиденная только что сцена: смеющаяся королева, прильнувшая к своему премьер-министру, они вместе держат Дэша и держат друг друга. Камеристка уставилась на пса, и его умная смешная мордочка спокойно вздернулась к ее лицу.

Виктория взяла Мельбурна за руку и повела по коридору. С одной стороны коридора был альков, статую из которого отдали на реставрацию. Вместе они скользнули в глубокую тень.

Потянувшись, она молча привлекла его голову ниже и поцеловала его лицо. Его нос, подбородок. Он прикрыл глаза — она поцеловала его глаза. Прижалась щекой к его щеке.

— Лорд М, — прошептала она. — Угадайте, что я сегодня сделала.

— Вы выяснили, как я сделал цветы.

— Не совсем. — Она коснулась губами его виска. — Но это я скоро выясню. 

— Посмотрим, мэм.

Его руки легли ей на плечи. Ее руки зарылись в его волосы.

— Вы, — его голос был хриплым от удовольствия, — ездили на прогулку в экипаже?

— Нет. Еще попытка.

— Вы катались верхом. Гуляли пешком.

— Сегодня была буря, лорд М.

— Прогуливались вокруг дворца.

— Это я делаю каждый день…

Мельбурн улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к ее щеке. В темноте она дотронулась до его губ, обвела их контур пальцами. 

— Я кое с кем поговорила.

— Кое кому повезло.

Жар в его груди всё нарастал, свиваясь в тугой пульсирующий клубок. Виктория качнулась на носки. Нет, ближе нельзя, подумал он, но, послушный легшей на его затылок ладони, привлек ее ближе. Стоя лицом к лицу, они чувствовали дыхание друг друга на вкус — одно на двоих дыхание. 

Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, Виктория глубоко вдохнула и сказала с легкой дрожью в голосе: 

— Вы помните, о чем мы говорили, лорд М, в экипаже, возвращаясь из Виндзора? 

— Да.

То, что она хотела сказать, растворилось в его глазах. Дрожь пробежала по телу. Снова она дотронулась до его губ, и он приоткрыл их, целуя подушечку ее большого пальца. Ее спина под его ладонью напряглась, выгибаясь.

— Лорд М. Тори. Мы с вами говорили тогда о Веллингтоне.

— Вы встречались с ним?

— Да. Я встречалась с ним.

Наверное, ее кожа светилась в темноте, наверное, она занималась огнем. Пульс в его ушах грохотал. Все мысли унеслись, исчезли за пределами досягаемости. Едва Мельбурн склонил голову, Виктория впилась открытым ртом в его губы, и он не чувствовал больше ни страха, ни осторожности, ничего — только ее. Его ладонь обхватила ее щеку. Она рванула его к себе за лацканы сюртука, и он зашатался, едва не потеряв равновесие. Ее спина натолкнулась на стену, ее пальцы пробрались под сюртук, под рубашку. Объятая уже их общим пламенем, она летела — он будто вырвал ее из нее самой, и только этот летящий огонь был теперь ею, был самой ее сутью. Он целовал ее горло. Обнаженную кожу вдоль линии корсажа. Она резко вдохнула, и вдох этот раскололся, звонко разбился в раскаленном воздухе вскриком.

Мгновенно стихнув, они прислушались. Казалось, их хриплое судорожное дыхание громыхало на весь коридор, где мог пройти кто угодно — слуги, Лецен, герцогиня.

Они оперлись о стену, безудержно улыбаясь и не выпуская друг друга из объятий, утопая в жаре друг друга. Губы легонько коснулись губ.

— Что же, — спросил Мельбурн, тычась носом в ее нос, — вам поведал ваш визитер? 

— Он поздравил меня.

— Поздравил? С чем? Что вы сказали ему?

В ее взгляде плескался смех. Виктория отвернулась, и он повернул ее лицо обратно к себе. 

— Мэм, что вы сказали Веллингтону?

— Кое-что, что его весьма заинтересовало.

Мельбурн разрывался между ее ликующим смехом и своим стремительно трезвеющим сознанием, в которое возвращались беспокойные мысли. Он видел ее радостное прекрасное лицо, а за ним ожидающие их возможные последствия ее разговора с Веллингтоном. Если она уже хоть что-то рассказала герцогу… Неважно что — ни капли информации не должно было пока попасть в лапы тори. 

Виктория почувствовала, как напряглось в тревоге его тело, и виновато потянулась к его руке. В Виндзоре, когда она пытала Мельбурна о бумажных цветах, он прикладывал палец к губам. И сейчас она, взяв его руку, приложила его указательный палец к собственному рту.

— Лорд М, — выговорила она невнятно, сквозь прижатый ко рту палец. — Я попросила сына Веллингтона стать главным конюшим у меня при дворе, а затем сказала, что сожалею об инциденте с моими фрейлинами.

Мельбурн покачал головой. Тревога схлынула, уступая место любви. Не было на свете таких слов, которые в полной мере выразили бы эту любовь. Не было слов, достаточно нежных для нее. Он сомкнул руки вокруг ее талии.

— Ох, и хитры же вы, мэм.

Еще один медленный поцелуй. Еще раз она обвила руками его шею, еще раз он прижался губами к ее волосам. Она вытянула его из алькова так же, как затащила туда: их пальцы переплетались, в их глазах драгоценным камнем сверкала скрытая в них тайна.

— Стало быть, ужин, лорд М?

— Ужин, мэм.


	11. Вместе

Перед королевой прошел целый парад политиков. К ней приходили старшие виги и виги, называвшие себя либералами. Ее посетили ирландцы и шотландцы. Но когда ее приглашение принял Пиль, Виктория дрогнула.

— Лорд М, — произнесла она, и он поднялся с дивана, сидя на котором писал. Стоял холодный ясный день. Мельбурн подошел к окну, встал рядом с ней, созерцая сад.

— Вы прекрасно справились, мэм.

Медленной теплой волной нахлынуло чувство признательности: он всегда отвечал прямо на ее мысли, будто умел читать их. Так же благодарна она была за его ладони, накрывшие ее протянутые руки. 

— Как мне хотелось бы, — пробормотала Виктория, — чтобы вы были со мной, пока тут будет Пиль.

— Я мог бы, мэм, но…

Она кивнула, пряча свои пальцы под его ладонями. И все же ей хотелось бы, чтобы он остался.

О, он так рад был бы сказать то, чего говорить было нельзя. Да, мэм, я буду рядом. Я с радостью выслушаю всё, что вы скажете Пилю. Я поцелую вас прямо перед тем, как он войдет — и как только он выйдет.

Мельбурн перевернул их соединенные руки, приложив ладонь к ладони. Его пальцы развернули ее пальцы, примеряя их к себе. 

— Смотрите, мэм, какие большие у вас руки.

Она хихикнула.

— О да, лорд М. А ваши совсем крохотные.

Мельбурн засмеялся вместе с ней. Рядом с его руками ладошки Виктории казались такими маленькими, почти фарфоровыми, белыми. Несомненно, подумал он, несомненно, ни один из всех философов, осуждавших монархию, ни один из всех мятежников, поднимавшихся на королей и королев сталью и порохом — ни один не мог вообразить себе такого противоречия, какое представляла собой она. Миниатюрная, как ребенок. Воплощенная искренность, импульсивный восторг, жгучие слезы. Ее пылкий нрав… ее боязнь крыс, страх одиночества. Но вопреки всему, Виктория несла тяжесть короны в хрупкой оболочке, столь неподходящей для такой ноши — и ей приходилось прилагать для этого всё меньше усилий. Мельбурн поднес руки королевы к губам, поцеловал каждую по очереди.

— Эти руки могут совершить что угодно, — сказал он.

— Что угодно, лорд М?

Печально-мечтательная нотка в ее голосе подтолкнула его ближе. Виктория поцеловала любимые пальцы.

— Лорд М, если бы я могла сделать что угодно, я сделала бы так, чтобы вы могли жить со мной вместе.

Он не мог вторить этим словам. Не мог — что бы ни рвалось с его языка. Этот разговор поддерживать бесполезно. Даже хуже, чем бесполезно.

— Здесь, — продолжала Виктория. — Мы могли бы жить вместе здесь. И в Брокет-Холле. И в замке. Особенно в замке.

Ему до боли хотелось ответить. Да, да, могли бы. Так и должно быть. Мы должны приходить домой друг к другу. Тянуться рукой в ночи и находить друг друга рядом.

Конечно, она не могла не почувствовать боль, таившуюся за его молчанием. Рванувшись, она с внезапным жаром сомкнула руки вокруг его шеи, прижала его к себе. Мельбурн стиснул ее так крепко, что оба задохнулись. Виктория прижалась губами к его подбородку.

— Когда вы рядом, — прошептала она, — я вижу лучшее, что есть во мне, и становлюсь лучше.

Мельбурн вздрогнул, и его дрожь передалась ей. Она и хотела бы обнять его сильнее, но это было уже физически невозможно. Она гладила его по волосам, по шее, по спине — резко притянув его вниз, пригнув до уровня собственного роста.

— Хотелось бы мне быть повыше, лорд М.

— Мэм, ничто в вас не может стать еще прекраснее — вы самая красивая женщина, когда-либо жившая на земле.

Ее сердце замерло. И через миг вспыхнуло, забилось снова, пульсируя в горле, в животе, выжигая его слова на ее коже. Он обхватил ее лицо ладонями, вложив в поцелуй невысказанный ответ. Они хватали губами воздух и целовались снова, утопая друг в друге, и улыбались, надышавшись опять. Ее пальцы путались в его волосах. Мельбурн выдохнул в ее губы: 

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, как это возможно.

— Я хочу знать, лорд М.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Мне нужно, чтобы вы были в безопасности.

— По-настоящему в безопасности я только с вами.

— Пока я возглавляю вигов, как можем мы… это невозможно. Виктория, мы не можем. 

Она не сводила с него глаз — она смотрела на него, ощущая гул своего тела, вкус его рта на языке, разрываясь между двумя бесспорными истинами. Мы должны, подумала она. Вторая истина поколебала ее решимость, но проглотив боль, она всё же произнесла:

— Вы нужны, лорд М. Вы необходимы вигам.

И снова Мельбурн обхватил ее лицо ладонями. Теперь он смотрел на нее с выражением, которое она не вполне понимала. Он вгляделся в ее глаза. Королева могла бы просто сказать: выйдите в отставку, лорд М. Откажитесь от поста премьер-министра, отступите от вигов. И он знал, что еще год назад она бы сказала и то, и другое. Она могла бы даже приказать ему это сделать.

Сегодня ее глаза горели ярче. И глядели печальнее. Он коснулся крохотной складки меж ее бровей.

— Для меня нет ничего дороже вас, мэм. Ничего. 

— Но и парламент вам дорог. Как и мне.

Не сговариваясь, они вместе обернулись к окну, за которым порхали на ветру листья. За садами мирно лежал в тусклом солнечном свете Лондон.

— Я не могу отречься от престола.

— Не говорите об отречении.

— Я буду говорить, о чем захочу!

Ее шумный выдох стаял до вздоха.

— Я не могу отречься, потому что не должна. Не должна, потому что у меня еще нет наследника. Настоящего наследника. 

Они долго и неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Это было бы единственным выходом, — сказала Виктория.

— Но неподходящим. Только не для вас.

— Ни один выход не подойдет всем нам — и нам с вами, и короне, и парламенту.

Оба почти одновременно покачали головой. 

— Помоги нам Господь, мэм.

Усталость подкралась, затопляя ее, размывая мысли, оставляя четким лишь лицо Мельбурна. Его объятия обволакивали ее теплом. До него донесся ее тихий голос.

— Лорд М. Всё это… всё это так…

Она прижала ладонь к его щеке. Мельбурн склонил голову.

— Да, — отозвался он. — Но мы есть. И мы будем.


	12. Семья

Пиль прибыл на аудиенцию неподобающе рано. Был он недоверчив и бестактен, говорил невпопад, сел не в то кресло. Не раз Виктории приходилось прикусывать язык, сдерживая смех. Под конец аудиенции она вынуждена была впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы не закричать.

— Я буду счастлив пойти навстречу вашему величеству, — сказал Пиль перед тем, как подняться. — Теперь, если ваше величество соизволит меня извинить, я покину ваше величество и вернусь в парламент.

Виктория кивнула и улыбкой выпроводила его из комнаты. Едва Пиль удалился, она шумно плюхнулась на диван, прижимая ладони к лицу.

— Я должна это сделать, — пробормотала она сквозь пальцы. — Должна.

Таяли последние задержавшиеся в груди смешинки. Болели израненные ногтями ладони. Она сказала всё, что собиралась сказать. В скором времени королева выкроит свободный вечер на посещение дома сэра Роберта и ужин с леди Пиль. Пиль покажет ей десятилетнюю штаб-квартиру своей полиции. Она протянула ему оливковую ветвь, и он ее принял. Когда закончится правление вигов, Пиль станет ее премьер-министром, и тори возглавят ее правительство — такова была истина, истина, которую она никак не могла изменить. Она королева. Она не может сражаться так, как сражалась раньше. Всё, что она может сделать сейчас, — это доказать свою справедливость. Должна доказать, ибо она больше никогда уже не будет беспристрастна.

В дверь постучали. Виктория не подняла головы.

— Войдите. Пожалуйста. Скорее.

Поправив Дэша в руках, Мельбурн повернул ручку. Комната утопала в свете вечерних ламп. Королева лежала на диване, прикрыв руками глаза. Он толкнул дверь, закрывая ее у себя за спиной.

— Я здесь, — сказал он. — Мы здесь. Вперед, малыш. — С этими словами он уложил спаниеля Виктории в руки. Схватив Дэша, она поднесла его к лицу. Его милая мордочка и виляющий хвост как прежде служили ей утешением. Если бы только всё, что она любила, могло лечь ей в руки так же легко и мягко, как ее милый маленький песик.

Она повернулась к премьер-министру, посмотрела на него усталыми глазами из-за улыбающейся и шумно сопящей пасти Дэша. Мельбурн опустился перед ней на колени.

— Как всё прошло, мэм?

— Я ни разу не вышла из себя. Полагаю, я хорошо справилась.

— Ну конечно, вы хорошо справились.

— Кажется, Пиль уже не так сердится на меня.

— Никто не способен сильно на вас сердиться, мэм.

Она высвободила руку из-под собачьих лап и, протянув ее к Мельбурну, провела кончиками пальцев по завиткам волос над его лбом. Это успокаивало ее до глубины души. Он поцеловал рукав ее платья цвета красной розы.

— Лорд М, — прошелестела она. — Я знаю, что проделала трещину в короне.

Мельбурн удивленно моргнул.

— В которой, мэм? Вы сообщили ювелирам?

Ответом ему стали ямочки на ее щеках. Ямочки и слабый смешок — и он понял, и покачал головой, досадуя на свою несообразительность. Но осознав смысл ее слов, он осознал и их вес и, переместившись ближе, оперся локтями о диван у ее плеча.

— Мы проделали эту трещину вместе, мэм. Вина лежит и на мне.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы винили себя.

— Иногда вы должны мне это позволить.

— Неужели должна?

В ее глаза вернулся огонек. Мельбурн улыбнулся и поцеловал ее выпяченную нижнюю губу. Помедлив, он дотронулся до выбившейся из прически пряди волос. Любопытный Дэш ткнулся в волосы носом. Мельбурн потянул, и выпростанная прядь легла свободно. Королева смотрела, как старательные руки плетут аккуратную косу.

— Видите, мэм, я не забыл, как это делается.

Он обернул сплетенную косу вокруг ее макушки, как корону. То была простая корона, самая скромная на свете. Но сойдет и такая. В конце концов, его сердце — королевство небольшое.

Ее руки скользнули в его ладони. Свет ламп золотил переплетенные пальцы. Виктория дивилась, как ему так легко удается ее уравновесить, как он читает в тишине между слов ее желания и потребности.

— Лорд М, я помню всё, чему вы меня когда-либо учили. — Ямочки стали глубже. — Я помню даже то, что вы говорили мне в гневе.

Усмехнувшись, он коснулся губами ее руки. Она провела большим пальцем по его переносице.

— Вы думаете, эту трещину можно заделать?

— Заделать — нет, мэм. Полагаю, что это слишком глубокая трещина. Но возможно… возможно, есть другие способы укрепить слабину.

Шелковистый хвостик задергался при звуке их голосов. Премьер-министр почесал Дэша под подбородком. Пес лизнул его руку, преданно застучал здоровой лапкой. Виктория не сводила с них глаз. Рука Мельбурна непринужденно лежала поперек ее талии. Его лицо в мягком свете ламп было прекраснее, чем когда-либо. И какая-то неясная мысль шевельнулась в ее голове.

Медленно теплилось, разгораясь и принимая форму, чувство. Виктория балансировала на грани осознания. Такое странное ощущение, такая недоверчивая радость. Чувство вылеплялось, вытесывалось, как новый отколовшийся материк, рождалось, словно новая звезда.

Мысль упрочивалась — казалось, свою силу она черпала прямо в сердце Виктории. И пришел смысл, и она его поняла, вдохнула, узнала: семья, сказал голос в ее голове. Это моя семья.

Слезы навернулись на глаза, заблестели дорожками по щекам. Она отвыкла плакать. Мельбурн отвык видеть ее плачущей. Он стирал слезы с ее щек, а те всё лились, и она улыбнулась сквозь них.

— Спасибо, — задыхаясь, выдавила она.

— За что, мэм?

— За вас, лорд М.

Заметив тревогу в его глазах, Виктория вытерла лицо, но слезы не желали высыхать. Она попробовала еще раз. Мельбурн взял Дэша с ее колен, поднял ее на ноги.

— Мэм, выйдем на прогулку. Вам нужен свежий воздух.

Встав на цыпочки, она поцеловала его, оставив на его губах соленую влагу и привкус мысли, заставившей ее улыбаться и плакать. Она покачнулась, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и он поддержал ее. Ее счастье отдалось в нем дрожью. Он никогда не видел неба голубее, чем ее глаза. В них было и небо, и солнце. И дождь… он осушил каплю на ее подбородке. Он не станет спрашивать. Ее сияющее лицо всё еще носило следы усталости, оставленной встречей с Пилем. Он заберет ее из дворца и будет молиться, чтобы ее мысли дарили ей только улыбку.

Виктория обняла его, захватив и спаниеля. В их объятиях — в его руках, держащих ее и Дэша, ее руках, обхвативших их обоих — это родилось в их объятиях. Это было начало, это был фундамент их дома.

 

***  
В прорезаемых светом фонарей сумерках они выехали в ландо с опущенным верхом. Серые лошади, несущиеся шелестящей рысью, казались сотканными из серебристого дыма. Тихонько задувал ветер, слегка покусывая легким морозцем. Поднялась полная луна.

Королева и премьер-министр сидели бок о бок. Вышедшие на вечернюю прогулку люди перешептывались, кланяясь проезжающему мимо экипажу. Виктория махала подданным. На сидении, незаметно для чужих глаз, она держала Мельбурна за руку. Тот кивал приветствующим их прохожим. Его обтянутые перчатками пальцы поглаживали ее ладонь.

Ландо катилось по улицам. Виктории наконец дышалось легче, глубже. До правительства тори было еще далеко. Она справилась. Лорд М гордился ею. Она гордилась собой.

Новорожденная мысль осваивалась, устраивалась в ее сознании. Так долго она желала то, чего ей не давали. Не давала мать, Конрой, Флора Гастингс, Леопольд, даже король Вильгельм — дядя, который так нежно любил ее. И где-то глубоко внутри неудовлетворенная нужда оставила пустоту, холодный зияющий шрам.

— Лорд М, — пробормотала она, и он взглянул на нее, слегка изогнув в улыбке губы.

— Мэм?

— Я плакала, перед тем как мы выехали, потому что кое о чем подумала.

— Как ни странно, я догадался.

Она толкнула его в плечо. Ему захотелось обнять ее за плечи, откинуться на подушки, уложив ее рядом.

— Расскажите мне.

Слова пришли легко, словно только и ждали своего часа, ждали в той глубокой холодной пустоте всё это время. Они наполнили эту пустоту своей истиной.

— Лорд М, вы моя семья. Вы, я и малютка Дэш — мы теперь семья.

Мельбурн неподвижно смотрел вперед, за спины кучера, лошадей и сопровождающих их верховых. Лицо его побледнело почти болезненно. Виктория придвинулась ближе. Не глядя, он коснулся ее талии, ухватил, стиснул складку юбки, пропуская ее сквозь пальцы, скользя вниз по талии, бедру, ведя по линии ноги. Но это движение не выразило ничего из того, что он хотел сказать. Ничего из того, что он хотел сделать.

Люди продолжали идти мимо их экипажа. Мельбурн кланялся незнакомцам. С Викторией он говорил сквозь полуусмешку, скрывавшую широкую улыбку, ошеломительный жаркий поцелуй сквозь слезы, его руки на ее теле, ее руки в его волосах. Лишь раз он глянул на нее, и взгляд горящих на бледном лице глаз обжег ее.

— Мэм, мы семья. И однажды мы станем семьей в глазах Бога, Англии и всего мира.

Один из верховых упал с лошади. Королева не заметила — она дрожала, не сводя сияющих глаз с премьер-министра. Но Мельбурн нахмурился. Он вновь дотронулся до ее руки и указал назад. Упавший всадник остался неподвижно лежать на земле. На спине его расплывалось красное пятно. Улица пораженно стихла.

Мельбурн встал. Его рука ухватилась за плечо королевы, удерживая ее на сиденье. Он вгляделся в постепенно оживающую толпу. Люди выскакивали на дорогу, бестолково кружась в замешательстве. Из толпы прозвучали выстрелы. Один, второй. Запряженные в ландо лошади зашлись в тонком ржании, натягивая упряжь — пули пролетели над их головами.

Толпа смешалась в хаосе испуганно вопящих голосов. Кто-то побежал. К ландо приближался мужчина с двумя револьверами в руках.

— Гони! — выкрикнул Мельбурн, резко согнувшись. Взвился змеей кучерский хлыст. Лошади встали на дыбы, откатывая экипаж назад. Забуксовали колеса.

И Виктория забыла обо всем. Из ее сознания начисто стерлось, почему люди, убегающие с улицы, только что кланялись ей. Она видела гнезда барабанов и девять остававшихся в них пуль. Подняв взгляд, она увидела, как Мельбурн, побледневший еще сильнее, осматривается в поисках пути спасения или способа защиты. Она забыла, кому предназначены были эти пули. Ее сердце потянулось к руке, сжимающей ее плечо, к руке, пальцы которой даже сейчас успокаивающе поглаживали ее ключицу — он думал о ней, даже смотря смерти в лицо. И когда стрелок снова поднял револьверы, ее рука взметнулась, закрывая тело Мельбурна.

Четвертая пуля пробила ее рукав. Прорвалась прямо сквозь красный шелк, который он целовал совсем недавно. Виктория почувствовала легкий рывок и увидела в дыре свет фонарей. На мгновение грохот выстрела оглушил ее, и мир вокруг онемел.

Схватив ее за талию, Мельбурн столкнул ее с сиденья. Она не выпускала из пальцев ткань его сюртука, увлекая его за собой на пол экипажа. Прогремел еще выстрел. Снова оглушенные, они лежали лицом к лицу, глядя друг на друга огромными от потрясения глазами. Спрятав ее голову в своих руках, Мельбурн закрыл ее собственной головой. Накрыл ее тело своим. Она вцепилась в него, прижимая его к себе, вшептывая в его кожу, как заклинание: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, любовь моя, я люблю тебя», и он говорил тоже, в то же время, говорил с тенью улыбки, накрыв ее губы дрожащим поцелуем: «Я люблю тебя, моя милая. Я люблю тебя, Виктория. Жена моя».

Еще выстрелы, еще крики. Кучер бранился. Треск его хлыста звучал как эхо пистолетных выстрелов. Экипаж рывком накренился вперед. Что-то ударилось в его стену. Виктория шумно вдохнула. Мельбурн закрыл глаза. Ландо подпрыгнуло, один его бок приподнялся и с хрустом опустился. Они набирали скорость. Громыхали копыта. Верховые неслись галопом. Лошади в упряжке летели, подгоняемые кучером. Луна прыгала в небе. 

Сердце королевы колотилось напротив сердца Мельбурна. Она ощупала его грудь, ища кровь. Он покачал головой, потянул вверх ее рукав, продырявленный пулей, разрывая шелк, и прижался губами к невредимой коже ее плеча. Экипаж с грохотом несся вперед. Он дрожал, и она обхватила рукой его шею, прижав его к себе.

— Муж мой, — шептала она в темноте. — Муж мой.


	13. Огонь

Часы в вестибюле дворца пробили полночь. Веллингтон хмурясь почесывал затылок. Пиль вытаптывал дорожку в ковре.

— Ума не приложу, — сказал он. — Негодяй исчез. Где он прячется? В сточных трубах? Мои люди давным-давно должны были найти его. — Он повернулся к королеве. — Простите, ваше величество. Мне очень жаль.

Королева стояла у подножия лестницы. За ее спиной, положив руку ей на плечо, стоял бледный как полотно премьер-министр. Без особого удивления Веллингтон заметил, что она подается назад, опираясь на Мельбурна. Королева выглядела изможденной. Рукав ее был разорван. Пройди пуля через это тоненькое тело, какой-нибудь политик или принц уже летел бы гонцом в Ганновер с радостными вестями для Камберленда. Вот уж неприятный тип. Герцог почему-то сомневался, что сообщение о кончине королевы повез бы Мельбурн. Мельбурн в таком случае скорее приставил бы дуло пистолета к собственному виску.

Старый солдат подошел к королеве. Она слабо улыбнулась ему. Рука Мельбурна не двинулась с ее плеча. Веллингтон подумал, что его политический противник выглядит даже более изнуренным, чем юная королева.

— Ваше величество, — поклонился Веллингтон, — могу ли я чем-то быть полезен вам?

— Да, пожалуйста, известите парламент о том, что я не пострадала. И сообщите, что злоумышленник вскоре будет задержан.

— О да, — подхватил Пиль, — он черт… безусловно будет задержан. — Сэр Роберт ударил кулаком в ладонь, просчитывая возможные ходы, размышляя о заговорах и соучастниках, сердито бухтя клятвенные обещания. Королева улыбнулась ему. Улыбнулась Веллингтону. И бессознательно плотнее прижалась к Мельбурну. Виконт взглянул на герцога, в глазах которого застыло невольное молчаливое понимание.

— Я так и сделаю, мэм. С вашего позволения, я приступлю немедленно. Палата собралась. Лорды с волнением ждут новостей.

— Благодарю вас, ваша светлость. Можете идти.

Экипаж Веллингтона отъехал. Пиль нахлобучил цилиндр и снова снял, чтобы поклониться королеве, коротко кивнул Мельбурну. 

— Ждите от меня вестей утром, ваше величество.

— Благодарю, сэр Роберт.

Уже стоя в дверях, Пиль обернулся.

— Говорят, что он похож был на сумасшедшего, — сказал он. — Говорят те, кто его видел. Безумные глаза и тому подобное.

Отъехал второй экипаж. Вестибюль опустел. Мельбурн и королева медленно поднимались вверх по лестнице. Она еле волочила ноги, шаркая туфлями. Он шел боком, следя, чтобы она не оступилась.

— Лорд М. Я знаю, как поймать стрелка.

Виктория споткнулась. Он придержал ее за спину.

— Да, мэм? Как бы вы его поймали?

— Не поймала бы, а поймаю. Я поеду на прогулку снова, тем же маршрутом, и выманю его из укрытия.

Мельбурн застыл, пригвожденный к месту ужасом.

— Пожалуйста, не надо этого делать, мэм.

Виктория продолжала подниматься. Он взял ее за запястье, останавливая ее.

— Это будет верный поступок, — сказала она.

— Верный. Но неправильный.

— Я так не считаю.

Она повернула руку, которую он удерживал, провела указательным пальцем по переплетению вен на его запястье.

— Я думала не один час, лорд М. Я должна выманить этого человека. Я попытаюсь сделать это завтра и буду надеяться, что его схватят немедленно. И поеду я одна.

— Ни за что!

— Я поеду одна. Вы возглавляете мое правительство. Если я… если вдруг… — она сглотнула, беря себя в руки. — Если меня не станет, должен оставаться один из нас.

— Нет. Вы не можете рисковать собой, мэм. Пожалуйста.

— Но как иначе? Люди Пиля не справились. Единственное, что они выяснили, это слухи о том, что стрелявший безумен. Кого еще он может попытаться застрелить? Кого он может убить? Какого-нибудь невинного человека. Ребенка.

Мельбурн замотал было головой, но Виктория обхватила его виски ладонями. 

— Я считаю это своим монаршим долгом.

— Но это не ваш долг, мэм. Ваш долг беречь себя.

— И беречь свою страну. Я не могу проявлять трусость.

— Лучше бы вы трусили!

Его треснувший голос поразил ее. Она уронила руки ему на плечи. Мельбурн поймал их, сжал меж своих ладоней, словно удваивая силу своей мольбы, своей молитвы. Все нужные слова исчезли. Я отдал бы тебе свою жизнь. Виктория, я отдал бы свою жизнь и то, что будет после, лишь бы удержать тебя от этого.

— Мэм, я умоляю вас.

Он начал опускаться на колени. Она попыталась удержать его, но Мельбурн был сильнее физически. Он упал на одно колено, держа ее руку в своей. Оба вспыхнули — эта поза предполагала совсем другой вопрос. Виктория стояла неподвижно, и он притянул ее за бедра ближе, прижавшись лицом к ее животу. Она склонилась над ним, обнимая его всклокоченную голову. Мельбурн чувствовал, как поднимаются, напрягаясь, ее ребра, выталкивая из груди ломающийся от боли голос: 

— Я не хочу этого делать, лорд М. Но я это сделаю, потому что должна.

Мельбурн до боли прикусил губы. Она не должна видеть, как он плачет. Ей нужно, чтобы его сила не уступала ее. Но он был не так силен, как она, и его губы почти кровили. Она поцеловала его ухо, обдав шею трепещущим дыханием.

— Мэм, — выдохнул он в складки ее платья. — Позвольте мне ехать с вами.

— Нет. Нет, не позволю. Я желаю, чтобы вы оставались здесь.

— Желаете или приказываете?

Он поднял на нее глаза. Она колебалась. Мельбурн сжал ее бедра крепче.

— Вы приказываете мне, мэм?

Она не могла произнести слова, которые когда-то давались ей так легко. Когда-то она принуждала его прогибаться согласно ее воле — забывая, как ненавистно ей было, когда то же самое делали с ней. В полнящейся страхом ночи он стоял перед ней на коленях, и она не могла ему приказать.

— Лорд М, я желаю, чтобы вы оставались здесь. Я желаю, чтобы вы находились в безопасности и ждали моего возвращения.

Он услышал в ее голосе, как колеблется, проседая, осыпаясь, ее выдержка — и Виктория ощутила это тоже. Подступала паника, стремительно завладевая ею, сковывая ее ледяными объятьями. Она внезапно поцеловала Мельбурна в лоб и, вырвавшись, побежала прочь — пока он не успел прикоснуться к ней снова.

 

***  
Мельбурн не пытался уснуть. Пламя в камине в библиотеке отбрасывало рваные зубастые тени, скрежетало по бумаге перо. Закончив страницу, Мельбурн перечитал ее и обнаружил, что не помнит и половину написанной чепухи. Однако он перевернул страницу и продолжил писать. Нельзя позволять себе думать. Нельзя позволять своим мыслям застить глаза.

Но мысли не спрашивали его позволения, подсовывая страшные образы один за другим. Холодная сталь. Алое на шелке. Грохот закрывающего склеп камня. Он последует за нею. Нет, нельзя — кто позаботится о Дэше? Ручка выкатилась из его пальцев. Слеза размазала бессмысленный набор слов. Чернила растекались, как кровь.

— Лорд М.

Мельбурн обернулся. Встал. Виктория выступила на свет из мрака дверного проема. Пламя горело в ее распущенных волосах, просвечивало сквозь ночную сорочку. Тиканье часов успело отсчитать, кажется, целую жизнь, прежде чем он произнес наконец: 

— Мэм?

Она закрыла за собой дверь. Повернула в скважине ключ. Босые ноги прошлепали по теплому дереву.

Они встретились в центре комнаты, где золото каминного пламени багровело, переходя в мягкий сумрак. Она влетела прямо в его руки и стиснула его в объятьях. Мельбурн зарылся лицом в ее волосы. Слушая тихое биение его сердца, Виктория заговорила таким же тихим голосом:

— Я не могу сказать вам: не бойтесь. Я боюсь не меньше.

На ее висок упала слеза. Его слеза. Виктория не стала стирать ее, и слеза заскользила по ее лицу.

— Мэм, — сказал он, — вашей храбрости хватит на нас обоих.

— Я храбра, потому что у меня есть вы.

Тикали часы. Промежутки между щелчками стрелок становились всё длиннее. Ночь черной шалью заволокла, укутала библиотеку.

Взяв Мельбурна за руки, Виктория попятилась. Он последовал за ней в золотое сияние, как на привязи. Усевшись на толстый ковер перед камином, она заставила Мельбурна опуститься на колени.

Тик-так. Оба замерли. Пуританские наставления, которые Виктория слушала всю жизнь, вновь зазвенели предупреждающе в ее голове, прогремели оглушающим обвинением. Грех. Позор. Но здесь не было греха. Она переплела свои пальцы с его.

Он мешкал. Тик-так. Измена, завозилась смутная, мутная мысль. Но страх за нее говорил в нем громче. Разоблачение, позор, оскорбления, насмешки. Но она ведь знала, она всё это знала, и тем не менее ложилась навзничь и тянула его с собой. Мельбурн едва не потерял равновесие, но выправился, удержался, прижав ее руки по бокам, нависая над ней, и Виктория невольно выгнулась, толкнувшись грудью в его грудь. 

Опершись на локти, Мельбурн целовал ее, спускаясь от виска к шее, целовал ложбинку, открывшуюся между расстегнутых пуговиц ночной сорочки. Виктория притянула его бедра к себе, успокаивая тяжестью его тела свое нетерпение, заставлявшее ее беспокойно извиваться.

Дав волю любопытным рукам, она убрала руки с его бедер и дотронулась до него там, где еще не трогала прежде. Усилием воли он заставил себя замереть, не двигаться. Весь мир будто съежился до размеров ковра под ними. За дробным стуком собственной крови Мельбурн услышал ее судорожный вздох.

— Мэм, вы…

— Я счастлива. Я счастлива, лорд М.

Огонь колыхался в ее глазах. Она опять потянулась к нему, и он дернулся, двинулся, вжимаясь в ее руку. Пополз вверх подол ночной сорочки. Она не застыла в страхе — ей нечего было бояться. Это понимание было с ней всегда, ожидание этого мгновения жило в ней с той поры, как она узнала его. И теперь он был так близко, что она могла только прошептать:

— Пожалуйста, поцелуйте меня.

И он целовал ее, пока ее скрученное напряжением тело не расслабилось. Он целовал ее, пока ее ладони на его спине не разжались, и тогда он скользнул ближе и, не размыкая объятий, толкнулся вперед. Виктория с писком прильнула к нему, впиваясь в его спину ногтями, но боль жгла недолго, только пока она приноравливалась к нему. Он двигался так мягко, так бережно, осыпая поцелуями ее брови, ее порхающие ресницы, с каждым поцелуем погружаясь всё глубже. Она чувствовала, как открывается — открывает ему последнее, что было сокрыто от него до сей поры. Сердце, разум, а теперь и тело. Она чувствовала его тяжесть, чувствовала, как медленно и сладко тянется что-то внутри. Как движется его тело в ее теле — сливаясь с ней воедино. Священное таинство. И она подумала: о, пусть я помню. Я хочу помнить. Каждый миг, до скончания дней.

Мельбурн видел, как она вздрогнула от боли. Теперь же ее широко распахнутые глаза были ясны, и потрясение в них перерастало в изумленный трепет. Она гладила его спину, мускулы, напряженные от слишком сдержанно медленного движения. Спокойные руки ее, озаряемые пляшущими отблесками пламени, коснулись его лица. Она улыбнулась. Испарина покрывала ее лицо.

Именно этого она хотела: если завтра случится худшее, ему останется эта ночь. Муж мой. Жена моя. Высечь бы это в памяти навечно — сколько бы ему ни довелось прожить. И когда он станет прахом на ветру, ветер, несущий его, будет петь ее имя.

Она касалась губами линии его подбородка. Он приподнял ее бедра, и ее голова откинулась назад, дрожь прошла по ее телу. Первый шок и благоговение единения сменились новыми ощущениями. Тепло внутри становилось нестерпимым, беспокойным, настойчиво дергающим. Ее тело само двигалось ему навстречу. Музыка — этот медленный глубокий ритм — их музыка. Она шевельнулась под ним, и он в ответ со стоном толкнулся еще глубже, не в силах оторвать взгляд от ее глаз.

Его рука скользнула между их телами. Выгнув спину дугой, она схватилась за его плечи, по-новому потрясенная. «Нет… так будет слишком быстро», — задыхаясь, шепнула она, не осознавая толком, что имеет в виду. Он поцеловал ее нос, издав хриплый смешок.

— Вы поистине редкостное создание, мэм. Редкостное и самое прекрасное.

Их губы легонько соприкоснулись. Она согнула ноги в коленях, пробравшись одной ступней между его ног, ведя ею по его бедру. Его взгляд, искавший в ее глазах боль, страх, нашел в них лишь переливчатый смех — даже она сама не поняла, откуда этот смех взялся, дивясь, как то, что было только что глубоким умиротворением, могло вспыхнуть таким диким ликованием. Он запустил руки в ее волосы, на мгновение закрывая ими ее лицо, прикрывая ее открытый, нагой взгляд. Ее глаза опаляли его. Сама жизнь его кружилась в этой обжигающей голубизне.

— Еще, — потребовала она. — Еще.

Рывком подтянув ее колени к своим бедрам, он поймал едва родившийся ее вскрик своим открытым ртом. В плавящемся поцелуе ее язык на его губах вторил движению их тел. Когда он снова провел рукой по ее животу, она прижала его руку своей. Его дыхание рвалось, как всхлип. Она целовала его, ощущая, как длинные судорожные толчки сворачивают ее в тугую пружину, как крепче, крепче стискивают ее его пальцы, как она пылает, слишком жарко, нестерпимо, как жар затапливает ее кожу, поднимая ее всё выше и выше, и вот она уже взлетает и падает прямо с небесной выси, полыхая, падает в бесконечное зарево. Он едва успел отпрянуть из ее жара, пока не забылся, не потерялся сам. И он бился и разбивался на ней, зарывшись лицом в ее шею, и она целовала его, сомкнув вокруг него кольцо рук, выдыхая слова любви, храня и оберегая его.


	14. Стрелок

Мельбурн организовал верховое сопровождение — двадцать всадников в штатском. Кучеру он велел спрятать под козлами пистолет. Заехавший во дворец Пиль встретился с ним во дворе и предложил дюжину полицейских в подмогу. Мельбурн предложение принял. Выражение глаз премьер-министра заставило умолкнуть антипатию, питаемую к нему его политическим противником.

— Королева не пострадает, милорд. Мы можем об этом позаботиться.

— Можем ли, сэр?

Взвинченный нервами виконт, казалось, готов был рассыпаться на глазах. Лидеру оппозиции вдруг захотелось похлопать его по плечу. Он неловко качнул было кулаком в воздухе, что выглядело так, словно он собирается ударить Мельбурна, но тот схватил его за руку и пожал ее.

— Ее величество благодарны, сэр Роберт. Она просила меня передать вам ее признательность. — Мельбурн поднял брови. — И я благодарен вам тоже.

Было что-то в его словах, что Пиль не вполне уловил, но что, тем не менее, вызвало у него тень сочувствия.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил он, смущенно прочищая горло. — Оно… кхм, так сказать, работать с вами, милорд, оказалось неожиданно приятно.

— Действительно, приятно, — от уголков глаз Мельбурна разошлись лучики морщин. — Нам нет необходимости постоянно воевать друг с другом.

После ухода Пиля Мельбурн задумчиво обошел двор. Воздух был прозрачен и ясен. Легкий ветерок морозил.

Они несколько часов проспали на ковре перед камином. Виктория лежала, положив голову ему на грудь. Проснувшись, она перевернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, окатив его лавиной спутанных волос. Ее улыбка согрела его лучше, чем огонь в камине.

Королева стояла в своей опочивальне, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание. Сердце в груди билось комком нервов, хотя всё тело ее было мягким, расслабленным, полным томной негой. Скерретт стояла позади, сражаясь со шнуровкой корсета и поглядывая украдкой на лицо королевы в зеркале. Королева сдвинулась с места, прошла к окну, и Скерретт пришлось заторопиться за ней.

— Ваше величество…. Ваше величество нехорошо себя чувствует?

Виктория немигающим взглядом смотрела через стекло, водя кончиками пальцев по своей ключице, рассеянно дотрагиваясь до горла.

— Ох, прости, Скерретт, — спохватилась она наконец. — Да. Нет, я чувствую себя хорошо.

Она продолжила смотреть из окна вниз. Скерретт глянула через ее плечо. Внизу мерил шагами двор лорд Мельбурн. Он поднял глаза к ее окну. Королева положила ладони на стекло.

Скерретт снова нагнулась, затягивая шнуровку вдруг затрясшимися руками.

— Какое платье вы хотели бы надеть, мэм? — спросила она, хотя хотела сказать: мэм, вы стоите у окна в корсете и панталонах. Но теперь это не имело значения. Королева уже спала в одной постели с премьер-министром только лишь в ночной сорочке. А потом произошло и нечто большее. Скерретт хотела бы не понимать, не видеть подобных вещей, но слишком легко их подмечала. Внезапно нахлынул страх. Тем не менее, она умудрилась завязать концы шнура бантиком и отступила, сложив руки перед собой.

Виктория обернулась и увидела, как бледна ее камеристка. На хорошеньком личике девушки впервые за долгое время застыло неопределенное выражение. Однажды она уже обращалась к Скерретт, чтобы обрести уверенность. Слегка поколебавшись, она снова потянулась к ней, стиснула ее руку.

— Что-нибудь яркое, пожалуйста.

Мельбурн издали увидел аметистово-лиловый наряд королевы, спешившей к нему через двор. Заметив наблюдавшие за ними у окон фигуры, он зашагал ей навстречу — а разглядев ее лицо, побежал. 

Ей так нужно, необходимо до него дотронуться. Нужно, но нельзя. Когда их разделял всего шаг, Виктория схватила его руки, переплетая вместе их не прикрытые перчатками пальцы. Теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу, пряча от любопытных взглядов нетерпеливые руки. Костяшки его пальцев пробежались по ее талии, но проклятый корсет скрадывал ощущения, потребность в которых стала почти болезненной. 

— Шепчите, — сказала она. — Сделайте вид, что шепчете мне на ухо.

Мельбурн медленно склонил голову. За широкими полями ее шляпки не видно было, как его губы коснулись щеки королевы. Он поцеловал нежную кожу возле уха, спустился ниже, к изгибу челюсти. Скользнув пальцами по его груди, Виктория тихонько засмеялась и кожей почувствовала его улыбку — ее рука без труда пролезала целиком меж пуговиц его сюртука. Ее ладонь легла плашмя на ткань рубашки, и он задрожал, всем существом стремясь к этому жаркому прикосновению.

— Доброе утро, лорд М.

— Уже день, мэм.

— Я спала до трех часов.

Она бросила на него взгляд из-под ресниц. Мельбурн думал, что невозможно стать еще ближе друг другу, что ничто между ними не может быть еще проще, чем было прежде. Ее рука под сюртуком выписывала большим пальцем абстрактные узоры на его животе. Теперь — теперь всё стало еще проще. Теперь, когда пал последний барьер между ними. 

Но она все-таки поедет. Поедет в своем аметистовом платье ловить вооруженного безумца. Мельбурн вгляделся в ее лицо, в милые ямочки на щеках.

— Лорд М, я так люблю вас.

— Какая удача мэм — я люблю вас больше жизни.

Дышалось так тяжело, словно над головой плескалась толща воды. Ее глаза были красноречивы помимо ее воли. Попроси меня не ехать. Попроси меня остаться. Виктория с силой сомкнула веки, и напряженные морщины прорезали ее лоб.

Мельбурн высвободил ее руку из своего сюртука и опустился на колено. Любопытные в окнах не смогут ни к чему придраться. Они не увидят, что вместо того, чтобы поцеловать воздух над рукой королевы, Мельбурн повернет ее запястье и запечатлеет поцелуй на тыльной его стороне. Он не может дать ей железную броню. Он не может сделать ее неуязвимой для свинца. Но может быть — может быть, если любовь способна служить хоть какой-то защитой, его любовь проникнет через этот поцелуй в ее вены, пропитает всю ее кровь.

— Мэм, — произнес он и встал. Виктория кивнула, открывая глаза, в которых горела такая отвага, что у Мельбурна закружилась голова. Они по-прежнему непрошено молили: попроси, попроси меня — но Мельбурн понимал, что не должен этого делать. За его эгоизм она заплатила бы своим сожалением, и это была бы слишком высокая цена. Нет, она совершит этот невозможный поступок, и все увидят силу, которую всегда видел в ней он.

Открытое ландо с грохотом выкатилось из каретного сарая. Мельбурн подвел королеву к ступенькам. Ее рука на его локте дрожала. Взяв ее ладонь, он помог Виктории взобраться в экипаж.

— Дрина!

С дальнего конца двора к ним спешила в раздувающихся юбках герцогиня. 

— Я не слышала, как она подошла, — пробормотала Виктория.

— Я тоже.

Он закрыл дверцу экипажа. Королева положила руку на деревянный бортик, касаясь плеча Мельбурна. Его губы изнутри жгли слова, которые он не мог произнести. Никогда ему не стать таким же храбрым, как она. Но пусть хотя бы в напутственных словах его будет уверенность и отвага. 

— Увидимся, когда вы вернетесь, мэм.

— Да. Мы увидимся.

Она стукнула по дверце ландо снаружи, пользуясь возможностью дотронуться до него еще раз. Экипаж тронулся, и кончики ее пальцев скользнули по его груди. Она повернулась, оглядываясь на него и без усилия улыбнулась болезненной, полной любви улыбкой. Даже сейчас он заставлял ее улыбаться. Она прижала пальцы к губам и подула на них. Он изобразил, как бережно ловит ее воздушный поцелуй.

Виктория едва успела увидеть мать, возникшую у Мельбурна за спиной. Герцогиня подошла в тот момент, когда ландо выезжало со двора. Он не поворачивал к ней головы, пока королева не скрылась из виду. 

— Лорд Мельбурн. Куда едет моя дочь?

Он лишь слегка склонил голову. 

— На прогулку, ваша светлость.

— Как же… что же заставило ее выехать так скоро после попытки покушения на ее жизнь?

— Она сочла это правильным, ваша светлость.

Мельбурн прошел внутрь. Герцогиня осталась стоять, смотря на открытые ворота. Ей вдруг вспомнились похороны герцога. Вспомнилась как ее малютка, ее крошечная девочка на руках у кормилицы не сводила своих огромных глаз цвета летнего неба с задрапированного красной тканью гроба.

— Дрина, — прошептала она. — Нет. — И голос ее растворился в печальном вздохе ветра. 

 

***  
Королева посидела в углу экипажа. Пересела на середину сиденья. Надвинула шляпку ниже на лицо, снова оттянула назад, сбросила совсем, и шляпка повисла у нее за спиной на ленточках. Стрелок должен видеть меня, сказала она себе. А клочок материи не защитит мою голову.

Верховые ехали рысью, окружая экипаж со всех сторон. Те, что были в штатском, особенно бросались в глаза, как они ни старались сделать вид, что едут сами по себе, не имея никакого отношения к королевской карете. Они меняли скорость, съезжали к противоположной стороне дороги, но это были слишком хорошие наездники на слишком крупных, слишком холеных скакунах. Именно они первыми привлекли к себе внимание, когда ландо свернуло на Мэлл.

С тротуара раздались приветственные крики, заставившие Викторию вздрогнуть. Она наполовину сползла с сиденья. Снова грянуло ура. Люди размахивали руками. Кто-то крикнул: «Боже храни королеву!» 

К этому возгласу присоединились другие, в воздух полетели шляпы, разрозненные голоса слились в восторженный хор, объединивший всех прохожих. Мужчины и женщины бежали рядом с экипажем. Виктория подняла руку, и хор голосов взорвался еще громче. Древняя старушка воскликнула тоненьким голоском: «Благослови Господь ваше величество», и Виктория, встретившись с ней взглядом, увидела в ее глазах такую теплоту, что в ее собственных глазах защипало от навернувшихся слез.

Гул плыл по Мэлл, всё возрастая. Снова взлетали шляпы. С тротуара сошла юная пара. Девушка, державшая в руке пышный розовый букет, широко улыбаясь, бросила его в ландо. Высунувшись из экипажа, королева поймала букет и поднесла его к лицу — цветы пахли медом. Девушка захлопала в обтянутые белыми перчатками ладоши. Ее муж присоединился к ликующей толпе.

Новые и новые люди выходили на дорогу, размахивая руками и восклицая. Кучер пустил лошадей вскачь. Верховые подступили ближе к экипажу. Виктория встала на колени на подушках. Столько людей благословляют ее — просят Бога хранить ее. Она отзывалась им: «Спасибо». Она повторяла: «Вы чрезвычайно добры». И толпа отвечала ей криками еще дружнее и громче.

Экипаж набирал скорость. Всадники в штатском перестали скрываться, заняв места по четырем углам ландо. Виктория позабыла, зачем они нужны. Люди хлопали ей, звали ее. Ее рука взметалась в ответном жесте всё выше. Нужно сделать нечто большее… если она встанет во весь рост лишь на секундочку, это ведь будет не слишком опасно. Покачиваясь, королева поднялась и выпрямилась. Толпа взревела, запевая национальный гимн. И она воспарила на крыльях их голосов, на волне взмывающей ввысь мелодии. Она махала уже обеими руками.

Старший офицер подъехал ближе. 

— Пожалуйста, присядьте, ваше величество, — сказал он одними губами, ибо за ревом голосов не было слышно слов. У Виктории уже болели руки. Вздохнув, она начала было с улыбкой на губах опускаться на сиденье. 

Сквозь группу людей у обочины дороги пробилась стройная фигура в темной одежде, проскользнула между галопирующими лошадьми. При виде его лица — а это было то же лицо — Виктория отпрянула назад. Верховые обрушили на него удары хлыстов. Экипаж вильнул. Парень прыгнул, проворный, как тощая бродячая кошка, повиснув на дверце ландо. Он вынул руку из кармана, и в лоб Виктории нацелилось дуло револьвера.

Движения его были столь быстрыми, что даже когда он целился, ничего не заметившая толпа продолжала петь гимн. Колеса экипажа громыхали по мостовой, неся вперед королеву и стрелка вместе с нею. Королева смотрела в узкое черное дуло. Смотрела в юные черные глаза, в глубине которых звенел крик, такой пронзительный и громкий, что она услышала его вопреки гремящей толпе. Теперь и толпа кричала тоже, кричала в ужасе — но один голос звучал громче всех. В этом крике разлеталась на миллионы осколков выдираемая с кровью душа.

Мгновение. Доля секунды. Указательный палец на спусковом крючке. Виктория видела, как бегут полицейские, как опускаются руки верховых с зажатыми в них пистолетами, и стремительно согнулась, борясь с подступившей тошнотой. Пули просвистели прямо над ней. Она вжалась в подушки и закрыла голову, смяв в руке розовый букет, вдохнув запах меда и солнечного света.

— Ваше величество! Вы ранены?

Рев толпы звучал грохотом обрушивающихся гор. Верховые помогли ей подняться. Виктория потрясла головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Стрелка не было видно — только широкая полоса красных брызг окропляла стенку экипажа. Красные брызги усеивали юбку ее платья и подушки.

Нельзя задумываться. Только действовать.

— Помогите мне, — сказала она. — Кучер, медленнее.

Опершись на протянутые руки верховых, она встала, взобралась на сиденье, выпрямилась во весь рост, чтобы толпа видела ее. Взметнулась новая волна восторженных криков. Голоса, в которых восхищение и любовь мешались с истерикой и слезами, приветствовали свою королеву. Люди падали в обморок. Люди поддерживали друг друга, ослабев от потрясения. Немного позади собиралась вокруг лежащей на дороге фигуры кучка мужчин.

— Поворачивать во дворец? — крикнул кучер. Королева кивнула. Экипаж повернул, проезжая по Мэлл обратно, уже гораздо медленнее, и она махала и кивала толпе, удерживая равновесие на сиденье. Люди высыпали на улицу, оглашая округу радостными криками и всхлипами. Они запели опять. Виктория не смогла заставить себя улыбнуться. Не смогла взглянуть на лежащего посреди мостовой мальчика.

Герцогиня ждала у ворот. Утирая слезы, она бросилась открывать дверцу ландо, схватила дочь за плечи.

— О, благодарение Господу. О боже! Дрина, это не твоя кровь?

Виктория покачала головой. Руки герцогини стискивали ее в объятиях, которые так часто были нужны ей раньше. Вот через что она должна была пройти, чтобы заслужить это. Она склонила голову на плечо матери.

— Со мной всё хорошо, мама. Не бойся.

Рыдая и обнимая дочь, герцогиня дошла с ней до вестибюля, где ее перехватила Лецен, бледная как полотно.

— Позвольте проводить вас в вашу спальню, ваша светлость.

Герцогиня тяжело оперлась на плечо баронессы, которой оставалось только послать Виктории воздушный поцелуй — как она учила принцессу, когда та еще и ходить не умела. Королева слабо улыбнулась своей гувернантке, чувствуя давящую тяжесть неимоверного изнеможения.

— Я отправляюсь в свои покои, Лецен. Помощь мне не понадобится.

Лестница казалась нескончаемой, словно то была лестница в небо. Почти уже добравшись до своих покоев, она остановилась передохнуть и прислонилась к стене. Там ее и нашла Скерретт.

— Ваше величество, я так рада, что вы… я очень рада.

У Виктории не оставалось больше сил на улыбки. Она позволила Скерретт увлечь себя дальше по коридору. Дверь в королевские покои была открыта. В камине полыхал огонь.

Скерретт опустила глаза, не собираясь смотреть. Но она услышала, как шаги королевы перешли вдруг в бег. Закрывая дверь, она краем глаза заметила, как они приникли друг к другу, озаряемые каминным пламенем. Она услышала шепот лорда Мельбурна, и каждым вторым его словом было «люблю».


	15. Лунный свет

Королева сидела на своей кровати, скрестив ноги. Премьер-министр сидел перед ней. Он распустил шнуровку и помог снять забрызганное кровью платье, после чего помешал ей бросить его в огонь. 

— Отдайте его вашим портным. Возможно, им удастся сделать такое же.

— Я не хочу больше надевать лиловое. Никогда.

— В лиловом вы похожи на ангела.

Войдя в комнату, она взяла его руки и поднесла их к лицу. Теперь она сидела, ссутулившись, опустив руки на колени. Мельбурн вынимал шпильки из ее волос. С уже привычным — теперь еще более привычным — восхищением он дивился, как такая нежная головка носит доставшееся ей бремя. Он потерял счет высвобожденным косам и завиткам. Лишь успев подумать: ну вот она, последняя шпилька, он нащупывал очередной острый металлический, деревянный или костяной кончик.

— Кажется, несколько еще осталось, мэм…

Виктория ощупала голову и нашла еще столько шпилек, что Мельбурн застонал с досады. В отместку она нацепила одну из шпилек на его шевелюру. Потяжелевший локон упал ему на лоб, обрамляя его необыкновенные глаза.

— Вы слишком красивы, лорд М.

Он был еще красивее, когда смущенно краснел. Голос в голове шепнул: «как байронический герой», и она поспешно отмахнулась, склонилась поцеловать его щеку, искупая вину за столь глупую мысль. Оставит ли его когда-нибудь эта боль? Если бы только она могла изгнать ее, если бы только могла поцелуями развеять призраки его горьких воспоминаний…

За окном стремительно поднимался ветер. Порывы его с грохотом сотрясали оконные рамы, напоминая Виктории о громыхавших по мостовой колесах, о том, как раскачивалось и скрипело, унося ее, ландо. Багряные пятна на подушках, черные пятна на лиловом шелке. Запятнанного платья на ней уже не было, а ей всё чудился влажный медный запах. Виктория потерла ткань нижней юбки, потерла босые ступни.

— Мэм, кровь была только на платье.

Улыбка, которую он уловил в ее глазах, была нежнее любых цветов. Обхватив его шею ладонями, она прижалась губами к его губам, упиваясь запахом его кожи, его волос.

— Я чувствую себя не вполне чистой, — прошептала она. — Такое ощущение, что она на мне, что она не сходит.

Мельбурн бросил взгляд на окно. Распрямив ноги, он встал с кровати, и Виктория немедленно потянулась к нему.

— Не уходите…

— Вы идете со мной, мэм.

— Куда? Скоро уже полночь.

— А вы проспали до трех часов дня.

Он потянул к себе одеяло, и она, охнув, скользнула с одеяла прямо в его объятья, так что ее нижняя юбка всколыхнулась вокруг их ног. Мельбурн снял с крючка пальто, завернул в пальто Викторию и обхватил ее плечи рукой, прижимая к своему боку. Ничто не заставляет ее лицо так сиять, как любопытство, подумал он. 

Она сомкнула руки вокруг его талии. Выйдя из спальни, они медленно пробирались по коридору, овеваемые сквозняками, прислушиваясь к протяжным угрюмым бормотаниям ветра.

Ее волосы змеились по его руке. Он запускал большой палец в свивающиеся кольцами пряди, ведя его сверху вниз, и те разворачивались, раздваивались, и каждая новая прядь сворачивалась в отдельный мягкий локон. Он вытягивал их, насколько они то позволяли, отпускал и смотрел, как они снова скручиваются, пружиня обратно. Он гладил оставленные расплетенными косами волны. Одна коса осталась незамеченной. Он расплел и ее, поднимаясь от лопатки к шее. Виктории казалось, что она вот-вот воспарит, уплывет, уносимая обволокшей ее кожу томной дрожью. 

Никто не встретился им на пути. Мельбурн направился по кратчайшему пути к заднему фасаду дворца. Воздух сделался холоднее. Виктории подняла на него глаза.

— Нам нельзя выходить, лорд М. Разве вы не слышите, какая погода?

— Именно потому, что такая погода, мы и выйдем.

Он остановился у последней двери. Она замялась в нерешительности.

— Это не опасно?

— А что вы делали сегодня, мэм?

Она благодарно хихикнула. Он благодарно смотрел, как она, откинув с лица волосы, прижимает нос к окну в двери.

— Луны не видно, — сказала она.

Причудливые силуэты деревьев в саду хлестали ночь плетьми своих ветвей. Озеро лежало мутной серой кляксой на черном фоне.

Виктория повернула ручку. Ветер одним ударом распахнул дверь, и воздух со свистом наполнился запахами — листвы и земли, росистой травы. Она сделала вдох, впервые после стрельбы задышав полной грудью.

— Идемте же, — сказала она, и он последовал за ней в ночь.

Через несколько шагов ей пришлось уцепиться за Мельбурна. Порывы ветра, казалось, рвались со всех сторон сразу, подталкивая их вперед, пихая в бока. Королева задышала глубже. Холод прояснял голову, вымывая все мысли. Она осмотрела клокочущее небо.

— Лорд М, ветер сдул луну с неба.

— Действительно, мэм.

— Быть может, она упала в озеро? — Она ощупью нашла его руку. — Давайте посмотрим.

Виктория бросилась бежать, таща его за собой. Он поспевал без труда — его ноги были длиннее. Ветер пригнал их к берегу озера, и она с визгом влетела прямо в студеную воду. Мгновенно промокшая насквозь тонкая ткань юбки сбилась в неловкую, мешающую массу. Мельбурн тоже вошел в воду по колено, чтобы помочь ей устоять на ногах. Так они стояли, осматривая трепещущее серое одеяло неба в узлах туч. Деревья по берегам озера тряслись и гнулись.

— Я не вижу луну, лорд М.

— Как и я. Нет, не заходите глубже. — Он удержал ее и поцеловал вздернутые брови. — Вдруг рыбы голодны. 

— Они не осмелятся меня укусить…

— Рыбы ничего не смыслят в монархии, мэм. Считайте, что это те же чартисты, только в чешуе. 

Она рассмеялась расслабленно и свободно. Над водой пронеслись листья — Виктории удалось разглядеть лишь их цвет, их кружащиеся очертания. Один лист пристал к плечу Мельбурна, покачиваясь, балансируя на нем, подобно бабочке. Виктория улыбнулась. Ветер свернул листочек, завертел. Но тот, такой хрупкий и легкий на вид, продолжал держаться, упрямо не сдаваясь шквалу.

Здесь, под покровом ночи, никто не мог увидеть, как она встает на цыпочки и целует Мельбурна, обхватив его лицо руками, целует снова и снова, пока их тела не начинают гудеть от нарастающего тепла. Вода озера скручивалась в воронки вокруг их ног, ветер шуршал в их одеждах.

— Хотелось бы мне, — прошептала она, — хотелось бы мне уметь говорить так же хорошо, как вы.

— Почему же, мэм? Вы говорите всё лучше и лучше.

— Но недостаточно хорошо. Я не умею подбирать правильные слова. Я не знаю нужных слов, чтобы описать, то, что я чувствую.

Мельбурн улыбнулся в ее волосы. Непринужденно, почти бессознательно ее руки взлетели к его груди, обняли его за шею, подтягивая ее тело выше. Мельбурн все еще привыкал к тому, как она тянулась к нему — просто тянулась, когда хотела, чтобы взять то, чего хотела — просто как дважды два. И никакие его слова и мысли, призывающие к осмотрительности, не могли ее охладить, не могли изменить ее. Быть может, ему суждено вечно быть ночью, а ей — светом звезд. В его тьме она могла сиять еще ярче.

Она запрокинула голову назад, взглянула на него. Тепло в ее глазах делалось всё глубже. Мельбурн запустил пальцы в ее волосы на затылке. 

— Вам холодно, лорд М?

— Вода холодная, мэм. Глядите, как она трясется.

— Вы тоже дрожите.

Виктория дотронулась до его пальцев — холоднее, чем у нее. Снова взглянув на его лицо, она потянулась к застежкам своего нижнего платья и, прежде чем он успел остановить ее, выдавила крючки из гнезд. Она взяла его руки в свои и прижала их к пылающей коже, открывшейся меж половинок корсажа.

Его ладони изогнулись, следуя изгибам ее тела, и она качнулась ему навстречу, горячо задышала ему в горло, ощущая, как отвечает ей его пульс. Она поцеловала трепыхающуюся жилку, прижалась к ней ртом, чувствуя биение его пульса как собственное сердце, колотящееся в ее губах, на ее языке. Он же чувствовал ее сердце кончиками пальцев. В холодной воде он встал перед ней на колени, поцеловал обнаженную белую кожу.

Всплеск наслаждения встряхнул ее, обжег полымем. Виктория потеряла равновесие, под весом Мельбурна не удержалась на ногах на скользких камнях, и они упали вместе, подняв столб брызг. Хватаясь друг за друга под ударами шквала и волн, они слышали рваный хохот друг друга и целовали, целовали мокрую кожу, мокрые волосы.

— Останемся здесь, пожалуйста, лорд М. Останемся здесь навсегда.

Мельбурн не видел ничего, кроме ее глаз. Однако, он собрался с мыслями достаточно, чтобы сесть в воде самому и поднять ее. Он поцеловал ее еще раз. Виктория прижалась лицом к его лицу. Она в безопасности. Она чиста.

— Мэм, вам нужна теплая постель.

— Мне не нужно ничего, кроме вас.

Мельбурн встал, держа Викторию в руках — ее ноги обвивались вокруг его талии. Пока он нес ее через сад обратно, небо над озером начало светлеть. На мгновение, на один удар сердца истончился облачный покров. Под серебряным светом луны королева и ее премьер-министр проскользнули во дворец.


	16. Гимн

Когда Мельбурн проснулся, ночь почудилась ему обрывком сна — слишком приятным, чтобы быть явью. Как они со смехом крались по дворцу, оставляя за собой лужи воды и отпечатки только одной пары ног… На полпути к ее покоям она развязала его галстук и повязала вокруг собственной шеи. А не дойдя совсем чуть-чуть, они натыкались на стены, потому что она осыпала все его лицо поцелуями, и он едва видел, куда ступает. У нее болели ноги — так крепко она сжимала их вокруг его талии.

— Лорд М… — Она принялась сдирать мокрую рубашку с его груди. — Лорд М, я хочу… 

— Я, пожалуй, догадываюсь, мэм.

Он поймал ее смех губами. Как стремительно она ворвалась бушующим пламенем в его сердце, как долго он страшился ее огня. Больше он не мог заставить себя бояться. Слишком хорошо он теперь знал этот огонь. Слишком любил. Он поцеловал ее раскрасневшуюся шею.

— Скорее, — бормотала она, — прошу, скорее.

Едва они успели закрыть дверь спальни, как она повела плечами, стряхивая с себя мокрое белье. Он не сводил с нее глаз, молчаливо, беспомощно — вот ее руки комкают его рубашку, вот его рубашка уже висит перед раскаленной каминной решеткой. С ее волос текла вода, ее лицо было так бледно, но она подошла к бельевому шкафу, и полотенце, которое она достала, легло на его плечи, взъерошило его волосы. Ее кожа скользнула по его коже. Он обернул полотенце вокруг них обоих.

— Лорд М… Лорд М, это у всех так?

Он засмеялся, и его смех прозвучал слишком громко в столь поздний час. 

— Нет, мэм, — ответил он. — Не у всех.

Руки, дрожащие, закоченело-неуклюжие, нашли друг друга. Он мог остановить ее — отнести ее к очагу, удостовериться, что с губ ее исчезла холодная синева — но он мог добиться того же эффекта поцелуями. Она потянула его к кровати. Он сдался с улыбкой. Мягко шлепнулось на ковер полотенце. Самый простой способ согреться.

И теперь, в жемчужно-сером свете раннего утра, она лежала, свернувшись тихим клубочком у него под боком, перекинув руку поперек его талии. Даже во сне ее пальцы сжимали его пальцы, словно боясь потерять их. Она мерно и очаровательно сопела.

Он позволил сну убаюкать себя, лениво вспоминая минувшую ночь. «Это у всех так?» — спросила она, а чуть позже сама, обессиленная, выдохнула правильный ответ. Нет. Нет. Невозможно, чтобы так было у всех. Так может быть только с нами, только для нас. Он держал ее, как свой последний якорь. Видя его глаза, она снова обвилась вокруг него. Любовь моя, сказала она, ты само совершенство, любовь моя. И здесь, с ней, он это чувствовал. Вопреки запятнанной памяти, вопреки всем мрачным теням, преследовавшим его, ее объятия делали его совершенным.

Виктория пробуждалась. Потянувшись, она зевнула, выдыхая ему в шею. Ее рука лениво изогнулась, пальцы поползли к его груди.

— Доброе утро, — прошелестела она.

Мельбурн перевернулся. Она поцеловала его в нос. Его лицо постепенно начинало терять неуютную худобу. Какое счастье, думала она, какое райское, упоительное блаженство сонно вести ладонью по его щеке, по царапающей щетине, трогать его улыбку.

— Я спала как соня, лорд М.

— Знаю, мэм. Вы и звуки издавали соответствующие.

Ямочки. 

— Пи-пи-пи, — пропищала она ему в лицо и широко улыбнулась в ответ на его сияющую улыбку, и захихикала, извиваясь под его пальцами, щекотно заскользившими по ее голому боку.

— Лорд М. — Она погладила его живот. — Лорд М, я ведь не причинила вам боли? 

— Вы… что, мэм?

— Ваши плечи. Ногтями. — Виктория наморщила лоб. — Простите. Больно было?

Она встревоженно заерзала, подбираясь ближе. Мельбурн приложил тыльную сторону ладони к ее щеке, еще пышущей жаром ночного наслаждения, заглянул в светящиеся этим жаром глаза.

— Мэм, вы невероятное чудо. Вы — всё самое прекрасное, что есть на свете. И вы не причинили мне боли. 

— В самом деле?

— В самом деле.

Она присела в постели, сложив руки на груди и смотря на него сверху вниз. Его дыхание шевелило ее волосы. Еще раз она склонилась к нему для поцелуя — долгого, теплого, ласкового. 

— Пора за работу.

— Да, мэм, пора.

Несмотря на те две ночи, что они провели вместе, как если бы были женаты, он вздрогнул, увидев, как она встает, встряхивает волосами и подходит к туалетному столику, одетая в один лишь его шейный платок. Когда она обернулась в его сторону, он опустил взгляд — и быстро поднял снова. Виктория попыталась нахмуриться.

— Лорд М. Было бы нехорошо вызывать мою камеристку, пока вы здесь.

— А… в таком случае, возможно, мне следует… 

— Нет! Вам не нужно уходить. Я имею в виду, что Скерретт не может прийти и одеть меня.

Она сделала достаточно заметный акцент на последних словах, чтобы Мельбурн понял и торопливо выбрался из постели. Он знал ее тело, посему ему легко было помочь ей надеть нижнюю одежду. Ей же легко было украдкой целовать его, пока он завязывал шнурки и застегивал пуговицы, легко облачить его в высохшую рубашку. Его волосы непослушно вились пышным облаком. Виктория взяла гребень, и он склонил к ней голову, чтобы она расчесала его кудри так вдумчиво, словно составляла букет цветов. Направляя его руки, она научила его укладывать ее волосы волной и правильно подтыкать их. 

Лишь на корсете запнулись его руки. Он и не представлял, насколько туго должна быть затянута шнуровка — так туго, что пока он тянул, ей приходилось держаться за кровать. Когда корсет обмяк во второй раз, она запрокинула голову назад и, увидев, беспокойство на его лице, коснулась губами его подбородка.

— Попытайтесь еще раз. Вы не сделаете мне больно.

И тем не менее он не сумел заставить себя натянуть тесемки так, чтобы они оставили бугристые полосы на ее коже. Виктория оставила их расслабленными и нашла в гардеробе свободное платье. Застегивая пуговицы, она услышала донесшийся с порога голос Мельбурна.

— Мэм, взгляните-ка.

Виктория подошла ближе, потирая глаза.

— Они лежали под дверью, — сказал Мельбурн. Она заглянула за его руку.

Он не видел вчерашних газет — как не видела их и Виктория. Сейчас он в руках держал номера и за вчерашний, и за сегодняшний день. Первые полосы были заняты одним-единственным сюжетом. На передовице одной из сегодняшних газет красовался рисунок, изображающий поднявшихся на дыбы лошадей, запряженных в накренившийся экипаж, и стоящую во весь рост королеву — одна рука поднята в приветственном взмахе, вторая отталкивает угрюмо хмурящегося человека с пистолетами. На другой стрелок склонился над королевой, занеся над ней нож вместо револьвера. На третьей у королевы из глубокой раны на лице сочилась кровь — на четвертой верховые ее эскорта безо всяких пистолетов схватывались с дородной фигурой злоумышленника, а за ними улыбающаяся королева махала рукой ошеломленной толпе. Над каждым из рисунков вздымались огромные литеры громогласных заголовков.

ХРАБРОСТЬ ЕЕ ВЕЛИЧЕСТВА

КОРОЛЕВА ЗАДЕРЖИВАЕТ ОПАСНОГО ПРЕСТУПНИКА

МОНАРХ РИСКУЕТ ЖИЗНЬЮ РАДИ ПРОСТОГО НАРОДА

НАША КОРОЛЕВА В СМЕРТЕЛЬНОЙ ОПАСНОСТИ

Вчерашние выпуски содержали иные рисунки. Королева прячется за плечом премьер-министра. Премьер-министр тянет ее вниз из-под мушки револьвера, в то время как трое верховые зависли в воздухе, падая с лошадей. Один из рисунков — Мельбурн взглянул на Викторию — изображал их прильнувшими друг к другу, ее перепуганное лицо прижалось к темному сукну его пальто.

НАПАДЕНИЕ НА КОРОЛЕВУ И ЛИДЕРА ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВА

ЛОРД МЕЛЬБУРН ЗАЩИЩАЕТ КОРОЛЕВУ

ПРЕДАННОСТЬ ПРЕМЬЕР-МИНИСТРА

А самая большая иллюстрация изображала огонь, вырывающийся из револьверных стволов, и оборачивающуюся королеву в экипаже — ее огромные глаза обращены к читателю, но ее тело изгибается в другую сторону. За ней стоит премьер-министр, и она разводит руки, чтобы закрыть его от пуль.

— «КОРОНА ЗАЩИЩАЕТ ДЕМОКРАТИЮ», — прочли они хором. Продолжила Виктория одна, слегка подрагивающим голосом: — «Великобритания и ее доминионы увидели сегодня акт высшего героизма. Наша юная королева выказала готовность пожертвовать жизнью ради избранного лидера своего правительства…»

Они переходили от газеты к газете. Некоторые называли произошедшее героизмом — его или ее героизмом. Некоторые задавались вопросом: почему она рискнула жизнью дважды? Гораздо больше статей выражали восхищение ее смелостью. Десятки подчеркивали романтичность их действий. Королева спасает премьер-министра. Премьер-министр спасает королеву. Преданность. Уважение. Демократия. Прекрасная молодая Британия. Блистательный лидер реформаторов. Преданность. Демократия.

Виктория побежала за шляпкой и туфлями, кипя и переполняясь новой энергией. Найдя искомое, она вернулась к своему премьер-министру, уже привычно встала на цыпочки, обвила руками его шею. Он прижался щекой к ее щеке.

Скерретт, ждавшая в конце коридора, заглянула за угол. Дэш вел себя примерно — спокойно проспал в своей корзинке у изножья ее кровати и учтиво лизнул в благодарность ее руки, когда она подавала ему завтрак. Но теперь, заметив забиравшего газеты Мельбурна, пес принялся вертеться, ерзать и скулить, всё сильнее постукивая раненной лапкой, пока наконец не гавкнул трубно в ответ на ее попытки его утихомирить. Скерретт сразу же услышала голос королевы, а за ним — смех премьер-министра.

— Дэш! Дэш! Где он?

Дверь открылась. Виктория бегом устремилась к своему любимцу. Камеристка передала спаниеля хозяйке, с улыбкой присела в книксене и поспешила удалиться, прежде чем ей пришлось бы стать свидетельницей тому, как из королевской опочивальни выходит лорд Мельбурн.

 

***  
Днем Мельбурн и Виктория вместе отправились на прогулку. Они не стали брать экипаж, а поехали верхом. Бессчетное количество народа собралось за воротами дворца. Королева проехалась по всей Мэлл и вернулась, усыпанная лепестками цветов. Уши ее звенели от приветственных криков подданных. Премьер-министра толпа сопроводила до самого парламента. Мужчины и женщины бежали рядом с его лошадью. Мальчишки, напомнившие ему об Огастасе, старались не отставать — он же, потворствуя ребятне, придержал коня, сбавив ход до шаркающей рыси, и всем в ответ приподнимал цилиндр. Журналисты неистово черкали карандашами, делая зарисовки. Полисмены Пиля снимали форменные головные уборы. В каждом выкрике звенела благодарность. У каждого ребенка находилось лакомство для его лошади. Картину озаряло бледное золото солнца.

Вечером королева выехала одна, в ландо. Ландо вычистили и отлакировали, в упряжку поставили тех же лошадей, еще нервно подрагивавших от пережитого потрясения. Королева надела ослепительно белое платье и перчатки. Экипаж выкатился из ворот и был встречен оглушительными возгласами. Фасад дворца звенел от эха сотен голосов. Люди пели, люди бросали такое множество букетов, что цветы полностью скрыли от глаз пол ландо и образовали целый холмик, свивая симфонию красок и ароматов. То место, куда упали они с Мельбурном, где он закрыл ее своим телом, утопало в цветах. В громких «ура» на людских устах его имя переплеталось с ее именем. Боже, благослови королеву, кричали они. Боже, благослови премьер-министра. Благослови вас Бог.

 

***  
Неделя продолжалась, а заголовки оставались прежними. Королева посетила оперу, и Мельбурн стоял позади нее в королевской ложе. Публика внезапно вскочила на ноги, голоса прогремели в гимне — люди стояли так долго, что начало увертюры задержалось.

Она проезжала по улицам и паркам, беря с собой совсем небольшой эскорт — насколько дозволял парламент. Новые заголовки взорвались восхвалениями ее отваге. Из ландо она увидела детей, разыгрывающих различные версии недавней истории — деревянные лошадки изображали экипаж, миниатюрные королевы и Мельбурны, крохотные стрелки кричали: «Бах!» и размахивали палками. Королева вздрагивала. Королева улыбалась. Она рассказала премьер-министру о детских представлениях, и в следующей поездке он сопровождал ее, держа руку на ее спине. Она прижималась к его боку.

Произошли кое-какие мелкие изменения. Прибыв утром с депешами, Мельбурн больше не устраивался для обсуждения их напротив королевы за ее письменным столом, а садился на диван или банкетку у окна. Она усаживалась между его ног, откидываясь ему на грудь. Порой они сидели бок о бок — ее ступни чуть не доставали до пола. Однажды Мельбурн явился к ней после проведенной за работой ночи. Заметив его налитые тяжестью веки, она потянула его на диванные подушки и уложила его голову себе на колени. Он дремал, пока она читала депеши. Он проспал несколько часов, и все эти часы Виктория не двигалась с места. После обеда он проснулся от ее легких, как касания крыльев бабочки, поцелуев, и щекочущих его лицо волос.

В другой день они взяли бумаги с собой в библиотеку. По окнам барабанил дождь, портьеры были задернуты, создавая видимость вечернего мрака. Языки огня в камине вздымались высоко, купая полкомнаты в золотистом свете. Перед камином лежал толстый ковер. Они не смели взглянуть друг на друга, пока не удалился лакей, несший вализы. Мельбурн запер дверь. Виктория немедленно подскочила к нему, и он поймал ее в свои объятья. Она стягивала с него сюртук, и ее губы были везде — на его губах, на его шее. Она едва могла говорить, сжигаемая жарким влечением, безотлагательной потребностью в нем.

— Депеши очень срочные?

— Они могут обождать час-другой.

— Слишком мало…

Они сплелись воедино на ковре, и это было так знакомо, так просто. Он благодарил небеса за шум дождя за окном. Всё, что она чувствовала, она произносила вслух — выдыхала ему на ухо или выкрикивала. Всё, что он знал о любви, возрастало в ней многократно, как под увеличительным стеклом. Она отбросила все увещевания страха, слабости и стыда. Она любила его тело и его руки. Любила то, как подогнаны, прилажены друг к другу их тела. Она высказывала ему каждое свое желание, даже если не могла подобрать этому желанию названия. Он изучал ее кожу, словно карту звездного неба.

Жар наконец улегся. На самом пике ее рука взметнулась, сбив прямо в пламя кочергу — железо громко лязгнуло о стенки камина, пламя выплюнуло горсть искр. Комнату окутывала бархатистая тишина. Огонь горел спокойно.

— Депеши, — пробормотал Мельбурн.

— Посмотрим их здесь.

Он покачал головой, но, тем не менее, принес и поставил вализы на ковер. Приведя в порядок одежду, они лежали, опершись на локти, бок о бок, задрав ноги в воздух, и читали депеши. Изредка он объяснял ей детали афганской кампании. Он работал над одним документом, она над другим. Ее ножка в чулке постукивала о его ногу. Когда ее вализа опустела, она зацепилась ступней за его лодыжку. Он обмакнул большой палец в чернильницу и мазнул чернилами ее щеку. Она взвизгнула и, поймав его руку, ткнула его палец в его же подбородок. Зашелестели, затрепетали бумажные листы — она резко повернулась, упала набок и утонула в его смеющихся губах. Когда они вконец запыхались, Мельбурн осыпал поцелуями ее щеки, ее плечи. Лежа в свете каминного пламени, они просматривали оставшиеся депеши. Чернильные пятна на лицах обоих размазались от поцелуев. Ее пальцы медленно перебирали его волосы.

Раздался стук в дверь. Стучали быстро и резко. Задергалась ручка.

— Позже! — крикнула королева. — Я желаю работать в уединении.

За шорохами ливня Лецен расслышала смех. Она прижала кулаки к глазам, силясь вспомнить нужные английские слова.

— Ваше величество, прошу вас — пожалуйста, выходите.

Дверь приоткрылась, явив перепачканное личико королевы. Виктория улыбнулась своей гувернантке, но ее улыбка погасла, едва она заметила, как взволнована Лецен, заметила панику на ее лице. Лецен никогда не паниковала.

— Виктория, — прошептала баронесса. — Ты должна пойти со мной. Мельбурн должен удалиться. Кое-кто… прибыл кое-кто, кто тебя очень расстроит.

— Тогда мне нужно, чтобы он оставался со мной.

— Нет, не в этом случае. Мне очень жаль, ваше… о, Виктория, мне так жаль, девочка моя.

Королева сжала руку Лецен. Над ее головой возникла другая рука, открывшая дверь шире. Премьер-министр кивнул баронессе. Лецен увидела, как он дотронулся до бедра Виктории. Гувернантка понимала, что ей следует разозлиться, оскорбиться или испугаться. Но она была лишь рада видеть, с какой нежностью Мельбурн обнимал королеву. Рада, что есть человек, который всегда будет с ней так ласков.

— Лецен, — сказала Виктория. — Кто приехал?

Баронесса испустила тяжкий сердитый вздох.

— Виктория, мне искренне жаль. Он прибыл без приглашения, без предупреждения. Приехал король Леопольд.


	17. Леопольд

Король бельгийцев смотрел на Лондон из высокого дворцового окна. Он созерцал широкий променад Мэлл, облака, несущиеся над шпилями церквей и соборов, садами Сити, огромными парками, щеголяющими великолепием красных уборов из последней листвы. Темза змеилась серо-зеленой лентой древнего шелка. В подернутой дымкой дали раскинулись зеленые просторы.

А ведь он мог бы сейчас стоять тут в качестве консорта Британии — он должен был сейчас стоять тут с Шарлоттой. Бедняжка Шарлотта. Бедный их мальчик. Прелестный малыш, уложенный в холодную колыбель, игрушки, которыми ему не играть… крохотные одежки, которых ему не носить. Боль ничуть не притупилась даже спустя двадцать два года. Леопольд не видел своего сына живым — никогда не видел, и как же это было жестоко, как несправедливо. Еще большей жестокостью было то, что рождение мертвого ребенка отняло жизнь у его жены. Шарлота, милая, пылкая Шарлотта... Они дополняли друг друга: он ее успокаивал, а она его, пожалуй, оживляла. Возможно, останься Шарлотта жива, он и был бы совершенно другим человеком. Но ее нет, а Леопольд теперь полноправный король, отец еще одного мертвого ребенка, муж еще одной — живой, правда — жены. Британский и бельгийский престолы не объединились. Шли годы. Порой ему снилось, как Шарлотта держит его за руку.

Леопольд привычно ожидал услышать шум, возвещающий прибытие племянницы, и потому, внезапно наткнувшись рассеянным взглядом на нее, стоящую на пороге, невольно вздрогнул.

— Моя дорогая Виктория. Вы научились появляться неслышно — значительное и похвальное новшество. 

Ее глаза наполнились неприкрытой досадой, возвращая Леопольда на два десятилетия в прошлое. Тем не менее, вздрогнул он лишь внутренне, не выказав ни толики волнения на лице — очень уж долго он в этом практиковался. Королева была ниже ростом, чем ее покойная кузина, волосы ее были темны, а черты лица не столь миловидны — но глаза, глаза светились той же синевой. Сверкали тем же гневом. 

— Дядя Леопольд. Не могу сказать того же о вашем неслышном появлении. Вы прибыли в весьма неподходящее время.

— Ах, и чем же оно неподходяще? Я надеялся, что вы будете рады моей поддержке после столь ужасного события.

Он не знал, как толковать ее внезапно вспыхнувшую улыбку — и Виктория это поняла. На один краткий миг она позволила себе погрузиться в воспоминания о недавних сладостных часах. Возможно, будь она не она, будь она другой женщиной, такое наслаждение ее пугало бы.

— Дядя, моя отвага была непоколебима — прочтите газеты.

— Вы поступили самым безрассудным образом.

Черты его лица заострились. Леопольд подошел ближе, давя, прощупывая любопытным взглядом, заставляя ее отступить.

— Пусть я безрассудна, — ответила Виктория, — но я не собираюсь смотреть, как мои подданные подвергаются опасности.

— Вот как. Кое-кого из этих подданных, я слышал, вы даже прикрыли собственной персоной…

Виктория замерла, вздернув подбородок, прижав руки к бокам. Выдержка начинала изменять ей. Тогда она подумала о пламени в камине. Огонь и скользящие руки, сливающиеся в улыбке губы, ритмичный перестук дождя, эхом откликающийся на их собственный глубокий жаркий ритм.

— Я чту свой королевский долг перед британским парламентом и надеюсь исполнять его и впредь.

Леопольд прочистил горло. Нет, девчонка не выросла, но как величественно почему-то звучали ее слова! И глаза ее увереннее выдерживали его взгляд.

— Вы преуспели, Виктория, показав вашему народу, как вы храбры. 

— Благодарю. Мне это известно.

Леопольд смешался от неожиданности, и, воспользовавшись возникшей паузой, не давая ему и слова молвить, Виктория позвонила в колокольчик.

— Подайте чай, пожалуйста, — сказала она лакею и жестом предложила его величеству присесть на самый удобный диван. Она наполнила чашки, разлив лишь самую чуточку, уселась в кресло напротив и заговорила. Никогда еще Леопольду не доводилось наблюдать в ней такого интереса к политике. Искреннего интереса. Разумеется, таким образом она уводила его от других тем. Она говорила и говорила — болтала даже, порой лепеча бессвязное, и тем не менее, Леопольд чувствовал, как она решительна. Ему едва удавалось вставить пару слов. А мысли его меж тем вертелись вокруг новостей, заставивших его пересечь Ла-Манш.  
Героиня и герой, трубили газеты. Британский премьер-министр, спасающий британскую королеву и спасаемый ею. Самопожертвование, преданность. История, облетевшая все уголки Европы, очаровала тысячи людей. Храбрость Виктории превозносилась в замках и парламентах, на рынках и в трущобах. Даже те, кто с осуждением называл ее риск сумасбродством, не в силах был противиться очарованию символичности этого жеста: правительница, на ладони протягивающая убийце свою юную жизнь, чтобы отвести опасность от подданных, встающая между пулей и лидером ее правительства. 

Его, Леопольда, придворные называли произошедшее романтичным, пока не называя происходящее романом. И если — когда — всё-таки пойдут разговоры о романе, слухи будут благородного оттенка. Неискушенная, неопытная, племянница повела себя безрассудно и глупо, тем завоевав бесконечное расположение нации. Понимает ли она опасность столь головокружительной популярности? Может ли представить себе, как больно будет падать, если она вдруг не сумеет удержаться на новом своем сверкающем пьедестале?

И упадет она не одна. Слишком хорошо помнил Леопольд, какие отношения между ней и вигом ему довелось видеть. Ей-богу, она могла бы выйти замуж за этого человека… попрать кабинет министров и здравый смысл, ринуться в церковь, прыгнуть в постель, и полмира приветствовало бы ее действия, ибо какое сердце не трепещет при мысли о невероятном, невозможном романе? И лишь когда забрезжит холодный тусклый рассвет реальности, разглядят умы дороги сердец и содрогнутся, наблюдая, как рушится в прах древний британский престол. Станет ли это крушением и вигов тоже? Нарекут их попирающими конституцию соблазнителями или незаконный союз с короной взрастит их авторитет? Тори получат чистый холст, на котором напишут яркую картину своей пропаганды.

Так обеспокоенно думал король. Он выбрал печенье, и Виктория смотрела, как он небрежно общипывает десерт по краям, не сводя блестящих глаз с потолка.

— Как поживают ваши дети, дядя?

— Мне представляется, в настоящее время они в добром здравии.

В наступившей шершавой, неприятной тишине Виктория почувствовала тень сожаления. Это ведь брат ее матери, вдовец ее кузины. Тишина между ними могла быть покойной, поддерживающей легкость общения. Глаза короля над чайной чашкой поймали ее быстрый, тайком брошенный взгляд.

— Приятно, что ваша осведомленность в политических делах так возросла, Виктория. Однако, вы должны уделить внимание беспокоящему меня вопросу. 

— Вот как — должна?

— Полагаю, мне нет нужды в подробностях излагать свои чувства по этому вопросу?

— Поскольку я не ребенок перед учителем, уверена, что нужды в этом действительно нет.

И вновь Леопольд ощутил на себе напор ее решительности. В ее характере зрело и крепло нечто гораздо менее хрупкое, чем простое упрямство. Нечто более прочное, более надежное. Буйный нрав никуда не делся, но под буйством этим он уже не чувствовал истеричности.

— Виктория, мне тревожно за вас.

Уже произнеся эти слова, он осознал, что говорит вполне искренне — и всё же улыбка его была привычно, отлаженно фальшива. Виктория побледнела. На ее лице читалась откровенная обида. Червячком дернулось в душе чувство вины, побудив его подняться. Встав у каминной полки, Леопольд уставился на циферблат часов. 

— Дядя Леопольд, — послышался ее погрустневший голос. — Мои прошлые ошибки многому меня научили.

— Что тут скажешь… монарху позволено гораздо меньше ошибок, чем обычным людям.

Вздох поколебал рябью чай в ее чашке. Флора Гастингс, напомнила она себе. Мои фрейлины-виги. Как ни приятно было читать газеты — и более чем было приятно читать их, свернувшись клубочком на коленях Мельбурна — людское благоволение может развеяться так быстро. Она грезила, что восхваления и расположение будут длиться вечно. Однажды ночью ей пригрезилось обручальное кольцо. Но пусть сейчас в людских сердцах ее отвага способна перевесить что угодно, в парламентских умах то кольцо было бы тяжелее самого небесного свода.

Леопольд пристально взирал на нее. Если уж истерическим припадкам суждено повториться, сейчас для них был самый подходящий момент.

— Милая племянница, — сказал он, — вы знаете, что мне известна ваша пристрастность по отношению к виконту Мельбурну. У всякой юной девушки случается небольшая привязанность подобного рода.

Виктория стремительно поднялась, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Ей хотелось отшвырнуть наполовину полную чашку, и чем крепче она сжимала ручку, тем сильнее становилось искушение. Поэтому она со звоном поставила чашку на стол, подальше от себя. В метнувшемся к нему взгляде он увидел Шарлотту так явственно, что не выдержал и закрыл глаза — в попытке то ли отгородиться от непрошенного образа, то ли продлить, удержать его. 

— Дядя, не засыпайте. Мне нужно кое-что сказать вам.

— Так говорите, сделайте одолжение.

— Я знаю свой долг перед моей страной и всеми ее владениями и союзниками. Я знаю теперь об истинной и неизменной незыблемости Парламента. Я королева волею Господа. Его же волею я женщина. Мое сердце остается моим. Моим остается мое тело.

— Ваше тело!..

Его глаза распахнулись так широко, что видны стали красные паутинки лопнувших от потрясения капилляров. Она говорила о своем сердце, и из сердца излились ее слова — необдуманные, необузданные. Смешавшись, она взволнованно сглотнула, но слов было не вернуть, и леденящий страх сковал ее.

Он всё смотрел и смотрел на ее то бледнеющее, то заливающееся краской лицо, чувствуя вдруг, как подступают к глазам слезы.

— Вы ждете ребенка?

Виктория открыла было рот, собираясь ответить отрицательно, но смешалась. Опустила взгляд на свой живот — живот выглядел ровно так же, как всегда. Как бы она узнала, будь это правдой? Рука ее огладила корсет, ища признаки чего-то нового. Она задрожала.

— Виктория, ответь мне. Ты ждешь ребенка?

— Я… я не… 

С щелчком отворилась дверь. Быстрые шаги раздались за ее спиной. Надежные руки обхватили ее плечи. Быстрый нежный поцелуй ткнулся в ее макушку.

— Нет, — ответил Мельбурн. — Она не ждет ребенка.

В порыве страстного желания удушить премьер-министра Леопольд ринулся вперед — и, сделав два лишь шага, беспомощно рухнул на диван.

— Виктория, что же ты наделала? — хрипло выдохнул он. — Что ты наделала?

— Вините во всем меня, — отозвался Мельбурн.

— Нет, — нахмурилась королева. — Не вините лорда М, дядя.

— Уж будьте уверены, виню я вас обоих!

Покрываясь потом, сквозь какой-то лихорадочный туман, Леопольд слушал шелест быстрых перешептываний. _Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?_ — _…вы уверены, что я не…_ — _да, мэм, более чем уверен_. Леопольд отер лоб. 

— Я оборву все торговые связи! — выпалил он. — Выйдешь ты за него замуж или нет — можешь распрощаться с нашим союзом!

— Бельгия не может себе этого позволить, дядя — ее экономика недостаточно стабильна и не переживет такой потери. И случись вашим отношениям с Нидерландами испортиться, как вы обойдетесь без поддержки Британии?

Король подумал, что говорит она с подсказки Мельбурна, и оглядел лицо виконта сквозь застилающие глаза злые слезы. Мельбурн молчал, с легкой улыбкой смотря на королеву. И такая близость, такая теплота была в его улыбке, что Леопольда покинули последние крупицы надежды на то, что он стал жертвой какого-то тошнотворного розыгрыша. Правда, это всё правда.

Он с трудом поднялся на подгибающиеся ноги.

— Я отправляюсь в постель, — заявил он. — Я не желаю никого принимать сегодня.

— Прежде чем вы удалитесь, дядя, я попрошу вас об одной услуге.

Цвет ее лица выровнялся. Мельбурн стоял прямо за ее спиной, и она держала его ладонь обеими руками, как талисман. 

— Что же за услуга вам от меня нужна?

— Мне нужно ваше обещание сохранить наш разговор в тайне.

Он фыркнул.

— Неужели эта просьба так необходима, Виктория?

— Да.

Он резко остановился.

— В самом деле? Что если я откажусь? Вы оборвете торговые связи между нашими странами?

— Нет. Оборвутся лишь наши семейные узы.

Она снова задрожала. Мельбурн ободряюще растирал ее руки. Леопольд до скрипа стиснул зубы. Ей было больно произносить эту угрозу. Парой горьких, острых фраз он сумел бы обратить сказанное ею против нее же, провернуть нож в ее ране. Но он смотрел в это лицо, в эти глаза, украденные из прошлого — и не мог. Их семью сковало льдом отчуждения, неискренности и недоверия, и его слова эту ледяную скульптуру раскололи бы безвозвратно.

— Можете на меня положиться.

Нетвердым шагом Леопольд покинул комнату. За дверью он вытер влажные глаза. Он уже знал, какой сон придет к нему этой ночью. Худший его кошмар. Самая сладкая греза. Через залитую солнцем детскую подбежит к нему со смехом и поцелуями Шарлотта. В колыбели будет смеяться хорошенький маленький мальчик, протягивая к отцу пухлые ручонки.

Долго, долго не сводила Виктория взгляда с дивана, на котором сидел Леопольд. Мельбурн опустил ладонь на ее плечо. Она прижалась ухом к его груди.

— Лорд М, — вымолвила она, поймав паузу между ударами его сердца.

— Мэм?

— Вы правда уверены, что я не…

— Да! Да, мэм, я уверен.

Она развернулась в его объятиях. Торопливым неистовым поцелуями покрыла его губы, линию подбородка, ключицу, рывком сдвинув с его шеи платок. Он приподнял ее, отрывая ее ноги от пола, и Виктория обхватила его лицо ладонями, гладя большими пальцами его щеки, вплавляя в его сердце свою щемящую, горько-сладкую тоску. Щемящую тоску и пламенную надежду. 

— Лорд М, вы ведь знаете, что я этого хочу? Много детей. Мальчиков и девочек.

Мельбурн мог бы упасть бездыханный прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, скончаться от безудержного, невыносимого счастья. Но если бы он умер сейчас, ему пришлось бы выпустить ее из своих рук. Нет, уж лучше он будет жить, будет стоять, продолжая вот так держать ее и целовать ее трепещущую улыбку.

— Я знаю, мэм. Много-много. Мальчиков и девочек. И я хочу, чтобы все они были похожи на вас.


	18. Кольцо

Леопольд привез с собой большую свиту, прибывавшую в город по частям в разное время, что создало определенные проблемы с передвижением по оживленным улицам Лондона. Задержался спешивший к горящему дому пожарный обоз. Несколько фабрик остановили производство после обеда за нехваткой угольных вагонов. Один из экипажей с багажом едва не сбил старушку, а кучер, не говоривший по-английски, был задержан полицией, только по-английски и говорившей. Тяжеленные колеса оставляли глубокие борозды в траве, там, где экипажам ездить не полагалось. Затягивалось судопроизводство — подзащитные, адвокаты и судьи застревали в дорожных заторах. Декан Собора Святого Павла и епископ Вестминстера весьма колко упомянули Бельгию в своих вечерних проповедях.

У дворца околачивалось множество газетных писак, надеявшихся порасспросить прислугу. Прочие ловили настроения горожан на улицах и мастерили соответствующие утренние заголовки. 

**БЕЛЬГИЙСКИЙ КОРОЛЬ НАНОСИТ ОСКОРБЛЕНИЕ БРИТАНИИ**

**РАСПРЯ МЕЖДУ НАШИМ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВОМ И НИЖНИМИ ЗЕМЛЯМИ**

**КОРОЛЕВА ЗАДЕТА ПОВЕДЕНИЕМ ДЯДИ**

**ЛОРД МЕЛЬБУРН РЯДОМ: ЕЕ ВЕЛИЧЕСТВО В РАССТРОЕННЫХ ЧУВСТВАХ**

Мельбурн приехал во дворец на рассвете, дабы избежать толпы. Помимо депеш он привез и газеты. Виктория пробежалась по заголовкам, лежа в постели. Мельбурн лежал на спине подле нее, держа Дэша. Спаниель опускал уши, подскакивая на его трясущейся от смеха груди, вилял хвостом и мотал языком в широко улыбающейся пасти. Королева смеялась вместе с ними.

— О, Дэш. О, лорд М. — И она чмокнула пса в усы, поцеловала виконта в переносицу. — И зачем нам делать что-либо достойное новостных заголовков, если газеты всё делают за нас?

— Извечный вопрос, мэм.

Он почесал Дэшу живот, поскреб лапку над лубком.

— Его лапа как будто выглядит гораздо лучше.

— Да, благодарение небу. Умничка мой.

Виктория подхватила задремавшего пса на руки. Тот сонно потыкался в ее щеку носом, и она опустила питомца в удобную корзинку, перегнувшись через изножье кровати. 

— Нужно поехать к тому доктору, — заметила она, приглаживая собачьи уши.

— Я бы сказал, что это неблагоразумно, мэм, но…

— Но моего желания это не изменит.

— Да. И то будет не самая большая опасность для нас.

— Вы правы, лорд М. Очевидно, мы стоим на пороге войны с Бельгией.

Фыркнув, Мельбурн взял ее за руку. Перебирая ее пальцы, он коснулся поцелуем каждой фаланги, каждого розового ноготка. Она привалилась боком к его согнутым коленям, перекинув руку через его бедра.

— Какие новости с войн? — спросила она. — Я имею в виду те, что уже идут.

Мельбурн рассказывал, продолжая ласкать ее руку, и Виктория слушала, всё так же прислонившись к нему. Зазолотились полоски света между занавесями. Дэш храпел в своей корзинке. Скерретт заглянула в опочивальню сквозь замочную скважину и на цыпочках покралась дальше по коридору.

Виктория тщетно искала в вализах чистую бумагу. Слишком важные документы — негоже писать на таких. Но у нее были перья и чернила. Мельбурн сообразил, что она делает, только когда она уже усеяла половину рукава своей ночной сорочки беспорядочными заметками.

— Мэм, вы сошли с ума?

— Если верить дяде Камберленду, так оно и есть.

Он потянулся к ней, коснулся ее лица. Виктория подарила ему легкую улыбку. Он медленно улыбнулся в ответ. Даже Камберленд и его козни теряли над нею власть. Она сама себя поразила, пошутив на эту, еще недавно столь болезненную, тему.

— Однако, — добавила она. — Я не вижу тут никакого безумия.

— Ваш рукав не бумага, мэм.

— Для моих целей он вполне годится. Или взять один из этих? — Она вытянула стопку военных списков. — Как вам, лорд М? Всего лишь оперативное донесение. 

Мельбурн взял у нее листы. Она попыталась выхватить бумагу из его рук, но он стремительно спрятал документы под собой, придавив спиной.

— Куда же они подевались, мэм?

Она сунула руку ему под спину, нащупывая уголок бумаги. Мельбурн сложил руки на груди, понимая, что он слишком тяжел. И щекотки он не боялся. Спокойно он продолжал лежать, позволяя Виктории возиться на нем в тщетных попытках выкопать из-под него бумаги — она так хихикала, что старания ее выходили довольно неуклюжими и беспомощными. Но когда ее ноги переплелись с его ногами, а руки ее заскользили по его ребрам, Мельбурн остановил ее, притянув ее в свои объятия.

— Если вы хотите работать продуктивнее, мэм, лучше бы… 

Его слова захлебнулись в заливистом смехе и поцелуе. Чувствуя, как становится напряженным его дыхание, она помедлила. Едва коснулась его носа кончиком своего. Его ладони приникли к ее лицу, и ей казалось уже, что она вся обернута им. Укутана его нежностью, добротой, пониманием. Знай она все языки мира и все слова, которыми в них обозначают любовь, всех этих слов было бы недостаточно для того, чтобы назвать то, что она к нему чувствует.

— Мы можем поработать позже, — шепнула она.

Виктория еще только узнавала его тело. Но она смотрела на его лицо, на то, как оно меняется от ее прикосновений. Он сглотнул — она поцеловала дернувшийся кадык. Он попытался заговорить, но не нашел свой голос.

Ее рука двигалась, ведомая его сбивающимся дыханием. Кровь прилила сильнее к его лицу, заливая краской шею. Он прикрыл глаза. Легонько тронула губами его веки, коснулась морщин на его напряженном лбе. То, что он познал так много раз, стало теперь для него новым. Ее касания были невыносимо нежны для его ставшего слишком чувствительным тела.

Она смотрела и смотрела. Никогда он не казался ей красивее, чем в этот миг. Мельбурн пошевелился, зашуршав бумагами, и рассмеялся тугим смехом скрученного в тугую пружину тела, ища на ощупь ее свободную руку. Виктория поцеловала его блестящий от пота висок.

— Лорд М, я здесь. Я рядом.

Его глаза распахнулись, озаряя ее душу, слово восходящее солнце, и в зрачках его она увидела целый мир. Прижалась губами к пылающей коже, и он почувствовал, как пускается вскачь ее пульс, нагоняя его собственное сердце. Он готов был распасться на кусочки, на мельчайшие частицы. А когда пружина скрутилась до предела, он рывком притянул ее к себе, ловя ртом ее рот, выпуская в ее кровь обезумевшее эхо своего сдавленного вздоха, и разбился в ее руках на миллионы осколков.

Солнечный луч яркой лентой пополз по королевской кровати. Они лежали умиротворенные. Она водила пальцем по полоске света, прочертившей его лицо. Кончики его пальцев лениво скользили вверх-вниз по ее спине.

— У вас есть во дворце другая одежда? — пробормотала она.

— Есть.

— Какая удача. Та, что на вас, в некотором… беспорядке. 

Он затрясся от смеха. 

— И правда. Что же нам теперь делать?

Она прочла его намерения по его глазам прежде, чем он успел шевельнуться. И в следующий миг она уже до боли стискивала его предплечья, извиваясь под искусными ловкими пальцами, сгорая от нарастающего жара. Прижав к себе его ладонь, она пробормотала куда-то ему в шею:

— Этим беспорядку вряд ли поможешь, лорд М.

— Всё верно, мэм. Но поскольку беспорядок уже причинен, ничего страшного, если мы добавим еще немного.

Он скользнул ниже. Она вцепилась пальцами в его волосы — будто его волосы были землей, а ее пальцы якорем. Солнце горело на их коже так ярко, что казалось, будто свет прорывается изнутри.

 

***

Леопольд запросил две аудиенции, одну с Викторией и одну с Мельбурном. Королева приняла его в гостиной с видом на сады. Король встретил ее с тенью улыбки, с мешками под глазами, возмущенно подметив мысленно, как сияет она. Девочка ходит по самой грани. Нет у нее никакого права выглядеть столь довольной.

— Дядя, — приветствовала его Виктория. — Вы не спали?

— Разумеется, нет!

— Мне очень жаль, если так. Вас обеспокоили газетные заголовки?

— Какие за… о, эта чепуха. Я не читал.

— Тогда, значит, ваши покои оказались неудобными?

— Мои покои вполне удобные, и вам это прекрасно известно. Меня мучили беспокойные мысли.

Королева направилась к колокольчику. Леопольд встал у нее на пути.

— Я уже завтракал. Всё, чего я желаю, — это побеседовать с вами. Я не знал, что вы нынче поднимаетесь так поздно.

— Наша семья знала случаи и худшего поведения.

— Например… прелюбодейство с политиком?

Она прикусила язык. Заметив ее бледность, Леопольд вновь почуял над нею власть. По-кошачьи сузив безжалостные глаза, он заговорил, и голос его кошачьими когтями впился в ее сердце:

— Вы, глава вашей англиканской церкви, как бы это сказать — как бы повежливее выразиться? — занимаетесь любовью вне брака.

— С моим мужем.

— О, Виктория, оставьте эти глупые грезы! Вы не жена Мельбурну. Вы его любовница. Вы не можете надеяться на такой союз.

— Я могу надеяться на что захочу!

Ее голос заставил его умолкнуть. Помня былое, он приготовился к тому, что последует за этой вспышкой. В ней закипал гнев. Однако необузданная ярость племянницы, ранее погружавшая Леопольда в желанную пучину столь сладостных воспоминаний, теперь оттачивалась, сбрасывая шелуху капризной блажи. То, что еще недавно было ее ахиллесовой пятой, закалялось и заострялось, обращаясь мечом.

Осознание этого пронзило его печалью, словно острой иглой. Вот и еще одним воспоминанием о Шарлотте меньше. Виктория не могла вечно оставаться прежней. Но где-то в самой глубине, в потаенном уголке души Леопольд был счастлив, так счастлив — слишком счастлив, что глаза-то, глаза ее навсегда сохранят голубой цвет, цвет его незабвенной любви.

— Милая моя девочка. Пожалуйста. Я ведь гораздо старше. Позволь мне направить тебя. 

— Вы направили меня к Альберту, и он бросил нас в лесной глуши.

— Я не собираюсь нести ответственность за промахи занудного мальчишки!

При виде ее изумленно раскрытого рта Леопольд закатил глаза, всплеснув руками.

— Да, пожалуйста! — не выдержал он. — Ты слышишь это из моих собственных уст, любезная племянница. Между прочим, — порылся он в кармане сюртука, — у меня с собой письмо от него.

— Письмо кому?

Виктория почувствовала, как спазмом перехватывает желудок. Леопольд бросил на нее язвительный взгляд. Ее разум заметался в поисках успокоительной мысли-якоря. Нет. Они не могут обхитрить меня. Они не могут ни к чему меня принудить. Особенно теперь. Она вернулась мыслями к еще свежему в памяти утру в постели и ухватилась за вставшую перед глазами картину. Огонь в его глазах, его тело, изгибающееся навстречу ее телу. Виктория взяла письмо из рук дяди и, разворачивая бумагу, вопреки болезненно скрутившемуся в животе узлу, подумала о руке Мельбурна на этом самом животе, на теплой дорожке, чертимой ладонью, что превращает ее плоть в шелк и пламя.

 _«Кузина Виктория_ , — писал Альберт. — _Я с величайшим сожалением узнал о покушении на Вашу жизнь. Какое счастье, что Вам не причинено было вреда. Сверх того очень опасной кажется Ваша затея выманить стрелка. Позвольте выразить свои надежды на то, что Вы пребудете в безопасности и не будете испытывать недостатка в добрых советах._

_Мне хотелось бы высказаться еще об одном. Мне представляется, что в свой визит месяц тому назад я нанес Вам обиду. Я приношу свои извинения. Я также приношу извинения Вашей собаке._

_Быть может, мы еще встретимся в более благоприятных обстоятельствах. До тех пор остаюсь и пр._

_Ваш кузен, Альберт.»_

Голос Эрнста пробивался сквозь эти строки столь явственно, что Виктория так и видела, как кузен склоняется над сидящим за письменным столом Альбертом, уламывая того разбавить письмо любезностями. Она сложила листок вдвое. Чувства от письма остались… никакие. Или совсем незначительные, не более. Альберт красив. Альберт умен, Альберт любит свою потерянную мать. Альберт прекрасно играл на фортепьяно. Альберт был нетерпелив, неласков, несправедлив. К Дэшу и лорду М он был жесток. Он еще не мужчина. Она отдала ему свои цветы, и цветов было достаточно.

— Я напишу ответ позже, дядя, — сказала она. — Благодарю.

Леопольд наблюдал за нею, пока она читала. У него почти не оставалось надежды на перемену в ее чувствах, и безразличие в ее глазах развеяло последний пепел этой надежды.

— Прекрасно, — рявкнул он. — Довольствуйся своим так называемым мужем, Виктория. Но прислушайся к моему предостережению. Предотвратить кризис невозможно. Ты нанесешь ущерб не только короне, но и конституции.

— Дядя, я намерена сохранить равновесие. У меня будут конюшие тори. Я говорила с Пилем и Веллингтоном. Я попрошу их назначить моих фрейлин из числа тори раньше, чем виги потеряют власть.

— О, Виктория. Какое смелое предприятие.

Леопольд постарался — ему вдруг стало стыдно за то, сколько усилий пришлось для этого приложить — чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало издевки. Виктория взглянула на него с подозрением, и он вдруг обнаружил, что касается ее рук. Леопольд уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз дотрагивался до нее не механическим заученным жестом и не с целью запугать. Она позволила их пальцам лишь соприкоснуться — и быстро скользнуть врозь.

— Но что бы ты не предприняла, — выдавил он, преодолевая комок в горле, — что бы ты ни попыталась предпринять, этого будет недостаточно. Ты можешь стать самым популярным монархом, когда-либо жившим на земле, и всё же всякий, кто знает цену непредвзятости отношений между короной и правительством, осудит этот брак. Виктория, тебя могут вынудить отказаться от престола.

— Не смогут, если виги им помешают.

— Что сделает ситуацию…

— Еще хуже, дядя, да. Но у меня нет наследника. Если у меня не будет иного спасения, кроме поддержки вигов, мне придется принять на себя и проклятие такой поддержки.

— И каким же образом ты сумеешь оправиться, будучи проклята?

— Не знаю! — подняла она голос. — Откуда мне знать?

— И что если виги тебя не поддержат? Что если они поймут, какой урон это нанесет их собственным интересам?

Она отвернулась. Сгорбленные плечи приказывали ему удалиться. Леопольд не стал пытаться дотронуться до нее еще раз. Он склонил голову.

— Я не могу поощрять тебя. — Он невольно смолк, прочистил горло. — Я не должен тебя поддерживать. Но я надеюсь, что ты — я прошу тебя понять, что я тебе сочувствую.

Полуобернувшись, Виктория кивнула. И Леопольд покинул гостиную — с горящими от подступающих слез глазами, с болью сожаления, стиснувшей сердце.

Он удалился в галерею. Лакей отправился за премьер-министром. Леопольд видел, как Мельбурн прибыл утром, смотрел после бессонной ночи из своего окна, как виконт выступает из экипажа. И когда Мельбурн вошел в галерею, и Леопольд увидел на нем другую одежду, увидел его взъерошенные волосы, увидел его сияющее лицо — такое же, как у Виктории, он направился к нему, вытянул перчатки из кармана и с размаху ударил ими Мельбурна по щеке. Премьер-министр взглянул прямо в разъяренные глаза короля.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Драться с вами я не стану.

— А король не может драться с вами! Ко всему прочему, мы давно пережили моду на дуэли! Но пусть вы и не дадите мне удовлетворения, ударить вас — великое удовлетворение для меня. Я удержался от того, чтобы пустить в ход кулаки, лишь щадя чувства королевы.

— Неужели, ваше величество? Для вас ведь это так привычно — щадить ее чувства.

Леопольд толкнул его. Мельбурн сдержался, не ответив тем же.

— Виконт, вы подлец. Вы подвергли мою племянницу величайшей опасности.

— Мне это известно.

— Будьте вы прокляты!

— Проклинайте меня сколько вашей душе будет угодно. Я буду рядом с ней, если произойдет худшее.

— Как и я!

— Нет. Вы — не будете.

Леопольд чуть отступил под буравящим взглядом Мельбурна.

— Я признаю, — начал король, — признаю, что я не… — и он не сумел договорить. Всё, что ему оставалось, — подыскивать подходящие оскорбления. — Что ж, — бросил он, — милорд, каким образом вы исхитритесь быть рядом с ней? Покинете вашу возлюбленную партию?

Вошла королева. Премьер-министр заметил ее, но ответ уже успел сорваться с его губ.

— Да.

Слово пронзило ее мысли пулей, оглушающей болью — ибо в слове этом была его боль. Она ощутила это, не дотрагиваясь до него, даже не приближаясь к нему. Они говорили на эту тему несколько недель назад, сидя в залитом солнцем зале. Она сказала: партия нуждается в вас. Парламент дорог вам. И она всё больше убеждалась в том, насколько ему дорог парламент. В том, как он действительно нужен партии. Никто из тех, кто мог бы наследовать ему в роли лидера, еще не был к тому готов. Потеряй они его сейчас, Британия, несомненно, потеряет вигов.

— Нет, — возразила она от двери. Дядя обернулся, и она гордо подняла голову — голову, которую становилось всё тяжелее нести. — Нет. Если я перестану быть королевой, лорду Мельбурну не придется уходить в отставку.

Мельбурн почувствовал горькую сладость восхищения и услышал, как вздохнул король.

— Любезная племянница, не полагайтесь на подобную мысль. Потеря престола не развенчает вас в памяти вашего королевства. Брак с бывшим монархом положит конец карьере любого политика.

— С какой стати? Это глупо. И жестоко.

— Это неизбежно….

Ее руки сжимались в кулаки, а лицо — она это знала — пылало. Голос ее зазвучал глухо:

— Я не принимаю это. Так не должно быть.

Мельбурн сглотнул.

— Я бы всё равно вышел в отставку, мэм.

 _Знаю_ , сказала она ему без слов, _я знаю — и что тогда станет с вами? Какие страдания вам причинит отлучение от парламента?_ Вслух же она сказала:

— Нет. Нет. Я не позволю вам, лорд М.

Леопольд сопел, разглаживая перчатки, не в силах изгнать острую боль из груди. Мельбурн шагнул к королеве.

— Мэм, вы должны доверить это решение мне.

— Нет! Я доверяю вам всё остальное. Всё остальное. Но этого я вам не доверю. Я не позволю вам разбить свое сердце.

И она бросилась бежать прочь, подхватив юбки. Премьер-министр взглянул на короля. Нахмурившись, Леопольд махнул рукой — да-да, догоняйте… Отвесив легчайший, едва заметный поклон, Мельбурн в последний раз взглянул на немца, и Леопольд вздрогнул, увидев в его взгляде жалость. Мельбурн повернулся и поспешил вслед за королевой.

Он нашел ее в библиотеке. Она стояла у камина, обхватив плечи руками, склонив голову, и боль, излучаемая ею, ранила его сильнее, чем любое оскорбление Леопольда. 

Мельбурн подошел. Вдох. Затем она оглянулась, и он запнулся. Виктория старалась не заплакать — так отчаянно старалась, что щеки ее горели багрянцем. Повернувшись, ступив неверный шаг, она припала к его груди, уткнулась в его сердце, запустила руки под сюртук, обхватила талию, потерлась лицом о рубашку.

— Простите. Простите, лорд М.

— За что же вам просить прощения?

— За то, что я вам причиню. Что бы ни произошло, вы пострадаете. _Я_ заставлю вас страдать.

И она тяжко разрыдалась, сотрясаясь всем телом. Ему оставалось лишь обнимать ее, целовать ее волосы, и когда она подняла голову, он вытер ее глаза, коснулся расцвеченных прелестным румянцем щек. 

— Мэм, я не могу сказать вам, что всё пройдет безболезненно.

Она шмыгнула носом. Он поцеловал ее нос, поцеловал начинающие подрагивать губы.

— Но я могу сказать вам кое-что другое.

Он потянул ее вниз, на ковер. Свет пламени залил их обоих, и воспоминание расцвело на ее губах дрожащей улыбкой. Мельбурн ласково отвел пряди волос от ее глаз и склонился к ее лицу.

— Вот что я могу сказать вам, мэм. Большую часть своей жизни я посвятил парламенту. А это немало лет.

Она тихонько фыркнула. Он прижался лбом к ее лбу. 

— Если отставка станет необходимой — неизбежной, я выйду в отставку. Я буду скорбеть о своей роли в партии. Я буду тревожиться о парламенте.

— Виги могут потерпеть крах, лорд М.

Кивнув, он заморгал, и их ресницы вспорхнули, взметнулись вместе.

— Мы можем потерпеть крах, — ответил он. — Но любая партия рано или поздно теряет власть. 

— Только не по этой причине.

— Нет… не по этой. По какой-нибудь другой.

— Мне так жаль.

— А мне нет, мэм.

Она потянулась к его рукам. Мельбурн взял ее пальцы, крепко сжал их.

— Виктория, — прошептал он, — что бы ни случилось — каковы бы ни оказались наши потери — этого ничто не изменит.

Он снял свой перстень-печатку. Виктория резко выдохнула, не сводя глаз с его руки, надевающей перстень на ее палец — кольцо было ей слишком велико, но почерневшее серебро хранило тепло его кожи. Он поцеловал перстень на ее руке.

Она уронила голову на его плечо, и он почувствовал слезинку, скатившуюся по его щеке, и обхватил ее крепче, баюкая ее в своих объятиях, и каждое его слово гулом отзывалось в ней. 

— Ты мой дом. Ты то, к чему ведут все мои дела и дороги, то, к чему я шел всю свою жизнь. Я твой.


	19. Тайна

— Позвольте вас поздравить, господин премьер-министр.

Обернувшись, Мельбурн увидел герцога Веллингтона, степенно поднимающегося вслед за ним по длинной лестнице.

— Благодарю, ваша светлость. Чем же я заслужил ваши поздравления?

— Блистательным подъемом популярности вашей партии. И — если позволите — своей отвагой.

— Полагаю, вы имеете в виду присутствие духа, которое я выказал во время нападения на ее величество.

— И это, непременно. Но отвага ваша многократно превзошла ваше хладнокровие.

Они вместе направились к залу заседаний. Уже почти у дверей Веллингтон тихо спросил:

— Сочтете ли вы мой голос дружеским?

— Это зависит от того, что вы скажете.

— Я скажу, что вы и ее величество идете опасной дорогой.

Остановившись, оба отвели друг от друга глаза.

— Ваша светлость, — пробормотал Мельбурн, — я надеялся для королевы на большее.

— Как и я. И не в последнюю очередь — на более спокойное начало ее правления. — Герцог взглянул на двери зала. — Однако то, что грядет, будет гораздо хуже.

— Это сильное преуменьшение.

— Так и есть. В учебники истории, Мельбурн, вы можете войти как министр, низвергший монархию. 

Мельбурну такая мысль приходила в голову не раз — когда он сидел за письменным столом дома или на шумном заседании парламента, когда ехал в экипаже, когда лежал в королевской постели, обнимая спящую, сопящую Викторию, приткнувшуюся макушкой под его подбородок. Услышать это от человека, победившего Наполеона, было ненамного больнее.

Мимо просеменил лорд-канцлер, походя улыбнувшись обоим. Мельбурн улыбнулся в ответ. Веллингтон устало кивнул головой и подождал, пока виг окажется вне пределов слышимости.

— Вы хороший человек, виконт, — сказал он. —Не сочтите это за легкомысленную лесть.

— Честь слышать это из уст поистине великого человека.

Герцог услышал собственный вздох — тихий старческий вздох. Он слишком часто вздыхал так в последнее время, словно подряхлевшие его легкие сквозили, не в силах удержать воздух.

— Время не щадит никого, — ответил он. — Мой долгий день близится к закату.

— Долгий день, отданный службе Британии и миру.

Молчаливая, неожиданная, блеснула в сердцах обоих дружелюбная приязнь. В ночь первого нападения на королеву Веллингтон видел королеву и премьер-министра во дворце, видел, как она льнет к нему, как он держится за нее. Герцог не был поражен. Он, быть может, слегка им позавидовал. Они никогда не перестанут видеть друг друга. Когда-то давно он сам и его Китти, увы, постепенно перестали видеть друг друга, терпеть друг друга, понимать друг друга. Но виконт и королева — даже утопая в трясине страха, она в разорванном платье, он с белым как мел лицом — они черпали силу в своей близости, прилаженные друг к другу, как части одного целого. 

— Я не сентиментальный дурак, Мельбурн. — Веллингтон покашлял. — Я буду действовать во благо парламента и своей страны. Но я не буду стремиться навредить вам.

Мельбурну почудилось, будто время застыло, окутав их коконом. Или это он замер в потрясении. Мимо шли его собратья-виги. Он улыбался и здоровался в ответ. Здоровался с тори, приподнимающими в знак приветствия цилиндры. Герцог вздохнул опять.

— Девочка уже достаточно потеряла, — прошелестел он.

— Слишком много. — В голосе Мельбурна сверкнула вспышка гнева. Подняв голову, он встретил хищный ястребиный взгляд и не отвел глаз. — Она потеряла слишком много.

Мимо прошел Пиль — помедлил, шагнул обратно, пожал протянутую премьер-министром руку и поспешил дальше. Виконт снова взглянул на Веллингтона. 

— Пора начинать, ваша светлость.

— И впрямь.

Они двинулись к дверям. Рука старого солдата на мгновение тяжело легла на плечо премьер-министра.

— Я не могу утверждать, что одобряю ваши действия. Только дурак их одобрил бы. Но чему быть, того не миновать.

Мельбурн сглотнул. Он мог бы выбрать сейчас любое велеречивое выражение благодарности, но сказал лишь:

— Войдем вместе, сэр.

И сердце герцога, уступавшее обычно жесткому холодному разуму, смягчилось, потеплело. Он кивнул. Они вошли в зал бок о бок.

****

Из парламента Мельбурн поехал прямиком в Виндзор и прибыл туда после заката. Студеный ветер, жалящий пуще снега, подталкивал к нему королеву, спешившую навстречу ему через двор.

— О, лорд М, входите поскорее и согрейтесь!

Вокруг них суетились грумы, но она продела свою руку через его плечо, сунула ее в карман его пальто, и его ладонь, скользнув следом, накрыла, сжала ее замерзшие пальцы. Ее щека касалась его плеча.

— Шесть дней… — сказала она.

Ее слова смешались с шипением ветра. Мельбурн бросил взгляд назад и, когда слуги и фонари экипажа остались далеко позади, склонился, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на ее макушке. Ее рука стиснула его пальцы. Он быстро поцеловал ее волосы снова, впитывая ее запах, ее улыбку, ямочками украсившую раскрасневшиеся от холода щеки. Ей казалось, что с момента их последней встречи она и не дышала вовсе.

— Слишком долго, — Виктория прижалась к его боку. — Шесть дней — это слишком долго.

— Я ожидал, что дела займут не более двух дней. Мы обсуждали Афганистан.

— Я знаю. Я всё читала. Вам необходимо было быть в парламенте, лорд М. К тому же, — ее пальцы свернулись в кулачок, прильнув к его ладони, — ваше отсутствие могло вызвать вопросы.

Мельбурн вгляделся в ее лицо, в завораживающие глаза цвета летнего неба. Он скучал по ней до боли, но теперь, когда она была рядом, когда она касалась его, блеском своих глаз освещая, согревая его сердце, он понял, что шесть прошедших без нее дней были самой настоящей пыткой. Сколько еще он мог терпеть эту агонию? Сколько еще он мог просыпаться посреди ночи и читать ее письма в свете свечи, чтобы суметь заснуть опять? И самые сильные страдания ему причиняло осознание того, что она тоже тоскует по нему.

— Совсем скоро, мэм, не будет больше никаких разлук.

Оба споткнулись, глядя друг на друга вместо того, чтобы смотреть под ноги. В черной тени стены капеллы он подхватил ее, прижал к себе. Она целовала его так, будто отсутствие его длилось долгие столетия, и даже вжимаясь в него до хруста в костях, желала быть еще ближе.

— Я так хочу, — торопливо шептала она между поцелуями, — так хочу всегда быть с вами…

— Вы всегда со мной.

Ее пальцы запутались в его волосах, и он почувствовал кожей головы металл перстня-печатки.

— Новости из-за моря как будто добрые, — сказала она. — Народ доволен еще больше.

— Они считают, что вы приносите Британии удачу, мэм. И коли на то пошло, большая часть парламента с этим согласна.

— Ах, если бы они и впредь оставались столь же довольны…

Она потерлась щекой о его щеку, прижалась губами к загрубевшему от холода подбородку. Мельбурн спрятал лицо в изгиб ее шеи. Да, подумал он, если бы только все всегда были так довольны, что простили бы им двоим всё на свете.

— Пойдемте, мэм. Вы замерзли.

Торопясь во дворец, они ловили улыбки лакеев и горничных. Королева вернулась, и рука ее обвивала плечо мужчины, превращавшего ее поступь в танец. Простым трудягам королевского хозяйства мало было дела до того, кем был этот мужчина, какой партии он служил. Они вращались вокруг королевы, как планеты вращаются вокруг солнца, и ее настроение воздействовало на них всех. Они знали ее вспыльчивый нрав, еще лучше они знали ее щедрость и более всего — ее доброту. Они видели ее счастливой, и ее счастье согревало многочисленные гулкие дворцовые коридоры домашним теплом. Как прекрасна она в своем сиянии. Какая красивая пара.

 

****

Огонь в опочивальне разожжен был рано. Тепло окутало их, стоило лишь шагнуть за порог. Виктория двинулась к очагу и к корзинке, где спал, распластавшись на спине, спаниель.

— Дэш, — прошептала она, щекоча его животик. — Дэш, погляди, кто к тебе приехал… 

Пес бросил сонный взгляд поверх края корзинки и, в мгновение смахнув дремоту, часто задышал, высунув язык и рьяно виляя хвостом. Королева не успела подхватить его — он сам поднялся и перевалился через край. Он скользил по полу, пытаясь сохранить равновесие на закованной в лубок лапе, и Мельбурн поспешил к нему навстречу — встал на колени, и спаниель, продолжая бешено вращать хвостом, проковылял три шатких шага и свалился ему в руки. 

— М-м-м, — промычал премьер-министр. Собачий язык вылизывал его от подбородка до самого лба. Виктория схватила лежавший на каминной полке альбом. 

— Лорд М, он еще никогда не сидел на одном месте так долго.

— Рисуйте быстрее, мэм, пока я не растаял.

Дрожащей от смеха рукой она набросала их силуэты. Торопливо заштриховала тени — тут одежда, там шерсть. Задержалась на улыбке Мельбурна, ушах Дэша. Мельбурн удерживал пса на месте. На протянутый королевой набросок ему удалось взглянуть одним лишь глазом — буквально, поскольку второй пришлось закрыть, спасаясь от чрезмерно пылкого собачьего языка.

— Прекрасный рисунок, мэм.

— Я его раскрашу. Хотите, я подарю его вам? 

— Больше всего на свете. — И он притянул ее вниз, к себе, гладя ее по щеке. Вместе они улыбнулись, глядя на рисунок. Дэш радостно расцеловал обоих.

— Милый Дэш, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Скоро твоей лапке значительно полегчает.

Глаза цвета конского каштана блестели, глядя на них снизу вверх. Тяжелый и теплый он лежал в их руках — как младенец.

 

****

В одиннадцать экипаж выкатился на темную знакомую дорогу. Королева выглядывала из окна, сжимая руку Мельбурна. Он ощущал, как дрожат ее пальцы. Осторожно, медленно он повел ее ладонь ниже, опуская на шелковистую головку спящего Дэша.

— Мэм, его лапа здорова. Мы ведь видели, как он ходит.

— Я знаю. Знаю. Но… но что если он может ходить только благодаря лубку? Что если доктору придется отрезать ему лапку?

— Не придется. И даже если так, Дэш будет не менее дорог нам с тремя лапами.

Виктория обернулась. Мельбурн не отводил глаз, держал ее взгляд — и будто держал ее саму, всю ее, в своих объятиях. Его улыбка была так ясна в этом тусклом свете. Любовь пробилась сквозь ее тревогу тихой, теплой щемящей болью. Она взяла его руку, поцеловала ладонь, чуть медля, удерживая на губах вкус его кожи, и положила его руку на голову Дэша, впитывая ощущение надежности, безопасности, даримое его прикосновением

Экипаж замедлил ход. За окнами мелькнули освещенные светом фонаря ворота. Двор плыл в серой покойной мгле. У двери стоял доктор, окутанный облаком табачного дыма. Попыхивая трубкой, он смотрел, как лошади переходят на шаг. На дверце кареты поблескивал герб.

Доктора мало интересовала политика. Еще меньше его интересовала королевская семья: признавая красоту замков и дворцов, он тем не менее отвергал само понятие возвышения одного избранного рода над всеми прочими. Его делом были животные. И в памяти его находилось благодарное место для людей, чьи животные пришлись ему по сердцу. Владелицу спаниеля было легко запомнить. Она держала песика, пока доктор накладывал на его лапу лубок. Она была напугана. А супруг ее позаботился о ее царапинах и о ее страхе.

— Рад видеть вас обоих, — сказал доктор. — Заносите малого в дом. 

Они последовали за доктором по коридору, и на этот раз Дэш на операционном столе стоял, решительно опираясь на все четыре лапы. Доктор кивнул.

— Очень хорошо. Лапа выглядит прекрасно.

Виктория потянулась обнять своего питомца. 

— Держите его, — сказал старый доктор, и она послушно держала его, пока нож вспарывал лубок. Дэш тявкал и сопротивлялся. Мельбурн шагнул к побледневшей королеве.

Хирург снял разрезанный лубок. Дэш обнажил зубы, сделал неловкий шаг и упал. Виктория ахнула. 

— О нет! Нет…

Мельбурн обвил ее талию руками. Она подняла Дэша на ноги. Доктор ощупал его лапку. Из-за слежавшейся шерсти и ослабших мышц лапа выглядела худее остальных.

— Всё как будто бы в порядке. — Доктор постучал по ворчащему носику. — Да-да, я выслушал ваши возражения, молодой человек. А теперь покажите нам, как вы ходите.

Дэш сделал еще шаг. Зашатался. Упал снова и захныкал. Виктория рванулась помочь ему встать, но лапы уже барахтались в воздухе, подобно лопастям ветряной мельницы, и повозившись немного, он встал сам. Премьер-министр взглянул на королеву и увидел, что глаза ее горят от проглоченных слез — она мысленно вливала все свои силы в вихляющие собачьи лапы. Виктория не моргала — чтобы не заплакать. Она оперлась на надежную и уверенную руку Мельбурна.

Еще шаг — лапка прогнулась под весом Дэша. Он качнулся, поднял слабую конечность с поверхности стола, подтянулся на остальных трех. Медленно, накренившись, он повернулся к Виктории. Она погладила его, усилием воли растянув губы в улыбке.

— Вперед, Дэш, вперед, милый, — выдавила она. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, иди, ради меня.

Ее руки в перчатках заскользили по гладкой шерстке. Виктория сняла перчатки и ухватила питомца крепче, ведя его в следующий шаг. Доктор взглянул на ее голые руки. Она не заметила. Мельбурн поддерживал ее, а она поддерживала Дэша. Спаниель опустил на стол все четыре лапы и резко накренился вперед, но не заскулил. Обнюхал поврежденную лапку. Неловко прижимая негнущуюся лапу к столешнице, сделал еще шаг. Мохнатый хвост вильнул. Последний неуклюжий шаг. Ухватив зубами одну из хозяйских перчаток, Дэш устроился на столе, усердно жуя ее.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Виктория, — будьте с нами откровенны. Он здоров?

— Судя по всему, да. Подобной неуклюжести следует ожидать. Но следите за тем, как он ходит — если он будет и дальше щадить эту лапу, привезите его ко мне.

Она прикрыла глаза и расслабилась, позволяя руке Мельбурна принять на себя вес ее тела. Тот пригладил шерстку на ушах Дэша, и ее рука последовала за его рукой. Доктор смотрел, как пес купается в их нежности. Смотрел, как они держатся друг за друга.

Еще в первый их визит по гербу на карете он понял, что муж — пэр. По наряду и манерам жены догадался, что она имеет отношение к королевской семье. А когда газеты трубили о пистолетах, жертвенности и чести, доктор поднял брови, увидев портреты королевы и премьер-министра. Поднял брови и улыбнулся.

Он был впечатлен тем, как девушка переживала за своего спаниеля. У нее хватило смелости остаться и ассистировать доктору при операции — и остаться снова сегодня — доктор не помнил подобного за свою практику. А мужчина помогал ей, и понимание, царившее между ними, не нуждалось в словах. Доктору даже пришло в голову, что он, собственно, не помнил двух отдельных людей — перед собой он видел глубочайшую, неизмеримую силу. Завершенность. Единое целое.

Доктор предполагал, что они тайно поженились. Но единственным ее кольцом была старинная печатка, надетая к тому же не на безымянный палец левой руки. Они довольно сильно рисковали, при такой-то интимности в каждом прикосновении, в каждом взгляде. Доктор счел бессмысленным смягчать свои слова, подыскивать намеки. Он потрепал по холке Дэша, бросил снятый лубок в огонь, выпрямился, и голос его в царившей тишине прозвучал ровно и хрипло:

— Я знаю, кто вы такие. Хотите, достану вам разрешение?

Оба застыли каменными изваяниями. Пять раз щелкнула стрелка часов на каминной полке, и только и слышно было, как трещит раздираемая зубами Дэша перчатка. Премьер-министр сдвинулся с места первым. Шагнул, будто бы в попытке заслонить собой королеву. Доктор покачал головой.

— Иначе говоря, я знаю, кто вы такие, и мне нет до этого дела. Меня это не волнует. Если вам нужно, чтобы кто-то выдал вам разрешение без огласки, я могу это устроить. Вы уже и без того заплатили мне вчетверо больше, чем мне причиталось.

Королева дотронулась до спины премьер-министра, и доктор увидел, как она одними губами произносит: «Разрешение на брак?», и как тот утвердительно кивает. Она перевела взгляд с премьер-министра на доктора. 

— Мне нет еще двадцати одного года, — сказала она. Мельбурн покачал головой.

— Мэм, это последнее, что должно вас тревожить. Если кто-нибудь прознает, что вы тайно вышли замуж — даже не поставив в известность Тайный Совет…

Она повернулась к нему так, чтобы только он мог видеть ее лицо. Мельбурн склонился, вслушиваясь в ее шепот, тихий, почти как дыхание.

— Это не для Совета, лорд М. Это для нас двоих.

Он взял ее руку. Доктор с легким смешком демонстративно уставился в потолок, и тогда Мельбурн опустил голову и поцеловал королеву, ища опору в соединении их губ, их пальцев. Она смотрела на него, не отрывая взгляда. Лицо ее розовело. Внезапная, горячая надежда в ее глазах готова была увлечь его бурным потоком — увлечь их обоих в безрассудное, опасное и такое щемяще прекрасное приключение.

— Это незаконно, мэм. Весьма и весьма незаконно.

— То, что мы с вами делаем, уже государственная измена.

— С моей стороны, но не с вашей.

— Не припомню, чтобы я жаловалась, лорд М.

И теперь уже он почувствовал, как краснеет. Виктория поцеловала его расцвеченные румянцем щеки и, не выпуская его руки, обернулась к доктору.

— Как бы вы сумели это устроить? — спросила она.

— Я уже много лет занимаюсь конюшней декана.

— Декана Виндзора? Но он знает…

— Да-да, я не сомневаюсь, что он очень хорошо знает вас обоих. Но я спас великое множество его чрезвычайно недешевых лошадей. Если я объясню ему, что обе стороны совершеннолетние либо почти совершеннолетние, он любезно забудет, что для выдачи разрешения ему требуется знать конкретные имена, да и найдет в своем диоцезе милую маленькую церквушку, священник которой не особенно поддерживает связь с внешним миром. Там вы можете обвенчаться так скоро, как пожелаете — лишь бы никто более сведущий не сунул носа в реестровые книги. Тогда, если случится вдруг у вас непредвиденное, беда будет не так велика.

Виктория уткнулась лицом в сюртук Мельбурна, заглушая свой смущенный возглас. Мельбурн против воли рассмеялся. Старый доктор улыбнулся широкой морщинистой улыбкой. _Молодежь_ , подумал он.

— Так что же, — сказал он, — вам почти двадцать один, госпожа?

— Двадцать с половиной, — пискнула она.

— Э-э, ну и кто ж к этому придерется? В любом случае, у вас ведь потом будет публичная церемония, правда? Оглашения и всё такое прочее. А когда вся страна увидит вас в пышном роскошном платье и цветах и всё такое прочее, разве ж будет важно, что вы повенчались раньше?

Виктория подняла голову.

— Стало быть, — кивнула она, поглаживая ладони Мельбурна, — стало быть, это будет иметь значение, если у нас случится… если вдруг понадобится, чтобы мы были женаты. Во всех иных обстоятельствах мы должны хранить наш брак в тайне. Как будто ничего сложного.

И поток увлек Мельбурна, унося его дальше и дальше. Он смотрел на ее лицо в лучах рассветного солнца, и здравый смысл ускользал от него. Он обхватил ее подбородок ладонью, из последних сил пытаясь не замечать огонек в ее глазах, свидетельствовавший о том, что она прочла его как раскрытую книгу и увидела в нем то же головокружительное желание, что захлестывало ее саму. Так трудно было говорить тихо, так трудно было не поддаться коварной надежде. 

— Ваше несовершеннолетие, — начал перечислять он. — Отсутствие согласия вашей матери. Риск, что кто-нибудь наткнется на запись в реестре, прежде чем мы поженимся официально.

Она слушала его, старательно ища отрезвления в его разумных доводах, в его осторожности. Но им и без того угрожал скандал. В худшем случае, ей грозило отречение от престола, ему — позор. Почти законный брак не шел с этим ни в какое сравнение. А ведь ее дед женился на папистке. Один из ее дядей женился на простолюдинке, еще один — на «незаконной» вдове. По слухам, у ее тети был незаконнорожденный сын, а ее дяди произвели на свет бессчетное количество отпрысков, носящих фамилии, начинающиеся на «Фитц».

— Лорд М, думаю, мы можем так сделать. Думаю, мы должны это сделать.

Мельбурн не сумел удержать улыбки.

— Но что если… — начал он, но снова искренне рассмеялся. — Нет. Декан слишком умен, чтобы навлечь на себя беду.

— Вот именно. Он ни за что не вспомнит, что выдал такое разрешение.

— Верно, — сказал доктор. Он взглянул на часы. — Так вы решили? Мне сейчас нужно заняться жеребящейся кобылой. Скажем, приезжайте в следующее воскресенье, у меня будет для вас разрешение, название церкви и имя старого слепого викария, и шага не ступающего за пределы своей деревни. Годится? 

— Лучше и быть не может, — сказала Виктория. Она крепче ухватилась за сюртук Мельбурна. — Ну пожалуйста? — взмолилась она. — Лорд М, пожалуйста. Всё это кажется не таким уж… действительно кажется не так уж и плохо. В сравнении со всем прочим, что может произойти.

Мельбурн дотронулся до перстня-печатки, такого огромного на ее тонкой ручке. Сейчас они пересекут последнюю черту. Разрешение без указания имен, несовершеннолетняя невеста. Но совсем скоро будет свадьба без тайн. Над ними разразится буря — и их сердца будут хранить тайну, известную им одним. Вторая свадьба принадлежать будет всем. Первая — только двоим.

— Да, — произнес он наконец. — Лучше и быть не может.


	20. Бал

Скерретт бежала. Ей в прошлом случалось бежать, но отнюдь не от радости — спасаясь от кошмаров наяву, она, бывало, мчалась и мчалась, вперед и прочь, не в силах обогнать собственный страх. Однако сегодня она смеялась на бегу, поражаясь, что способна так весело хохотать. Собственный смех казался ей слишком громким — словно разбивался звонкий лед. Но улыбались встречные лакеи, и ей пока удавалось не упасть, а впереди неслась королева и тоже радостно смеялась.

— Ваше величество, пожалуйста, погодите же! У вас ведь ноги замерзнут!

— Не замерзнут, не замерзнут, Скерретт… 

Снег. Подкрадывалась сумеречная тьма, ветер начинал завывать свою тихую песнь в печных трубах, когда вдруг мимо окон королевской опочивальни разом метнулся вихрь из миллионов белых пушистых звездочек. Виктория, уже полностью одетая, но еще не обутая, подхватила с кровати Дэша и вылетела в коридор. Теперь Скерретт с тремя парами ботинок в руках гналась за королевой. Девушки смеялись, Дэш тявкал, и эхо радостных голосов донеслось через весь дворец до ушей герцогини и баронессы. Мать и гувернантка королевы подошли к окнам, каждая в своих покоях, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как их дочь выбегает босая во двор из распахнутой двери, как кружащийся снег сливается с белым платьем, опадая на венок из белых гардений в волосах.

Дэш щелкал зубами, хватая снежинки. Виктория опустила его на землю, и пес запрыгал, ловя белые хлопья. Скерретт широко улыбалась, глядя на него. Она чуть отступила, позволяя ему свободно бегать вокруг хозяйских юбок. На шее Дэша развевалась новая красная ленточка. Хромота его постепенно проходила, шрам от скальпеля зарастал новой шерстью. Он встал на задние лапы, как отважный маленький солдатик, и королева, склонившись, схватила его за передние и повела назад, затем вперед, и еще, и еще.

— Как чудесно ты танцуешь, Дэш! Едва ли не лучше, чем лорд М…

Скерретт потерла губу, пряча улыбку. Премьер-министр всю неделю был в Виндзоре. И Виктории вдруг вздумалось объявить банкет и бал — отметить окончание ноября, как заявила она. И королевское хозяйство, изнывавшее несколько недель от безделья, с радостью принялось за новое ответственное задание. Вечер имел блестящий успех. Каждое окно горело огнями светильников, музыка волнами плыла по коридорам, подыгрывая ветру за окнами. Виги и тори наводнили замок. Виктория пригласила дядю, и Леопольд привез с собой своих детей. Три принца, прибывшие из Нидерландов, ревностно кружили вокруг своей младшей сестры-подростка. Они были обходительны с Леопольдом — старшие носили его сыновей на плечах и кормили мальчиков сладостями.

Явился Эрнст, не упустив случая потанцевать и приударить за дамами. Альберт приглашение отклонил, передав однако с братом в подарок музыку — сборник песен Шумана. Когда под искрящимися канделябрами бального зала Эрнст бережно вложил книжечку кузине в руки, Виктория на мгновение смешалась.

— Какая прелесть. Благодарю. 

Принц пригладил усы. Советуя Альберту послать Виктории подарок, он имел в виду что-нибудь симпатичное и безличное. Эрнст любил брата — о, как он его любил! Больше собственной жизни любил он того, без кого не было бы у него ни единого счастливого воспоминания. И все же порой, глядя на юного Альберта, он задавался вопросом, действительно ли одна и та же кровь текла в их жилах. Своей жестокостью брат утратил право дарить кузине подобные подарки.

На краткий миг Эрнст увидел в прекрасных глазах отказ. Но подавив первый порыв, кузина заставила себя просмотреть книжечку. Она услышала презрительный голос Альберта, перебивший чудесные ноты, звучавшие ей со страниц, и гнев горячими искрами обжег ее. В книжечке лежали закладки, две ленточки — белая и красная. К ленточкам, напомнившим ей кровь на мохнатой лапе и излом маленькой кости, Виктория не притронулась.

Непослушный сердитый румянец залил ее щеки. С сочувствием и дрожью в сердце Эрнст наблюдал за Викторией. Она усилием воли сложила губы в улыбку и сказала: 

— Благодарю, кузен. Я питаю чрезвычайное уважение к трудам герра Шумана.

— Рад это слышать. Мне его композиции тоже очень нравятся.

От этого подчеркнутого «мне» ее улыбка стала более естественной. Ноты она продолжала держать так, будто страницы могли цапнуть ее за пальцы. В очередной раз Эрнст помянул брата недобрым словом. Эта девочка стала бы Альберту славной женой, она приносила бы ему радость.

Взгляд Виктории метнулся в сторону, и она вдруг расслабилась, и лицом, и телом. Эрнст недоуменно моргнул. Высокий ворот виндзорской униформы не позволял ему повернуться без того, чтобы встать к кузине спиной. Половина зала наблюдала за королевой, а ее глаза и искренняя улыбка устремлены были к кому-то, стоявшему у принца за спиной.

— Лорд М! Надеюсь, вы помните моего кузена?

— Разумеется, мэм.

Виконт поклонился. Эрнст немедля протянул руку. Его мысли беспорядочно метались. Как мгновенно и легко схлынул с нее гнев — и случилось это, едва она завидела этого человека. Того, кто, находясь в дальнем конце бального зала, почувствовал, что королева нуждается в нем. Того, кто, прежде чем склониться перед Эрнстом и легко и дружелюбно пожать ему руку, смотрел на Викторию, как муж смотрит на свою жену.

— Мельбурн, — сказал Эрнст. — Крайне рад вас видеть.

— Ваше высочество. Приятно снова видеть вас в Виндзоре.

Сердце принца заметалось в том же ритме, что его мысли. Он обнаружил вдруг, что широко улыбается. Кузина придвинулась к премьер-министру так близко, что юбки ее платья касались его ноги. Маленькая фарфоровая ручка легонько похлопала Мельбурна по рукаву. Никогда еще Эрнст не видел, чтобы Виктория так кротко просила уделить ей внимание. Премьер-министр вопросительно склонился к ней.

— Мэм?

— Дэш хотел бы повидать Эрнста, лорд М…

— Тогда я его немедленно доставлю. Нет ли у вас особых пожеланий касательно его наряда?

Виктория рассмеялась. Ей так хотелось коснуться щеки Мельбурна, взять его за руку. Как непостижимо красив он в виндзорской униформе… Они встретились здесь, в бальном зале, еще до прибытия первых гостей, и он, увидав ее платье — золотистые волны, опоясанные черным бархатным кушаком, — понял, что она намеренно подобрала наряд в тон его. Он подхватил ее, закружил под канделябрами.

Сейчас же, окруженный толпой, он лишь поклонился ей — и еще раз Эрнсту. Немецкий принц был одна сплошная лукавая улыбка. 

— Лорд Мельбурн, не желаете ли по возвращении сыграть в карты?

— С радостью, ваше высочество. При условии, что вы не позволите Дэшу съесть колоду.

Мельбурн удалился, провожаемый тихим теплым смехом Виктории. Он ненадолго задержался в дверях. Платье королевы сверкало и переливалось под огнями тысяч свечей. Ее взгляд следил за ним. Она приложила палец к губам. Прочим гостям могло показаться, что королева таким образом прикрывает зевок. Но Мельбурн поднял руку, будто разминая плечо, чтобы изловить посланный ею поцелуй и унести его с собой.

Королева обернулась к Эрнсту. Тот, не способный устоять на месте от ликования, походил на маленького мальчика. «Тихо», — одними губами сказала она, цепляясь за его локоть и ведя в танец. 

— Кузина, — тихо сказал Эрнст. — Вы выглядите так, будто сошли со страниц волшебной сказки. И думается мне, счастливы вы так же, как сказочная принцесса.

— Королева, кузен. Я чрезвычайно счастливая королева. Но моя явь радостнее сказок.

Оба тихонько рассмеялись. Как же хорошо было смеяться с Эрнстом. Ее не испугало то, как быстро он всё понял. _Он умеет любить_ , подумала она, _он знает любовь_.

— Милый Эрнст, вы ведь…

— Нет. Я не скажу ему.

— По крайней мере… до того, как это будет объявлено.

— Я буду ждать вашего дозволения.

Виктория кивнула. Сумрачная тень скользнула по ее лицу впервые за вечер, но Эрнст не позволил этой тени завладеть кузиной. Он быстро сжал ее руку.

— Милая Вики, — сказал он. — Мне бы хотелось видеть тебя своей невесткой. Но я надеюсь, мы навсегда останемся друзьями.

— Навсегда. Навсегда. Обещаю.

— И я научу твоих многочисленных прелестных детишек множеству неподобающих словечек.

— Ни за что!

Остальные танцоры обернулись, привлеченные ее возмущенным возгласом. Улыбнулись принцы, улыбнулись пэры, улыбнулись политики всех сортов и мастей. Когда-то королева шествовала по бальным залам с высоко поднятым подбородком, не в силах скрыть боль в глазах. Сегодня ее сияние затмевало свечи.

Когда танец закончился, гости весело посмеивались вместе с королевой. Мельбурн принес в зал Дэша. Из-под ошейника спаниеля торчали три длинных страусиных пера, мерцающих в свете канделябров, когда он вертелся и махал хвостом. Эрнст взял его на руки, потерся подбородком о мягкие уши.

— Осторожно, — сказала Виктория, — не вздумайте учить его своим гадким словечкам…

— Не единого гадкого словечка. Клянусь честью.

Виктория благодарила небо за то, каким милым был Дэш, как привлекал к себе всеобщее внимание. Со всех уголков бального зала к ним устремлялись гости, чтобы приласкать королевского питомца, позволив самой королеве на короткое время остаться незамеченной и ускользнуть из зала через ближайшую дверь. Мельбурн осторожно вышел в другую.

Они встретились во мраке коридора. Она сомкнула руки вокруг его шеи. Он покрыл ее лицо долгожданными поцелуями. 

— Лорд М, я так хотела надеть на палец кольцо …

— Какое облегчение, что вы этого не сделали. Кто угодно мог бы заметить вензель.

— Я подумала о том же. Потому я поместила его в другое место.

— В какое же, мэм?

Она поцеловала его расплывающиеся в улыбке губы.

— Вам придется поискать, — шепнула она.

Еще один поцелуй, еще раз прижалась щека к щеке, и они вернулись на бал каждый через свою дверь. Виктория не отклонила ни одного приглашения на танец. Она побеседовала с женами тори и нашла их занимательными. Кое с кем из них, пожалуй, она могла бы подружиться. Ноги начинали болеть от беспрестанного хождения по залу и вальсирования. Но она не могла позволить боли испортить ей настроение. Она продолжала танцевать.

Раз или два Виктория ощущала, как окружает ее непроницаемым пузырем почти забытое чувство одиночества в толпе. За нею по-прежнему наблюдали сотни глаз. Она по-прежнему уступала ростом почти всем присутствующим. Так легко было бояться. Так легко было чувствовать холод одиночества. Но сегодня вечером она не желала прогонять страх и одиночество шампанским с подносов на руках услужливых лакеев. Ей достаточно было взглянуть на другой конец зала и увидеть лорда М. Каким образом он всякий раз знал, что она нуждается в его взгляде? Как так получалось, что всякий раз, как она поднимала глаза, его взгляд, теплый, понимающий, уже окутывал ее?

Мельбурн и Эрнст играли в карты. Дэш, сидевший на коленях премьер-министра, сжевал два бубна и три пики. Спустя час Эрнст, убежденный, что по меньшей мере в половине случаев его выигрыш был задуман Мельбурном, отыскал туза червей и подвинул его на противоположную сторону стола. Затем он похлопал премьер-министра по плечу, потряс лапу Дэшу и неторопливой легкой походкой отправился на поиски напитка покрепче.

Виконт спрятал карту в карман, где она пролежала последующие несколько часов, пережив еще больше карточных игр и еще больше танцев. С картой в кармане он выгулял спаниеля по двору в сердечном сопровождении Веллингтона и его сыновей. Чопорную беседу с королем Леопольдом, подчеркнуто вежливую, скрасила ему компания лорда Пальмерстона. Собрат-виг подошел к собеседникам со столь скабрезным анекдотом, что Леопольд, застигнутый врасплох, невольно прыснул. Дети короля и юная голландская принцесса играли с Дэшем, пока им не пришла пора отправляться в постель. Леди Пиль призналась, что несколько побаивается собак, и Мельбурн смотрел, как Виктория, прервав череду танцев, присаживается рядом с первой леди тори и уговаривает ее подержать спаниеля. Дэш подставил живот и облизал леди Пиль лицо. Сэр Роберт достал альбом и зарисовал эту маленькую компанию. Виктория без лукавства попросила позволения просмотреть прочие рисунки и выразила столь искреннее восхищение, что смущенный Пиль порозовел от удовольствия. Премьер-министр не сводил глаз с королевы, и его сердце разрывалось от переполняющей его нежности. Проходившая мимо Эмма ткнула его пальцем в спину, шепнув: «Не так явно, Уильям…»

Последний вальс он танцевал с королевой. Она искусно вылавировала к нему, и он едва не покачал головой: последний танец слишком особенный, она не должна отдавать ему предпочтение так явно. Но потом он увидел ее глаза, такие усталые, несмотря на всю ее счастливость. Все гости дивились тому, как сильно она выросла. Как высока стала столь маленькая фигурка. Но собственный успех начинал пугать ее.

Мельбурн устал тоже, и она почувствовала это в его руках, повлекших ее в медленные первые па вальса.

— Мэм, вы сияете.

— Я просто счастлива, лорд М. Я не была бы счастлива, если бы вас не было со мной.

Он прикусил язык. Более мудрый человек на его месте ответил бы: я не всегда буду с вами. Желать — не значит иметь. Но мудрости Мельбурна достало лишь на то, чтобы наклониться, вдохнуть запах ее волос и прошептать: 

— У вас всё замечательно получилось. Вы очаровали всех — сами, без чьей-либо помощи.

Как славно, что это был вальс. Никто не упрекнул бы ее за то, что она придвинулась ближе, пряча большой палец в его руке. Теплая ладонь на спине дарила ей чувство безопасности. Она могла смотреть и смотреть на него, а он мог баюкать ее своей улыбкой.

Играл оркестр. В центре зала танцевали королева и ее премьер-министр, и пары, вальсирующие вокруг них, не могли отвести глаз от двух фигур, высокой и миниатюрной, кружащихся под музыку.

 

***

Закончился бал, и часы били четыре, и истаивали, капая воском, свечи. Мельбурн нес Дэша пустыми коридорами. Виктория шла, уцепившись за его свободную руку, рассказывая ему о политиках, с которыми она беседовала, и об их добрых женах.

—…а леди Пиль боится собак, лорд М! Представляете, каково это, бояться собак?

— Легко, мэм. Вы только взгляните на это грозное создание.

Дэш с тоненьким свистом зевнул, и Виктория сквозь смех зевнула тоже.

— Вы, должно быть, очень устали, мэм.

— Ноги устали невероятно. А вы?

— А у меня голова. Ваш кузен прекрасно играет в карты.

— Зато мне никогда не доводилось играть с противником сильнее вас, лорд М. — Теперь она наконец могла позволить своей руке скользнуть в его руку, и пальцы их накрепко переплелись, как виноградные лозы. — А значит, — и она остановила его, потянулась поцелуем, — значит, ваша голова просто устала думать, как бы половчее дать ему выиграть.

— Возможно, есть за мной такая вина…

Мельбурн ослабил узел платка, и она провела пальцем по открывшейся между складками материи кожи. В приглушенном свете, в мягких тенях, лежащих на ее волосах, с ямочками на щеках она казалась такой юной, что его сердце виновато затрепетало.

Виктория заметила, как омрачило чувство вины его глаза, но ее это более не сердило. Когда-то его страхи, его сомнения были ее врагами, стеной, которую она не могла преодолеть. Ныне же она просто тянулась ближе, готовая смести любую преграду. Она погладила его руку.

— Скоро воскресенье, лорд М.

— Скоро.

Мельбурн поднес ее руку к губам. Ее отвага наполняла его сердце томящей тяжестью. Дороги назад не будет. Тогда она внезапно прижала свои пальцы к его рту, останавливая готовые вырваться слова — а затем, со вздохом, досадуя и на себя саму, уронила руку на его плечо. Мельбурн поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Я всегда буду принадлежать вам, мэм. Но это не значит, что мне будет легко выносить вашу боль. Ваш стыд. 

— Разумеется. Я буду так же ненавидеть вашу боль. Буду ненавидеть эпитеты, которыми вас наградят. Но более всего мне было бы ненавистно, если бы я не могла быть с вами.

Он вытянул гребень из ее волос. Виктория тряхнула головой, и выпущенные на волю локоны рассыпались по плечам.

— Быть может, на свадьбе, — сказала она, — на мне будут только мои волосы.

Он запнулся, порозовел. Она провела ладонью по его щеке, впитывая тепло. Он поцеловал нежную кожу между ее большим и указательным пальцами.

— Упаси меня Господь ставить под сомнение вашу рассудительность, мэм, но… — Мельбурн дотронулся до ее волос, — какие еще цвета будут на вас, помимо этого прелестного цвета?

— Я же сказала, лорд М. Цвет моей кожи.

Звонким эхом прокатился по коридору их смех. Дэш застучал хвостом. Они пошли дальше, сомкнув вокруг песика руки.

— Белый, — сказала Виктория.

— Белое платье? Красиво.

— Слишком странно, быть может...

— Делайте ровно то, что доставит вам удовольствие. И если удовольствие вам доставят цветы из Брокет-Холла, они тоже ваши.

Они всё брели и брели по замку. К концу прогулки, долгой и спокойной, Дэш тихонько посапывал. Виктория отнесла его в кровать, устроила между подушек. Когда Мельбурн расшнуровал ее корсет, она обернулась к нему и указала на свою грудь. Он коснулся ладонью: по коже бежала вшитая в ткань тончайшая, как нить, цепочка, а на цепочке висело, прямо над сердцем, его кольцо.


	21. Снег

Кружась под пляшущими снежинками, Виктория сгребла Дэша в охапку, зарылась носом в его шерстку.

— Скерретт, — пробубнил ее голос. — Я хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге.

— Что угодно, мэм.

Скерретт встала на колени, чтобы зашнуровать на маленьких ножках любимые ботинки королевы. Виктория колебалась.

— Это не совсем… это незаконно. Но ничего ужасного. Тебе нужно будет только поставить свою подпись.

Скерретт моргнула. Она уже догадалась о задуманном и не мечтала услышать в свой адрес этот вопрос.

— Ваше величество, мне не важно, законно это или нет. Я сделаю всё, что вам от меня понадобится.

— О, Скерретт, спасибо, — Виктория улыбнулась, и оскалился радостно пыхтящий Дэш, и в этот миг королева и ее спаниель походили друг на друга, как близнецы. А потом по двору прогрохотали колеса — через проход под аркой вкатилась карета лорда Мельбурна. Экипаж остановился, маяча темным пятном на снежной белизне. За воротами стоял другой экипаж — небольшой, аккуратный, запряженный парой лошадей — в таком мог ездить портной или доктор.

— Мне собраться, ваше величество?

Виктория кивнула. Сердце ее колотилось, билось, как птичьи отчаянные крылья. Камеристка припустила обратно в замок под сгущающимися хлопьями. Королева пошла вперед, встречая снег грудью. Он щекотал ей лицо тысячью крохотных ласковых прикосновений — благословляя ее. Кучер кареты с гербом сдал назад, и экипаж покатился, уходя из поля зрения высоких замковых окон. Приподняв подол, Виктория побежала под арку.

Нервные лошади шарахнулись от ее вздымающихся юбок. Залаял Дэш. Дверца кареты распахнулась, и рука Виктории в белой перчатке сомкнулась вокруг протянутой руки Мельбурна, одетой в перчатку черную. Он легко поднял ее на ступеньки, привлек в теплый сумрак салона, и они вместе упали на подушки. 

— Сегодня, лорд М. Сегодня. Сейчас. Неужто это происходит наяву?

— Не знаю, мэм. Мне кажется, я сплю. Мне кажется, вы мне приснились.

И мысли его растворились в ее улыбке. Он утонул, заблудился, потерялся в ней. Виктория спрятала руки под его пальто. Дэш втиснулся между ними.

— Доктор, — спросила она, — доктор будет свидетелем?

— Да. А ваша камеристка?

— Да. Я ей доверяю. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы Лецен знала, но она бы попыталась помешать. Я подумывала об Эмме или Гарриет, но если… если всё откроется, лучше бы, чтобы свидетелями не были вигами, верно?

— Верно. Поэтому я не мог просить Эмили. Или одного из наших с ней братьев.

— Мне очень жаль, что они не могут присутствовать. Но они будут на второй свадьбе.

— Непременно. Правда, возможно, им захочется бросаться чем-нибудь потяжелее риса.

Виктория обвила его руками. Докторский брогам, у окна которого сидела Скерретт, свернул и покатил по длинной дороге прочь от замка. Кучер премьер-министра тронулся через минуту. Деревья, трава, дома за окном слились в мерцающее пятно. Порывы ветра покачивали экипаж на рессорах. Снег серебристым кружевом изукрасил окно. 

Они сидели в молчании. Виктория откинулась на грудь Мельбурна. Он крепко сжимал ее в объятиях, держа руку на ее ключице, и перстень-печатка согревался от тепла их тел.

Сонным пейзажем проплывали за окнами предместья Виндзора. Стены переходили в изгороди. Мельбурн вынул из кармана разрешение на брак. Виктория коснулась губами изгиба его подбородка. Щека к щеке, они глядели, как брогам сворачивает с дороги. Экипаж Мельбурна последовал за докторской каретой. 

В белом вихре показалась крохотная церквушка. Сияние свечей озаряло витражные стекла, отбрасывая причудливые цветные пятна на снег под окнами. Мельбурн закрыл глаза, прижимаясь лицом к волосам Виктории.

— Погодите, — прошептал он.

Она ощутила его дрожь. Экипаж остановился. Привстав, Виктория опустила занавеси на окна кареты, в окутавшей их темноте взобралась на колени Мельбурна, укрывая их ноги юбками своего платья, обхватила его лицо ладонями и ответила:

— Сколько угодно.

Она склонилась лбом к его лбу. Не открывая глаза, Мельбурн обхватил ее за талию, притянул ближе, ища успокоения. Тягостное прошлое тянуло к нему свои призрачные руки. 

— Я люблю вас, лорд М.

И ее голос, острым мечом пронзая тусклый мрак воспоминаний, объял его, удерживая его в настоящем, и казалось, что это не он держит ее в этот момент — она его. Пронзительно холодный страх ютился на самой кромке его мыслей, отогнанный теплой покойной тяжестью ее рук. И с тихой улыбкой, согретый нежностью ее губ, порханием бабочки коснувшихся его щеки, он вспомнил чудесную ночь давешнего бала. Вспомнил, как, кружась в вальсе, она говорила ему, что счастлива, что не могла бы быть счастлива без него. Возможно, она никогда не узнает, как глубоко отозвались в нем ее слова. Сам он без нее не мог бы даже просто быть.

Мельбурн открыл глаза. Коснулся тонких запястий. В последний раз провел большим пальцем по голому безымянному пальцу левой руки. 

— Я буду любить вас до конца дней своих, мэм. И даже это не выразит всей силы моей любви.

Голубые глаза заблестели от слез. Мельбурн стер с ее щек две медленно скатившиеся капли. Виктория улыбнулась в его ладонь. Сколько же ее слез он осушил… Какой же длинной была река, выплеснувшая наконец их на этот берег...

— Сэр, — вымолвила она, — давайте пойдем и поженимся?

— Сегодня прекрасный день для свадьбы, мэм.

Они выбрались из экипажа. Выскочивший за ними Дэш поднял с земли вихрь снежинок и залаял на ветер. Мельбурн сжал в кулаке пригоршню снега и швырнул перед собой. Спаниель подпрыгнул и ухватил снежок зубами на лету. Стоявший на пороге церкви доктор усмехнулся. Скерретт, выглядывавшая из дверей, улыбнулась, прикрывая рот рукой. 

Вдоль нефа зажжены были свечи. Еще больше свечей горело в незатейливых подсвечниках. Алтарь покрывала пурпурная ткань. Дерево и камень наливались теплом.

Доктор поманил их внутрь. К тому моменту, как Виктория добралась до крыльца, и доктор, и Скерретт уже скрылись за порогом. Она оглянулась. Поля вокруг лежали, словно укутанные алебастром. Когда она увидит эти белые волнующиеся поля в следующий раз, когда она пойдет, оставляя радужные окна за спиной, она будет уже замужем.

Мельбурн замер на тропинке. Еще одно мгновение. Еще один взгляд на нее. Последний взгляд на то, чем они вот-вот перестанут быть. 

— Мэм, — сказал он.

Услышав его голос, едва пересиливавший шорох ветра, Виктория обернулась, и он увидел ее раскрасневшееся от холода лицо, ее сияющую улыбку.

— Лорд М.

Он подошел к крыльцу, сопровождаемый резвящимся Дэшем. И когда оба, и мужчина, и пес, встали рядом с королевой, она уже смеялась — и премьер-министр смеялся, и спаниель радостно повизгивал. Они подняли его в четыре руки.

— Он мог бы нести кольцо, — предложила Виктория.

— Мэм, он его…

— …съест. — Они чмокнули пса в холодный нос, соприкоснувшись губами. Виктория поднесла руку к украшавшим ее прическу цветам.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она. Мельбурн поцеловал ее лоб. Снег припорошил белые лепестки, смягчая, размазывая их четкие абрисы, превращая цветы в парящую корону, сотканную из тумана.

Дэш спрыгнул с их рук на пол — слишком соблазнительно сиял свет в створках дверей. Виктория попыталась было поймать его, но он уже протиснулся в проем и, помахивая хвостом, исчез внутри. Она покачала головой.

— То-то викарий подивится малому росту жениха.

Мельбурн издал сдавленный смешок. Виктория подняла к нему лицо в ямочках, и он, снова взяв ее руку, осторожно стянул перчатку. Склонившись, поцеловал едва различимые голубые вены, длинные музыкальные пальцы, тонкие, но такие сильные. Она уткнулась лицом в его шею. Его жар вливался в ее кровь.

Его губы коснулись линий, которые он знал лучше, чем те, что прочерчивали его собственные ладони. Она вплелась в него всем существом. И как только он жил раньше? Как жил он до того, как она ярким пламенем ворвалась в его жизнь, до этой прекрасной бури, до этого звездного света? Как могло биться его сердце до того, как поймало ритм ее голоса? Она прикоснулась к нему и выжгла из его жизни весь холод.

В ее глазах мерцали огоньки свечей. Ее рука гладила его щеку, изгиб его рта, и губы ее следовали за ее пальцами. Здесь, в укромном святом месте, укрытом от мира снегом, слова, что он произнесет, вольются в нее навечно, выписывая, высекая историю ее души.

Мельбурн натянул перчатку на ее пальцы, Виктория взяла его под руку, и они вместе скользнули в двери.

Викарий, ожидавший у алтаря, поднял глаза, заслышав их шаги.

— Дети мои. Декан сказал, что вы привезете разрешение.

Мельбурн вложил бумагу в его руки. Священник поднес документ к носу. Александрина Кент. Уильям Лэм. Он мог разглядеть лишь неясные очертания: мужчина в темном, девушка, держащаяся за его руку. Заметив, что викарий щурится, Виктория подошла ближе. Снедаемая волнением, она протянула назад руку. Виконт сжал ее пальцы.

Викарий наклонился и кивнул, поймав ее взгляд. Приятно видеть такие голубые глаза. Сквозь туман перед его полуслепыми глазами нынче мог пробиться только очень яркий цвет.

— Благослови тебя Господь, милое дитя.

Викарий всё не отводил взгляда от этих невероятных глаз, таких юных, но скрывавших в темных глубинах зрачков нечто древнее.

— Ваши свидетели готовы, — сказал он наконец. — И, кажется, ваш маленький гость нашел себе подушку. Согласны ли вы приступить?

— Да, отец.

Темными пятнами мелькнули свидетели, занимая каждый свою сторону. Медленно поднял викарий свой требник. Читать его он давно уже не мог. Но слова прочно поселились в его памяти задолго до того, как начали слабеть и туманиться глаза. Шестьдесят лет жили они в нем. Ощущать прямоугольник требника в руках было просто правильно, только и всего. 

Он читал формулу обряда, и голос его гулко звучал в пустой церкви. Какая жалость, думал он, что у этой пары нет больше гостей, кроме свидетелей да маленького зверька, сидевшего где-то на скамье. Судя по их голосам, венчающиеся не были ровесники. И разница в возрасте была достаточно велика, чтобы тревожить их семьи. Так же было у него с женой. Быть может, сейчас она наблюдает за этой церемонией со снежных небес. 

Медленно струился старинный обряд. Слова лились сами, опережая его мысль. Наступившая тишина подсказала ему, что он дошел до заявления препятствий. Но некому было заявить о причинах, могущих препятствовать этому браку. Только завывал ветер, да снежинки шептали, стучась в окна.

Он продолжил обряд. Первый вопрос. Молчание в ожидании ответа. Мужчина тихо произнес: «Согласен».

Священник прочистил горло. Что-то в голосе жениха тронуло его старое сердце. В тишине церкви, в этой службе, знаменующей новое начало, чему-то наступал конец.

Тот же вопрос к невесте. И невеста не позволила тишине заполнить промежуток между вопросом и ответом. Голос викария еще звенел в воздухе, когда она сказала: «Согласна», и от ее ответа у старика опять защемило сердце, так, что он замешкался, запнулся. Он чувствовал эхо боли — да, там была когда-то боль. Сомнения, усталость, ожидание. Там всё еще жил страх. Но теперь его немощные глаза видели конец сомнениям. Конец ожиданию.

Встал в горле комок. Еще раз прокашлявшись, викарий перешел к обетам. Жених и невеста заговорили, и в голосах их звучал смех, и он знал, что ради этого мгновения смеха пролилось немало слез.

Напрягая глаза, викарий разглядел огни свечей, сливающиеся в сплошную желтую дымку. Разглядел очертания венчающейся пары, свидетелей, даже, кажется, зверька — да, это его когти поклацали по каменным плитам. Животное подошло и уселось рядом со священником. Он услышал, как оно обнюхало подол его ризы. Пес лизнул его руку. Этот глухой звук — наверное, стук собачьего хвоста. 

— Кольцо? — спросил он. Ответил жених.

— Вот.

Уже много лет он венчал людей невидимыми его глазам кольцами, ибо кольца слишком малы. Но жених, протягивая руку, наклонил ее так, чтобы на нее упал свет горевших на алтаре свечей. В ладони его сверкнуло золото. На ободке кольца посверкивали крошечные белые жемчужины, складывающиеся в узор. Викарий тщетно вглядывался, пока девушка не проронила мягко: «Это гардения».

Он попытался кивнуть. Продолжив говорить, он понял однако, что вместо этого поклонился. Сердце сдавило — не тяжестью боли, но долгожданным ответом. А он задавал так много вопросов. Давно умерла любимая жена, оставив его жить с гнетущей болью утраты. И сыновья, и дочь — все умерли, все ушли молодыми. И он вставал на колени перед своим алтарем снова и снова и всё вопрошал: _слышишь ли? Подай мне знак_ … а знака всё не было.

Сегодня ему не понадобились глаза, чтобы увидеть. Любовь. Любовь пришла. Он ощутил ее прикосновение в сгущающейся тьме. Любовь шла, сильнее смерти, сильнее времени. Нет, ему не нужно знака иного.

— Свидетели?

Свидетели поставили подписи на шуршащей бумаге и отступили на шаг, опять исчезая из его поля зрения. Последние слова молитвы прозвучали и затихли.

Старый викарий смотрел, как встретились две туманные тени. Жена потянулась к мужу, и муж поднял ее, и в тишине прильнули они друг к другу.


	22. Утро

Они проснулись в полдень. По-прежнему падал снег, и замок утопал в мягком серебристом сиянии.

Повинуясь хриплому со сна голосу королевы из-за задернутого полога, Скерретт зажгла в утренней столовой свечи. Затем она отослала прочь горничную и сама растопила камин. Прежде чем уйти, она напоследок еще раз оглядела комнату, дышащую теплом, укутанную мягко золотящим воздух светом.

В рубашке Мельбурна, не до конца застегнутой неповоротливыми сонными пальцами, на заплетающихся сонных ногах Виктория подошла к окну. Из окна мир глянул на нее серебристо-белым сном. Тихонько, не желая разбудить, она прошептала:

— Вы спите?

— Это зависит от обстоятельств…  
Виктория обернулась и прошлепала обратно к кровати под его взглядом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

— От каких же обстоятельств это зависит?

Мельбурн ловко притянул ее за руку, укладывая рядом, переплетая свои ноги с ее ногами.

— Я проснулся, если вы проснулись, — ответил он.

Отвернув манжету не по руке длинного рукава, высвобождая пальцы, он поцеловал каждый из них. Она склонилась над ним, ощущая, как вздымается под ее ладонью его грудь. 

— Нам следует подняться, лорд М.

— В каком смысле, мэм?

Она даже теперь смущалась. Он поднес руку к ее щеке, ведя ладонью следом за разливающимся по шелковистой коже румянцем. Она легонько куснула его большой палец.

— Я так голодна. Вы разве не голодны?

— И это тоже зависит от обстоятельств…

— От каких? — и она склонилась ниже, чувствуя его дыхание на своем горле. — От чего это зависит.

— Это зависит от того, о каком голоде мы говорим.

Она прикусила собственный палец. Ее рука поползла по его груди вниз. Часы пробили двенадцать — где-то там ждали внимания и многочасовой работы депеши, подписи, вализы — но время было, еще было время, было много свободных, покойных часов, и его руки лежали на ее бедрах, и в ней томилась, горела ночь, жаждущая солнечного света, играющего на его коже. Она откинула, оттолкнула одеяла. Каждая косточка, каждая мышца ее ног словно превратилась в жидкость, но ноги выдержали, когда она приподнялась и опустилась на него. Всё еще окутанный паутиной дремоты, он стиснул ее руки. Она поерзала, сверяясь со своим неловким, не до конца пробудившимся телом. Он целовал ее пальцы, переплетенные с его пальцами, и ее лицо в светящемся нимбе волос было лицом архангела. Вот они, небеса — райское, божественное тепло переполняло его сердце. Она двигалась, читая его глаза, застилаемые всё жарче тлеющей дымкой, и, ведомый этим невыносимым теплом, он притянул ее к себе, обжигая ее губы задыхающимся поцелуем, и его голос шептал горячо, сбивчиво и невнятно в ее ухо. Пламя, пронизавшее их, стало новым рассветом. Родился тот день, когда никакая сила земная не могла больше разделить их.

Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, переводя дух. Мельбурн почувствовал, как ее губы, прильнувшие к его груди, расползаются в улыбке.

— Как нам начать день, лорд М?

— Я целиком и полностью в вашем распоряжении, мэм.

Они неспешно завтракали, завернувшись в одеяла. Виктория сидела на коленях Мельбурна, а у нее на коленях свернулся Дэш. Погладив колючую щеку одного и шелковистую голову другого, она пробормотала:

— Нужно наверстать время. У нас вчерашние и сегодняшние депеши.

— Мне думается, Палмерстон также хотел бы встречи.

— Касательно его женитьбы? О, это было бы прекрасно! Он и Эмили должны отужинать с нами.

— Но не только с вами и со мной, мэм.

Виктория даже не вздохнула — слишком довольна она была. Однако обвив рукой его шею, она прижалась щекой к его щеке.

— Тогда пригласите и ваших братьев. Я приглашу Гарриет и Эмму с супругами. Такое собрание будет достаточно большим?

— Более чем. — И он рассмеялся, потому что ее волосы приглушили его голос. Ухватив тяжелые пряди, он прикрыл ими свои глаза, как мягкой маской, и услышал, как хихикает Виктория. 

— Не было на свете грабителя прекраснее вас, лорд М… 

— И дамы прекраснее вас подстерегать ему никогда не доводилось… 

— Что же я должна отдать вам на откуп?

— Бесценное сокровище, мэм.

— Сокровище?

— Поцелуй. — Оба улыбнулись, соприкасаясь губами. Дэш завилял хвостом, и их руки сплелись, обнимая его.

— Сегодня мы должны просмотреть список моих рождественских обязательств.

— И впрямь. У вас крайне плотное расписание. 

— Но вы ведь будете рядом — всегда, когда это возможно.

— Да. — Он поцеловал теплый изгиб ее плеча. — К счастью, ваше появление в сопровождении премьер-министра может считаться крамольным лишь в очень редких случаях.

— В сопровождении мужа, — пробормотала она, дыша ему в шею. Так удивительно было произносить это слово. — Мужа. — Ее руки сомкнулись на его спине. На миг ему показалось, что она плачет, но она вскинула голову, явив ему сияющее лицо, и подняла руку, на которой горел золотой ободок кольца. Светилась жемчужная гардения — словно луна над звездами, блещущими в глазах Виктории.

— Всё по-настоящему, лорд М. Совершенно по-настоящему. Теперь ничто не сможет это изменить.

— Благодарение Господу.

Услышав усталый вздох в его надтреснутом голосе, она обняла его крепче, прикоснулась губами к лежащим под скулами теням.

— Я измучила вас. Простите.

— Как вы однажды сказали мне, мэм… не припомню, чтобы я жаловался.

Скерретт, проходившая мимо, услышала донесшиеся из-за двери смех и звяканье чайных чашек и замерла на мгновение. Как славно было это слышать. Как правильно. Скромная камеристка почувствовала радость — внезапную острую радость — от сыгранной ею роли. Да, это было опасно. Вероятно, глупо с ее стороны было подписывать свое имя в незаконно добытом разрешении на брак. Возможно, однажды ее подпись обнаружат, и ей это отзовется.

Но разве имело это значение, в конечном-то счете? У Скерретт было свое небезупречное прошлое, и она несла груз его безропотно. Еще одна крохотная капелька вины — не так уж и страшно. Зато королева теперь счастлива. 

И ее любимая собачка тявкает. Скерретт широко улыбнулась своим мыслям и отправилась дальше.

 

****

Встав лицом к лицу, герцогиня Сазерлендская и виконтесса Портман поправили друг на друге драгоценные украшения, прибрали выбившиеся из причесок локоны. Обе не могли скрыть улыбки. 

— А нам следует опасаться, — почти одними губами произнесла Гарриет. — Правда ведь?

— Нам следует ужасаться, дорогая моя. Но у меня отчего-то не получается. 

— И у меня… Эмма, неужели они нашли способ пожениться?

— Только не так, как то дозволяет закон.

— Но время пришло.

— Давно пришло. Когда между двумя такая близость, такая… легкость общения — это всё равно что носить кольцо.

— Ты ведь видела печатку?

— Да. Несомненно перстень Уильяма.

— Она носила его перед нами так, будто естественнее этого ничего быть не может, и теперь я почему-то люблю ее еще сильнее.

— Славная ты девочка… И мы с тобой сходимся в чувствах.

Королева влетела в гостиную, порывисто обхватила обеих присевших в книксене дам за талии, едва они успели распрямиться. Она была вся в красном — зимняя роза, подумалось Гарриет — она сияла, она парила. Ее смех заразил их тоже.

— Ваше величество выглядит просто восхитительно, — сказала виконтесса. Виктория склонила голову на плечо Эммы. 

— Вы чудесно пахнете, Эмма. Вы обе пахнете замечательно. А какая хорошенькая у вас прическа, Гарриет! Хотелось бы мне иметь такие волосы. — Она бросила взгляд на окно. Снег не прекращался. — Я хочу прогуляться. — Она потянула своих фрейлин к двери. — Но сначала нужно сходить за Дэшем. То есть — если вы обе хотите. Вы ведь не находите, что погода чересчур сурова? 

Герцогиня покачала головой.

— Я нахожу погоду сегодня восхитительной, мэм.

— Как и я, — эхом отозвалась леди Портман. — Вашему величеству не будет холодно?

— Нет-нет, Эмма, совсем нет, благодарю. Пойдемте же!

Они брели по саду — спаниель бежал следом. Густо падал снег. Дэш кусал кружащиеся в воздухе снежинки, и Гарриет помахала перед его носом ленточкой, вовлекая пса в игру. Королева смеялась, жалея, что не захватила альбома для набросков. И виконтессе так хотелось бы, чтобы перед нею сейчас оказался чистый лист или холст — запечатлеть эти лучащиеся блаженством юные черты, навеки уберечь ее счастье от увядания.

Виктория подхватила Эмму под руку.

— Вам нехорошо? У вас встревоженный вид. 

— Я лишь молюсь, чтобы ваше величество всегда так выглядели.

Они замедлили шаг. Туманным, тусклым образом сквозь вихрь снежинок и окутывавшее всю ее тепло явилось Виктории воспоминание о том времени, когда она была несчастна. Она вспомнила свои вспышки ярости, вспомнила резкие, жгучими пощечинами звучавшие слова, брошенные ею фрейлинам. Бедняжка Дэши съеживался и дрожал от ее криков. Много, много раз бессильно бледнел лорд М, глядя, как она топает ногами, пинает мебель, бросается украшениями — одно разбило вдребезги стеклянную дверцу шкафа, другое едва не задело его протянутую руку — и всё же он никогда не был к ней жесток. Она проявляла жестокость к нему, непростительно и без нужды, а он платил ей добротой. Платил ей нескончаемой нежностью, опуская ее на землю, собирая воедино расколотые, рассыпавшиеся кусочки ее мыслей, ее разума. Его прикосновение успокаивало истеричный галоп подстегиваемого ужасом сердца.

Не были жестоки и Эмма с Гарриет. Они нервно вздрагивали, они вскрикивали, герцогиня убегала в слезах. Однажды виконтесса прикрикнула в ответ, веля Виктории успокоиться бога ради и устыдиться. Но они всегда возвращались к ней.

— Милая моя Эмма, — сказала она. — Вы скоро узнаете кое-что. Кое-что весьма приятное.

Эмма усилием воли сохраняла внешнее спокойствие, смотря на маленькую как у ребенка ручку, поудобнее устраивающуюся на ее плече. На королеве были толстые перчатки, но они не могли скрыть очертаний нового кольца. Они не скрадывали даже изящной формы гардении.

— Неужто, мэм? Я рада это слышать.

— Благодарю вас, это чрезвычайно любезно с вашей стороны. Я сознаю, поистине сознаю, как добры вы и милая Гарриет были ко мне всё это время, и надеюсь, вы верите, что я вам за всё благодарна.

— Это доставляло нам радость, мэм, и было нашим долгом.

Так, улыбаясь, они протаптывали тропинку в снежных наносах. Спаниель вертелся и прыгал, Гарриет бежала с ним рядом, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой. Леди Портман любовалась сияющим личиком королевы. Виктория смотрела на своих возлюбленных фрейлин, на своего любимого Дэша, на падающий с неба сверкающий снег. Радостным теплом горело на пальце кольцо. На небесах не нашлось бы ангела счастливее ее. 

 

****

— А кое-кто устал, — прошептал лорд Палмерстон.

Его голос выдернул Мельбурна из дремы. Премьер-министр сел прямо. Немилосердно болела шея — негоже было клевать носом в жестком неудобном кресле. Он осторожно ощупал затылок. Виконт Палмерстон примостился на край его стола и налил себе хереса. 

— Уильям, не желаешь ли выслушать братский совет?

— Мы с тобой еще не братья. Или я проспал свадьбу?

— Меня это не удивило бы. Ты выглядишь таким изможденным, будто на тебе уголь из шахты возили, как на пони. Чем ты был занят?

Мельбурн едва поборол внезапное искушение сказать правду. Сказать: я был со своей женой. Министра иностранных дел невозможно было смутить. Столь давно и хорошо знакомые Мельбурну проницательные глаза наполнились бы неподдельным беспокойством. Голос, столь дерзкий и резкий в парламенте, с неприкрытым сочувствием задал бы ему несколько осторожных, внимательных вопросов. А непременно прозвучавшая бы затем безвкусная шутка развеяла бы всю неловкость. Далее Палмерстон пригрозил бы рассказать Эмили, что ее брат посмел жениться без ее участия, и они шутливо подтолкнули бы друг друга плечами, обменялись бы тычками, выпили бы еще хересу перед началом очередных прений и отправились бы обратно в палату.

Но говорить правду было нельзя. Не место, не время — не здесь, в этой освещенной жарким пламенем камина комнате, с нависающими над ним портретами прежних министров, не сейчас, когда голову его туманит дремота. Не сейчас, пока всё еще кажется сном. В рассеянные мгновения между дебатами и речами он забывал о случившемся. Ему казалось, что он по-прежнему одинок. Потерянный, разбитый вдовец. Сдающиеся на милость времени члены его связывали, сковывали воспоминания и сожаления. И вечером ему предстояло вернуться одному в Брокет-холл, в общество призраков.

Возвращение к реальности никогда не происходило постепенно и спокойно. Реальность врывалась в его разум без стука и церемоний, жадно, нетерпеливо, полнясь, переливаясь через края неудержимой сладостью. И всякий раз, как возвращались эти новые воспоминания, изумленный трепет озарял его душу, золотя каждый ее уголок солнечным светом того утра. Он ощущал ее дыхание на своей коже, ее волосы падающие на его грудь, ее руки, скользящие по его лицу — и заливался румянцем в самые неподходящие моменты. Пиль не упустил случая сострить на заседании палаты, и представители всех партий дружно, беззлобно смеялись над его шуткой.

— Наш достопочтимый коллега влюблен, — покашлял герцог Веллингтон. Затихший было смех взметнулся с новой силой, и Мельбурн притворился, что досадливо прикрывает лицо рукавом. На самом же деле ему попросту требовалось на несколько мгновений спрятать глаза от света, создавая иллюзию уединения — пять секунд, чтобы собрать миллион в ликовании разбегающихся мыслей, выстроить их, развернуть в сторону серьезных государственных вопросов: опий, «карманные округи», расторжение унии… и изо всех сил постараться, чтобы счастливая улыбка не взяла верх над его голосом.

Теперь же, когда перед ним стоял Палмерстон, произошедшее казалось реальнее, чем когда-либо. Его сестра боготворила этого мужчину, и этот мужчина боготворил Эмили, любил ее так долго, так долго ждал — и теперь, после смерти ее супруга, им было дозволено пожениться. Королева дала разрешение на брак. Как премьер-министр Мельбурн пригласил ее на свадьбу. Как муж он будет присутствовать на свадьбе рядом с нею. Она осчастливила его сестру и его друга. Счастье же, подаренное ею ему самому, выше небес, бесконечнее вечности.

— Ты вскоре услышишь новости, — сказал он. — Они причинят тебе некоторое беспокойство. Мне очень жаль.

— Очень — но не слишком. Я вижу перед собою довольного жизнью человека, Уильям, и это зрелище радует мои глаза.

Министр иностранных дел наполнил второй стакан. 

— Не слишком ли… — начал Мельбурн, беря его из протянутой руки друга.

—…рано пить? Да, пожалуй. Да, сэр. Рановато также засыпать в кресле. Могу ли я предположить, сэр, что некая прелестная малютка истощила ваши силы? 

— Могу ли я предположить, сэр, что вы желаете, чтобы этот херес оросил ваш сюртук?

— Не вздумай. Эти пуговицы нашивала Эмили. Мне придется вызвать тебя на дуэль.

— В таком случае сделай одолжение, держи свои инсинуации при себе.

— Твоя просьба излишня. Я питаю огромную нежность к упомянутой юной особе. Она подарила мне радость.

— Бога ради, Генри!

— Ах, да раскрой же ты уши! Обеим палатам известно, что вы женитесь. Все танцуют перед тем, как разразится буря. Да, я знаю, эта буря может потопить все наши корабли! Но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать — как ничто не могло помешать нам с Эмили. Мы суждены друг другу. Ты предназначен королеве. Она — тебе.

Мельбурн медленно отпил из стакана, чувствуя, что снова краснеет. Палмерстон расхохотался.

— Нет, вы только взгляните на это воплощение целомудрия! Но! Но, Уильям, скажи мне, ведь ты принимаешь меры предосторожности? По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не будет объявлено о помолвке?

— Я не дурак. Разумеется, я принимаю… 

Палмерстон изумленно смотрел, как друг бледнеет, умолкая. Дрожащей рукой Мельбурн опустил стакан на стол.

— Уильям, объясни, будь добр, что означает сей мертвенный оттенок, который приняло твое лицо.

— Он означает, что я — да, а она — она нет. Господи. О Господи….

— Следует ли мне понимать это как…? 

— Ты всё верно понимаешь.

Мельбурн поднялся, качнувшись вперед от закружившего голову страха и ухватившись за край стола. Палмерстон уже стоял рядом.

— Выпей еще хереса. Ну же. Пей.

— Пей сам.

— С радостью, — Палмерстон осушил стакан. — Господь Всемогущий. Уильям, ты выдающийся идиот.

— Мы… мы спали допоздна, едва проснулись. Не до конца проснулись. Я не… я совершенно был не в состоянии думать.

— Один раз. Это случилось всего однажды. Без паники, старина.

Однако, подумал Палмерстон, это было бы неудивительно и так на них похоже. Совершенно в их духе. Вторая величайшая любовь в жизни Уильяма раздула величайшую бурю в его карьере. Вполне ожидаемо с их стороны для пущего эффекта добавить к этому великому потопу грома и молний.

При этой мысли ему едва удалось сдержать улыбку. Премьер-министр поднял на него взгляд, и улыбка нашла таки выход.

— Уильям, всё это весьма тревожно, и я обязан повторить, что ты выдающийся глупец. Однако…

Его рука легла на плечо Мельбурна. Тот выпрямился — вдох, выдох. Не паника сжимала его грудь. Это жар, заливавший его лицо, заставлял так колотиться сердце. Он вытер влажнеющие глаза.

— Завтра уже декабрь, — сказал он. Друг кивнул.

— Рождественские свадьбы обворожительны.

— Она любит снег.

Мельбурн потянулся к своему пальто. Палмерстон преградил ему путь.

— Сначала дебаты, Уильям. Потом можешь идти.

— Мне необходимо увидеться с королевой. 

— Тебе необходимо продолжать развлекать тори. Прошу тебя, старина, закончим сессию. За ближайшие три часа она не разродится.

— Ты совершеннейший мерзавец.

— О да. Ко всему прочему, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я отец твоей племянницы. Ты не знал?

— Конечно же, нет, Палмерстон, я единственный человек во всем христианском мире, который об этом не знал…

Они подтолкнули друг друга локтями. Пожали руки, крепко стиснув ладони. Затем Палмерстон открыл дверь, и друзья влились в спешащую по коридору толпу. В покинутой ими комнате пробили часы. Сквозняк скрутил подол пальто, потрепал языки пламени в камине. Вихрем пронеслись за окном нежные белые цветы снега.


	23. Надежда

Королева и премьер-министр встретились поздно вечером, за дворцовыми дверями, среди взметающихся белых вихрей, где никто не мог их видеть. В поклоне он запечатлел поцелуи на ее не прикрытых перчатками руках, мимолетно прижался щекой к ее щеке. Ее губы согрели его висок.

— Вы устали, — сказала она. — Дебаты прошли хорошо?

— Да. Безусловно, хорошо.

— Что же в таком случае вас огорчило?

Усеянные снежинками волосы обрамляли ее лицо, а голубые глаза в полумраке потемнели. Какой же юной она выглядела… сама совсем еще ребенок.

Ощутив пробравшую его дрожь, Виктория взяла его руки и, пятясь, повела к дверям — провела мимо лакеев, деликатно предпочетших рассматривать потолок, вверх по лестнице, в гостиную, где горел самый яркий огонь, усадила его на диван и присела рядом.

Он едва заметил, что они уже в помещении. Он всё еще видел снег и ее глаза, огромные, серые на бледном фоне снега. Но здесь ее взор вновь сверкал голубизной. Ее руки стягивали с него пальто. Ее губы обжигали его холодные щеки. 

— Расскажите же мне, лорд М. Расскажите мне, что случилось.

— Я совершил ошибку.

— Когда?

— Сегодня утром.

— Не помню никаких ошибок…

Она склонила голову к его виску. Он прикрыл глаза.

— Мэм, сегодня утром — когда мы — я не сделал того, что мне следовало сделать. То, что я делал прежде.

Он застыл, замер, как воздух в наглухо запертой комнате. Стоило ей осознать смысл сказанного, как ее сердце пустилось вскачь, рванулось, как непоседливый солнечный зайчик, как звездный свет, как Дэш, резвящийся в снегу, подпрыгнуло и взлетело — однако он, он оставался недвижим.

Ей хотелось встать. Ей хотелось прыгать, кружиться и кричать. Но что-то удерживало ее подле него, заставляя не отнимать рук, не отводить лба от его виска.

— Значит, — сказала она, — теперь у нас будет ребенок?

Как просто она задала этот вопрос. Он безмолвно взял ее руку, накрывая пальцами свои глаза, прижимая ладонь к губам. 

И губы его задрожали. Она подумала, что сейчас он не выдержит, сейчас она увидит, как он распадается, рассыпается на мелкие осколки, что одни лишь руки ее в эту минуту могут сохранить его в целости.

— Не бойтесь. Я здесь, рядом с вами.

Он сглотнул. Здесь, рядом. Неутомимое пламя, плавящее лед его страха. Когда-то давно, очень давно, это она льнула к нему точно так, как льнул теперь к ней он. Он снова поцеловал ее ладонь, и губы его прочертили на ее коже: Я так люблю тебя. Ты и представить не можешь себе, как я тебя люблю.

Она чувствовала движение его губ, изгиб четкой, острой линии челюсти под своей рукой. И мысленному взору ее сами собой рисовались, словно в альбоме, картины. Маленький мальчик, с такими же, как у него, красивыми чертами лица. Тонкокостный, с буйными кудрями и пытливыми голубыми глазами навыкате. Смышленая маленькая девочка с нежной улыбкой, взволнованно и оживленно что-то лепечущая.

Виктория улыбнулась — и улыбалась всё шире и шире — вот сейчас, казалось ей, улыбка перерастет ее тело, ее слишком маленькое для такой огромной искрящейся радости тело. И тогда ликование ее перельется через край и вольется в него.

В его волосах еще жили снежинки. Она обдала их горячим дыханием, и они водой поползли по его щеке. Она коснулась медленных капелек ртом, языком. 

Ее тепло пронизало его, разнеслось по телу. Так легко удавалось ей занять все его мысли. Близость ее, ее голос заставляли его забывать обо всех мрачных тенях. Ее счастье — счастье, которое он чувствовал так, будто оно просочилось сквозь нее прямо ему под кожу и светилось теперь в его крови — могло всецело заполнить его. И всё, чего он боялся, этот свет мог прогнать, унести прочь.

И он хотел уступить. Хотел до боли — задышать полной грудью, вытянуть стужу из сердца — хотел, но не мог себе этого позволить. Он старше, он мудрее, и в ледяном холоде, сковывающем его сердце есть правда, и ему нужно бояться за них обоих.

— Мэм, послушайте меня.

— Я слушала. Но вы молчали.

Его здравомыслие сгорало в костре ее улыбке. Он коснулся губами ее запястья. Затем сел прямо и притянул ее к себе на колени. И уже он видел сам, что держит ее иначе, словно она хрупче, уязвимее. Когда он дотронулся до ее лица, осторожно обхватил ладонями, она накрыла его руки своими и надавила сверху.

— Лорд М, не меняйтесь ко мне.

Она сказала это почти со смехом, но в ней уже рождался страх иной. Это вопрос он видел теперь в ее глазах. В глазах той, что пережила слишком много одиночества. Той, что цепко держалась за тех, кого любит. И он не мог не прижать ее к себе крепче, не мог не запутаться пальцами во влажных волосах, упиваясь покоем обвивающих его рук и стуком двух сердец.

— Я всё тот же, мэм.

— Тогда говорите, — сказала она, пряча ножку под его бедро. — Что вы собирались сказать?

— Этого может не… это всего лишь вероятность. — Держа ладони на ее талии, он поглаживал большими пальцами ее живот. — Мэм, это произошло только раз.

— Что ж, я надеюсь, одного раз было достаточно.

Слова застряли у него в горле. Он знал, что именно нужно сказать. Логичные, разумные слова, предупреждающие, напоминающие о подстерегающих опасностях. Но не страх говорил в нем сейчас — и даже не разум. В нем говорило сердце, и слова его сердца были эхом ее надежды: да, пожалуйста, Господи. Пусть будет так.

Он не в силах был произнести их, но она нашла, прочла их в его глазах.

Улыбка ее неожиданно стала всхлипом, всхлип обернулся тихим, словно мышиным, писком, и он, застигнутый врасплох, вдруг рассмеялся. Тоже хихикая, она обняла его за шею, спрятала лицо в его кудрях.

— Мэм, нам придется…

— …скоро сыграть вторую свадьбу. Я знаю. Как скоро?

— Для верности… к Рождеству.

— Стало быть, завтра я должна обратиться к Тайному Совету.

Он утих. Она слегка отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо, и увидела наконец его улыбку. Улыбку, которая держала ее так же надежно, как его руки. У него не осталось слов, которые пристали бы политику. Без единого звука он говорил ей сейчас о том, как он горд. Как восхищен — ее красотой, отвагой, добротой.

Она подняла к нему руки, и он поднял свои. Ладонь к ладони, они не сводили друг с друга глаз. Огонь камина вспыхивал на кольце, поблескивал на жемчужной гардении.

— Останьтесь сегодня на ночь, — сказала она. — Останьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Я не пожелал бы быть ни в каком другом месте.

— И вы должны рассказать мне побольше о дебатах.

— С превеликим удовольствием.

— А... а еще… лорд М, что, по-вашему, подумал бы о ребеночке Дэш?


	24. Экипажи

На грохочущих кренящихся колесах подъезжали ко дворцу члены Тайного Совета, по утреннему призыву королевы вынужденные штурмовать опасные дороги. Экипажи, в каждом из которых сидел встревоженный мужчина, качались, одолевая сугробы, гололед и удары ветра.

— Естественно, — пробормотал себе под нос герцог Веллингтон, выглядывая в заиндевевшее окошко, — естественно, Пиль пытается обгонять…

Кучер Пиля вздрогнул от сердитого стука изнутри салона. Лошади не могли скакать еще быстрее. Колеса, не находя сцепления с заледенелой землей, скользили даже на рыси. Несколько поворотов они проехали, перекосившись набок. Кучер плотнее завернулся в свой плащ, пряча уши, и сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

Герцог Сассекский грел нос в исходящем от какао паре. Пожалуй, он чересчур забрызгался, но его маленькая племянница не станет его в этом упрекать. Не может же она думать, что такое путешествие можно вынести без горячего напитка и толстого пледа. Кроме того, она несомненно собирается навлечь на всех них большие неприятности. Оставим же элегантность ее красавцу-суженому. Герцог небрежно потер самое заметное пятно — менее заметным пятно не стало. Сунув платок обратно в карман, он выудил из другого кармана печенье и удовлетворенно макнул его в кружку.

Ближе к хвосту вереницы экипажей сидел с письменным набором под боком Чарлз Гревилл, разминая рабочую руку: подбрасывал и ловил крикетный мяч, сжимал его, балансировал им на тыльной стороне ладони и подбрасывал снова. Одна из лошадей потеряла подкову, едва его экипаж успел выехать со двора его дома. К счастью, молодчине кучеру удалось нагнать процессию. Гревилл хотел слышать всё. Каждую крупицу сплетни, каждое язвительное словечко из уст Веллингтона, когда Пиль в очередной раз налетает на очередной ценный предмет дворцовой мебели, каждый завораживающий взгляд, которым обмениваются королева и ее виг — всё это он должен уловить. То, что нельзя использовать в официальных протоколах, Гревилл может бережно сохранить в своих дневниках. Бесценно находиться в такой день во дворце, чувствовать под ногами трепет каждого его камня.

 

Сжимая в зубах конец катушки, Скерретт ползала вокруг королевы на коленях, обшивая подол нового платья. Когда платье было доставлено, обнаружилось, что у него имеется весьма внушительный шлейф, увидев который Виктория нахмурилась. Услужливая камеристка сбегала на кухню, вернулась с самими острыми ножницами, которые нашлись у мистера Франкателли, да с щеками, разрумянившимися от дерзкого шепота мистера Франкателли, и десять минут прошивала ткань. Если платье будет погублено, несчастно думала девушка, буду виновата я, что если я потеряю свое место, что если…? А потом она заметила у камина корзину с цветами, размером едва ли не с нее саму. Она задала вопрос, и лицо королевы мгновенно преобразилось, как хмурое небо ярко голубеет вдруг от пробившихся сквозь тучи солнечных лучей.

—Ах, какая прелестная мысль! И что бы я без тебя делала?

Теперь подол платья окружали кольцом свежие оранжерейные цветы, пряча под собой покалеченный шелк. Виктория послушно покружилась; Скерретт поймала слетевшие цветки и пришила их на место, на сей раз покрепче. Королева покружилась еще и еще. Теперь цветки держались надежно. Она кружилась, кружилась и смеялась.

— Какая красота, какая прелесть! Будто весна! 

Камеристка широко улыбалась. Ваше величество сами похожи на весну, мысленно ответила она. Даже спаниель сидел неподвижно, любуясь хозяйкой. За окном порыв ветра снова погнал снег, но Виктория, подскочившая к окну, вся сияла ярчайшими красками.

— Скерретт, — прошептала она, пальцем протерев темный кружок на затуманенном дыханием стекле. — Они подъезжают.

Скерретт глянула через плечо королевы. В вихре снежных хлопьев к воротам с трудом пробирались экипажи. Один из них, рванувшись вперед, заскользил, закрутился — лошади в упряжке столкнулись, зависли в воздухе два колеса, и королева с камеристкой дружно издали потрясенный вздох. Но тяжелая карета, едущая впереди, остановилась вдруг и сдала назад, ударившись стенкой о стенку накренившегося кларенса и этим ударом поставив его обратно на все четыре колеса. Экипажи выровнялись. Вереница карет покатила неуклюже дальше.

Виктория вздохнула. 

— Я уверена, это сэр Роберт. — Она погладила Дэша по голове. — Он будет в таком ужасном настроении. Нам понадобится больше вина… и пирожные.

— Я пойду, спрошу, мэм?

— Да-да, только… знаешь что, не спрашивай распорядителей, Скерретт. Сходи опять на кухню!

Скерретт снова выскользнула из комнаты, краснея и хихикая. Оставшись в одиночестве, Виктория уселась вдруг на банкетку у окна. Пес мгновенно очутился рядом, путаясь в ее юбках, подскакивая на месте, просясь поближе. Она подняла Дэша на колени. Он тотчас покрыл ее щеку влажными поцелуями. Глаза цвета конского каштана сочувственно блестели.

— Ах, Дэш. Спасибо. Милый мой, хороший мой.

Этим утром она проснулась без лорда М. Они допоздна сидели за картами, а под бой дворцовых часов, возвещающий полночь, прокрались в конюшни и оседлали лошадей для прогулки по залитому лунным светом снегу. Спешившись у ледяной кромки озера, они брели по берегу, кутаясь в ее шаль и грея переплетенные пальцы в кармане его сюртука. Прогулка окончилась снежным боем, бегом и визгом, от которого лошади нервно прядали ушами; снег белым облаком взвился в воздух и хлынул лавиной на лед, когда они упали в глубокий сугроб и прильнули друг к другу, горячее дыхание из смеющихся холодных губ, его волосы, пересыпанные искрящимися белыми крупинками, белые крупинки на кончике ее носа, ее поцелуи на его пальцах. В прошлый раз они бежали в холодной ночи, чтобы очиститься. Очиститься от брызг крови и гулкого эха выстрелов. В этот раз они бежали, чтобы ощутить радость бега. 

Набегавшись до изнеможения, они вели лошадей обратно под уздцы. Свет луны был достаточно ярок, и их руки изображали на снегу театр теней. Мелькали на белой простыне кролики, крокодилы, ширококрылые птицы. Виктория покачала их переплетенные пальцы взад-вперед. Мельбурн мотнул головой и, не удержавшись, вложил в ее руку свой сжатый кулак — медленно покачивалась тень колыбели, больше не пустая.

Часы пробили час ночи. Виктория, слишком осоловевшая, не нашла в себе сил надеть ночную рубашку самостоятельно. Мельбурн завязал ленточки, уложил Дэша у ее плеча и лежал рядом с ними, пока оба не засопели мирным сном.

Рассвет уже мазал облака розовым к тому времени, как он добрался до Брокета. Следовало бы отправиться в лондонский дом. Путь был бы короче впятеро, он успел бы поспать несколько часов. Но тут он мог подумать. Побродить в прошлом, прежде чем предстать перед Тайным Советом. Послушать не желающих исчезать призраков. Собрать для королевы корзинку цветов в оранжереях, некогда заставлявших его рыдать от боли. Цветы для ее красоты. Цветы для ее невероятной храбрости.

Виктория призвала его явиться в тот же час, что и остальных членов Совета. Получив огромную корзину гардений и роз, она отправила с посыльным записку в ответ. Мельбурн прочел записку у двери Брокет-холла. «Я люблю вас, — говорилось в ней. — Дэш любит вас тоже и просит быть здесь в пять. У потайного входа».

Спаниель на банкетке у окна перекатился на спину. Ее нервное волнение сдалось при виде его подергивающихся лапок и пятнистого брюха. Она почесала крапчатую шерстку, и довольный Дэш застучал выздоравливающей лапой.

— Милый малыш. — Виктория поцеловала холодный собачий нос. — Жаль, что я не могу взять тебя на встречу с советниками.

Дэш прижал уши к голове и завилял, завилял хвостом, задышал с высунутым языком, слыша пожелание в ее голосе. Его присутствие скрасило бал и не раз сняло напряжение.

Виктория встала, провела пальцем по диадеме. Диадема не накренилась.

— Ты получишь угощение попозже, Дэши. Но сейчас мне нельзя брать тебя с собой. Даже если ты будешь паинькой. Это выглядело бы очень по-детски, а сегодня мне нужно быть как можно более взрослой.

Склонившись к песику, она на миг спрятала лицо в его шерсти. Стоявшая у двери Скерретт на цыпочках попятилась назад, но все равно услышала приглушенные слова королевы:

— Быть может, со мной отправится другой малютка, Дэш. Кое-кто, с кем мы еще не познакомились.

 

Веллингтон широким шагом пересек заснеженный двор и ткнул пальцем в грудь Пиля.

— Ваш кучер, сэр, правит как пьяный боров.

— Это ваш кучер въехал в мой экипаж!

— Совершенно верно, по моему приказу — чтобы не дать вам перевернуться. Надеюсь, моя карета не пострадала.

— Ваша светлость, — вставил архиепископ Йоркский, — прошу вас.

Прохрустев по снегу, к нему сзади приблизился архиепископ Кентерберийский, следом епископ Лондонский. Под тремя хмурыми взглядами Пиль потер грудину. Веллингтон издал громкий долгий вздох.

— Хорошо, хорошо, джентльмены. Однако, я должен вас предупредить, поскольку грубые сплетни могли не достичь святых ушей. Цель нашей сегодняшней аудиенции…

— Наш суверен собирается выйти замуж за своего премьер-министра, — закончил архиепископ Кентерберийский. — Мои-то уши всё еще из плоти и крови.

— Как и мои, — усмехнулся епископ. — Однако вашей светлости стоило бы бдеть собственные интересы. Избранник королевы, я полагаю, никак не тори… 

Взгляд, которым одарил его герцог, был холоднее морозного воздуха. Веллингтон подхватил Пиля под руку и увлек прочь. Бочком прошел мимо них лорд Коттенхэм. Сегодня-то, мрачно напомнил себе лорд-канцлер, Мельбурн не будет утихомиривать коллег.

 

Королева стояла на пороге избранного ею зала. После двух лет аудиенций она знала всё здесь досконально. Роскошные обои на стенах, роскошные занавеси на окнах, густой свет от канделябров. По ее указанию разожжены были все камины.

Идеальная температура воздуха. Букеты цветов в высоких вазах по обе стороны небольшого позолоченного трона. Всему Совету хватит места сидеть или стоять, а слугам свободно передвигаться. Стол, заставленный едой, еще один, с бокалами. Внизу готовились распорядители.

Наверняка, наверняка советники не смогут очень уж сердиться в такой атмосфере. А если они и разгневаются, она обнимет Дэша, ее обнимет лорд М. И она всё переживет, всё преодолеет.

В желудке сделалось муторно. О, я не хочу их гнева, подумала она, моля пустой зал. Я знаю, что он неизбежен. Но я сделала всё возможное. Я старалась, как могла. Я хочу, чтобы они были добры. Но более всего я хочу, чтобы они были добры к лорду М.

Быстрые шаги по коридору. Она вдруг почувствовала себя спокойнее, увереннее. Тепло горящих каминов наконец просочилось в ее тело. Она протянула назад руку, и он сжал ее пальцы.

— Вы готовы, мэм?

— Я готова.

Виктория запрокинула голову ему на плечо. Его рука обвила ее талию поверх ее собственной руки, другая ее рука обвила его шею. Он почуял ее страх, пробивающийся сквозь плотный утешительный покой поцелуя.

Она отстранилась ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он был бледен, так бледен, но улыбнулся ей. Она попыталась удержать на губах улыбку тоже. Он коснулся ее щек, там, где должны были появиться ямочки. Ее рот задрожал, скривился.

Столько ужасов познал он в политике. Политика приучила его к мгновениям белой слепоты — когда утекает время, трескается, дробится под ногами земля, готовая поглотить его самого и все его усилия и надежды. Здесь и сейчас его ждал величайший ужас из всех. И он сумеет вынести свой страх, только если она вынесет собственный. 

Он притянул ее ближе, приподнимая ее над полом, поцеловал горло — поцеловал пульс на запястье. С прерывистым вздохом она прижалась лбом к его виску. 

— Позвольте мне дышать, лорд М, мне необходимо кое-что объявить Совету…

— И что же это кое-что?

— Кое-что страшное.

— Вам ничто не страшно.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы это было правдой!

— Вот вам еще правда. В вас сила миллионов, и если бы даже у меня не было миллионов других причин любить вас, я любил бы вас за одну эту силу.

Члены Совета подходили к залу. Двоим, стоящим на пороге, слышен был каждый голос, и голоса быстро становились всё громче. Сердце Виктории рванулось в груди. Мельбурн почувствовал это — и почувствовал, как точно так же рванулось его собственное.

Она притянула его губы к своим губам. Еще один бесконечный миг — его рот, его кожа, его волосы меж ее пальцев. Еще один миг — обернуться, прижаться так тесно, чтобы его сердце забилось в ее груди. 

— Тогда, — выдохнула она, — и я должна сказать вам правду.

— Какую именно, мэм?

Где-то неподалеку, всего за один или два коридора от них, открывались двери. Она обхватила его лицо ладонями. Он накрыл ее руки своими. Она улыбнулась, показав наконец ямочки на щеках, и увидела свою улыбку, отраженную в его глазах.

— Что бы ни произошло сейчас, лорд М, мы найдем наше счастье. Наше счастье — быть вместе, и мы будем вместе. У меня есть вы, а значит, весь мир. Если мне придется потерять за это корону, я буду скорбеть — но я буду скорбеть с вами рядом. А когда закончится время скорби, я надеюсь — я верю — что мы будем держать на руках наше дитя.

Открылись двери в дальнем конце коридора. Королева поспешила скрыться, пока ее не заметили входящие советники. Премьер-министр вытер глаза и последовал за ней.


	25. Тост

Переступив порог зала, члены Тайного Совета попали в идиллию. Еще не сообразив толком, где находятся, они почувствовали, как озноб, пробирающий их, тает от жара четырех пылающих каминов. А с бокалами отличнейшего вина в руках они уже едва могли обращать внимание на промокшую обувь. Герцог Сассекский проковылял к столу с едой и получил в свое распоряжение кресло, прежде чем успел его запросить. Поправив ермолку на макушке, он довольно откинулся на подушки. Если таким стратегиям девочка научилась у Мельбурна, лучшего любовника она себе выбрать не могла. Какая жалость, что ей придется выйти за него замуж.

Пиль протиснулся к книжному шкафу. С того самого момента, как он получил приглашение в Тайный Совет, ему не терпелось увидеть дворцовые библиотеки. Тут было всего несколько сотен книг, но он уже был впечатлен. Без спросу вытянув новенький толстый том Диккенса, он отправился с ним к ближайшему канделябру. 

Веллингтон и архиепископ Йоркский, прогуливавшиеся в противоположных направлениях вдоль ряда картин, встретились у полотна Стаббса. Оба привычно восхищенно улыбнулись старому знакомому. Друг для друга они выдавили улыбки поскромнее. 

— Ее величество выбрала весьма приятную обстановку, — сказал священнослужитель. Герцог взял второй бокал вина.

— Воистину. Благослови ее Господь.

На некоторое время большинство политиков сгруппировалось в соответствии с партийной принадлежностью. Советники, не занятые в политике, держались вместе. Однако, превосходное вино и еда разбили и перемешали их группки. Гревилл грел ноги, прислонившись к каминной полке, и наблюдал.

Вот новый лорд-камергер составил компанию дяде королевы у стола с едой. Их беседа вскоре стала столь увлекательной, что граф уселся на подлокотник кресла герцога, и вот они уже берут цукаты из одной вазочки.

Вот Веллингтон беседует с тремя священнослужителями. Созерцание Стаббса вдохновило их на разговор о лошадях. Генерал вопреки себе расслаблялся. Излюбленный всеми карикатуристами профиль постепенно приобретал сдержанно-дружелюбную мягкость.

Вот высочайшие судьи страны пьют с вигами и тори. Люди, державшие весы правосудия, сейчас держали в руках бокалы с вином, улыбаясь политикам, казавшимся им сущими мальчишками, и обсуждая собравший их здесь призыв королевы. Все искали подтверждения своих подозрений у остальных. Да, в зале ощущалось напряжение, и немалое — но и не столь великое, как могло быть. Гревилл открыл свой письменный набор и принялся за заметки.

Он зарисовал Пиля. Человек, ради которого королева нарушила традицию, пригласив в свой Совет второго лидера оппозиции, был глубоко погружен в книгу. Наполовину скрыв лицо за страницами, он бродил по залу взад-вперед, нередко врезаясь в кого-нибудь — реагируя на столкновение неприветливым извинением либо не извиняясь вовсе — и время от времени сворачивая к столам за куском пирога и новым бокалом, которыми манипулировал с поразительной ловкостью. Пиль прошел мимо Гревилла, и не подозревая, что запечатлевается в этот момент для потомков чернильным портретом и парой фраз.

В передней, находившейся за дальней стеной — за небольшим позолоченным троном и витыми вазами с цветами — королева отступила от глазка, через который подглядывала за происходящим в зале. Ею овладело некое головокружительное легкомыслие. Кожу покалывало от волнения, пощипывало глаза; лорд М стер с ее лица слезы, прежде чем сама она успела их почувствовать. Она растерла его бледные щеки, чтобы придать им румянец. Времени оставалось всё меньше, и шаги советников в зале будто отбивали на паркете его ход. Внезапно обернувшись к мужу, Виктория протянула руку:

— Потанцуйте со мной. Да, прямо сейчас.

Ему не нужно было спрашивать о причине. Напряжение пульсировало в его крови. Мельбурн поймал протянутую руку, обхватил Викторию за талию и закружил в беспокойном ритме. Они летели по комнате, прорезая тенями золотистый свет светильников, под приятное шуршание снега о стекла высоких окон, под собственный приглушенный смех, под тяжелый шорох ее юбок. От окна к окну, из угла в угол. Она цепко держалась за его руку, как удерживается на якоре корабль в море. Искрящиеся огоньки, вспыхивающие в камнях ее диадемы, плясали по его лицу. Он кружил ее всё быстрее и быстрее. Если бы только они могли кружиться так вечно. Ее румянец и ее улыбка никогда не угасли бы в надежном кольце его рук.

Епископ Лондонский любовался открывающимся из окна видом на город, когда странный шум донесся вдруг до его слуха. Он украдкой почесал ухо. Что бы это могло быть? Епископ покачал головой и прислушался: звук точно такой, будто кто-то танцует. Очаровательно, подумал он, усмехаясь. Хоть кому-то сегодня не о чем тревожиться. 

Советники освоились, устроились. Каминный огонь высушил обувь. Вино ослабило напряжение. Страх перед грядущим объявлением королевы, острыми иглами пронзавший всех во время зябкого путешествия, теперь не так рьяно терзал их умы. Большинство обсудило свои переживания с коллегами. Меньше переживания от этого, быть может, и не стали, но при мысли о том, что их разделяет еще двадцать человек, казалось, что с ними можно справиться.

Распорядители разнесли бренди. Герцог Сассекский поднял бокал. 

— Все вы славные малые, все без исключения, — улыбнулся он. — Выпьем же за гостеприимство моей племянницы.

— За гостеприимство ее величества, — отозвалось эхом большинство, осушая свои бокалы. Веллингтон обнаружил, что вместо слова «гостеприимство» произнес «счастье».

Мгновение тишины, и те, кто сидел, вдруг поднялись. Открывалась дверь.

— Ее величество королева!

Взгляды согнувшихся в поклоне мужчин устремились в пол. Они услышали ее шаги. И шаги второй пары ног следом — потише. Они подняли глаза.

Общий вздох и сразу же — общая легкая улыбка. Платье королевы было рассветного розового цвета. Подол, украшенный цветами, каскад мягких локонов из-под диадемы, нависающий над плечами. И ярчайшее из ярчайших украшений — сияние изумительных глаз, румянец, густой, как алые лепестки роз.

Она предстала пред ними портретом нежной возлюбленной времен их юности. Тем из них, кто был привязан к своим супругам, она напомнила о дне их свадьбы. Престарелые советники, имевшим детей ее возраста и старше, думали: вот бы мои дочери походили на нее. Такую уверенную, такую счастливую, такую любимую.

Пиль отложил книгу. Непрошеная, явилась мысль: жаль, что у меня нет дочери.

Виктория сглотнула, облизнула губы. Ей так хотелось обернуться назад. Когда они входили, лорд М шепнул: «Вы прекрасны», и слова эти она понесла на себе, как еще один драгоценный камень, как еще один цветок. Он держался позади, близко, почти соприкасаясь. 

— Я призвала вас собраться здесь сегодня, — произнесла она, — для того, чтобы ознакомить вас с моим решением по делу чрезвычайной важности.

Некоторые советники глядели за ее спину, замечая ленту и звезду на премьер-министре. Мельбурн не отводил глаз. Он мог выдержать их взгляды. Он выдержал гораздо больше взглядов во время скандала с Каро и еще больше взглядов, гораздо более враждебных, предстояло выдержать после того, как слова Виктории выйдут за пределы этой комнаты.

— Я намереваюсь связать себя узами брака с виконтом Мельбурном.

Легкий свист воздуха — кто-то шумно вдохнул, кто-то тихонько выдохнул. Конец сомнениям. Если кто-то из них еще был не уверен, задавался вопросом, желал, чтобы слухи оказались неправдой… конец вопросам. Свершилось. Герцог Сассекский резко прикрыл глаза.

— Я пришла к этому дню не без долгих и тщательных раздумий. Глубоко осознавая свою ответственность, я желаю сообщить вам, что это решение было принято мною со всей серьезностью.

Она услышала за спиной, как он пошевелился, как шаркнула по помосту подошва его ботинка. Она представила, как его рука накрывает ее руку. Пальцы к пальцам, его губы на ее щеке. Она опять сглотнула.

— Этот брак обеспечит мое семейное счастье. Я еще не могу сказать, что знаю, какой диссонанс может возникнуть между этим счастьем и интересами моих подданных. Я должна, однако, сказать, что готова ответить за любые возможные последствия моего решения. С благословения Господа Всемогущего я надеюсь оградить мой народ и мое правительство от вреда и бесславия.

У нее болело горло. А может быть, это болело сердце, всё сильнее и сильнее, по мере того, как она обводила взглядом собравшихся. Дядя Сассекс не поднимал глаз. Остальные смотрели на нее и лорда М. Кое-кто даже улыбался — как улыбаются солдаты накануне безнадежной битвы.

— Я желаю сказать…. Я желаю сообщить вам, что я произвела лорда Мельбурна в кавалеры ордена Подвязки. Я положусь на вашу мудрость в выборе его королевского титула.

Если в том будет необходимость, шепнул страх — если ты останешься королевой.

— В кратчайшие сроки я также сообщу вам день, в который мы намереваемся обвенчаться. Я полагаю, что уместно определить для этого Рождество, как праздник для всего моего королевства.

Тогда поднялся шум. Бранился Пиль, толкал его локтем в бок Веллингтон. Дядя Сассекс, запихнувший в рот сразу два куска пирога, поперхнулся, и граф Аксбридж хлопал его по спине. Лица членов правительства приобретали мертвенно-бледные оттенки. А в коридоре пыхтел еще не снявший плащ с дороги, забрызганный грязным снегом лорд Палмерстон, едва держась на ногах от сотрясающего его смеха. Он стоял слишком далеко от дверного проема, невидимый Виктории. Мельбурн же видел его очень хорошо. Министр иностранных дел погрозил ему пальцем, изобразил раздутый живот.

— Через три недели! — простонал герцог Сассекский. Королева вздрогнула. Она не могла развеять их подозрения. Никому их них она не могла предложить утешения.

— Пусть, — чуть затрепетал ее голос, — пусть в настоящий момент я, возможно, и не заслуживаю вашего расположения, но я буду весьма признательна, если смогу заручиться вашим терпением. Я убеждена, что вам известна моя преданность моим подданным, моей империи и долгу суверена, который требует, чтобы я любыми средствами действовала во благо всего моего народа.

Мельбурн прочел шепот Пиля по губам: «Три недели на подготовку к апокалипсису». Один из священнослужителей шикнул на него. Пиль сгорбился и уткнулся носом в бокал с бренди. 

Премьер-министр взглянул на королеву. Ее руки тряслись. Она тоже поняла, что произнес тори.

На зал опустилась тишина. Веллингтон скрестил на груди руки. Пиль не поднимал головы от бокала. Архиепископ жевал губу, лорд-канцлер не сводил глаз с пола, лорд-камергер стоял, разинув рот. Входя, Виктория боялась, что заплачет опять — перед троном, перед такой аудиторией. Но теперь казалось, что скорее заплачет именно аудитория.

Краем глаза Мельбурн уловил движение за дверью. Палмерстон махал руками, пытаясь привлечь его внимание: вперед, говорили его жесты, выходи вперед.

Да у него и не было больше причин оставаться позади. Он костным мозгом чувствовал, каких усилий Виктории стоило держать спину так прямо. Он склонил голову, чтобы глянуть ей за спину, на Веллингтона. Герцог нахмурился. Раздраженный взмах пальцев его велел Мельбурну то же, что рука Палмерстона.

Тогда он выступил вперед, склоняясь над ее плечом. Он по-прежнему стоял за своей королевой: но теперь его жена могла чувствовать его спиной, слышать его дыхание, коснуться его руки, если нужно. Она позволила себе бросить взгляд в сторону. В ее глазах он прочел собственное выстраданное облегчение.

В руках Веллингтон всё так же держал наполовину полный бокал бренди. Он покачал бокал. Посмотрел на Пиля, перевел взгляд на архиепископов и епископа, затем на судей, на стайку растерянных вигов.

— Ваше величество, — сказал он, — я буду говорить прямо. Три недели — слишком малый срок, чтобы успеть подготовить народ к такому потрясению. Такой срок также способен вызвать неуместные подозрения. Не будет ли удобнее более поздняя дата? 

Уже не румянец удовольствия окрасил скулы королевы. Это покраснела усталая женщина, стоящая на пороге унижения. Теперь Мельбурн касался ее — трогал ее рукав, глядя сверху вниз на ее профиль. Он прошептал ей что-то. Она покачала головой и заговорила с таким напряжением в голосе, что герцог вздохнул.

— Ваша светлость, я понимаю эти затруднения, как и множество других. Однако, я должна попросить у вас прощения: необходимо, чтобы церемония состоялась в Рождество. 

Болезненный вздох волной пробежал по залу. Нет, бормотали они. Да — ты безусловно должна просить прощения. Глупая девчонка. Черт бы его побрал. Бедный малый. Бедная девочка.

Генерал поднял свой бокал — тень второго тоста. Вокруг поднялись другие бокалы. Рука Пиля взметнулась выше руки герцога, расплескав несколько капель.

— Будем надеяться, что в Рождество погода окажется не столь несносной, — нахмурился он. Дядя королевы покашлял: — Аминь…

Веллингтон поклонился Виктории. Затем склонил голову перед Мельбурном.

— Что ж, виконт, — произнес он, — спасибо и на том, что вы хотя бы не папист.


	26. Эмили

**СЛУХИ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНЫ: КОРОЛЕВА ОБВЕНЧАЕТСЯ С ЛОРДОМ МЕЛЬБУРНОМ  
  
КОРОЛЕВА ВИКТОРИЯ ВЫХОДИТ ЗАМУЖ ЗА ПОЛИТИКА  
  
ТАЙНЫЙ СОВЕТ ИЗВЕЩЕН: КОРОЛЕВА ВЫХОДИТ ЗАМУЖ ЗА ВИГА  
  
НАША КОРОЛЕВА ПОМОЛВЛЕНА С ПРЕМЬЕР-МИНИСТРОМ**  
  
Газетные передовицы походили на белые от потрясения лица. Утренние выпуски расхватали в течение десяти минут. Печатные станки усердно пыхтели, выдавая дополнительные тиражи, и заголовки разносились из больших городов в малые городки и деревни, к студентам, отрывающим от подушек похмельные головы, к сельским лавкам, колокольчики в которых тренькали не переставая, пока не падали с дверей, к соборам, где заутренняя началась позже обычного, ибо и певчие, и священники, и их паства все до одного не могли оторваться от утренних газет, к шахтам и сталеплавильням, где тот, кто умел читать, выкрикивал новости с газетных страниц остальным рабочим. Заголовки пересекали Ла-Манш, поглощали европейские газеты и бушевали дальше по миру, навстречу рассвету, пока в укрытом снежным покрывалом Лондоне царила мгла.   
  
— Где Дрина? — спросила герцогиня Лецен. — Уехала в Хартфордшир?  
  
Гувернантка повернулась к ней. Лицо ее выражало крайнее презрение.  
  
— Нет, ваше высочество. Разумеется, она останется здесь.  
  
Мельбурн еще пытался уговорить жену: ее решение остаться в Лондоне впечатлит одних непреклонностью, других убедит в ее высокомерии, безразличии к общественному мнению, третьих оставит равнодушными, а кому-то поможет направить свой гнев. Возможная польза от этого решения не компенсировала возможного ущерба.  
  
— Уедем, — шептал он ей в затылок. — Пожалуйста, мэм. Прошу вас, поедем в Брокет.   
  
Ее пальцы нервно сжимались в его ладонях. Они стояли у окна, самого высокого из известных ей окон, и смотрели на просыпающийся от ночного сна город. Повсюду зажигались огни. Начиналась работа на фабриках, пальцы докрасна раскаленного дыма ласкали дрожащее расплывчатое небо. По улицам, покачиваясь, плыли огни экипажей.  
  
По занесенной снегом Мэлл шли с фонарями люди. Сотни огоньков стекались к дворцовым воротам. Мельбурн ахнул, заметив это, обеспокоившись о стоящих в карауле гвардейцах — не мало ли пятидесяти? Виктория схватила его руки и сцепила их в кольцо вокруг своей талии.  
  
— Людям любопытно, лорд М. — Откинув голову назад, она поцеловала его небритую щеку. — Будь они злы, они несли бы факелы и вилы.  
  
— Где же им найти вилы в центре города?  
  
Хихикнув, она легонько ухватила кожу его подбородка зубами, и пробравшая его дрожь передалась ей самой. Она стояла в ночной рубашке, он без сюртука. Она прижалась к нему спиной, лизнула укушенное место, и ему понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы успокоить закипающую кровь.  
  
— Мэм, позвольте скромно напомнить вам, что сейчас не время…  
  
— Разъяренная толпа готова сорвать ворота и уволочь меня на плаху — неужто вы не насладитесь мною напоследок?  
  
Он уронил голову на ее вздрагивающее от смеха плечо. Но вдруг она ощутила, как он неподвижен, и быстро прижалась губами к его волосам.   
  
— Простите, — она отвела кудри с его лба, покрывая горячую кожу поцелуями. — Пожалуйста, простите меня.  
  
— Не забывайте, сколько мне лет, — вздохнул он.  
  
— И не подумаю об этом помнить!  
  
— Не забывайте, что я всего лишь глупый влюбленный старик, а вы воплощенный дух отваги. Вы можете шутить о плахе, пока за воротами стоит толпа, но я…   
  
— Мирная толпа…  
  
— …я не нахожу в себе сил смеяться, мэм. Даже шутке из ваших уст.  
  
— Тогда не смейтесь. Тогда целуйте меня.  
  
И он целовал ее ключицы, мочки ушей, щеки. Она направила его к своим губам. Во всепроникающем жаре ее дыхания, в ее неистовом пульсе он способен был потерять даже этот страх. Однако так он потерял бы себя самого. Он целовал ее, пока ее кожа не расцвела золотисто-розовым румянцем, пока не засияли ее глаза, а затем медленно — она стояла на его ступнях — подошел к оконному стеклу и указал на мерцающую массу фонарей далеко внизу.  
  
— Любовь моя, — сказал он, — смотрите.  
  
Она подняла руки, заводя их назад, за его шею, прижимаясь волосами к его подбородку. Они стояли так и смотрели на всё растущую толпу. Через тонкое стекло доносились голоса. Но никто не кричал — люди только разговаривали.  
  
— Я смотрю. Они всё так же миролюбивы.  
  
Ее улыбка успокаивала его. Он целовал ямочки на ее щеках, думая, что так должно быть всегда, что он всегда должен находить успокоение в ее улыбке — но сегодня утром поддаваться нельзя, нельзя успокаиваться.  
  
— Их настроение может перемениться в любую минуту, мэм.  
  
— Тем не менее, я не уеду.  
  
Она крепче сжала свои руки, обвивающие его шею. Он крепче сжал свои вокруг ее талии, баюкая знакомое мягкое тепло ее живота. Если бы он только знал. Если бы только был способ знать наверняка, знать, что в ней таится еще одна жизнь, тогда-то ему, несомненно, удалось бы уговорить ее покинуть дворец.  
  
— Нет, лорд М. Даже знай мы наверняка…  
  
— Как вам удается читать мое сердце?  
  
— Это потому что ваше сердце теперь мое.  
  
— И вы чувствуете то, что чувствую я, мэм?  
  
— Я надеюсь. Разве я не должна? Неужто меня должно потрясти то, что я обнаружу?  
  
Ее рот вернулся к его подбородку. Осторожно, но слишком поспешно выпрямившись, он уклонился от ее губ. И мгновенная, злая боль, хлынувшая в ее глаза, изгнала все мысли из его головы: он склонился обратно, принимая немой упрек ее цепких рук, неудержимый напор ее тела, который кричал о жажде обладания и принадлежности, который он любил в ней так же, как любил каждую частицу ее.  _Как долго_ , думал он, касаясь ее губ, касаясь своими губами ее наморщенного лба,  _как долго еще всякое малейшее отстранение будет ощущаться ею как пренебрежение и отказ?_  Как легко было бы убедить ее, умей она и вправду читать его сердце целиком. Но она узнает, узнает во что бы то ни стало, сколько бы лет ему на это ни понадобилось, и время это он будет считать потраченным не зря. Однажды она будет знать, что она нужна и желанна.  
  
— Я обожаю вас, — прошептал он. — Никогда не сомневайтесь в этом.  
  
— Вы не должны… вам не следует меня винить за мои сомнения. Меня никогда прежде не обожали.  
  
— Я знаю — и вечно буду жалеть об этом.  
  
Она запустила пальцы в его волосы. В его глазах отражались огни многочисленных фонарей. Он глядел на нее так, будто она была всем, что есть в мире драгоценного.  
  
— Лорд М, мое сердце принадлежит вам полностью.  
  
— Оставьте немного на долю Дэша, мэм, я никогда не возжелаю посягнуть на его место.  
  
— Это совсем другое сердце. Для каждого из вас оно у меня отдельное.  
  
Несмотря на вновь расцветшие на ее щеках ямочки, он видел неугасшую тень боли в ее зрачках. Он поцеловал уголки ее глаз, поцеловал опущенные щекотно трепещущие ресницы.  
  
— А где, собственно, Дэш? — спросил он.  
  
— С моей камеристкой. Она ему нравится, поэтому он не слишком шалит.  
  
— Но шалит он или нет, он всегда очарователен.  
  
— Он сжевал столько ваших перчаток!  
  
— За время его пребывания в Брокете у меня исчезло на удивление много туфель. — Он вновь стиснул ее руки. — К слову о Брокете, мэм…  
  
— Мое решение непоколебимо.  
  
Она попыталась успокоить сбивающееся дыхание. Его рука скользила по ее бедру, всё выше задирая тонкую ночную рубашку. Он поцеловал ее шею.  
  
— Не-е-ет… Нет! Не старайтесь отвлечь меня поцелуями.   
  
— При всем уважении, разве сами вы…  
  
— Лорд М, сим ввожу свою монополию на этот конкретный способ отвлечения.  
  
И они уже дружно хохотали. Даже в такой тревожный миг они могли найти опору в смехе друг друга. Она протянула ему левую руку, и он поцеловал крохотную жемчужную гардению и золотой обруч, нежно обхватывающий тонкий пальчик.  
  
  
****  
  
Склонившись над кроватью, леди Купер похлопала по плечу своего почти мужа. Тот лишь плотнее завернулся в одеяло.  
  
— М-м-м. Слишком рано, любовь моя.  
  
— Бог мой, Генри, да кого это волнует? Я читаю «Таймс»!  
  
— Беспорядки на Мэлл…?  
  
Похлопывание сменилось тычками.  
  
— Просыпайся! Тебе было об этом известно? Ах, перестань храпеть, не думаешь же ты, что я поверю?  
  
Виконт повернулся к ней лицом, выставив перед собой подушку, словно щит.  
  
— Любовь моя, Уильям заставил меня пообещать…  
  
—…не рассказывать мне, пока не будет извещен Тайный совет? То бишь, вы с моим гадким братом сговорились держать меня в неведении?  
  
— Один лишь день! Таков протокол, милая, он не собирался и мне рассказывать! А когда я вернулся домой после совещания Тайного совета, ты уже легла. Ты так прелестна, когда спишь, что я не решился тебя будить.  
  
— Льстец. Я тебя не простила.  
  
Ткнув кулаком в подушку, она села рядом с ним и с хрустом развернула газету между ними.  
  
— Бедное дитя, — сказала она тихо. — Бедная малютка.  
  
— Она сильная.  
  
— Но такая юная. Крохотная бледная феечка. Хотела бы я ей помочь.  
  
— Возможно, тебе это удастся, душа моя.  
  
— У нее есть мать…  
  
— У нее нет матери в истинном смысле этого слова. Ты ведь видела эту гарпию. Ко всему прочему, я убежден, что она и этот скользкий проныра Конрой изображали зверя о двух спинах. Более того, я убежден, что принцессе об этом было известно. С ней дурно обращались, милая. Она заслуживает сочувствия… даже если Палата общин будет рассыпаться в пылающие руины, — вздохнул он, окинув сонным взглядом страницу. Эмили взяла его за руку.  
  
— Лучше Уильяма для нее и быть никого не может, — сказала она. — Я это знаю точно. Ей нужен нежный муж. Во всем мире не найдется более любящего существа, чем он.  
  
— Они красивая пара.  
  
— Не проси меня восхищаться моим родным братом. Вспомни, чем это закончилось для древних цивилизаций.  
  
— Да, но какая у них была литература, любовь моя, какая литература…  
  
Оба улыбнулись и вздохнули, читая текст под заголовком. «Таймс» пребывала в крайнем замешательстве. Тревога автора статьи просачивалась на страницы сквозь типографскую краску, окрашивая осторожно и тщательно подобранные фразы.   
  
— «Выбор Ее Величества, — прочел вслух Палмерстон, — серьезно угрожает ее беспристрастности. Несмотря на широко распространенные слухи о личной привязанности между Ее Величеством и лидером вигов, последовавшие за недавним проявлением героизма со стороны их обоих, наша газета не подозревала, что сия привязанность может получить развитие. Утреннее объявление ставит под сомнение способность нашего монарха продолжать исполнять обязанности главы государства. Поскольку молодая королева в последнее время пользуется растущей любовью народа, и поскольку у нее нет вероятных наследников, помимо Его Светлости герцога Камберлендского — фигуры крайне непопулярной — сложно не задаваться многочисленными тягостными вопросами».  
  
— Чтоб Камберленда дьявол уволок! — выпалила Эмили. — Он никогда не займет ее место. Даже если люди обернутся против нее — а это может произойти в считанные часы, Господи, бедная девочка! — мы никак не можем допустить, чтобы этот… этот… этот субъект, это зловредное чудовище стало королем. Мы не должны этого допустить. Говорят, он силой овладел родной сестрой. О нем ходят миллионы ужасных слухов.  
  
— И все они более чем правдоподобны. Мы должны сделать всё возможное, чтобы поддержать ее. Бог знает, чего это будет стоить вигам — или тори, если они помогут нам — но мы не можем подпустить его к престолу.  
  
— Она ведь понимает всю опасность наследования престола Камберлендом?  
  
— Предположу, что она понимает это лучше, чем кто-либо из нас.  
  
— Его безусловно нельзя впускать в Англию. Даже если всем нам придется встать на берегу в Портсмуте с ружьями наперевес.  
  
— О, ты с ружьем наперевес точно царица Боудикка…  
  
— Ах… — И она поцеловала его щеку. — А ты со своими сладкими речами точно кондитерская лавка. Однако прибереги их до более мирных времен. Сейчас все наши силы должны служить короне.  
  
— И впрямь. Я буду ждать вестей от Уильяма.  
  
— Быть может, мне следует отправиться к нему?  
  
— Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что он будет рад твоему присутствию. Но королеве может потребоваться его безраздельное внимание, особенно если она в интересном…  
  
Палмерстон осекся, когда его губы уже сложили первый звук следующего слова. Эмили широко раскрыла глаза, и он проклял свой медлительный мозг.  
  
— Если она в интересном положении? Она ждет ребенка? Что? Есть такие подозрения?  
  
— Я… я оговорился, моя дорогая. Я хотел сказать, если она в трудном — в таком трудном положении. Быть может, ей даже нездоровится.  
  
— Когда ты лжешь, Генри, у тебя дергается нос!  
  
Палмерстон прикрыл нос рукой.  
  
— В трудном, трудном положении! Клянусь, я это и имел в виду.  
  
— Клянусь, твоя удача, что я так тебя люблю. Негодяй! Ты знал, почему объявление было столь внезапным. Поверить не могу, что Уильям так оступился. Как он мог подвергнуть ее такому риску? Куда подевался мой умный братец? Большей глупости он сотворить не мог! Бедная девочка. Я еду во дворец и надеру ему уши.  
  
— Дорогая, не вини его, ну совершил человек ошибку — он столько выстрадал…  
  
— И вскоре пострадает еще больше!  
  
Палмерстон подался к ней, ловя ее руку, но промахнулся и упал лицом в одеяло, потому что Эмили вихрем вылетела из комнаты. Он застонал. Она крикнула ему из коридора.  
  
— Перестань брюзжать и собирайся со мной! Либо мне, либо Уильяму понадобится порыдать на твоем плече.  
  
  
****  
  
Черное небо постепенно серело. Грудь Виктории пересекала лента ордена Подвязки. Скерретт приладила на ее макушку выбранную корону, смотря, как щеки королевы то вспыхивают румянцем, то бледнеют.  
  
— Ваше величество пожелает что-нибудь еще?  
  
— Не думаю, что моя голова вынесет еще что-либо, Скерретт, — смеющийся голос Виктории дрожал. — Корона довольно тяжелая. По крайней мере, я не могу надеть императорскую.  
  
— Не можете? — эхом, бездумно отозвалась камеристка и, немедленно опомнившись, покачала головой: — Я прошу прощения, мэм. Не моего ума это дело.  
  
— Скерретт, мне не претит твоя искренность. Более того… более того, кажется… в данный момент… я бы это даже приветствовала.  
  
Королева быстро сжала ее руку. У Скерретт чуть сдавило сердце, когда она ощутила трепет в мягких белых пальцах. Помешкав секунду, она осторожно сжала ее пальцы в ответ.   
  
— Ваше величество, по-моему… если ваше величество в самом деле желает, чтобы я говорила откровенно… я считаю, что вы очень храбры, мэм.  
  
— Сегодня я не чувствую себя храброй, Скерретт.  
  
Ощущая, как льнет к ее руке рука королевы, Скерретт не находила в себе сил разжать пальцы. Мне страшно, думала она, мне всегда страшно — и самой важной женщине в мире тоже страшно, и рука ее так холодна, а спина тем не менее идеально пряма.  
  
Орденская звезда мерцала на мягкой синей ленте. Над волосами Виктории драгоценные камни диадемы сияли неистовым бледным светом. Свет этот мерцал в ее глазах, наливаясь в них глубиной.  
  
— Да, — сказала она. — Я не могу надеть императорскую корону. Она предназначена для случаев государственной важности. А этого случая государство не желало.  
  
— Мэм, я скажу одно, с вашего позволения — я слышала сегодня утром, как столько… столько людей желало вам счастья. Вам и премьер-министру. Все очень рады за вас.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась. В глазах у нее защипало от подступивших слез, и она еще раз сжала руку Скерретт. Слова девушки наполнили ее благодарностью, и ей нужно было эту благодарность удержать, сохранить внутри. Нужно было помнить о тех многих тысячах, для кого особенности управления государством, палаты парламента, конфликты и связи между партиями и регионами не значили почти ничего. О бессчетных массах, читающих только картинку под заголовком. Этим людям всё равно, останется ли она беспристрастной, им неведом риск, которому подвергается парламент, опасности, которые грозовой тучей сгущаются над вигами, отголоски которых сотрясут все остальные партии. Они видят великого человека у руля правления Британией, видят фигуру женщины в сверкающей короне, и то, что они видят, им по душе. И быть может, если случится худшее, если ей придется эту корону снять, если Мельбурну придется отказаться от управления страной, быть может, тогда ее народ утешит ее. Быть может, их любовь выдержит.  
  
Булавки прочно закрепили корону на ее волосах. Викторию встала. Лежавший на кровати Дэш поднял голову и завилял хвостом.  
  
— Не знаю, понадобишься ли ты мне сегодня еще, Скерретт. Возможно, мне придется повидаться со множеством разных людей. Чрезвычайно важных людей.  
  
— Я останусь здесь, мэм, если вам угодно. На случай, если вам понадобится быстро переодеться.  
  
— Благослови тебя Бог. Спасибо.  
  
От смелости ее надтреснутой улыбки у Скерретт перехватило горло. Когда Виктория подхватила Дэша на руки и вышла, камеристка села у окна и прижала к глазам платочек. Если бы только она могла сказать всё, что думала… Но правда была слишком болезненно нагой, слишком ранила, сама мысль об этом причиняла боль:  _мэм, пусть даже вы будете унижены перед всем белым светом, пусть даже ярость всего мира изорвет вас в клочья, я буду смотреть на вас и видеть перед собой королеву_.   
  
  
****  
  
— Уильям Лэм, я смотрю на вас и вижу перед собой совершеннейшего глупца!  
  
Было девять часов, когда леди Купер взлетела вверх по дворцовой лестнице. В восемь они с Палмерстоном спешно погрузились в самый быстрый ее экипаж. В экипаже леди Купер пронеслась по заторможенному снегом Лондону, кипя от досады, ползла по Мэлл, где толпа перегородила им путь, а прибыв к воротам, перепугала лакеев, бросившихся искать премьер-министра. Мельбурн не предупредил королеву о прибытии своей сестры. Он ждал в бело-золотой гостиной — Эмили обожала белую с золотом отделку — и обернулся от камина на звук ее разъяренного голоса.  
  
— Даже не смей здороваться! Как ты мог подвергнуть ее подобной опасности! Кто-то может подозревать, что у нас с тобой только один общий родитель, но боже мой, мне кажется, что ни одного! Ты действительно затеял этот злосчастный брак только для того, чтобы спасти ее от позора остаться с твоим бастардом?  
  
— Да, — ответил он.   
  
Палмерстон покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, Эми, и ты это знаешь. Не будь такой жестокой, душа моя.  
  
Ее глаза увлажнились. У Уильяма был совершенно измученный вид. Она не хотела, чтобы это смягчило ее гнев, и тем не менее, гнев улетучивался, и вот ей уже хотелось погладить его по взъерошенным волосам, как делала мать, унять боль в его взоре, как виконтесса Мельбурн унимала боль в его ушибленных коленках. Эмили изо всех сил цеплялась за былую ярость.  
  
— Знаю я только то, что мой любимый брат и королева целый год являются предметом всевозможных слухов в народе. А сегодня утром я узнаю, что британское правительство может рассыпаться в прах и похоронить нас всех под собой, потому что Итон, по всей видимости, не научил тебя не размножаться вне брака.  
  
Его мимолетная улыбка поневоле обрадовала ее. По крайней мере ее неприкрытому лицемерию удалось стереть с его лица хоть каплю изнеможения и боли.  
  
— Как малютка Эмили? — спросил он.  
  
Леди Купер не собиралась плакать. Но он уже столько потерял за свою жизнь. Она видела, как всё шире и глубже становится его тоска — дети Эмили росли и росли, а его родная дочь угасла, родившись преждевременно, и сын его, бедный больной мальчик, окутанный любовью Уильяма, которая не могла его спасти, умер несколько лет назад. По ее носу скатилась слеза. Она схватила Палмерстона за руку, и тот привлек ее к себе.  
  
— Давно уже не малютка Эмили занята своим растущим потомством, — добавил он, целуя щеку своей любимой. — Потомок номер шесть начинает ходить… сея ужас и разрушение.  
  
— Шестеро, — покачал головой Мельбурн. — Бог мой. А ведь только вчера я носил на плечах.  
  
Голос Эмили надорвался.  
  
— Она скучает по тебе, Уильям! Она так редко видит тебя в последнее время.  
  
— Мне жаль. Я должен был почаще ей писать.  
  
— Она простит тебя, — сказал Палмерстон. — Ты делал здесь благое дело.  
  
И без того бледный Мельбурн побелел еще сильнее. Министру иностранных дел больно было видеть сизые тени под глазами друга — больнее даже, чем плещущуюся в них вину. Он взглянул на Эмили. Слезы уже капали с ее подбородка.  
  
— О, Уильям, — задыхаясь, вымолвила она. — Я не хотела сердиться на тебя.  
  
Премьер-министр потер глаза.  
  
— Знаю. — И смешок его прозвучал уже не так глухо теперь, когда он смотрел на нее, на прелестную миниатюрную фигурку женщины, которая расцвечивала яркими красками мрачнейшие годы его жизни, женщины, чья эльфийская красота оставалась нетронутой временем. — Эм, ты никогда не умела сердиться, как другие. Белые цветы с золотыми сердцами не могут стать красными.  
  
Ее громкий и далекий от изящества всхлип рассмешил всех троих. Продолжая крепко стискивать пальцы Палмерстона, она подошла к брату, стоявшему у камина, и обвила свободную руку вокруг его талии. Он склонил голову к ее лбу.  
  
— Т-с-с, ну всё, всё, — пробормотал он. — Не теряй веру.  
  
— У меня ее не столько, сколько у тебя.  
  
— Верь хоть чуть-чуть. Всё образуется.  
  
— Ты просто пытаешься меня утешить.  
  
— И снова терплю неудачу…  
  
Палмерстон с бесконечной нежностью смотрела на два озаренные пламенем камина лица, два почти одинаковых красивых профиля.  _Королеве непременно захотелось бы их нарисовать_ , подумал он. И будто его мысль призвала ее, мягкая поступь шагов послышалась в коридоре.  
  
— Лорд М? Лецен сказала, что здесь ваша сестра…  
  
Виктория стремительно промчалась через порог и застыла на цыпочках при виде открывшейся перед ней картины. Леди Купер стояла, прильнув к брату. Министр иностранных дел стоял рядом с ними. Всех троих золотил свет шуршащего каминного пламени.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказала Эмили.  _Такая юная_ , подумала она.  _Слишком юная для подобной ноши_. Королева сделала шаг вперед.  
  
— Виконтесса. Виконт. Виконт.  
  
Палмерстон тщетно попытался сдержать улыбку. Такая чувствительная девочка примет улыбку за насмешку. Но тон ее был так серьезен, и выглядела она столь очаровательно в бело-голубом наряде, что его губы предпочли действовать сами по себе.  
  
Заметив это, она сделала шаг назад. Казалось, в этой сцене ей нет места. Леди Купер она немного знала, лорда Палмерстона знала очень плохо. Разница в возрасте, которую она едва замечала с лордом М, резко поразила ее при взгляде на них. Их молодость пришлась на правление ее деда, на Регентство. Ее дядя стал из регента королем в первые месяцы ее жизни.  
  
Наверное, муж не хочет сейчас ее присутствия здесь. Его сестра и подавно должна желать, чтобы она ушла — она, женщина, которая вот-вот положит конец его карьере и, возможно, карьере лорда Палмерстона тоже. Мысль об этом пронзила ее ледяной иглой, пробираясь к самому сердцу. Она переводила взгляд с одного политика на другого.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Я вас не потревожу.  
  
— Нет… — протянул руку Мельбурн. При виде выражения ее лица у него упало сердце. — Мэм, не нужно…  
  
— Ваше величество, мне не терпится узнать вас получше.  
  
Теплота в голосе леди Купер заставила ее застыть в полуобороте и обернуться.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать — однажды, в другой раз?  
  
— Я хочу сказать — сейчас, если вам так будет угодно. Видите ли, я отчаянно хочу поговорить с вами. С вашей стороны было очень великодушно и любезно дать разрешение на мой брак. Я так хотела поблагодарить вас лично. Я понимаю теперь, почему Уильям обожает вас. Думаю, и я полюблю вас сверх меры. Более того, у меня такое чувство, что я уже вас люблю. Надеюсь, вы простите мне пренебрежение нужными протоколами, моя дорогая, потому что мне очень хочется обнять вас. Вы позволите?  
  
Виктория не видела, как старательно мужчины пытаются овладеть собой: она была слишком сбита с толку. Верно ли она расслышала? Никто кроме лорда М прежде не говорил с ней с такой порывистой нежностью. Даже Лецен, даже добрый дядя-король, даже королева Аделаида. И уж точно никогда не говорила с ней так мать.  _Либхен_ ,  _милая_ , твердила герцогиня, всегда  _либхен_ , но это слово ни на каплю не звучало так же искренне, как те, что складывались на увлажненных слезами губах этой почти незнакомки.  
  
— Да, — сказала Виктория. — Я позволю.  
  
И чувство, впервые испытанное ею в день нападения убийцы… вернулось снова, вернулось с захлестывающей силой, эта радость, огромная и ослепительная, как рождение новой звезды. Тогда она обрела семью — тогда ее нашли. Леди Купер метнулась через комнату, заключила ее в свои теплые объятия, запечатлела поцелуй на ее лбе. И внезапно, в этот тонущий в страхе день она почувствовала себя в безопасности — ее понимают. Она нужна, она желанна.  
  
Мельбурн стоял и смотрел, впитывая, впечатывая эту картину в свою память. Палмерстон перестал сдерживать улыбку.  
  
— Ты видишь то же, что вижу я? — пробормотал он.  
  
— Думаю, я скоро увижу святого Петра. Где еще я могу сейчас находиться, если не у райских врат?  
  
— Погоди входить, пока не увидишь своего возможного отпрыска.  
  
Премьер-министр был благодарен за дружескую руку, легшую на его плечо. Он вытер глаза, но слезы еще могли вернуться, призванные воспоминаниями. Эмили прошла с ним через черную бездну последних дней Огастаса. Задолго до того она вложила в его руки его умирающую крохотную дочь: она даже нашла убранство для девочки, его слишком маленькой девочки со слишком маленькими беспомощными легкими — перышко, пуховое одеяльце… кукла для куклы. Любовь сестры спаяла его растерзанный разум. Она знала наперечет все его шрамы. Лишь она и Виктория — только они двое во всем мире, в бесконечности вовне — могли касаться этих шрамов, не открывая раны заново. Только эти двое, стоящие сейчас перед ним вместе — его сестра, держащая в объятиях его жену.  
  
Из коридора прибежал спаниель и стал подпрыгивать между двумя женщинами, рассекая воздух хвостом, как трепещущий на ветру флаг.  
  
— О, — сказала Эмили, — вы только посмотрите на этого прелестного мальчика! Это и есть тот самый Дэш, о котором я столько слышала?  
  
Королева взглянула на Мельбурна. Он прижал к губам пальцы, выдохнул — она поймала поцелуй в воздухе, поднесла к щеке.  
  
— Да, — улыбнулась она. — Это Дэш.  
  
Леди Купер подняла песика, покачала на руках. Его хвост стучал всё быстрее и быстрее, радостный язык вывалился из пасти. Мужчины подошли ближе погладить его. Палмерстон смеялся, щекоча Дэша, от чего одна из его лапок лягала воздух. Дэш махал хвостом и лизал ласковые к нему руки. Виктория повернулась к Мельбурну.  
  
— Закончим день на этом, — прошептала она. — Кажется, уже вечер, да, лорд М?  
  
— Действительно. Уже десять минут десятого. Дэшу пора спать. Это луна светит за окном.  
  
Над каминной полкой, над приседающими языками пламени продолжал качаться маятник часов. Но ход маятника как будто замедлялся, стрелки тикали реже, а они всё стояли, две пары, Эмили и Палмерстон с Дэшем на руках, Мельбурн и Виктория в объятиях друг друга.


	27. Слова

Часы били одиннадцать. В вестибюле здания парламента стояли у дверей Веллингтон и Пиль, глядя на толкущихся снаружи под кружащимся снегом, громко разевающих жадные клювы журналистов. Молодые люди с записными книжками, с карандашами, заточенными как острие кинжала, со скоростью пули выпущены были сюда своими редакторами, и теперь все они собирались у дворца — сначала в сумраке, затем в слабом свете зари и после рассвета, ждали часами, жаждая новых заголовков. Каждый новоприбывший известный политик окружался плотным кольцом, провожался до самых дверей, оглушенный непрекращающимися выкриками.  
  
— Сэр! Сэр! Ваша светлость! Милорд! Что вы можете сказать нам о решении королевы? Подаст ли премьер-министр сегодня в отставку? Ждать ли нам всеобщих выборов? Собираются ли тори сформировать правительство меньшинства? Или премьером станет виконт Палмерстон? Народ заслуживает знать!  
  
— Лопни их глаза, — закашлялся герцог. — Народ по большей части плевать хотел на наши поединки. Остальные не заслуживают знать вообще ничего.  
  
Нос Пиля был так же красен, как его собственный. Ледяной воздух жалил даже сквозь укутывающие их шарфы. У тех, кто толпился снаружи, пальто были тоньше.  
  
— Ваша светлость… думаю, премьер-министр впустил бы их внутрь.  
  
— Хм. Мельбурн, лопни его глаза два раза, не здесь сейчас. Поди колыбель выбирает. Пусть повесит над ней свою новенькую орденскую звезду вместо игрушки.  
  
— Готов поставить свое состояние, что вы свою звезду вешали над колыбелями своих сыновей.  
  
Герцог высморкался с трубным звуком. Пятна густого румянца окрасили его крутые скулы. Он подтянул закрывающий его лицо шарф повыше.  
  
Толпа журналистов продолжала расти. К ним присоединилась группа утомленных иностранцев. Пиль расслышал французскую и голландскую речь.   
  
— Господи боже! — ткнул он Веллингтона в бок локтем. — Боже мой, ваша светлость, взгляните на это. Это же второй Медуэй.  
  
— Хм… неужели эти ребятки и вправду пересекли Ла-Манш сегодня утром?  
  
— Выглядят они так, словно переплыли Атлантический океан на каноэ.  
  
В голосе Пиля звучало раздражение, и сам он был раздражен, его так и подмывало огрызнуться на толпу. Столько проблем у парламента в этом новом веке… хлебные законы, обострение ирландской проблемы, опий, ликвидация «гнилых местечек», чартисты. А королева и ее избранник еще и эту заботу обрушили на их многострадальные головы. Но она была так добра к леди Пиль… и его собственные рисунки похвалила — приятно. И мягкая любезность Мельбурна, его рука, всегда готовая пожать руку Пиля. И радость народа, ставшего свидетелями их отваги. Ах, что за напасть. Он не мог больше хмуриться — лицо начинало болеть.  
  
— Этот брак, — проворчал он. — Поделитесь своим мнением, пожалуйста. Откровенно, без сахарной пилюли. Этот брак — он нас всех уничтожит?  
  
— Не могу сказать. Не знаю. Если и так, виги падут первыми. Мы можем спастись, обвинив их. В развращении короны, в разрушении беспристрастности королевы — видит Бог, лорд Красавчик это и сделал. И он не станет опровергать обвинения. Но Палмерстон пустит против нас в ход всё, что сумеет найти. И Джон Рассел, пожалуй. Они назовут нас оппортунистами. Скажут, что мы пользуемся ситуацией, чтобы собрать свое однопартийное правительство. И будут, черт их подери, правы.  
  
— Я не хочу нападать на Мельбурна.  
  
Губы герцога изогнулись в холодной улыбке. Он скосил глаза на Пиля.  
  
— И народ не хочет, — ответил он. — Даже если это будет стоить ему популярности, каждый имеющий право голоса и не склонный симпатизировать чартистам сейчас радостно пьет за здоровье королевы и ее рыцаря. Половина семей страны хранит газеты с репортажами о давешнем нападении. Стоит нам перебрать с критикой, как их взоры вернутся к тем самым газетам, и мы предстанем злодеями.  
  
— Мы все равно что на канате над пропастью. А я не люблю высоту.  
  
Репортеры рванулись к дверям, заслышав громоподобный смех герцога.  
  
— Готовится официальное заявление? Кто это смеялся? Палаты рады новостям? Почему? Настроения оптимистические? Почему? Это лорд Мельбурн?  
  
Герцог высунул за дверь голову.  
  
— Не сметь обзывать меня, вы, щенки-недоростки! — крикнул он. По толпе прокатился хохот, не смолкший даже когда полицейские затолкались плечами.  
  
— Это же Железный герцог! — прошипел один парнишка другому. — У него и правда такой огромный нос, как на картинах!  
  
— Ваша светлость! — зазвенели десятки акцентов и говоров, взметнулись в воздух десятки обветренных рук. — Расскажите нам, что произошло в парламенте! Будут сегодня дебаты? Где премьер-министр?  
  
Полицейские Пиля сомкнули строй, отпихивая акул пера от дверей. Веллингтон спрятался обратно и переглянулся с Пилем.  
  
— Сэр Роберт, признаюсь, что в последние дни вы мне нравитесь гораздо больше, чем прежде. Пусть даже это последние дни нашей общественной жизни.  
  
— Взаимно, ваша светлость.  
  
— Пойдемте-ка выпьем. Надеюсь, ваши солдатики справятся с поддержанием порядка.  
  
  
****  
  
В полдень Мельбурн сошел со ступеньки своего экипажа прямо в толпу уже готовых разорвать его на части журналистов. Бесчисленные руки тянули его за рукава. Собственное имя многократным эхом звенел в его ушах. Глядя на лица, жаждущие его откровений, он внутренне вздохнул. Он слишком устал, чтобы выбирать слова, которыми заполнятся страницы их записных книжек.  
  
— Господа, следуйте за мной. И соблюдайте приличия, будьте любезны.  
  
Тем из них, кто не расслышал, передали соседи. Люди, обозленные долгими часами бесплодного ожидания, выстроились цепочкой вокруг премьер-министра, утерев хлюпающие носы, отряхнув побелевшие от снега шляпы. Внутри, по меньшей мере, будет теплее, даже если никто им так ничего и не скажет. Кто их разберет этих политиков: тараторят без умолку, когда газетам до них нет дела, немы как могилы, когда газеты сходят с ума.  
  
Многие из них никогда прежде не бывали в здании парламента. Старшие коллеги с ностальгическим удовольствием слушали восторженные реакции младших. Кто свистел, кто хлопал в ладоши, чтобы услышать гулкое эхо атриума. Иностранцы заполняли страницу за страницей стенографическими записями. Отмороженные неуклюжие пальцы оттаивали. Перчатки возвращались в карманы.  
  
Мельбурн поднялся на несколько ступенек вверх, встал лицом к собравшимся. Риск был ли это, практический жест ли, или просто жест доброй воли — он и сам не знал, и едва ли была причина ломать голову. Он вынудил правительство ступить на неизученную местность, и ни у кого из них не было карты — ни у вигов, ни у тори, ни у ирландцев. Начать это путешествие вполне можно с проявления доброты к журналистам.  
  
— Вам нет смысла оставаться снаружи. Помимо того, вашим газетам мало проку от того, что могут написать полузамерзшие люди. Возможно, сегодня днем состоятся дебаты. Можете остаться на них. Что касается утренних сообщений, они правдивы. Если вам нужны дальнейшие комментарии по этому вопросу, пожалуйста, спрашивайте меня, а не кого-то еще. Прошу вас никому не досаждать.  
  
За оглушительно немым потрясением толпы последовало яростное чирканье карандашей, несколько возгласов — и улыбки. Политики, напуганные толпой, сгрудились теснее. Пиль, упиравший руки в бедра, подозвал к себе полицейского и зашептал, размахивая коротким пальцем. Он стоял достаточно близко к Мельбурну, чтобы тот расслышал: «Я хочу, чтобы премьер-министра слушались».  
  
За их спинами с важным видом прошелся Палмерстон, повторяя позу Пиля и тряся головой, как курица. Лорды Рассел и Коттенхэм таращили глаза на своего лидера. Коттенхэм помахивал кончиками канцлерского парика. Очень юный репортер во все глаза глядел на Веллингтона, легенду во плоти — герцог подошел к мальчишке, поправил его веселый шейный платок, взъерошил ему волосы. Напряжение, царившее в атриуме, запахло вдруг праздником, и тревога и страх стали приобретать более выносимую форму.  
  
Свора журналистов постепенно разбрелась. Кто-то ушел, сочтя свой рассказ достаточно сильным, предпочитая доработать в редакции. Десятки других смешались с политиками. Мельбурн смотрел, как за ними по следам ходят люди Пиля, предупреждая горстку тех, что могли досадить его коллегам. Премьер-министр поднялся по лестнице, преследуемый сотней ног.  
  
— Милорд, нам бы хотелось получить еще комментарии, пожалуйста, если у вас найдется время.  
  
— Я могу прокомментировать ваши славные манеры, молодой человек.  
  
Парень поклонился, смущенно рассмеявшись. Еще несколько покрытых росой от растаявших снежинок подростков обступили Мельбурна, не сводя с него глаз, полных томительной невинности. Пальцы их летали по бумаге, оставляя на ней скоропись. И почему их честный труд так легко становится врагом его работы? А враги уже нажитые подходили следом — те, чьи профессиональные успехи сложились давно, те, кто явился за сюжетами, которые будут угодны политике их редакторов, развлекут злобствующих читателей или напитают воображение их иллюстраторов. Виконт поднял голос, чтобы слышно было всем.  
  
— Я не могу предложить вам несомненные факты, ибо самому мне известно мало. Единственное, что останется неизменным, это то, что ее величество и я вскоре сочетаемся браком. Королева желает, чтобы церемония состоялась в первый день Рождества.  
  
Не слишком близко к свадьбе Эмили, назначенной на шестнадцатое, и не слишком поздно, чтобы беременность, если таковая окажется фактом, не показалась необъяснимо короткой. Виктория на листе бумаги отметила каждый день конца декабря в порядке предпочтения. «Двадцать пятое, — сказала она, — двадцать пятого простые люди смогут прийти к собору, если захотят». — «Счастливый день». — «Тогда, быть может, парламент будет не столь несчастлив».  
  
— Господин премьер-министр, господин премьер-министр, какого цвета будет свадебное платье ее величества?  
  
— Я не знаю. Она королева. Выбор за ней.  
  
Парнишки застрочили: «голубое?», «розовое?», «серебряное с золотом, как у ЕКВ Шарлотты?». Их старшие коллеги записали дословно то, что услышали, и жирно подчеркнули.  
  
— Теперь, господа, мне пора на дебаты. Дебаты, скорее всего, будут сосредоточены на хлебных законах, и посему, возможно, будут вам малоинтересны. Однако вы можете остаться, если пожелаете, при строжайшем условии, что будете следовать указаниям полицейских.  
  
Мельбурн направился к залу заседаний Палаты общин. Многие молодые репортеры решили воспользоваться возможностью увидеть его интерьер. По пути ветераны отделились и начали набрасывать заголовки.  
  
**КОРОЛЕВА БУДЕТ УПРАВЛЯТЬ СУПРУГОМ  
**   
«ВЫБОР ЗА НЕЙ», — ГОВОРИТ ЛОРД МЕЛЬБУРН  
  
«ВЫБОР ЗА НЕЙ»: НАША КОРОЛЕВА УГОДИЛА СЕБЕ  
  
ПРЕМЬЕР-МИНИСТР ПОДЧЕРКИВАЕТ СВОБОДУ КОРОЛЕВЫ  
  
ЕЕ ВЕЛИЧЕСТВО ПРОЯВЛЯЕТ НЕЗАВИСИМОСТЬ — УЖЕ РАЗМОЛВКА?  
  
ВИКОНТ МЕЛЬБУРН НЕ СТАНЕТ НЕНАДЛЕЖАЩИМ ОБРАЗОМ ВЛИЯТЬ НА КОРОЛЕВУ  
  
МЕЛЬБУРН НЕ ЗНАЕТ ЛЮБИМЫЙ ЦВЕТ КОРОЛЕВЫ  
  
  
****  
  
Когда ночь прокралась во дворец сквозь новый шквал снегопада, когда часы со скрипом пробили десять, королева наконец смогла насладиться покоем и неподвижностью в тишине библиотеки, в компании Дэша. Она сменила пять нарядов за день. Она приняла цветы и поздравления от Эммы и Гарриет, и еще — от Веллингтона, Пиля, Рассела и немощного графа Грея, который, сделав редкое исключение, прибыл в девять после долгого путешествия из Нортумберленда, где жил на заслуженном отдыхе — его голоса хватило лишь на несколько минут.  
  
— Надеюсь, что вы примете нежное благословения от этой окаменелости, — прошамкал граф, — и этот памятный знак от моих собак, — с этими словами он вынул из кармана ленту, которую дрожащими руками повязал на шею Дэшу. — Ваше величество выказывали дружественное расположение к вигам — как и ваша милая кузина. Вопреки всем разногласиям между мною и вашим будущим супругом, я почитаю его за хорошего, даже великого человека и выражаю свою искреннюю надежду на то, что вместе вы познаете всякое возможное счастье. — Подмигнув, он закончил: — Хотя, мэм, если вам так нужен был английский пэр, я мог бы предложить несколько кандидатур из числа моих сыновей. Разумеется, нужно признать, что ни один из них не столь приятен, как моя собственная любезнейшая персона…  
  
Грею удалось поднять ей настроение после предыдущей встречи: краткая невеселая беседа с герцогиней закончилась криками обеих. Лецен нашла в том собственную печаль: Виктория бросилась прочь из покоев матери, но не проливала при этом слез, которые могла бы осушить верная гувернантка. Минуты две она пинала дверной косяк, после чего отправилась на аудиенцию с графом Греем, олицетворяя собой выдержку и спокойствие, лишь чуть зарумянившись.  
  
Усевшись наконец, она протянула руки к Дэшу. Спаниель вскарабкался вверх по юбкам и положил лапы на плечи хозяйки, пыхтя широко разинутой пастью. Она почесала его за ушами.  
  
— Что бы я делала без тебя?  
  
Прижав уши к голове, Дэш лизнул воздух. Его новая ленточка была вышита оттенками красного с ослепительным отливом и оттеняла его глаза. А глаза его всегда казались полными участия. Умей он говорить, у него наверняка нашлось бы столько мудрых слов.  
  
— Ты тоже поздравил бы меня, Дэши? Я думаю, да. Ты ведь так любишь лорда М.  
  
При звуке заветного имени пес усерднее завилял хвостом, а при звуке донесшегося с порога голоса залаял, и прежде чем Мельбурн договорил: «Наивысшая похвала», спаниель уже подпрыгивал к его коленям. Премьер-министр поднял Дэша на плечо, где тот барахтался, стараясь удержать равновесие, весело стуча хвостом, пока его несли к камину.  
  
— Вот так. — Мельбурн усадил его в самое мягкое кресло. — Его лапка кажется совершенно здоровой.  
  
— Да, совершенно. И всё потому, что вы так помогли мне. Потому что вы отвезли меня к этому умному доктору. К этому умнейшему, умнейшему доктору.  
  
Они взглянули друг на друга с улыбкой, разделенные широким заревом пламени. Королева поковыляла к нему на налитых тяжестью ногах — ему показалось, что еще шаг, и она упадет, и он сделал шаг навстречу, подхватил под руку, помогая ей добрести до камина. Она увлекла его вниз, на ковер, как когда-то однажды. Как однажды ночью, объятой страхом и отблесками каминного огня.  
  
— Вы помните, лорд М?  
  
— Помню. Каждое мгновение. Каждый удар вашего сердца.  
  
Он улегся у огня. Развернувшись ногами в противоположную сторону, она легла тоже, так, что щека ее оказалась рядом с его щекой. Он повернул к ней голову.  
  
— Я слышал от Грея, что вы привели его в восторг.  
  
— Он хорошо отзывался о вас.  
  
— Дожил я…   
  
Их руки соединились между их лицами и крепко стиснули друг друга.  
  
— Мэм, это только начало. Весьма и весьма неспешное и осторожное начало.  
  
— Я знаю. Хотела бы я… я знаю.  
  
Она смотрела, как слипаются его веки. Он разомкнул их еще раз, чтобы ее лицо было последним, что он видит в этот долгий, почти бесконечный день.  
  
— О, яркая звезда… — пробормотал он, — хочу, волненьем сладостным томимый…  
  
— …дыханья нежность ощущать её...*  
  
Она поцеловала его руку. Ее имя дрогнуло на его губах — дрогнуло и сомкнуло его веки. Она держалась за тонкую ниточку яви, пока его дыхание не выровнялось, и она задышала между его вдохами и выдохами, сплетаясь с ним воедино, погружаясь глубже в зарево пламени, баюкающего их теплом в ночи.


	28. Цвет

— Мэм, вы видели этот заголовок?  
  
Мельбурн сидел за письменным столом в библиотеке. Виктория лежала на банкетке у окна, сочиняя письма сводным сестре и брату. Распознав в его голосе нерешительность, она отложила листы и, извернувшись, соскочила на пол.  
  
— Какой заголовок, лорд М? Их сегодня так много.  
  
— Вот этот.  
  
Он передал ей газету, как будто избегая ее взгляда. Она внимательно рассмотрела передовицу. Лишь вид его мученически наморщенного лба удержал ее от смеха.   
  
— Я глубоко потрясена, лорд М. — Он заметил, что она сдерживает улыбку.  
  
— Мэм, я не знаю, что сказать. Они, возможно, правы.  
  
— Что с того? Следует ли нам отменить свадьбу?  
  
Она свернула газету в трубку и сунула ее Дэшу. Спаниель деловито разодрал бумагу в слюнявые клочья, и королева перегнулась через спинку занятого премьер-министром кресла, пощекотав его шею дыханием. Его рука нашла ее смешавшиеся с его кудрями пряди. Перед ними не было зеркала, которое отразило бы эту картину. Но его воображение нарисовало ее отчетливее любого зеркала: блестящие локоны цвета красного дерева, падающие на пронизанные тонкими серебряными нитями темно-каштановые завитки.  
  
Она обвила его шею руками. Он погладил ее запястье.  
  
— Лорд М, хотите узнать мой любимый цвет?  
  
— Я должен бы уже знать его.  
  
— Но вы знаете всё остальное.  
  
Он повернул голову навстречу ее непоколебимому взгляду.  _Голубой_ , подумал он,  _голубой, как летнее небо — вот мой любимый цвет навеки_. Так было не всегда, но так будет всегда.  
  
Она поднесла пальцы к его глазам, бережно, ласково, легонько тронула ресницы — морщинки прорезали кожу в уголках его глаз.   
  
— Вот, — сказала он. — Вот мой любимый цвет, лорд М.  
  
— Черный?  
  
— О, вы дразните меня. Вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Я не могу до них дотронуться! Вам было бы больно…  
  
Он поцеловал кончики ее пальцев.  
  
— Никакое ваше действие не способно причинить мне боль.  
  
— Это ни капельки не правда. Я причиняла вам боль множество раз. Я причиняла вам боль, когда было больно мне.  
  
— Это значит, что вы человек, мэм, только и всего.  
  
— Но я стану лучше. Я должна.  
  
— Вы изменились с той поры. Вы сильно изменились… впрочем, я всегда видел в вас воплощенную прелесть, не менее.  
  
— Я рада, что изменилась. Не понимаю, как вы любили меня прежде.  
  
Стремительно поднявшись, он развернулся, коленом отпихнув в сторону кресло и привлек ее к себе. Она тихонько ахнула — так крепко он прижал ее к груди, так нежно губы его коснулись ее щеки.   
  
— Я любил вас всецело, мэм. Вам не нужно было ничего делать, чтобы заслужить мою любовь. Вызови вы с вашими фрейлинами-вигами еще тысячу кризисов правительства, кричи вы в тысячу раз громче, разбей вы еще миллион ваз и безделушек — я бы всё так же любил вас. Я увидел вас, я услышал вас и захотел вам помочь, потому что не встречал прежде женщины храбрее вас, несущей тягчайшее бремя. Спустя час мне хотелось взять вас за руку. Спустя день — сидеть и беседовать с вами вечно.  
  
— А спустя два дня?  
  
— Коснуться вашей талии. Поцеловать вашу шею.  
  
— Три?  
  
— Оказаться в вашей постели.  
  
Его слова жаром опалили ее изнутри. Она поднялась на цыпочки, ухватилась за отвороты сюртука над его пустившимся вскачь сердцем. Он собрал вместе несколько прядей ее волос, поцеловал их, зарываясь лицом, чтобы утонуть в их аромате, чтобы поверить, что спустя столько лет безнадежных грез она наконец оказалась в его объятиях и притягивает его еще ближе. Она склонила голову к его голове. Он пах книгами и цветами. Ее ладонь сама легла на его затылок, будто там и было ее место. Всё в ней находило свое место в нем. Несмотря на ее ненавистный малый рост, на ее гневливость, он, такой высокий, красивый и бесконечно понимающий… был словно создан для ее рук и для ее сердца.  
  
— Сегодня нет заседаний палаты, лорд М. Чем мы займемся вечером?  
  
— Мы могли бы, пожалуй, выехать на прогулку. Ваше следующее официальное появление на публике назначено на следующую неделю, но я подумал…  
  
Он затих, гладя костяшки ее пальцев. Она прижалась губами к его подбородку.  
  
— Если вы подумали, не лучше ли устроить выход неофициальный, то признаюсь, я думала о том же. Нам придется взять большое сопровождение из верховых, но возможно — возможно, если мы будем вести себя естественно, то и люди будут склонны следовать нашему примеру.  
  
— Я считаю, что вы совершенно правы.  
  
— Стало быть, союз равных умов?  
  
Она всем телом ощутила его улыбку. Это заставило ее изогнуться, прильнуть еще ближе грудью к его груди, пробираясь руками под подол его рубашки.  
  
— Я подумывала и о другом, — добавила она. — Я хочу, чтобы в ночь накануне нашего бракосочетания вы остались со мной. Здесь.  
  
Мельбурн сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Чтобы сдержать мгновенно взметнувшиеся слова согласия, готовые сорваться с его уст, опережая здравый смысл.  
  
— По традиции, в утро свадьбы я должен бы приехать из Брокет-холла.  
  
— Мне не нужны традиции. Мне нужно, чтобы вы были здесь, рядом со мной.  
  
— Люди станут болтать.  
  
— Люди не перестают болтать. Не думаете ли вы, что на сей раз, хотя бы раз, у них могут быть свои заботы? Не думаете ли вы, что они могут заняться собственными делами и не мешать нам в наших?  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, мэм, что этим вопросом задавался каждый монарх с самого рождения монархии.  
  
Она развязала его шейный платок, ведя пальцем по его ключичным впадинам. Его руки легли на ее талию и подняли ее, усадив на закрытую крышку фортепьяно.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, сколько дополнительной охраны вам будет нужно в период между сегодняшним днем и свадьбой… и впоследствии.  
  
Ему невыносимо было видеть ее омрачающийся взгляд, но он любил видеть, как распрямляется ее спина, как изгибаются сосредоточенно ее губы, и не мог не целовать их. Она заговорила, не отрываясь от его рта:  
  
— Вскоре нам станут угрожать. Я хочу видеть эти написанные угрозы.  
  
Он попытался не вздрогнуть. В этой долгой борьбе она становилась всё сильнее, уже сравнившись по силе с любой королевой прошлого — он знал это, он понимал это интуитивно, однако эгоистичный тревожный голос в голове твердил: нет, они испугают ее. Он обхватил ее подбородок рукой.   
  
— Вы уверены.   
  
Она не услышала в его голосе вопроса, но кивнула, уткнувшись в его ладонь, поцеловала его большой палец. Ее руки скользнули к его спине, пробежались снизу вверх и обратно, разглаживая и сминая ткань.  
  
— Я должна знать, лорд М. Двое гвардейцев положили за меня жизнь, когда — когда тот безумец совершил попытку убить меня. Я должна знать, с чем они имеют дело.  
  
Еще мгновение он жаждал сказать нет. Однако гордость за нее звучала в нем громче, чем страх. Он кивнул.  
  
Она сцепила ноги за его спиной. Он задрал ее юбки выше колен — она задрала его рубашку, прижала ладонь к его груди, вздохнула, ощущая острые грани его ребер. Гладя кончиками пальцев его запястья, она находила успокоение в его ровном теплом пульсе, в неизменной ясности его глаз. Его пальцы запутались в ее почти распущенных волосах. Это всегда будет казаться ему чудом: ее поцелуи на его коже, то, как выгибается тело, повторяя контуры его собственного. Она скрестила руки у него за шеей.  
  
— Будет ли это иметь значение сейчас, если мы перестанем соблюдать осторожность?  
  
— Да. Да. Будет. Не искушайте меня, мэм. Прошу вас.  
  
— Мы будем женаты через две с половиной недели. Дважды женаты.  
  
— Мы можем быть сто раз женаты — если начнут гадать о преждевременных родах вслед за поспешным бракосочетанием, это в любом случае будет вам во вред. Если вы еще не ждете ребенка, я могу избавить вас хотя бы от этой неловкости.  
  
— Мне больше хотелось бы избавить от неловкости вас.  
  
— Я знаю. Но меня уже очень сложно поставить в неловкое положение.  
  
— Я рада, что мне не пришлось ее знать.  
  
— Я тоже рад. Однако, мне жаль, что вы не знали Огастаса.  
  
— И мне этого очень жаль. — И она коснулась губами теней под его глазами — если бы только возможно было поцеловать и тени, таящиеся в его зрачках…  
  
Он опустил голову, кожей чувствуя скорбь в ее прикосновении. Она обнимала его так, будто они оба потеряли Огастаса — будто матерью его сына была она, а не Каро — его сына, который, выживи он, был бы теперь старше нее. Дочь его была бы примерно ее возраста. И к теплой благодарности примешалась темная струйка вины.  
  
Она поцеловала его лоб. Нежно повторила губами линии морщин на нем.  
  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы мне рассказали. Конечно, если хотите — если это принесет вам немного радости — я хотела бы, чтобы вы побольше мне о нем рассказали. И о малютке, которую вы потеряли.  
  
— Эмили вам сказала?  
  
— Только то, что она была очень красивая.  
  
Он взглянул на королеву. Та лучилась состраданием, сквозь которое проглядывали проблески гнева.  
  
— Я не могу… нет, я не могу сказать: «Да будет воля Твоя». Нет. Господь должен был пощадить хоть одного из них. Это было бы справедливо.  
  
Он силился сглотнуть комок в горле.  
  
— Мэм, я очень долго думал так же. Однако я, не будучи главой нашей церкви, могу позволить себе такую роскошь.  
  
— Тем не менее, я верю, что Он простит меня.  
  
— Если не будет прощения вам, помазаннице Божьей, как надеяться на прощение нам, простым людям?  
  
— Королева Анна тоже была помазана, как я, но потеряла всех своих детей до единого. Она, должно быть, вопрошала Его, почему. Она, наверное, была очень на Него разгневана.  
  
Мельбурн взял ее за руки. Ее высказанный гнев был эхом его гнева, оставшегося невысказанным даже Эмили, черного, перекрученного и столь безобразного, что его собственный разум не способен был его постичь. Но Виктории, разумеется, доставало смелости произнести то, что он страшился облечь в слова даже мысленно. Стиснув его пальцы, поднеся к губам, согрев горячим дыханием, она пристыдила его трусость. Она, его нежная бабочка со стальными крыльями.  
  
— Я люблю вас, — сказал он в то же мгновение, когда ее губы произносили в его ладонь: — Я так люблю вас, лорд М.  
  
— Мы всё переживем, мэм. Каков бы ни был итог.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы итог был хорошим. Чтобы Камберленд не стал королем… чтобы не были уничтожены виги.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь на такой превосходный результат.  
  
— В наших силах претворить его в жизнь. Я считаю, что мы должны это сделать. Я считаю, что другого пути нет.  
  
Она жалась к нему всем своим беспокойным телом, ерзая, гладя, стискивая. Его руки скользнули к ее бедрам. Ее кожа так и жгла его. Она могла бы повести его к костру, и он вошел бы за ней прямо в пламя. Но пламя было здесь. Пламенем была она сама.  
  
— Дэш спит, — прошептала она. — Мы должны вести себя тихо.  
  
— И впрямь. Нужно блюсти его невинность.  
  
Приглушенно рассмеявшись — она приложила большой палец к его губам — он вжался в нее. Ее юбки разметались по крышке фортепьяно. Она хотела взглянуть на него в заветный миг, ощутить его сбившееся дыхание, увидеть заливающий его лицо чудесный румянец, но издав первый же знакомый судорожный вздох, она выгнулась, словно пораженная молнией, объятая чувством слишком бурным, чтобы сохранять молчание. Она прильнула ртом к его шее, гася вскрик, он закрыл глаза.  
  
— Мэм, вы сказали мне однажды…  
  
Она не могла говорить. Не доверяя себе, она не могла даже повернуть головы — тогда весь дворец потонул бы в ее крике. Весь город. И каждая живая душа на суше и в море услышала бы этот крик. Она нащупала и сжала его плечо, дыша в такт его телу.  
  
— Вы сказали, что хотели бы уметь говорить, как я.  
  
Он почувствовал, как размыкаются припавшие к его коже губы, как кончик языка прижимается к отчаянно пульсирующей жилке на шее, и издал глухой стон — крепче стиснулось кольцо обвивающих его рук. Казалось, они вот-вот сольются в единое целое.  
  
— Мэм, у меня нет слов для этого. Для вас.  
  
— У меня нет слов вовсе.  
  
Он рассмеялся в ее волосы. Даже сейчас, с пламенеющей кожей, с грохочущим сердцем, она была в безопасности. Она была в безопасности — как никогда. Когда волна густого жара взметнулась так высоко, что ей стало недоставать воздуха, он отдал ей свой, резко ловя ее губы и сбивчиво дыша в них. Жар распустился огненным цветком, и он льнул, льнул к ней, и за оглушающим стуком крови в ушах она не услышала его шепота, но почувствовала, как шевелятся приникшие к ее лицу губы, складывая ее имя.


	29. Машите

Они выехали в закрытом экипаже в густеющий снегопад и опускающийся закат. Люди всё еще грудились плотными толпами. Когда открылись ворота, поднялся крик, и полицейские Пиля напряглись, принимая на себя нажим многочисленных тел. Верховые сомкнули шеренги.  
  
— Королева! Королева!  
  
— И премьер-министр с ней?  
  
Мельбурн ждал, чтобы Виктория взмахнула рукой. Когда взлетели к окошку ее белые перчатки, видимые людям сквозь цепочку идущих рысью верховых, склонился к другому окошку и он сам, приветственно кивая морю расплывающихся лиц.   
  
— Лорд М, не похоже, чтобы они были очень уж недружелюбны, да?   
  
Экипаж вильнул. Королева ахнула, схватившись за сиденье напротив. Над ее головой Мельбурн увидел серую тень полицейского, выхватившего что-то из рук некоего молодого человека. Того стали толкать люди вокруг, дородная женщина сбила шляпу с его головы. Молодого человека прикрывал другой, отчаянно жестикулируя в сторону женщины. Полицейский оттолкнул всех их назад. Несколько человек повалились в слякоть.  
  
Виконт встал и глянул в крошечное окошко на кучера. Лошади в упряжки испуганно дергались и нервно прядали ушами. Кучер изо всех сил удерживал их от галопа.  
  
— Мэм, думаю, это был камень.  
  
— Лошадей задело?  
  
— Не разобрать. Кажется, нет.  
  
Он уселся обратно. Держа одну руку у окна, Виктория продолжала махать. Крики доносились из-за стенок экипажа мутно, словно во сне.  
  
— Благослови Господь ваше величество! Благослови Господь вашу светлость!  
  
— Делайте что хотите, мэм!  
  
Виктория кусала губу. В сумраке салона Мельбурн видел, как блестят ее глаза. Сжались на сиденье между ними переплетенные вместе пальцы.  
  
— Мы все душой с вами, мэм!  
  
— Поступайте, как пожелаете, ваше величество!   
  
— Поступайте, как желаем мы — отрекитесь! Отрекитесь!  
  
— В отставку, Мельбурн!  
  
Крики «Отрекитесь!» потонули в недовольном грохоте толпы. Завязались еще потасовки. Полицейские поскальзывались на стоптанном снегу. Их цепочка покачнулась — один упал, и люди стали проталкиваться в образовавшийся зазор. Двое пустили в ход дубинки, один из верховых поднял хлыст. Королева всхлипнула.  
  
— Мэм, нам следует прибавить ходу.  
  
— Нет, мы должны видеть… мы должны знать…  
  
Ее рука не отпрянула от окна, ее рука в белеющей перчатке продолжала качаться из стороны в сторону. И люди продолжали махать в ответ. Она видела улыбки на обветренных по-матерински заботливых лицах, улыбки на мордашках уличных мальчишек, чьи головы едва доставали полицейским до пояса. Мужчины и женщины в дорогих пальто слали воздушные поцелуи, выкрикивая: «Благослови вас Бог!» и «Мы верим в вас!», а тех, кто не улыбался, тех, кто тряс кулаками, отталкивали назад. Они бежали в хвосте толпы, следуя за экипажем. Мельбурн подался вперед, наблюдая за ними — высматривая пистолет. И еще один камень громыхнул по стенке экипажа с его стороны, и еще один ударил в окно прямо у него перед носом. По стеклу, как по льду, пошла трещина, и руки Виктории сомкнулись на его груди, утягивая прочь от окна. Она постучала по другому, целому стеклу.  
  
— Медленно разворачивайтесь, — крикнула она кучеру. — Возвращаемся во дворец.  
  
— Нужно ехать дальше по Мэлл, найти окольный путь…  
  
— Нет, нет — я знаю, что так было бы безопаснее, знаю, но я также знаю, что нам нельзя бежать. Мы не должны бежать — ни от тех, кто приветствует нас, ни от тех, кто бросает в нас камни.  
  
Она повернулась к нему лицом и поцеловала его солеными от слез губами, проводя руками по его волосам.  
  
— Доверьтесь мне, — прошептала она, — доверьтесь мне, прошу вас.  
  
— Я доверил бы вам свою душу, если бы она уже не принадлежала вам.  
  
— Тогда машите, лорд М. Возьмите меня за руку, держите голову подальше от окна и машите.


	30. Мама

— Дрина, куда во имя всего святого ты собралась?  
  
— На прогулку, мама.  
  
— На прогулку где? Неподходящее время нынче каждый день выезжать, либхен. Особенно в один и тот же час каждый вечер. Это небезопасно. Твой экипаж уже четыре раза забрасывали камнями!  
  
— Я еду на прогулку.  
  
— Одумайся! Покушение на твою жизнь было совсем недавно…  
  
— Я помню.  
  
Виктория знаком велела принести накидку. Скерретт застегнула на королеве пуговицы.  
  
— Оставь нас, девушка, — сказала герцогиня.  
  
— Нет, Скерретт, останься.  
  
Камеристка внутренне сжалась. Высунувшаяся в тот же миг из широкого рукава королевская рука подбадривающе похлопала ее по плечу. Скерретт почувствовала, как дрожат маленькие белые пальчики. И тем не менее, королева утешала ее.  
  
— Я выезжаю на прогулку, мама. Это не тебе решать. И тебе не подобает командовать моими слугами.  
  
— Дрина! Ты стала очень дерзкой! Я вправе…  
  
— Ты не вправе.  
  
Скерретт подумала, что герцогиня сейчас лопнет и со свистом взлетит в небо, как фейерверк. Лицо матери королевы приобрело неестественный оттенок.  
  
— Александрина, я твоя мать!  
  
Пальцы Виктории вцепились в тонкую черную ткань рукава платья Скерретт. Ей необходимо было успокоиться. Хватит, думала она, я больше не одинокий маленький призрак Кенсингтона. Я сильная. У меня есть собственный голос. Никому не удастся меня принизить. Никому не удастся обмануть меня словами любви.  
  
— Ты никогда не была настоящей матерью.  
  
Скерретт еще не доводилось видеть такого густого красного цвета, в который окрасилось лицо герцогини. Она даже огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно использовать в качестве оружия. Сойдет шпилька для волос, шляпная булавка, может быть, кочерга, что-нибудь, что можно успеть схватить, с чем можно встать между королевой и чудовищным взглядом ее матери.  
  
— Дрина, родная, как можешь ты говорить мне такие гадости?  
  
— Потому что это правда. Ты причинила мне столько боли, что мне никогда не освободиться от нее полностью.  
  
Шок холодной волной захлестнул герцогиню. Объятое ледяным страхом, сжалось сердце, отпрянув от зашелестевшего захороненного глубоко внутри стыда. Она пренебрежительно усмехнулась.  
  
— Ах, какая драма по пустякам! Ты не представляешь, какой превосходной матерью я была тебе. Ты должна быть благодарна мне.  
  
В душе королевы промелькнула внезапная вспышка жалости. На миг ей почудилось, будто она в Бедламе, будто смотрит через прутья решетки на несчастную душу, беснующуюся в прочных путах. Затем жалость уступила место волне боли. Это никогда не изменится. Бессмысленно продолжать надеяться. И все прочие мысли заглушил громкий, горький погребальный звон печали, перерастающей в тоску и отбивающий наконец поражение.  
  
— Очень скоро, — сказала она, — я выйду замуж. Я буду жить здесь со своим супругом.  
  
— Жить здесь, как же! Тебя вынудят отречься от престола, и жить ты тогда будешь в изгнании! Если, конечно, этот жуткий союз и впрямь свершится. Я не прекращу попыток вразумить тебя!  
  
— Я их не услышу.  
  
— Ты опять дерзишь! Как ты изменилась после Кенсингтона. Когда-то ты была послушной маленькой девочкой. Милым ребенком.  
  
— Я больше не ребенок. Я давно уже не ребенок.  
  
— А тут ты заблуждаешься. Ты ведешь себя, как капризное дитя. Эта нелепая помолвка — поступок избалованного и себялюбивого ребенка. Если бы только сэр Джон был здесь — думаю, лишь его мудрость могла бы…  
  
— В обращении со мной он выказал не больше мудрости, чем в обращении с тобой. А если он когда-либо вернется в этот дом, я изгоню его из Англии вовсе.  
  
— Ты… ты… как ты можешь… я не в силах даже…  
  
Герцогиня захлебывалась собственным удивлением. Даже вчерашний спор, окончившийся таким громким криком, что проклятый спаниель бежал прочь в поисках укрытия, испугал ее меньше этого разговора. То, что еще несколько минут назад казалось незыблемым, то, что она принимала как должное, грозило обрушиться и похоронить ее под руинами.  
  
— Ты только послушай себя, Дрина! Ты похожа на какого-нибудь стародавнего тирана. Прошу, прошу тебя, либхен, прислушайся к матери. Меня всегда тревожил твой пылкий нрав. Это не пристало твоему положению… а тем более, твоему возрасту! Тебе нужно научиться лучше сдерживать свои порывы.  
  
Виктория смотрела на герцогиню, и сердце ее наполнялось мучительной уверенностью.  _Вот_ , сказала она себе,  _вот что могло бы по-настоящему свести меня с ума. Эта женщина с речами тирана, называющая тираном меня, эта женщина, осуждающая меня за ребячество и низводящая меня до уровня ребенка, способна выстроить для меня Бедлам в моем собственном разуме._  
  
— Мне жаль, что мой нрав огорчает тебя. Ему недолго осталось тебя тревожить.  
  
— Недолго… что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
— Когда я выйду замуж, тебе будет неуместно продолжать жить во дворце.  
  
Герцогиня не сводила взгляда с лица дочери. Всегда ли в ее чертах было так много от герцога? Всегда ли интонации ее голоса звучали эхом его голоса? Или Лецен это проступает в ее напряженных словах? Ах, извечная тень Лецен, Лецен, укравшей любовь Дрины, предавшей грандиозную систему Конроя. В герцогине волной поднималась ярость, уродливая и страшная, ярость, которую она не станет скрывать. Девчонка не заслужила доброты.  
  
— Как тебе прекрасно известно, правила этикета не запрещают мне оставаться здесь столько, сколько…  
  
— Я королева, и мне решать, кто будет жить в моем доме. В новом году твое хозяйство будет переселено в Кенсингтон.  
  
— Как… поверить не могу… в новом году!  
  
— Мне кажется, двадцати дней будет вполне достаточно, чтобы перевезти твою мебель.  
  
— Ах тебе кажется, вот как? — И герцогиня отдалась ярости, ища в ней утешения: — Вот я что тебе скажу, к черту новый год! Мое имущество может быть вывезено позднее, но сама я уеду сегодня же. Я ни единой ночи не останусь больше под этой крышей.  
  
— Это будет для тебя затруднительно. Я не стану об этом просить. И так близко к…  
  
— К святому Рождеству? Не поздно ли ты опомнилась?! Я не желаю проводить праздники здесь. Я скорее окружу себя теми, кто обращается со мной достойно. Я не желаю видеть тебя в Рождество.  
  
Скерретт никогда еще не испытывала подобного страха. Вцепившиеся в ее рукав пальцы словно принадлежали утопающему. Прекрасная фарфоровая кожа, которой камеристка всегда так восхищалась, стала мертвенно-бледной. Василькового цвета глаза потускнели. Казалось, королеве стоит большого труда заговорить.  
  
— Моя свадьба назначена на первый день Рождества.  
  
Герцогиня закатила глаза.  
  
— Что с того? Неужто ты думаешь, что я собираюсь на ней присутствовать?  
  
— Я думаю, что если бы ты действительно любила меня, мне не пришлось бы и усомниться в возможности твоего присутствия.  
  
Перед глазами герцогини словно воздвигалась стена. Остался один-единственный тоненький зазор. Протянуть бы руку к последней зазубренной щели… к последнему просвету в стене… но не ее это должна быть рука. Не она выстроила эту стену. В зазор встал осколок кирпича, растаял просвет, и она увидела, как закрываются для нее распахнутые глаза дочери.  
  
— Я полагаю, ты не будешь присутствовать.  
  
— Ты верно полагаешь. — Что-то горячее и гадкое липло к глотке, от чего щипало в глазах. — Эта свадьба для меня — ничто. Меньше, чем ничто.  
  
Виктория оцепенела. Боль росла, боль крепчала до тошноты. За окнами тускло светило солнце. День словно обернулся вдруг беззвездной ночью. Лишь несколько часов назад она купалась в блаженстве в объятиях мужа. Тикали стрелки, подобравшись к половине третьего. Ей показалось, что она вот-вот лишится чувств.  
  
Скрутило желудок. Она сглотнула кислую горечь.  
  
— Ты действительно вправе уехать сегодня, мама…  
  
Герцогиня вздрогнула. Виктория одернула себя. Тоска сжала ей сердце. Сколько всего могло быть в этом ласковом слове. Какой благодарной дочерью могла бы быть она в другом мире, где мать слышала бы ее, дорожила бы ею, уважала бы ее. Но здесь, в этом мире, в этой жизни, ей некого было звать мамой, и некому было звать ее дочерью.  
  
— Ваше высочество, я готова оказать вам любую помощь, чтобы ваше путешествие было легким и комфортным.  
  
— Как жаждешь ты избавиться от меня! Теперь мне всё ясно. Ты никогда не думала о моих чувствах, Дрина, никогда не принимала их в расчет — но теперь я могу сказать тебе, что и я тоже готова. Ты желаешь, чтобы я оставила тебя, а я желаю избавиться наконец от столь нелюбящего и черствого ребенка!  
  
Герцогиня торопливо переступила порог, наполнив комнату шуршанием широких юбок и стуком каблуков о дерево. Захлопнулась с треском дверь, впустив крадущуюся на цыпочках тишину.  
  
— Скерретт, — выдавила Виктория, — меня сейчас стошнит, — и соскользнула на пол.  
  
Камеристка схватила вазу, вытрясла из нее шелковые цветы, опустилась на колени и вложила вазу в трясущиеся руки королевы, продолжая придерживать ее сама. Будь беспомощная фигурка, которую рвало сейчас перед ней, обычной девушкой, Скерретт могла бы гладить ее по волосам, повторяя ничего не значащие утешительные слова, могла бы сказать, что это ничего страшного, может быть, просто поела испорченной рыбы, просто выпила прокисшего молока, пустяк какой-нибудь, совсем ерунда, нечего опасаться.  
  
— Мэм, — сказала она. — Что мне сделать?  
  
Виктория провела тыльной стороной ладони по глазам. Премьер-министр утром уехал в Хартфордшир. Ему пришлось устроить совещание правительства там, поскольку рой журналистов не давал ему и шагу ступить. Роберт Пиль послал двести человек полицейских в помощь прислуге Брокет-холла — удерживать этот рой за границами имения. Лорд М поцеловал ее на прощание под мерцающими снежинками, и она прильнула к нему лишь на мгновение.  
  
Она бы льнула к нему дольше, если бы была на ней тогда эта накидка, чуть тесная в груди. Она бы льнула к нему гораздо дольше, если бы задумалась о головокружении, то и дело подступавшем к ней вчера… и днем ранее. Если бы она очутилась, слабая, на полу, извергая в вазу содержимое своего желудка, до его отъезда, она бы попросила его остаться, и пусть бы Палмерстон председательствовал на совещании. Палмерстон.  
  
— Эмили, —произнесла она задыхаясь. — Скерретт, пожалуйста, напиши записку леди Купер и отправь с лакеем. Попроси ее приехать как можно скорее.


	31. Мать

Экипаж виконтессы несся во весь опор по Мэлл. Королева не ждала у окна — она побрела к отделанному белым с золотом салону, где пламя камина играло причудливыми тенями на стенах, а в воздухе разливалось розовое тепло. Дэш словно прилип к ее юбкам. Он вскочил к ней на колени, едва она успела усесться как следует. Она склонилась над ним, обхватила его руками, чмокнула в нос, встретив взгляд озабоченных карих глаз.  
  
На протяжении всего разговора с герцогиней Дэш лаял в библиотеке — лакей из лучших побуждений закрыл дверь, не заметив спящий в кресле клубок шерсти. Едва слуги услышали его лай и открыли дверь, он черно-белым вихрем пронесся по дворцу, как раз тогда, когда взбешенная герцогиня покидала апартаменты королевы. Пес встретил немку блеском маленьких острых клыков, угрожающе вздернув губу. Он гнался за ней через шесть коридоров и оторвал длинный лоскут от ее платья. Герцогиня едва успела добежать до собственных покоев, прежде чем его зубы добрались до ее лодыжек. Когда она с грохотом захлопнула дверь, мимо проходивший лакей увидел, как питомец королевы подскакивает, с рычанием бросаясь на тяжелое дерево, когтями отдирая краску. Но стоило Виктории его позвать, он услышал и бросился к ней, навстречу ее дрожащим объятьям.  
  
Она льнула к нему, сидя на пышном парчовом диване, под мягким нимбом света люстры. Перед тем, как Дэш прибежал утешить ее, ей казалось, что встревоженное сердце вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку и сбежит от нее прочь. Оно билось о ребра, как бьется крыльями о прутья клетки отчаянно рвущаяся на свободу птица. Дэш помог его успокоить.  
  
Скерретт, ожидавшая у дворцовых дверей, присела в книксене, приветствуя стремительно вошедшую леди Купер. Та, несмотря на спешку, нашла время одарить девушку улыбкой.  
  
— У вас прелестнейший почерк, дорогая моя. В послании ведь подразумевается то, о чем я думаю?  
  
Скерретт взглянула на лакеев. Один из них засвистел, и прочие подхватили, подчеркнуто уставившись в пол или потолок. Общий нестройный визг был достаточно громок, чтобы скрыть ответ камеристки от посторонних ушей:  
  
— Да, ваша милость. Ее величество… она весьма напугана.  
  
— И совсем одна. Ах, бедное дитя! Благослови вас Господь за то, что вы так ей помогаете. Где она?  
  
Несмотря на тридцатилетнюю разницу в возрасте, леди Купер оказалась куда более резвой бегуньей, чем Скерретт, которой лишь пришлось указать направление и бежать, пыхтя, следом за ее мелькающими в воздухе каблуками, а догнав, закрыть за ее спиной дверь салона. Ухватив краем глаза освещенный каминным пламенем интерьер и теплые руки, обхватившие королеву, девушка с улыбкой удалилась.  
  
Леди Купер гладила голову, склонившуюся к ее плечу. Столько же напряжения в хрупкой маленькой фигурке. Она слишком хорошо всё понимала. В ночь после той первой встречи с Викторией она опустилась на колени перед собственной кроватью, заставила Палмерстона опуститься рядом и возблагодарила Бога, что Уильяму предстоит стать мужем бедняжки.  
  
— Поистине, от какой женщины, — шептала она отцу своей дочери, — от какой женщины видела королева достойное ее обращение? Ты знаешь, с каким бесстыдным упорством стояла ее мать между нею и королевой Аделаидой… а ведь Аделаида с такой радостью заботилась бы о принцессе, как о родной дочери! Это, пожалуй, могло исцелить два сердца, переживших столько потерь. Но герцогиня того не позволяла, а теперь вдовствующая королева слишком слаба. Какое досадное расточительство, какая жестокость! Сейчас ее племяннице и подавно необходима безграничная любовь и забота. Уильям этим ее обеспечит.  
  
— Любовь моя, — улыбнулся Палмерстон, — я знаю, тебе не терпится внести и собственную лепту.  
  
— О, любовь моя, мне этого ужасно хочется. Если б только она мне доверилась.  
  
Виктория так хотела спрятать лицо в складках платья своей золовки и не быть отвергнутой, сколько бы слез она ни пролила. Она хотела рассказать ей всё, что чувствовала. Быть может — быть может, Эмили по-настоящему поняла бы. Быть может, Эмили не воспользовалась бы ее слезами в качестве амуниции, чтобы ранить ее в будущем. Быть может, женщина, которая до сих пор еще не сказала «как не стыдно, держи себя в руках», «не подобает» или «ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя лицо пятнами пошло?», не станет запасаться воспоминаниями об этом эпизоде, чтобы однажды осудить ее, чтобы обвинить ее в слабости и истеричности?  
  
Тогда, неделю назад, она почувствовала себя желанной. Она почувствовала себя такой желанной и любимой, когда Эмили подбежала к ней и обняла. Поплакав в объятьях Эмили, ей, возможно, удастся смыть с души едкое пятно, оставленное словами герцогини.  
  
Но нельзя всерьез об этом думать. Нельзя держаться за эту мысль. Никому, кроме лорда М, она не может изливать душу, никто, кроме него, не выслушает ее без нетерпения. Никому, кроме него, она не была настолько дорога.  
  
— Дорогая моя девочка, — сказала леди Купер. — Бедная моя драгоценная девочка. Позвольте мне помочь.   
  
Дэш прыгнул с дивана, распластавшись на их соединенных руках. Виктория вздрогнула — герцогиня песика уронила бы. Эмили же только рассмеялась и прижала его к груди.  
  
— Я вижу, вы столь же грациозны, сколь красивы, молодой человек, — сказала она и почесала ему спинку. Дэш завилял хвостом, но взгляд его и поцелуи предназначались одной лишь королеве. Он обнюхал слезинку, поблескивающую на ее щеке. Виконтесса протянула руку и слезинку смахнула.  
  
— Леди Купер, — прошептала Виктория. — Простите, что вызвала вас в такой снегопад.  
  
— Меня это нисколько не затруднило…  
  
Новые слезы покатились по щекам. Эмили притянула голову королевы обратно на свое плечо. Девочка была бледна почти до синевы. Вокруг нее витал слабый тошнотворный запах.  
  
— Не бойтесь, дорогая. Со мной вы в безопасности.  
  
— Но что если это навредит вам?  
  
— Меня это не заботит. Я немолода, ваше величество. Жизнь уже не способна потрясти меня, как бывало когда-то. — Она поцеловала влажный лоб. — Поверьте мне, девочка моя. Мой брат вернется завтра и застанет вас с румяными щеками.  
  
— Если только мне снова не станет дурно…  
  
Леди Купер ждала, осторожно переступая с ноги на ногу, баюкая королеву. Пусть сама выберет время, сама выберет слова, сказала она себе. Мало кто позволяет ей выбирать.  
  
И наконец из-под копны локонов послышалось дрожащее «Эмили?».  
  
— Да, милая?  
  
— Думаю, я… возможно… мне кажется, я… зачала.  
  
Виктория почувствовала подступающие рыдания, в которых тесно переплелись радость и потрясение. Когда заикающиеся всхлипы утихли, леди Купер погладила ее по волосам.  
  
— Чем я могу помочь, ваше величество? Просите всё, что угодно. Я всё на свете сделаю.  
  
Королева вцепилась в платье виконтессы. Плача в ее надежных объятиях, уткнувшись в чудесный шелк, она чувствовала себя маленьким ребенком. А меж тем, возможно, в ее собственном лоне растет настоящее дитя. Может статься, сменят друг друга времена нового года, и под осенними деревьями она будет гулять с младенцем на руках.  
  
— Кажется, — зашмыгала она носом, — кажется, сегодня я рассылаю чрезвычайно много посланий.  
  
— Разошлите хоть сотню, милая моя девочка.  
  
Отведя назад завитки локонов, Эмили с радостью увидела, что к мертвенно-бледному лицу вернулось подобие цвета. Королева льнула к ней, как когда-то льнули к ней ее родные дети. Ни один из них не держался за нее столь слабой хваткой. С такой неуверенной, тоскующей жаждой. Будь проклята герцогиня, думала она, будь она проклята до самой своей смерти и после смерти тоже.  
  
— Леди Купер, — сказала Виктория, — могу я вас попросить написать вместо меня лорду М? Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он узнал сегодня же. Но он не должен возвращаться сегодня вечером! Не позволяйте ему вернуться сегодня, ни в коем случае. Погода слишком опасна.  
  
— Его счастье, что вы так добры к нему. — Эмили поцеловала ее в лоб. — Напишем ему вместе, и вы скажете мне, если вам что-то будет не по нраву.  
  
Явившаяся по звонку Скерретт принесла бумагу. Королева и виконтесса уселись бок о бок на диване. Дэш плюхнулся между ними, разинув пыхтящую пасть в улыбке, хвостом выстукивая на подушках глухой ритм.  
  
Водя пером по бумаге, Эмили и сама сморгнула слезу. Диван был такой низкий, а ножки Виктории всё равно не доставали до пола.


	32. Брокет

Экипажи министров катили по подъездной аллее Брокета. Расселл и Коттенхэм припустили наперегонки, чтобы занять место во главе процессии, и карета лорда-канцлера едва не перевернулась. Сгущались сумерки, а они всё петляли, пошатываясь, между высоких гор убранного с проезжей части снега. Палмерстон, чей экипаж шел следующим, открыл окно, чтобы поглазеть на них. Ветер вгрызался в его лицо, но зрелище стоило отмороженного носа: одно удовольствие было смотреть, как прославленные виги, словно школяры, злорадно забрызгивают экипажи друг друга грязью.  
  
Второе собрание, последовавшее за помолвкой, было еще продуктивнее первого. А первое было откровением. Мужчины с подергивающимися веками стояли вокруг стола в доме номер десять по Даунинг-стрит, едва не звеня от напряжения, как натянутая струна. А затем вошел Мельбурн, самый усталый из них и самый спокойный, поклонился каждому, включая тех, кто был титулом ниже него и сказал тихо: «Господа, я прошу прощения за то, что причинил вам такое беспокойство».  
  
И напряжение, словно проколотый воздушный шар, сдулось и опало. Почтенные государственные мужи и молодежь вздохнули: «Черт вас побери, виконт» и потянулись к своим бумагам.  
  
И начались дебаты. Прозвучавшие слова высказывались в более разумной форме, чем того можно было ожидать от утомленных людей. Перебивать коллег казалось занятием менее заманчивым, чем обычно. Премьер-министр заказал крепкий кофе и доставку из ближайшей булочной. Министры усеивали стол крошками, усыпали сахаром, жонглировали чашками и перьями — и ни один вопрос на повестке дня не остался без внимания. В оке охватившей Британию бури всё еще дышалось свободно, и встревоженные мужчины продолжали работать и говорить.  
Через четыре заснеженных дня в Брокете состоялось очередное грандиозное собрание. Помолвку забыть было почти невозможно. Ударные волны ее еще расходились по всей Европе и империи. А Кабинет министров решал вопросы об опиуме, хлебе, чартистах. В последнюю очередь они обсудили свадьбу. Вестминстерское аббатство двадцать пятого декабря, тысячи зрителей. Составлен был примерный план охраны мероприятия.  
  
Поместье было оцеплено полицейскими и стрелками. Пиль получил от Мельбурна благодарственную записку. Записка также содержала предложение о межпартийном альянсе. Слияние Кабинета и теневого кабинета на время свадьбы и последующего периода. Назначение сэра Роберта заместителем премьер-министра.  
  
Пиль уставился в пустоту. Он сидел один в своем кабинете. Один, словно в некой безмолвной хижине, в некой горной цитадели. Снег занес оконные рамы. Сколько раз, сколько дней, сколько угрюмых ночей, сидя в этом выцветшем скрипящем кресле, мечтал он вырвать власть из когтей вигов? Как проклинал премьер-министра, когда королева не пожелала отказаться от своих фрейлин, когда надежда на правительство тори рассыпалась в прах… Как проклинал — да поможет ему Господь — как злобно проклинал он королеву. Он мечтал, сжигаемый яростью.  
  
Но не об этом он мечтал. Правительство, приведенное к новой форме. Постамент на длинной дороге истории, с выгравированным на нем именем Пиля. Это был подарок Мельбурна. Это может стать гибелью Мельбурна.  
  
Обхватив руками голову, молча сидел он, пока через порог не переступила его дочь, по пятам за которой следовал ее спаниель. Две маленькие ручки обвили его шею, две лапы легли на его колено, пробуждая лидера оппозиции от дум.  
  
—  _Papa_ , — сказала она, — а правда, что у ее величества тоже есть спаниель?  
  
—Да, милая… да. Правда. Но не такой пухлячок, как вот этот твой приятель.  
  
Элиза уловила слабую дрожь в его голосе. Она приподняла Фидо и уложила на колени Пилю, предлагая мягкую шерстку ему в утешение. Затем она прижалась щекой к щеке отца, застыв рядом с ним в сумерках.  
  
А где-то далеко, на седеющей подъездной аллее Брокета снова выстраивались вереницей экипажи. Полицейские отпирали ворота, отпихивая журналистов. Один за другим экипажи министров выкатывались на дорогу, прокладывая путь в толпе.  
  
Услышав, что крики звучат всё ближе, Палмерстон запер окна и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Закрой он глаза на миг позже, он заметил бы лошадь, промчавшуюся мимо галопом. Лошадь миновала ворота и поскакала по подъездной аллее дальше. Шум толпы заглушил перестук копыт, окна дребезжали от разбивающихся о них снежков. Лошадь и всадник промчались к дому.  
  
Мельбурн стоял в дверях, провожая последних отбывающих министров. Опустились багряные шелковые сумерки. Медленно плывущие тучи на горизонте еще не сгустились. Он потер глаза.  
  
— Сэр! Вы лорд Мельбурн? — услышал он юный голос, перекрикивающий топот копыт. Лошадь пронеслась по двору. Премьер-министр переступил порог.  
  
— Выдающаяся езда, — сказал он, похлопывая взмыленную конскую шею. — Не стоит вам губить такой талант падением на лед.  
  
Мальчишка вспыхнул, широко ухмыльнулся, склонился с седла, вручил ему послание и подождал, чтобы виконт раскрыл бумагу и пробежался по ней утомленными глазами. Взгляд опустился в конец письма и замер. А потом глаза Мельбурна вдруг превратились в сумеречный полумраком и последний нежный свет неба. В рассвет, томительный, как ночная тьма.  
  
— Ступайте, устройте лошадь на отдых.  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр, но я должен отвезти обратно ваш…  
  
— Ответ я отвезу сам. Можете заночевать здесь сегодня, поедете обратно, как распогодится.  
  
Мельбурн отвел мальчишку с лошадью на конюшни. Там он наказал запрячь самый тяжелый экипаж. На козлы вскочил ученик кучера, которому всегда хотелось испытать свои умения в сложной ситуации. Старший кучер вручил ему хлыст.  
  
— Так ты не возражаешь? — спросил младший.  
  
— Не возражаю? Да я только спасибо тебе скажу. Должно быть, очень веская причина у его милости выехать в такую погоду. Да и снег опять валит, кажись. Смотри, чтобы Рыжую на поворотах не заносило. Не кобыла, а чисто маятник.  
  
— За то и люблю ее.  
  
— Молодец, — усмехнулся старший. — Пригляди уж там за хозяином, идет? У него и без того полно забот, не хватало только перевернуться на дороге в Лондон.  
  
— Со мной и Рыжей он в безопасности, не волнуйся, дед…  
  
Ученик увернулся от подзатыльника. Вместо они наблюдали за грумами, запрягающими четверку лошадей — крепких, мохнатых. Хрупкие грациозные красавцы остались в своих стойлах.  
  
Мельбурн натянул пальто. Его бросало попеременно то в жар, то в холод. Эмили не могла не знать, что он поедет во дворец. Читая письмо, он так и слышал обреченное смирение в ее голосе. Заледенелые дороги покрывались новыми сугробами, ветра задували всё суровее, и Эмили писала: «Королева желает сообщить тебе вести немедленно; она желает также, чтобы я передала тебе, что она тебя любит и заверяет, что она чувствует себя хорошо. Она не желает однако, чтобы ты отправлялся в опасное путешествие посреди ночи». А в конце письма торопливым почерком она приписала: «Будь крайне осторожен в пути, Уильям. Безрассудный ты идиот. Твоя сестра тоже тебя любит».  
  
Его мысли витали вокруг комнаты во дворце. Он был уже там. Его дыхание вздымало грудь Виктории, его пульс бился в ее горле. Каждое прикосновение его пальцев — застегивающих сюртук, повязывающих галстук — было прикосновением к ее коже.  
  
Его руки проворно двигались сами по себе, независимо от смятенного разума. Он схватил букет цветов, которые поспешно собрал в оранжерее — каждый цветок означал любовь. Он промчался по дому, в котором скорбел, в котором так недолго дышала его дочь, в котором Каро когда-то любила его, в котором он так любил Огастаса.  
  
Рядом с комнатой сына он остановился. Прижался лбом к двери. После смерти сестренки Огастас плакал несколько месяцев кряду. Сердце брата звало девочку, которой никто не дал имени, Эмили. Эмили большая плакала вместе с племянником.  
  
Дерево холодило лицо Мельбурна. В другом мире он нажал бы на дверную ручку. Вошел бы в комнату, и навстречу ему обернулось бы оживленное, по-детски наивное лицо. Услышав новости, голос, то звучавший, то спавший, взорвался бы ликованием. Огастас собрал бы игрушек, чтобы передать с отцом. Он верещал бы, изображая пение, размахивал бы руками, говорившими за него. Он раскачивал бы сцепленные руки и смеялся бы.  
  
В мире еще лучшем эта дверь вела бы просто в комнату мальчика. В ней не было бы игрушек, замерших в последних своих позах, не было бы уставленных лекарствами полок, рисунков, слишком неловких и корявых для молодого человека двадцати с лишним лет. Не было бы в этой комнате застывших воспоминаний. В том мире Мельбурн не вошел бы в комнату, а отправился бы навестить Огастаса и его сестру в их собственные дома, где жили бы их собственные семьи, и рассказал бы, что у них появится еще один брат или сестра.  
  
Но в этом мире он расскажет об этом их могилам. Поцеловав холодную дверь, он прошел по безмолвному своему дому, слыша стук своего сердца, прижимая к груди цветы, и выбежал в первый снежный вихрь.


	33. Поцелуй

Далеко за полночь Виктория лежала без сна, окруженная тишиной. Она лежала, свернувшись калачиком, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Правильно, что лорд М остался в Брокете. Она была рада, что он остался и не пустился в путь по этим дорогам, в такой ветер. Ее больше не тошнило. Она перестала плакать. Завтра, он будет с ней завтра.  
  
Она глубже зарылась лицом в пахнущую им ткань. Она взяла сама себя за руку, тесно переплела пальцы. Еще не погасшее пламя слишком ясно освещало пустую половину кровати. Она закрыла глаза.  
  
— Лорд М, — сказала она, — вы нужны мне.  
  
Мельбурн услышал ее из коридора. Он шел босиком, избегая скрипящих половиц. Ее дверь была приоткрыта — словно она надеялась — словно заклинала.  
  
Он раскрыл дверь шире, ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь, и бесшумно закрыл ее за собой. Королева не произнесла больше ни слова. Должно быть, она говорила во сне. Он увидел слабо очерченную дугу ее лица, сцепленные вместе руки, белые и крошечные на озаренном светом от камина одеяле.  
  
Дэш в изножье кровати застучал хвостом. Виктория не повернула головы, желая погрузиться глубже в мысли. Она могла бы представить, что муж ее здесь. Тогда мысли могли бы проникнуть в сон. Тогда он лежал бы рядом с ней. Она чувствовала бы его руки, слышала бы его голос.  
  
И сон уже получался. Ей снилось, будто Дэш виляет хвостом так, как виляет только для лорда М. Она слышала, как собачий хвост стучит всё быстрее — как всегда, когда лорд М протягивает руку, чтобы его погладить.  
  
Премьер-министр погладил уши спаниеля тыльной стороной ладони. Он натер себе пальцы. На подъезде к Лондону, где экипаж наткнулся на непреодолимый нанос, кучер распряг одну из лошадей, а остальных трех повел на постоялый двор. Виконт поехал дальше верхом — без перчаток. Дэш обнюхал саднящую кожу.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — одними губам сказал ему Мельбурн. — Умница.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась в подушку. Она почувствовала запах цветов. Когда он ей снился, во сне всегда были цветы. Во сне она уловила аромат гардений и задышала глубже.  
  
Он положил цветы на каминную полку, где их не достал бы Дэш. Пальто отсырело от ледяной крупы. Он повесил его на спинку стула. Цилиндр был испорчен — его Дэшу отдать можно, когда будет уже не так тихо. Пес продолжал вилять хвостом.  
  
Оставшись в рубашке и жилете, Мельбурн подошел к кровати. Королева лежала, спрятав лицо. Он не отвел в сторону одеяло, только медленно сел рядом.  
  
Она почувствовала, как прогнулась перина. Теперь, как наяву, как настоящий, он ляжет. Она повернется, протянет к нему руки, и он привлечет ее к себе. Он будет целовать ее лицо.  
  
Ее лицо пряталось в подушку. Постель по-прежнему проседала под весом его тела, но сон замедлился, сон не позволял ему лечь рядом. Она плотнее сжала веки.  
  
Он сидел и смотрел на нее. В ночь, когда он впервые лег в ее постель, она была слаба от слез. Она заснула тогда, туго обвив рукой его шею, и губы их были так близко, что ее дыхание стало его дыханием. Когда он проснулся, его ладонь покоилась на ее животе. В пронизанных солнечным светом простынях ее прикосновения обжигали его, и он целовал ее, и мало было воздуха, мало рук, и сердце полыхало от невыносимой нежности.  
  
Виктория расплела пальцы, медленно шаря по одеялу налитой полудремой рукой в поисках воображаемого тепла. И вот оно наконец согрело ее кожу. Она вздохнула и, не открывая глаз, повернула лицо в ту сторону, где должен был находиться он.   
  
Мельбурн держал руку поверх ее руки. Она потянулась к нему. Чувствуя жар его ладони, затихла. Мягкий свет спокойной гладью лежал на ее лице.   
  
В свете камина, отплясывавшем свой дикий золотой танец, отгоняя прочь ночной мрак, впервые познал он ее тело. В холодном белом Виндзорском тумане впервые познал он определенность этого будущего. Неотвратимую и непреложную определенность. Сквозь ночь, сквозь бурю, сквозь слепоту, в смертный свой час он будет ощущать ее руку в своей руке.  
  
Жар, окутывавший руку Виктории, поднимался всё выше — такой живой, что сладко закололо в сердце.  _Чувствуешь?_ подумала она.  _Малыш, если ты здесь, ты тоже это чувствуешь?_  
  
Огонь в камине засыпал, мигая последними искрами. Шуршание пламени тянуло ее обратно — обратно в одиночество. Она вздрогнула: сейчас явь заберет его у нее. Она неуклюже повернула руку, потянулась, следуя за ускользающим, угасающим теплом.  
  
И то было уже не тепло, но кожа, его ладонь, его запястье, царапины и ссадины на его руке. На руке, накрывающей ее пальцы.  
  
Ее пальцы обхватили его ладонь. Ей снятся раны на его коже, снится сырость его рукава. Она поднесла его руку к лицу. Открыла глаза, глянула в просветы между пальцев.  
  
— Лорд М?  
  
Он попытался коснуться ее осторожно. Но она шумно вздохнула и вцепилась в его рукав, потянула его в свои объятья.   
  
— Я пыталась увидеть вас во сне. О, я так хотела, чтобы вы были здесь.  
  
— Мэм, я здесь. Я здесь, рядом с вами.  
  
— Было опасно, — и она прижалась ртом к его рту, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, обвивая ногой его бедра, — так опасно было ехать. Я хотела, чтобы вы не поехали. Я хотела, чтобы вы были здесь, но чтобы не поехали, так хотела.   
  
— Будь я волшебником, мэм, я бы это устроил.  
  
Его рука скользнула под ее спину, и он прижал к себе ее выгнувшееся дугой тело. Ее пальцы пробрались под его влажную рубашку, потянули за пуговицы, ее губы нашли его ухо, легко покусывая, целуя нежную кожу за мочкой, ладони гладили его по бокам, задирая подол.   
  
— Снимайте, — пробормотала она, — снимайте же. Замерзнете.  
  
— Так — не замерзну, — он стиснул ее крепче, поцеловал изгиб шеи, — так я никогда не замерзну, мэм.  
  
Он попытался скинуть с себя рубашку, не разжимая рук, ибо не в силах был отпустить ее. Рубашка разошлась по шву. Дрожащий сгусток обжигающего жара под ложечкой напомнил ему вдруг о других разорванных рубашках. О лезвии ножа перед ее лицом. О ее лице, когда он нашел ее в лесу, перемазанную кровью Дэша. Мельбурн содрогнулся.  
  
Виктория поймала его руки, вытянула из рукавов, швырнула рубашку на пол. Спаниель спрыгнул следом. Услышав треск рвущейся ткани, королева прикрыла ладонью рот. Премьер-министр рассмеялся. Как легко ей удается изгнать из его разума все мысли, словно отмывая его дочиста.   
  
— Это была очень старая рубашка, — шепнул он.  
  
— И очень мокрая. Забирайтесь под одеяло. Пожалуйста, лорд М. Слушайте свою жену.  
  
Она подоткнула вокруг него одеяло. Он пригладил ее волосы. Ее улыбка отражалась в его глазах. Она помахала пальцами перед его носом. Белая гардения. Он прильнул к жемчужному цветку долгим поцелуем. Затем его губы скользнули к ее запястью, предплечью, прижались к ямке меж ключиц, нашли холмики ее грудей, ощутив, как резко сбилось у нее дыхание. Он поцеловал биение ее сердца.  
  
Трепеща и изгибаясь, она потянулась к его руке, как к опоре — прижалась ладонь к ладони. Ток ее крови — пульс времени.  
  
— Жена моя, — сказал он. — Моя душа ваша.  
  
И в окутывающей их темноте она увидела внезапное мерцание его слез. С кончиков ее пальцев, прикоснувшимся к его щеке, скатилась капля.  
  
Он склонился к ее животу. Она села в кровати. Его рука стиснула ее руку — она стиснула его пальцы в ответ, гладя другой рукой его волосы, накручивая короткие вьющиеся прядки на пальцы.  
  
— Не бойтесь, лорд М.  
  
Капнули на ее кожу его слезы. Он прикоснулся губами к мягкому теплу — и украл ее дыхание этим поцелуем, таким нежным, дрожащим от недоверчивого тихого плача.   
  
Он лежал, опустив голову на ее бедра, прижавшись щекой к ее животу, еще помнящему его поцелуй. Она склонилась над ним, окутав его лицо каскадом волос, баюкая его в убывающем свете огня в камине.


	34. Совершенство

Когда Мельбурн проснулся, королева уже сидела за письменным столом у окна. Она сидела в ночной сорочке, пряди распущенных волос сворачивались кольцами на столешнице, и рука стремительно бежала по листам бумаги.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
От звука его сонного голоса она вздрогнула. Волосы закружились вихрем, следуя повороту ее головы — пронзившие их солнечные лучи обволокли ее золотом — он улыбнулся, и она ощутила, как неудержимо растягиваются в улыбке ее собственные губы при виде его наполовину укутанной одеялом фигуры. Дэш валялся в ногах Мельбурна на спине, задрав кверху лапы, а ее мужу в глаза светило солнце, и пятна света полыхали на его обнаженной груди, на его руке, потирающей глаза. Она подскочила к кровати, склонилась к нему, обвив рукой его голову, поцеловала.  
  
— Вы так утомились, лорд М, — сказала она, прижимаясь носом к его носу.  
  
— Не настолько, чтобы бездельничать, пока вы работаете…  
  
— Да, настолько! Вы проделали такой путь в такую ужасную погоду, — поцелуй в щеку, — вы были весь в снегу, — поцелуй в подбородок, — и Дэш сжевал вашу рубашку.  
  
— Сокрушительная потеря.  
  
— Он уже вывесил для вас новую. Глядите… вон там, у очага.  
  
— И это при отсутствии больших пальцев! Какой смышленый молодой человек.  
  
Он почувствовал шаткие шажки по одеялу. У плеча Виктории возник спаниель, незамедлительно пустивший в ход язык и хвост. Одним движением языка он лизнул оба любимых лица, и согретый огнем камина воздух наполнился смехом — от песьих усатых поцелуев было весело и щекотно.  
  
— Мэм, что это за лютый зверь пытается пожрать нас?  
  
— Это же каролингский лев, лорд М! Не тревожьтесь. Он питается исключительно предметами мужской одежды.  
  
Дэш разрывался, не в силах решить, кого из них лизнуть первым. Он метался из стороны в сторону, хлопая ушами, барабаня хвостом. Виктория улыбнулась, глядя на развернувшуюся перед ней картину. Свет от камина перемешивался с солнечным светом, окутывая кожу Мельбурна бархатным сиянием. Изящный изгиб бицепса, волосы, безжалостно растрепанные подушкой. Она потянулась к прикроватной тумбе.  
  
— Мой альбом… ой, куда же он подевался? Кажется, я оставляла его здесь…  
  
Мельбурн поймал ее руку и поднес к своим губам. В его глазах она прочла мягкое предостережение.  
  
Дрожью пробрало ее негодование, эхо прежних времен — тень Александрины, быть может… гнев, глубоко вплетенный в ее существо, еще ноющие раны. Но это лорд М. Предостережение в его глазах не несло угрозы. В нем не было самодовольного наслаждения властью, как у Конроя, как у герцогини. За его беспокойством скрывалось стремление обезопасить ее. Ее и Корону.  
  
Она не дала голоса своему вздоху. Склонившись над мужем, она прижалась губами к его руке, под которой была ее собственная рука — а под ней его губы.  
  
— Пожалуй, я лучше порисую, когда мы оденемся.  
  
— Как вы мудры, мэм.  
  
— Нет, это вы мудры, лорд М. Вы ведь знаете, я сделала бы это, даже не задумываясь.  
  
— И не совершили бы ничего дурного.  
  
Почувствовав ее дискомфорт, он притянул ее к себе. Она прильнула к нему, вытянулась вдоль его тела, положив голову ему на грудь, ловя ухом стук его сердца.  
  
— Я доверяю своим слугам, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Я тоже, мэм. Они превосходные слуги и люди. Однако они знают о нас гораздо больше, чем нам хотелось бы думать. Я лишь желаю — горячо желаю — уберечь вас от дальнейшего скандала.  
  
— Скерретт не стала бы рыться в моем альбоме.  
  
— У мисс Скерретт могут выкрасть ключи, любовь моя.  
  
— Тогда вор был бы уволен, изгнан! Скерретт так огорчилась бы…  
  
Он поцеловал ее наморщенную бровь.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы не стали бы винить ее, — и он улыбнулся, когда согласный кивок всколыхнул волну ее волос. — Я понимаю, мэм. Но рисунок уже был бы в чужих руках, и чужие руки могли бы поступить с ним как им заблагорассудилось бы.  
  
— Ужасно!  
  
— Да, мэм. Ужасно.  
  
Во время знаменитого романа Каро рисунков было великое множество. Карикатуры наводняли все без исключениях газеты. Более благожелательные карикатуристы изображали его благородной фигурой, с достоинством держащейся в стороне, а его жену и ее любовника — в виде уродливо скрученных темных гротескных воплощений похоти. Недоброжелатели же вписывали его лицо в скамеечки для ног, тротуары и лестницы, по которым Каро взбиралась к ожидающему ее Байрону. Он видел себя ползающим на четвереньках, ведомым на цепи, которую она держала в руках.  
  
Карикатуры становились всё сквернее, соразмерно ее поведению. Насмешка переросла в омерзение. Вместо Мельбурна-пса, Мельбурна-подставки для ног теперь была только Каролина Лэм, безумная гарпия с плотно забинтованными, как у мумии, изрезанными руками, ковыляющая за убегающим от нее в отвращении поэтом.  
  
Его взор саднил от нахлынувших призраков. Виктория подобралась выше, сплела руки на его ключицах. Ее глаза, ямочки на ее щеках выдернули его из прошлого. Воздух вокруг нее искрился озорством.  
  
— Что если, — заморгала она, лукаво поглядывая на него из-под опущенных ресниц, — что если бы я сказала, что вдохновлялась своим воображением?  
  
Она коснулась дернувшегося кадыка. Ногти царапнули пробивающиеся щетинки.  
  
— Мэм, думаю, вам известно… я уверен, вы знаете, что подобное заявление имело бы еще более гневный отклик.  
  
Послушные ее воле, кончики ее пальцев прокрались по изгибу его челюсти, пустились вслед за заливающим его лицо румянцем — ее любимый оттенок розово-красного, чудеснее любого цветка, любого заката. Румянец окрасил его скулы, и она поймала его поцелуем.  
  
— Я это знаю, — выдохнули ее губы в его щеку. — Сам акт был бы для всех меньшим потрясением, чем моя фантазия об этом акте. Ибо я чистейшая дева, лорд М. Мне не пристало лелеять подобных мыслей, лорд М. Мне не пристало иметь и крупицы того знания, что способно породить подобные мысли, лорд М…  
  
Его руки окружили ее плотным кольцом. Вздымалась от участившегося дыхания его грудь, приподнимая ее с собой. Он повернул ее лицо, заглядывая ей в глаза, и увидел в них собственное лицо, плещущееся в голубизне океана грез.  
  
— Мэм, вам доступна была бы большая свобода мысли, живи вы в прежние времена. Даже двадцать лет назад.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Я слышала любопытные истории о временах Регентства.  
  
— Большинство из них чистая права. В особенности те, что имеют отношение ко мне.  
  
— И за это я люблю вас еще больше! — Ее глаза зажглись знакомым воинственным пылом, с которым она бросалась ее на защиту того, что ей дорого. — Что знали бы вы о мире, если бы не сделали за всю свою жизнь ничего дурного? Если бы не видели, как совершается зло, которого вы не могли предотвратить? Чему могли бы вы тогда учить меня?  
  
— Но тогда я пришел бы к вам с чистым сердцем.  
  
— С сердцем глупого мальчишки, хотите вы сказать, мальчишки, который ничего ни в чем не смыслит. И я не приняла бы вас. Роберт Пиль стал бы моим личным секретарем — он довел бы меня до слез своим занудством, и Дэш его укусил бы.  
  
— Разразилась бы гражданская война, мэм — всё из-за маленьких острых зубов.  
  
— Да, именно! Видите? Вы всегда давали мне то, что мне было нужно. Вы показали мне, что я могу быть сильной и справедливой, когда я не чувствовала ничего, кроме гнева. Вы были ласковы, когда я этого не заслуживала — нет, лорд М, молчите! — я знаю, я очень часто этого не заслуживала. Вы были добры, когда вам наверняка хотелось кричать на меня. Даже когда вы пытались помешать мне совершать наиглупейшие поступки… вы никогда, никогда не были жестоки. Вы готовы были разбить собственное сердце, лишь бы обеспечить мое счастье.  
  
— Счастье и благополучие.  
  
— Я никогда не знала бы благополучия без вас. Никогда не знала бы счастья. В конце концов, и вы это поняли.   
  
— В тумане, мэм. За воротами Виндзора.  
  
Кончик ее носа сморщился от улыбки. Он поцеловал ее нос, ее губы. На сгибе его руки дремал спаниель. Мельбурн провел костяшками пальцев по пушистому брюшку. Виктория вытащила клочок ткани из когтей Дэша.  
  
— Быть может, вам следует сегодня ходить без рубашки. Тогда я смогу вообразить себе гораздо больше.  
  
— Вы можете воображать весь день, пока весь мир не услышит о нашем нравственном падении и Империя не расколется на части.  
  
— Ах, будь по-вашему. Но тогда подарите мне еще одно мгновение.  
  
Ее руки лениво прошлись по его груди. Держа ее за теплую талию, он покрыл поцелуями ее горло, ее плечо, открывшееся под скользнувшей вниз ночной сорочкой. Извиваясь, она пробралась под одеяло. Он перевернулся, перекатывая ее дальше от края кровати — они лежали теперь лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза. Дэш продолжал спать на другой подушке. Часы на каминной полке завели перезвон — девять, и прикосновения ее вдруг стали жгуче-настойчивы. Он поймал ее губы. Она потянула его на себя, кивнув в его шею, туго обвив его талию согнутой ногой, с лихорадочной благодарностью думая: мы не изменились, мы те же. Ничто не стихло, не стаяло, не приуменьшилось. Жар нахлынул так же легко, так же неколебим был ритм, выжженный в ее сердце, и он знал, что она не сломается. Лишь когда она выгнулась, стиснув его руки, прошептал он в ее губы:  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Прекрасно… это… совершенство, о, это ни с чем не сравнится, ни с чем, — она прижалась лицом к его лицу, и взлет ее задыхающегося вскрика погас в его губах. Он целовал живое пламя. Он горел с ней, забываясь в ослепительном блаженстве, даримом ею. Она забывалась в радости, даримой им. В радости, отметающей прочь время, истину и всё на свете, всё, кроме них, кроме этого.  
  
Его трепещущий пульс медленно успокаивался. Она сцеловывала слезы с его щек.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — пробормотала она.  
  
Встретились их раскрытые ладони. Ее пальчики легли меж его пальцев. В утро после свадьбы он смотрел на нее и видел Рай. Он видел ангела в своих объятьях. Теперь ее сияние было еще ярче, еще теплее.  
  
— Да, если вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мэм.  
  
— Значит, всё хорошо. И, — выступили ямочки на щеках, — уже поздно.  
  
Он помог ей выбраться из постели. Они вместе оделись. Прежде чем зашнуровать на ней корсет, он встал на колени и прижался губами к ее животу. Ее пальцы зарылись в его волосы, пробежались от затылка через всю голову, сбивая кудри ему на лоб. Он щекотно улыбнулся.  
  
— Поцелуйте и за меня тоже, — хихикнула она. — Я не могу так изогнуться.  
  
Он запечатлел на теплой коже дюжину поцелуев. В животе резко заурчало — он рассмеялся и поцеловал его еще раз.  
  
— Завтрак, мэм?  
  
— О да, лорд М. Я очень, очень голодна.  
  
Она размахивала их сцепленными руками, ведя его через свои покои. Запах тостов витал в комнатах. Она потянула его настойчивее. Аромат ветчины коснулся ее ноздрей, и она замедлила шаг.  
  
Мельбурн увидел, как лицо ее побелело, затем позеленело. Она сглотнула — булькнула — подняла на него глаза и выронила его руку, и побежала.  
  
Он замешкался всего на мгновение. Его сердце должно было замереть — от очередного доказательства, от очередного шага к определенности — он должен был сгорать от стыда. Это его вина. Его небрежность. Из-за него пошла трещинами Корона, из-за него виги стоят на краю пропасти, из-за него унижена его жена. Чувство вины должно было повергнуть его сейчас в небытие.  
  
И верно — вина глубокой болью пульсировала в его венах, переплетаясь со страхом. Но глубже и стремительнее них была захлестывающая волна восхищения, подхватившая его несущееся вскачь сердце. Он улыбался, улыбался, спеша за нею следом, улыбался, найдя ее. Она забилась в угол дивана, спрятав лицо в горлышко кувшина, в котором прежде была вода — разливающаяся теперь по полу. Он молча промокнул лужу тряпкой.  
  
— Не смотрите на меня! — донеслось из глубин кувшина эхом. Он сел рядом с королевой и погладил ее поджатую ногу.  
  
— Мэм, даже заразись вы вдруг проказой, я не перестал бы на вас смотреть.  
  
Над фарфоровой ручкой показался глаз.   
  
— Лорд М, будь я прокаженной, я бы не подпустила вас к себе…  
  
— Я предпочел бы быть больным вместе с вами, чем здоровым без вас.  
  
Снова изрыгая в кувшин содержимое желудка, она задела пальцами ног его руку. Он отвел локоны с ее лба. Его отец — хорошо, муж его матери — состроил бы презрительную гримасу, если бы видел его сейчас. Изображать няньку!.. Ну-ну, фыркнул бы Пенистон Лэм: мальчишка всегда был мягким, что твое тесто. Но к чему смущать несчастную малютку-жену? И было время, когда Мельбурн думал, что первый виконт прав: Каро шарахалась от каждого его порыва утешить ее, помочь ей. Всякий раз, как он пытался придержать ее волосы или утереть ее лицо. И муж Эмили во время каждой ее беременности оставлял ее на попечение служанок. Но Эмили есть Эмили: она просила о помощи любимого брата, и он, пропуская парламентские сессии, приходил в ее дом и играл с племянниками и племянницами, чтобы те не вертелись у матери под дрожащими от слабости ногами.  
  
Виктория дотронулась до его руки, ткнулась виском в его ладонь, желая поцеловать — но ее вывернуло опять, еще сильнее.  
  
— Я думала, — судорожно выдохнула она между спазмами, — я думала, мужья убегают прочь, когда женам дурно…  
  
— Некоторые мужья так и делают.  
  
— Это ужасно, что я по-прежнему голодна?  
  
— Ужасно будет, если вы не сумеете позавтракать. Тосты и чай? Яйца? Я могу размягчить тосты, если так вам будет легче их есть.  
  
— Я очень люблю вас, лорд М.  
  
— Я очень-очень люблю вас, мэм.  
  
Он забрал и заколол ее локоны кверху, чтобы те не лезли в кувшин, и поцеловал ее пунцовую щеку. Когда он попытался встать, она вцепилась в его пальцы.  
  
— Нет, нет, — проскрипела она, — прошу вас, позвоните, пусть придет Скерретт. Я хочу, чтобы вы остались со мной. Пожалуйста?  
  
Знакомые злые голоса затрещали в ее голове. Дрина, это совсем не по-королевски. Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста? Ты разве забыла, что ты королева? Слабая ничтожная девчонка. Стыд и срам. Выпрямись и веди себя благопристойно. Безобразное зрелище.  
  
Она сунула лицо глубже в кувшин. Желудок выворачивало наизнанку. Она не будет слушать голоса. Они не могут ее ранить. Лорд М рядом. Он просто отошел позвонить в колокольчик. Вернувшись, он сел поближе. Его рука обвила ее спину, его ладонь легла ей на лоб, поддерживая ее. Она прильнула к его силе.  
  
Через порог переступил Дэш, посеменил к дивану и прыгнул Мельбурну на колени. Тот не прогнал его.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — прошептал он. — Хороший мальчик.  
  
Пес аккуратно сидел на коленях премьер-министра, глядя на королеву и трогая задранной передней лапкой воздух. Она подняла глаза — самую чуточку, чтобы увидеть своего питомца, чтобы дотянуться и почесать его грудку. Карие глаза лучились любовью.  
  
Скерретт вошла, не поднимая глаз. Она принесла тарелку с тостами, слабенький чай, яйца… Мистер Франкателли решил, что последние предназначались ей самой, потому что она самую чуточку солгала ему, что любит яйца, сваренные очень круто. Она помнила немало девушек, ждавших ребенка. Она помогала всем им как могла и повсюду чему-то да научилась.  
  
Ни одна из тех девушек на ее памяти никогда не сидела так, как сейчас сидела ее величество. Скерретт придвинула стол к главе британского правительства и к суверену Британии. Она разложила на столе еду, почтительно присела, пробормотала вежливый ответ на Мельбурново «Вы очень любезны» и приглушенное «Это Скерретт? Спасибо, Скерретт!» Виктории и поспешно удалилась.  
  
В коридоре камеристка огляделась. Вокруг никого не было. Совсем никого. Она закрыла за собой дверь и пустилась в пляс по толстому ковру. Она взмахивала руками и кружилась в умилении и восторге от увиденного.  
  
— Господь всемогущий, — молила Скерретт, и слова ее звучали в такт танцу, — если суждено мне когда-нибудь иметь мужа — быть может, это будет дерзкий парень с премиленькими усами — пусть он ведет себя так же, когда я буду ждать наше дитя. Господи, ни о чем больше не прошу. Пусть он ведет себя точно так же.


	35. Слухи

По полу вестибюля Палаты общин, лоснящемуся от нанесенного сотнями подошв снега, протопал Пиль: протиснулся, встал за спиной у министра иностранных дел, резко дернул за пальто. Палмерстон обернулся, дескать, я вас слушаю — сама серьезность, если не считать высунутого кончика языка в уголке рта. Заместитель премьер-министра еще пуще насупился.  
  
— Нам нужен межпартийный комитет, виконт. А вы похожи на собаку.  
  
— Гав. Межпартийный, говорите? Далее в новостях: близится Судный день…  
  
— Избавьте меня от своих острот. Я не спал ни минуты.  
  
В голосе Пиля не было той злости, которую ему хотелось передать. В три часа пополуночи он проковылял в свой кабинет, дабы наполнить бокал чем-нибудь обжигающим и посидеть в компании упомянутого бокала и мрачных, подобно грозовой туче, мыслей. Но одна из его дочерей каким-то образом почувствовала — сквозь безмятежный детский сон, сквозь многочисленные стены особняка, разделяющие кабинет главы семейства и детскую — что папа мучается. Он услышал легкие шажки и едва успел выплеснуть бренди в камин. Пламя в камине взвилось радужным великолепием, приведя в несказанный восторг Элизу и переполошив ее спаниеля. Когда Пилю наконец удалось утихомирить радостный визг («волшебный огонь!»), девочка заговорила серьезно: почему  _papa_  не спится? Неужели это Палата морщин* его так тревожит? Тем не менее, спать нужно. Она заставила его устроиться на банкетке у окна и уложила ему на колени пушистым ковриком своего Фидо. Теперь-то, сказала она,  _papa_  в два счета заснет.  
  
Удовлетворенная его реалистичным храпом, Элиза прильнула к обоим и засопела сама. Пиль отнес на руках дочь и ее пухлого питомца в детскую, подоткнул вокруг девочки одеяло и несколько приободрился. Он взял фонарь и вышел побродить по саду, светя себе ярко-желтым светом и скрипя свежим хрустящим снегом под сапогами. Рассвет был зрелищем, стоящим бессонницы. Он расцеловал домочадцев, пожелав им доброго утра, насыпал сахара в свой чай и, увозимый экипажем, уставился в окошко на чистую белую красоту лондонского утра.  
  
И всё же… Палмерстон. Палмерстон та еще заноза. Веллингтон управлялся с этим типом куда лучше, однако Веллингтон, черт его подери, был расположен получать удовольствие от внимания толпы. И толпа тут имелась, нелепых размеров толпа забивала пространство до самых дверей, тесня его осажденных полицейских, бесконечной рекой протянувшись вдоль дороги. Герцог, величественный как линейный корабль, плыл к зданию Парламента, разрезая ходящее волнами многотысячное сборище. Глотки кричали, локти пихались, руки ныряли в их карманы, хватались за пальто Веллингтона, и не смолкал глухой дробный гул. Ни единого телохранителя. Пиль завидовал бесстрашию старого солдата.  
  
И вот, наконец, в дверном проеме встала высокая фигура и, явив узнаваемый, неповторимый профиль, обернулась, окидывая взглядом площадь.  
  
— Бога ради, не войско ведь там собралось, — проворчал Пиль. Язык Палмерстона метнулся к другому уголку рта.  
  
Герцог ощущал некоторую теплоту к грохочущим массам. Он поднял руку в приветственном жесте. Кому предназначался поднявшийся в ответ громогласный хор голосов? Железному герцогу? Тори? Направлен был против Мельбурна? («Бедного Мельбурна», — едва не подумал он, тьфу ты.) Если этот кошмар и не развалит Парламент, то сам сумбур происходящего изувечит умы всех до исключения членов его. Навредить виконту хотела едва ли четвертая часть любой партии. И в обеих Палатах не набралось бы и дюжины негодяев, желавших зла прелестной юной королеве.   
  
— Ваша светлость! Что на повестке дня?  
  
— Неужто не знаете, молодой человек?  
  
Парнишка замялся и был немедленно оттиснут локтями другого юноликого журналиста.  
  
— Ваша светлость, позвольте — по слухам, герцогиня Кентская переселилась со всем своим хозяйством в Кенсингтон. По слухам, она имела чрезвычайно серьезную ссору с королевой по поводу изменения ее семейных обстоятельств. Вы можете это подтвердить, сэр? Герцогиня недовольна слишком ранней датой свадьбы? Ее величество отказала своей матери от дома, потому что герцогиня не одобряет ее брак с лордом Мельбурном? Или этого пожелал сам лорд Мельбурн?  
  
Веллингтон закрыл рот и шагнул через порог. Промаршировав к Пилю и Палмерстону, он прошел между ними, ухватив обоих за руки и бесцеремонно потащил с собой.  
  
— Господа, — прокряхтел он, — желторотому птенцу с записной книжкой как будто известна кое-какая грязная история. Если проболтался кто-то из ваших, можете прощаться с карьерой.  
  
Пилю, у которого сердце ухнуло куда-то в мокрые сапоги, отпарировать было нечем.   
  
— Насколько грязная? — Он и сам услышал, как дрогнул его голос. — Неужто парень ляпнул, что…  
  
— Нет, не напрямую. Ну, любому школяру уже ясно, что девочка ждет ребенка, Роберт! Но все готовы смотреть на это сквозь пальцы, так? Все готовы забыть то, что им известно, лишь бы всё было чистенько-миленько. А то, что я слышал сейчас, далеко не миленькие слухи. И мы должны сегодня же вырыть для этих слухов могилу да похоронить их.  
  
Палмерстон кивнул. Он и не пытался высвободиться из цепкой солдатской хватки. Лицо Веллингтона было багровым, и глаза старика, казалось, были сделаны из огня.  
  
— Этот парнишка просил меня подтвердить, что королева так разругалась с матерью, что герцогиню унесло в Кенсингтон. Более того, он привел несколько сочных вариантов причин их ссоры, в том числе то, что Мельбурн намеренно разобщил их для собственного удобства.  
  
Несчастный Пиль побледнел как полотно и онемел.  
  
— Я не знал, — выдавил он наконец, — я и понятия не имел, что ее величество поссорилась с матерью.  
  
— Эмили ездила утешать ее, — ответил Палмерстон. — По ее словам, в ссоре виновата исключительно герцогиня. Однако… сдается мне, что она весьма усердно пыталась отговорить королеву от этого брака. В этом, боюсь, слухи правдивы.  
  
Герцог покашлял, нахмурился и ускорил шаг, крепче сжав руки коллег. Зрелище притягивало к себе взгляды всех окружающих: двоих высоких мужчин волокли по коридору, словно нашкодивших мальчишек. Политики выходили из зала заседаний и замирали, завороженные этой картиной. Палмерстон вздохнул.  
  
— Мы привлекаем внимание, ваша светлость…  
  
— То ли еще будет, если вы не предоставите мне лучшего материала для контратаки, чем тот, что у меня есть. Я хочу услать герцогиню Кентскую в Германию. Имеются у нас какие-нибудь верные доказательства ее шашней с Конроем?  
  
— Нет таких доказательств. Говорите потише, сэр. Помимо всего прочего, вы ведь понимаете, что любое откровение подобного толка поставит королеву в весьма щекотливое положение.   
  
— Если народ поверит в то, что королева несправедливо обошлась с собственной матерью, положение станет еще более щекотливым. Если, не приведи Господи, люди поверят, что Мельбурн склонил девчонку проявить жестокость к герцогине… что он имеет над ней такое влияние… все происки этой несносной женщины будут забыты, она станет светлым ангелом, тщетно пытавшимся уберечь свою неблагодарную дочь от коварного соблазнителя, и тогда ее величество и премьер-министра окунут в грязь, и какой шквал тогда может рвануть? Такой, что королеве придется отречься от престола. И над колыбелью злополучного младенца будет маячить тень Камберленда. Богом клянусь, я этого не допущу!  
  
В глазах Веллингтона дрожали слезы. Даже у Пиля в горле встал комок. Он повернул голову, бросил нахмуренный взгляд за спину герцога, на Палмерстона, и общими усилиями они замедлили возбужденный галоп до напряженного шага.   
  
— Ее расходы, — сказал Пиль. — Если нужно бросить прессе что-нибудь пожирнее, ваша светлость…  
  
— Нет, черт побери, ее расходы недостаточно жирное мясо для писак. Тут ничего не сгодится, кроме истории с Конроем. И… эх, вот где загвоздка… кто-нибудь может вывернуть всё так, что мол королева — дочь Конроя. Не то чтобы кто-нибудь, кто хоть раз смотрел ей в глаза, мог счесть это правдой.  
  
Палмерстон прочистил горло. Герцог засопел и склонил к нему голову.  
  
— Мы можем добавить приправы к той истории, что уже кипит на огне, сэр. Есть много способов пояснить, что жестокость проявила не королева, а сама герцогиня.  
  
— Любой из этих способов навредит королеве, — прошипел Пиль. Виконт вскинул кулак.  
  
— Вы полагаете, мне это неизвестно? Я через два дня женюсь на ее золовке. Сердечко королевы ранено, и нам очень повезет, если мы не разобьем его окончательно.  
  
— Комитет! — щелкнул пальцами Пиль. — Комитет для организации свадьбы! Нет, к черту свадьбу! На данный момент нам нужно объединить силы партий для решения вот этой проблемы, Веллингтон!  
  
Герцог похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Да. Браво.  
  
— Ваша светлость, это была не… Я не могу ставить это себе в заслугу. Идея межпартийного комитета принадлежит Мельбурну.  
  
Глаза Веллингтона засияли сквозь сдерживаемые слезы ярче. Он сжал плечо Пиля, а затем, еще сильнее, плечо Палмерстона.  
  
— Мы должны всё уладить, господа.  
  
— Так оно и будет! — надтреснутым голосом ответил Пиль. — Отвратительно. Всё это отвратительно, но это самое худшее. Кто проговорился? Куда нам целиться прежде всего?  
  
Палмерстон потер подбородок.   
  
— Боюсь, целиться придется прямо, — сказал он. Тори склонились ближе. Пиль взбил зябкий воздух поднятыми к груди кулаками.  
  
— Что, неужто вы думаете… сама герцогиня?  
  
— Я не меньше вашего надеюсь, что она за это не ответственна и никак в этом не замешана. Однако…  
  
— Ну а я считаю, что и то, и другое. — Веллингтон выхватил цилиндр у Пиля из рук, нахлобучил головной убор на голову лидера своей партии. — Что ж, господа. Я освобождаю вас обоих на сегодня от необходимости присутствовать в Палате. Дебаты по поводу королевского титула Мельбурна я проведу сам, а вы займитесь этими слухами.  
  
Герцог унесся прочь, оставив Палмерстона и Пиль обескураженно переглядываться.  
  
— Возможно, я ошибаюсь, — произнес Пиль, — но мне казалось, что я заместитель премьер-министра…  
  
— Знаете, сэр, и мне пришла в голову та же мысль! А еще мне казалось, что у власти моя партия. Кого вы думаете посетить в первую очередь?  
  
— Схожу к парочке редакторов, и ей-богу…  
  
— Отлично. Только говорите не кулаками.  
  
— Я буду говорить хоть хлыстом, если так будет доходчивее!  
  
— По правде говоря, и я испытываю подобное искушение.  
  
Палмерстон протянул руку. Пиль схватил ее и сжал что было мочи. Виг не поморщился. На лице Пиля мелькнула улыбка.  
  
— Что ж, будем держать связь, — сказал он. — Можете сообщать мне обо всем, что обнаружите.  
  
— Сэр Роберт, я отправляюсь к королеве. Будем надеяться, что мое красноречие меня не покинет.  
  
Пиль фыркнул, и зеваки обернулись, привлеченные его гулким хохотом. Представители всех партий поспешили к дверям, провожая взглядом покидающую здание Парламента пару, которой полицейские расчищали путь в толпе журналистов.  
  
— Что это могло быть? — спросил один молодой парламентарий другого.  
  
— Много чего. Возможно, Пиль и правда собирается сформировать правительство меньшинства.  
  
— Это правительство будет проклято, Уилл. Обожди до следующего большинства.  
  
— Я так и сделаю. У меня нет ни малейшего желания быть в правительстве, пока мы не смыли с рук чертов опий. — Депутат от Ньюарка разгладил и снова присборил свой галстук. — По крайней мере, сейчас народное внимание отвлечено от этих ужасов.  
  
Он повернул обратно в зал заседаний, устроился на своем месте. Мимо протопал Веллингтон. Старый солдат поймал его взгляд; они обменялись рукопожатиями, и герцог склонился к его уху.  
  
— Межпартийный комитет, Гладстон. Будь умничкой, присоединяйся к нам.  
  
— Зачем я вам, сэр?  
  
— Мне нужны мастера слова и идеалисты. Из Кенсингтона сочатся помои, и вонь не должна стать сильнее.  
  
— Это имеет отношение к герцогине Кентской.  
  
— Да. Кое-что, что может быть извращено во вред королеве.  
  
— Мне обязательно работать с Палмерстоном?  
  
— Да, горячая ты голова, обязательно. Забудьте на время о своих разногласиях. Этот брак и без последних слухов представлял для нас опасность. Сейчас умелые и способные должны объединить усилия вне зависимости от партийной принадлежности. Ты заявил нам о несправедливости нашей политики в Китае. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты поднялся в этом зале — сегодня, будь добр… или не будь — поднялся и заявил всем, каждому из собравшихся здесь, какую несправедливость творит родитель, проявляющий жестокость к своему ребенку. Твое выступление появится в вечерних газетах.  
  
Гладстон порылся в карманах в поисках пера и карандаша и склонился над записной книжкой. Веллингтон незаметно сел рядом, наблюдая, как рождается будущая речь.  
  


***

  
  
— Лорд М? Это вы?  
  
Стоя у двери салона, Палмерстон услышал оклик королевы, прежде чем лакей успел его объявить, и потер ладонью растянувшийся в невольной улыбке рот. Лакей же улыбнулся мысленно.  
  
— К вам лорд Палмерстон, мэм.  
  
— О! Ох, погодите, прошу вас. — Палмерстон прислушался к шуршанию. — Дэши, сидеть, молодец, хороший мальчик. Успокойся. — Он услышал, как она коротко, взволнованно кашлянула, прочищая горло. — Войдите, виконт.  
  
Палмерстон вошел с опущенными глазами и поднял взгляд лишь тогда, когда уже согнулся в глубоком поклоне. Девочка смотрела на него всё с тем же выражением лица — наполовину доверчивым, наполовину боязливым. Ей плохо удавалось скрывать волнение. Ах, если бы только его привело сюда более приятное задание.  
  
Виктория опустила руку на голову спаниеля. Тот сидел на диванных подушках, дыша с высунутым языком. Она час до того пролежала на этих же подушках, и Дэш свернулся у ее бока, положив пушистый подбородок на ее живот. Возможно ли, что собаки чувствуют, когда дама ждет ребенка? Дэш вилял хвостом, обнюхивая ее талию — впрочем, он всегда вилял хвостом рядом с ней. Милый, милый малютка.  
  
— Лорд Палмерстон, — сказала она, протягивая руку. Виконт опустился на одно колено и осторожно дотронулся до ее пальцев. Так осторожно, что в голове ее тревожно зазмеилось предчувствие опасности.  
  
— Что-то стряслось, сэр?  
  
— Боюсь, мэм, я должен сообщить вам кое-какие известия.  
  
Палмерстон думал, что он уже подобрал все нужные слова. Он ведь политик, слова должны скатываться с его языка с такой легкостью, с таким изяществом, а никак не дергать зубной болью. Это всё ее глаза, бедная девочка, эти ее глаза, кричащие о неугасшей обиде. Напряжение начало сковывать ее. На краткий беззащитный миг уголки ее рта опустились, но она немедленно вздернула их снова и указала на диван.  
  
— Прошу вас, присядьте со мной, сэр.  
  
Что-то серьезное. Наверняка что-то очень серьезное, раз он явился сюда в такой час из Палаты. И прямиком к ней. Он ведь должен знать, что и лорд М сейчас здесь, во дворце, работает в библиотеке.  
  
— Я велю позвать премьер-министра, — сказала она и услышала в своем голосе резкие, настороженные, почти угрожающие нотки. Они переиначили прозвучавшие слова: я позову своего мужа. Аккуратнее, не огорчите меня. Вы не так осторожны, как он, и я нахожу, что к вам не так легко испытывать приязнь, как к Эмили.  
  
Дотронувшись до колокольчика, внутренне морщась от неприятного тона собственного голоса, она взглянула на министра иностранных дел. Палмерстон обиженным не выглядел — он как раз протянул руку, чтобы почесать Дэша за ушами и потрясти предложенную лапу.  
  
— Пожалуй, — ответил он, — пожалуй, я соглашусь с вами — лучше всего будет, если лорд Мельбурн к нам присоединится, мэм. Благодарю вас.  
  
За премьер-министром был послан лакей. Палмерстон потрепал бархатистые уши спаниеля, и когда тот перевернулся на спину, мысленно поблагодарил пса. Почесывание крапчатого живота позволяло ему отвести взгляд от бледнеющего лица королевы.  
  
Виктория попыталась сесть прямее. Она сутулилась — а мама всегда велела ей не сутулиться. Она молчала, и молчание ее было неучтивым.  
  
— Лорд Палмерстон, как поживают ваши внуки?  
  
Он изумленно вздернул брови. И она вспомнила вдруг, покрываясь отчаянно пунцовым румянцем, рассказы Гарриет и Эммы о его прошлом. О том, сколько лет он любил Эмили, сколько лет она была замужем за лордом Купером. Их дочь родилась задолго до кончины Купера, а до свадьбы их и сейчас оставалось еще два дня.  
  
Палмерстон боролся с подступающим смехом. Королеве так шел заливавший ее щеки багрянец. Бедная девочка, снова подумалось ему. Даже воспитывайся она в монастыре, она больше знала бы о мире.  
  
— Все до единого в добром здравии, благодарю вас, мэм. И все до единого большие ваши почитатели.  
  
Она улыбнулась в ответ на его улыбку, надеясь, что не слишком мимолетно. Не похоже было, что Палмерстон над ней насмехается. Он был не виноват во вновь накрывшей ее неуютной тени. В этой ноющей боли, твердящей ей, сколько всего она еще не знает, не понимает. И сколько всего, связанного с той ушедшей эпохой, когда общество танцевало под совсем другую музыку, может навсегда остаться для нее непостижимым.  
  
— Я рада это слышать, — ответила она. — И… и я поистине польщена.  
  
На ту эпоху пришлась молодость лорда М. Она должна лучше понимать это время. Слишком мало она знала о царствовании деда, дяди, о Регентстве. Быть может, мама и Конрой намеренно держали ее в неведении. Быть может, потому ее занятия так поверхностно затрагивали эти долгие десятилетия истории ее страны. Неоднозначность, вольности, всепрощающее великодушие тех лет, бесконечно далекие от жесткой холодной симметрии ее Кенсингтонской клетки.  
  
Вот уже два года она правит величайшей державой на земле. Она не должна быть настолько несведуща в чем бы то ни было. Она не должна избегать знания лишь потому, что оно вгоняет ее в краску. Да и положа руку на сердце, от чего ей теперь краснеть? Она возлежала со своим супругом, когда он был ее супругом только в ее сердце. Она зачала его дитя, когда весь мир считал ее невинной.  
  
Слезы выступили на ее глазах. Слезы — а на нее смотрел министр иностранных дел, как стыдно. Всего десять минут назад она была само спокойствие, сама безмятежность. Почему же она не может справиться с собой? Неужто рассудок в ее полупорожней голове и впрямь помутился?  
  
Палмерстон смотрел, как она меняется в лице, думая, что королева вот-вот упадет в обморок. Или впадет в бешенство. Эмили тоже испытывала перепады настроения на ранних сроках беременности. И всё же под всеми этими перепадами настроения непоколебима была ее милая натура: сострадание, неизменная теплота, доброта, пышущая жаром из каждой клеточки ее большого сердца. Ибо сердце ее — драгоценнейшее из всех сокровищ. Палмерстон задумался: надо надеяться, ставить характер его милой Эмили выше характера самой королевы не считается за государственную измену. Пусть в Эмили не было той силы и стальной стойкости, коими обладала королева, зато она была не склонна к гневу. Глядя на королеву сейчас, он не завидовал Мельбурну. В глубине души он рад был смиренно склонить голову: он понимал, что ему недостает доброты и нежности для роли мужа такой женщины. Ее супруг должен быть воплощением нежности.  
  
А вот и Мельбурн, благодарение Господу. Это его шаги слышны были в коридоре. Королева вскинула глаза, на ресницах которых мерцали слезинки. Улыбка ей не удалась.  
  
— Лорд М, — дрогнувшим голосом проговорила она. — Министр иностранных дел явился сообщить нечто важное.  
  
Премьер-министр похолодел, заметив выражение ее лица, и взглянул на коллегу. Палмерстон широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
— Уильям. Прости, что потревожил.  
  
Мысленно же он просил прощения за тревогу — за вспугнутую ярость, проступавшую на лице друга. Они так давно не ссорились всерьез. Королева уже расстроена, а ведь ей еще только предстояло услышать новости. Едва она отвернулась к камину, Мельбурн беззвучно задвигал губами: «Черт бы тебя подрал, что происходит?». Палмерстон беспомощно развел руками. «Прошу прощения, — так же, одними губами, ответил он, — я, в отличие от тебя, не волшебник…»  
  
Помрачнев, Мельбурн подошел к дивану, наклонился, и Виктория обнаружила в своей ладони носовой платок, ощутила исходящее от его кожи тепло и уверенность.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мэм?  
  
Она кивнула. Палмерстон уставился в потолок. Она не отпускала руку мужа. Он коснулся поцелуем пробора ее волос.  
  
Министр иностранных дел подумал, что наслушался шуршания ткани до конца своей жизни, и обрадовался, когда премьер-министр обратился к нему:  
  
— Что же оторвало тебя от парламентских дел, Палмерстон?  
  
— Слухи. И, увы, не самые приятные.  
  
Он взглянул на стоявшего за спиной королевы Мельбурна. Лицо той опять порозовело — но это ненадолго. Палмерстон вздохнул. Даже Пиль справился бы лучше.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, мэм, за то, что я должен вам сообщить. Прессе стало известно о недавней ссоре между вами и герцогиней Кентской. Также в некоторой степени известно о содержании вашей ссоры.  
  
Виктория вскочила. Она не собиралась этого делать — ноги сами подняли ее. И хотя тоже вставший Палмерстон возвышался над ней, она чувствовала себя высокой, она чувствовала себя величественной. Гнев распрямил ее спину. Окаменевший от потрясения гнев.  
  
— Как они могут знать о таком?  
  
— Быть может, через кого-то из ваших слуг, мэм.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Через кого-то из слуг герцогини?  
  
— Полагаю, это возможно.  
  
Мельбурн переглянулся с Палмерстоном поверх ее головы. Министр иностранных дел неумело тянул время. Однако правда была еще хуже, и безжалостность этой правды тяжелым ожиданием застыла во взгляде Палмерстона.  
  
— Моя мать сама говорила с журналистами?  
  
Звонкий голос застал его врасплох. С ноющим сердцем Палмерстон смотрел королеве в глаза, тоскуя по своей почти жене. Такая глубокая боль стояла во взгляде королевы, что ему хотелось бежать прочь, бежать домой, бежать к Эмили и спрятаться, зарыться лицом в ее шею. Вот кому следовало сообщить ей дурные вести. Эмили заключила бы бедняжку в объятья. Он же всего лишь мужчина и должен стоять отчужденно, смотреть, не утешая, чувствовать, ничем этого не показывая.  
  
— Возможно и это, мэм.  
  
Мельбурн сглотнул. Только он мог видеть, как Виктория завела за спину руку и раскрыла ладонь. Он взял ее, бережно потер холодные пальцы.  
  
— Лорд Палмерстон, — сказала она, — что вы намереваетесь делать?  
  
— Я собираюсь вступить с этими слухами в бой и побороть их всеми требуемыми средствами. Таковы же намерения и Пиля и Веллингтона.  
  
Ее пальцы в ладони Мельбурна судорожно сжались. Ей нужно успокоиться. Ей нужно, чтобы он ее успокоил. Мир вокруг нее вертелся, ходил ходуном, и только его рука на ее руке давала ей ощущение безопасности, надежности.  
  
— Сэр, я вам крайне признательна. Всем вам. Я доверяю вашему здравомыслию.  
  
Палмерстон поклонился. Нужно уходить, и поскорее. Он не мог более выносить ее взгляд. Запугать редакторов газет будет менее тяжкой задачей. Он скорее поцеловал бы руку Пиля, чем руку женщины, которую так жестоко ранил.  
  
— Вы оказываете мне большую честь, мэм. Я буду держать вас в курсе дела.  
  
Виктория склонила голову. Палмерстон был таков, прежде чем она подняла ее снова. Дверь за виконтом закрылась, и Виктория позволила себе откинуться назад, молча упасть в раскрытые объятия.   
  
— Это мама, лорд М. Я точно знаю.  
  
Мельбурн поцеловал ее затылок. Всей тяжестью тела льнула она к нему, цепляясь пальцами за его рукава, и всё же он цеплялся за нее крепче. Совсем другими были бы ее слова всего пару лет назад. Тогда она отказалась бы верить в то, чего не желала слышать. Она неистовствовала бы, рыдала бы, и ее беспомощная боль стала бы его агонией. Теперь же она пристроила голову под его подбородком, и он уткнулся носом в ее макушку, цепляясь за ее горячую печальную отвагу.  
  
— Как вы это вынесете? — прошептал он.  
  
Она подняла к нему лицо, нашла губами пульс на горле. Руки заскользили по костяшкам его пальцев, переплетая их с собственными, баюкая его руки.  
  
— Так, как должна. Как королева. Как ваша жена. Как мать.  
  
Если бы только его объятия могли укрыть ее. Ее тело прятало в себе крохотное растущее существо — вот бы и он мог спрятать ее так же надежно, укрыть от глаз всего мира...  
  
— А что могу сделать я, мэм?  
  
— Просто будьте собой, лорд М. Будьте самим совершенством, коим вы являетесь. Прощайте меня, когда… когда мной овладевает гнев. Ибо это — эти слухи — мне кажется, нам будет пережить труднее, чем всё, что нам уже пришлось пережить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * От переводчика: принимаю дружеские советы по извращению слова "общин" (маленькая дочка Пиля произносит House of Cottons вместо House of Commons). "морщин" — это первое, что мне пришло в голову, но там ударение не на тот слог. я буксую.


End file.
